Homenaje
by kamikorosedragon
Summary: esta es una hstoria que toma en base nueva vida del maestro uzu no kami al cual admiro y respeto por las obras que ha escrito. bueno soy muy malo para los resumenes asi que espero y les guste ya que es mi primer fanfict
1. Chapter 1

Capítulo 1: La Caída del Dragón y su Ascensión

Había pasado ya un tiempo desde que todo era aparente tranquilidad para nuestro grupo de Demonios favoritos, luego de la batalla contra la bestia del apocalipsis: Trihexa. Gracias al esfuerzo combinado de todas las Facciones así como del Dios de la Destrucción Shiva, se pudo detener lo que pudo ser el final del mundo y sus derivados. Todo era paz y tranquilidad. Así también. Poco más de un año había pasado desde que Hyodo Issei se había vuelto un demonio y había descubierto que era el actual [Sekiryuutei]. Un año bastante movido si le preguntan, pasar de ser ʺLa Bestia Pervertidaʺ al cual toda las chicas de la Academia Kuoh le huían y de morir apuñalado por su primera novia, a ser "El Dragon Emperador Rojo" y estar rodeado siempre de 11 chicas hermosas era un gran cambio si le preguntaban. Sin embargo, no siempre las cosas iban bien. Desde que el año escolar había comenzado hace casi seis meses, las cosas para nuestro héroe no habían hecho más que empeorar. Rias y Akeno habían entrado a la Universidad de Kuoh, y ahí se habían encontrado con un profesor de nombre Kaito, que era bastante joven y bien parecido para ser un maestro, y había ocasionado que ambas jóvenes tuvieran un flechazo por él, al grado de que ya no tomaban mucho en cuenta al chico, ni lo intentaban seducir, cosa que le había afectado bastante al castaño. Asia, Xenovia e Irina habían terminado en un salón diferente al del chico, y ahora que la rubia era la nueva jefa del Club de Investigación de lo Oculto tenía muchas más responsabilidades. Así como Xenovia que era la nueva Presidenta del Consejo Estudiantil.

Para rematarlo, las tres habían conocido a tres chicos bastante "lindos" en palabras de ellas, con los que actualmente pasaban juntos todo el tiempo, para disgusto de Issei. Por otra parte, Ravel y Koneko, al pasar a ser alumnas de Segundo año habían estado bastante ocupadas preparando sus exámenes y estudiando para no salir con malas notas como en el caso de Issei. Por lo que el tiempo que compartían con el castaño se había visto reducido drásticamente, además de que Koneko se había estado acercando mucho a un chico de Tercero que le daba asesorías gratis de matemáticas, cosa en la que Issei simplemente era un idiota. Rossweisse era la que solía pasar más tiempo con él, pero hace tres meses había sido convocada por Odín en Asgard y no había señales de ella. Cabe decir que últimamente se comportaba extraña a ojos del castaño, sonrojándose o evitando su mirada de manera tímida cuando le hacía algún cumplido, lo cual era una incógnita para él. Lo mismo con Ophis, que también le dedicaba tiempo, ella tenía un mes sin estar en casa al haber ido a la Grieta Dimensional a ʺhablarʺ con Great Red. Kuroka y Le Fay habían sido llamadas por Vali, razón por la que no se habían comunicado con él durante un tiempo. Kiba había entrado a asesorías para los exámenes para la universidad. Y Gasper había intentado mejorar en cuando a hombría y se había inscrito al club de futbol… pero había terminado en el equipo femenil, por lo cual estaba ocupado con los entrenamientos. Si, Hyodo Issei había vuelto a estar solo. En estos momentos, el auto nombrado futuro Rey del Harem se encontraba caminando sin rumbo por las calles de la ciudad, había estado en depresión desde hacía semanas y la triste realidad es que a ninguno de sus compañeros presentes parecía importarle o siquiera se habían dado cuenta. Un suspiro escapó de sus labios mientras introducía sus manos en los bolsillos de su chaqueta. Hubiera seguido así, de no ser porque en la vitrina de una tienda de instrumentos musicales se anunciaba una oferta. Esta consistía de una Guitarra Eléctrica, un Amplificador así como varios accesorios bastantes útiles a un buen precio. Al ver dicho instrumento, un sentimiento de nostalgia lo invadió, recordando que a sus doce años solía tener una Guitarra igual, pero que entrando a la Academia Kuoh dejó de lado al obsesionarse con los pechos. Siendo influenciado por sus amigos pervertidos dicho sea de paso. Revisando su cartera, sacó su tarjeta de crédito y la observó un tanto dubitativo, antes de tomar una decisión. ʺ(A la mierda) ʺ Y entró.

Veinte minutos después Un castaño salía de la tienda con un estuche en su espalda, así como una caja grande bajo el brazo, con su fuerza de Demonio no fue un problema transportar la pesada carga. Se dirigió hacia el parque, donde se sentó en una banca cerca de la fuente.

ʺSi esto sigue así enloqueceré, supongo que esto puede ser una buena distracciónʺ Dijo para sí mismo con la mirada perdida en el firmamento.

[Compañero, puede que no signifique mucho, pero no estás solo] Oyó decir al Dragón.

El chico sonrió con cierta tristeza, pero agradecido. ʺGracias Draigʺ Agradeció antes de empezar a caminar hacia su hogar.

 **Residencia Hyodou**

Entró a su casa, viéndose solo, como había sido desde hace varios meses. Al principio no le había afectado, pero conforme pasaba el tiempo, el sentimiento de abandono, desplazamiento y soledad lo habían golpeado enormemente. Agradecía que el tiempo y compañía que Rosseweise y Ophis le dedicaban a él hicieran más llevadera su estancia en esa casa.

Subiendo las escaleras con aparente calma, llegó hasta las puertas de su habitación, dudando un poco en abrirla. Suspirando nuevamente, se adentró al interior del cuarto, viendo con desgana el enorme espacio, así como la gran cama, que le provocaban un mal sabor de boca. Ciertamente ahora que dormía solo, esta habitación le parecía demasiado vacía. Sujetando levemente su pecho por una pequeña punzada de dolor ʺfantasmaʺ, decidió ir al sótano, mientras sacaba de su bolsillo un papel con el símbolo Gremory. ʺ¿Necesitaba algo Ise -san?ʺ Preguntó el holograma recién invocado de cierta Maid.

ʺA decir verdad si Grayfia san, ¿Podría venir a mi casa?ʺ Preguntó mientras presionaba el botón del ascensor.

ʺPor supuesto, en breve estaré ahíʺ Respondió la peliplata.

ʺGracias, eres muy amableʺ Dijo finalizando la comunicación. Si hubiera prestado más atención, se habría dado cuenta de la mirada asombrada de la sirvienta cuando habló de ese modo. Las puertas del ascensor se abrieron, dejándolo entrar para así marcar el último piso. Minutos más tarde, se hallaba de pie en un campo de entrenamiento subterráneo, dirigiendo su vista a donde un círculo mágico aparecía.

ʺGracias por venirʺ Dijo con una pequeña inclinación, que preocupó más a la Maid. ʺ ¿Para qué me necesitaba Ise- san?ʺ Preguntó con su tono de siempre, pero sin dejar de analizar cada expresión del chico. ʺNecesito que me ayudes con estoʺ Dijo extendiéndole un papel. La peliplata lo tomó, para que al revisarlo se encontrara con un pequeño plano.

ʺQuiero un nuevo piso subterráneo, pero no quiero que Rias y las demás se enterenʺ Pidió con una seriedad rara en él. La Maid lo miró de manera interrogante ante la inesperada petición. El castaño suspiró, caminó hacia un sofá donde se sentó, palmeando el sitio a su lado. La peliplata supo que algo andaba mal con el chico, por lo que optó por escuchar sus razones, así que aceptando la invitación se sentó junto al castaño. Y así, Issei le habló acerca de lo que ocurría y sus preocupaciones. Veinte minutos después Grayfia tenía el ceño fruncido ante lo que el chico le había contado. Realmente se sentía decepcionada de Rias y las demás. Aunque también agradecía mentalmente a Rosseweise y Ophis que lo cuidaran. Desde el incidente en los baños termales, le había cogido cariño al chico por lo que lo consideraba su hermano pequeño. Aunque le tomara tres días recordar la plática con el castaño mientras este le lavaba la espalda a ella, avergonzándose de mostrarle ese lado vulnerable de ella al estar ebria. Suavizando su mirada, sonrió levemente. ʺHablaré con Sirzechs al respecto, y referente al proyecto, mañana cuando llegues de la escuela estará hechoʺ Informó poniéndose de pie. El castaño la imitó mientras dibujaba una pequeña sonrisa. ʺArigatto… Anee ueʺ Agradeció con sinceridad.

Siendo tomada con la guardia baja, la peliplata no pudo ocultar su sorpresa al ser llamada de esa forma, antes de recomponerse y sonreír con naturalidad. Despareciendo en un círculo mágico. El chico se volvió a sentar, recostándose en el mueble, sin ganas de subir a los pisos superiores decidió quedarse en ese lugar hasta que todo estuviera listo. Debido a la falta de actividad delictiva referente a lo sobrenatural, ninguna de las chicas usaba este campo de entrenamiento, por lo que podía estar alejado de ellas para que los comentarios acerca de ʺellosʺ no le afectaran tanto. Viendo el pequeño frigorífico del lugar, se decidió preparar algo para cenar. Dirigiendo su vista al reloj. ʺ8 Pm. Supongo que pronto llegaránʺ Murmuró abriendo el artefacto sacando varios ingredientes para un emparedado. Después de cenar, simplemente se tiró al mueble para descansar, no sin antes sentirse desechado por quienes habitaban su corazón. Minutos más tarde ya se había dormido.

[Socio, espero que no llegues a ʺelloʺ] Murmuró con preocupación su residente interno al notar como el dormido chico se llevaba la mano al pecho, mientras su rostro dibujaba una expresión amarga.

Al siguiente día El chico dormía profundamente, antes de que la alarma que había programado empezara a sonar, despertándolo. ʺMmmmʺ Con pereza la apagó, antes de ponerse de pie. Este mantenía los ojos cerrados, mientras se estiraba un poco. Lentamente se dirigió a las duchas del lugar, donde tomaría un baño sin riesgo de encontrarse a las chicas. Con el cuerpo limpio y estando más despierto, se vistió con el uniforme de la Academia Kuoh, para luego desayunar algo ligero antes de tomar sus cosas y cerrar sus ojos. Después de mucha práctica había podido dominar el transporte por círculo mágico, por lo que fijó su objetivo en un callejón cerca de la Academia. En un brillo rojizo, el chico hacía acto de presencia en un solitario callejón, para seguidamente ir hacia la salida, encontrándose con una escena que golpeó como nunca su corazón. En un pequeño café, Rias y Akeno platicaban animadamente con un sujeto bien parecido de cabello azul y lentes, cabe decir que eso no fue tan malo, hasta que de un momento la pelirroja y el chico otro se quedaron mirando fijamente, antes de acortar distancia poco a poco. Beso Sin duda esa imagen devastó completamente al chico, la salida del callejón le daba una buena vista del lugar, siendo que el café era un sitio bastante discreto, por lo que solo él tuvo el ʺhonorʺ de ver ese gran momento. Lo peor es que la morena había hecho lo mismo que la pelirroja, besando al chico que sin ninguna duda correspondía el acto. Era como un concurso de besos entre ellas. Con el corazón agrietado buscó otra salida, no queriendo seguir viendo tal espectáculo, no sin antes mirar por última vez como la morena rodeaba al joven por el cuello.

[…] Sin palabras. El Dragón simplemente se mantenía callado, no esperaba esto, y solo podía rezar en silencio que no se pusiera peor. Pero, parecía que el destino no estaba de su lado en esos momentos. En la otra salida del callejón, pudo ver como cierta Loli hablaba con un chico mayor que ella. Con sus sentidos desarrollados pudo escuchar una confesión por parte del chico, recibiendo una afirmación de una sonrojada peliblanca, sellando la nueva relación. Beso Se sintió perturbado. Usando un pequeño hechizo, cambió su cabello castaño a un color negro, acomodándolo hacia atrás mientras varios mechones caían al frente, además de cambiar sus ojos a color azul. Cambió su complexión física a una más escuálida, además de sacar una pequeña botella de su portafolio, rociándose con su contenido. Un pequeño truco que hace tiempo pensó para escapar de los sentidos de Koneko a la hora de espiar a las chicas. Pasó junto a la pareja sin siquiera mirarlos, siguiendo su camino hacia la Academia. Pudo darse cuenta que había muy pocos alumnos, pero no le dio importancia. Entrando por las enormes puertas, atravesó el campus, viendo al trío de la iglesia compartiendo un lindo momento, siendo este la confesión del chico a una nerviosa Asia, bajo la mirada de las otras aparentes parejas. El estar tomados de la mano significaba algo ¿No? No quiso ver más, entrando al edificio se dirigió a los baños para dejar caer su disfraz. Una vez dentro y volviendo a ser él mismo, se miró en el espejo detenidamente, viendo las ojeras que denotaban la falta de descanso. Cerró sus ojos, antes de abrirlos y mirar la hora en su teléfono. 7: 20 Am. Era bastante temprano, supuso que el levantarse temprano por primera vez en su vida le había abierto los ojos, de una manera sumamente dolorosa. Sentía un dolor en su pecho que en nada se comparaba a la Maldición de Samael. Sonrió con cierta amargura.

[Compañero…] Musitó consternado. ʺParece ser que el destino del [Sekiryuutei] siempre es trágicoʺ Habló para sí mismo, antes de dirigirse a su salón. Su residente no dijo nada más, si esto seguía así podría ser peligroso para el chico. Después de clases El día pasó lento, mientras el castaño trataba de sacarse de su mente los eventos que presencio esa mañana, sin éxito alguno. No ayudaba en nada que las chicas comentaban acerca del apuesto novio de la portadora del [Twilight Healing]. Con lentitud, se dirigió a la salida, encontrándose a Ravel que ni siquiera notó su presencia aún cuando ella pasó junto a él. Con un sentimiento amargo decidió volver a su casa y ver si el proyecto estaba terminado. Residencia Hyodo Se llevó una mano al rostro, antes de suspirar y caminar hacia el elevador. BIP Su teléfono sonó indicando que había recibido un mensaje, así que extrayendo el dispositivo de su bolsillo, procedió a abrirlo. ʺEl trabajo está hecho, para bajar debes presionar los seis botones de los pisos superiores del elevador juntos, antes de presionar los otros tres de los pisos inferiores.ʺ ʺGrayfiaʺ.

ʺUna cosa más, Lucifer -sama te visitará mañana ya que tiene un anuncio que darteʺ Fue lo que leyó, antes de devolverlo a su bolsillo. Una vez hubo entrado al elevador, procedió a realizar lo que decía el mensaje, notando como en el pequeño panel se dibujaba el número 10, indicando un nuevo piso en el edificio. Piso Subterráneo Número 4 Las puertas se abrieron, mostrando un pequeño pasillo hacia una puerta. Sin dudar se dirigió a dicha puerta antes de girar la perilla, ingresando en el lugar. Una ligera sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro al ver la pequeña habitación con las comodidades necesarias para ser habitada. Una cama, un escritorio con una computadora, un par de sofás, una TV de más de treinta pulgadas junto a una consola con varios juegos y un ropero. Un pequeño bar con un frigorífico, también varios estantes con diversos libros. Un sitio sencillo y cómodo que le recordaba su antigua habitación. Acercándose a la cama, dejó caer su mochila en ella antes de invocar un círculo mágico, de donde salió su más reciente adquisición, siendo esta una guitarra eléctrica junto a un amplificador. Estos eran diferentes a los de la oferta, ya que con los ingresos que tenía no tuvo reparo alguno en comprar los mejores instrumentos de la tienda. Se cambió a unas ropas más ʺhogareñasʺ antes de dejarse caer en la cama, dedicándose a observar el techo blanco del lugar. Junto a su cama había un pequeño mueble, donde pudo observar un papel que parecía ser una nota, así que tomándolo lo leyó con bastante intriga. ʺIse -san, el sitio cuenta con todo lo que pidió, también contiene sellos insonorizantes que evitan que el sonido interior salga pero que el exterior entre, así que puedes hacer todo el ruido que quieras.ʺ ʺLas dos puertas conducen a un baño termal y un campo de entrenamiento personalizado con las cosas que pediste y poco más.ʺ ʺTambién tienes ropas nuevas y me tomé la molestia de llenar el refrigerador con comida sana.ʺ ʺGrayfiaʺ El chico no pudo evitar sonreír, sin más se dirigió hacia las puertas, abriendo la primera. Esta mostraba un baño de tamaño regular con una pequeña fuente termal y regaderas. Abrió la siguiente para quedar satisfecho al ver el campo de entrenamiento. Se dividía en un campo abierto, donde podría practicar sus ataques, así como sus movimientos de espada con [Ascalón]. Una serie de obstáculos para practicar Parkour, ya que esa actividad le atraía desde hace mucho, pero la pereza le impidió hacer algo al respecto. Regresando a su habitación, se dirigió a su cama donde se dejó caer, mientras usaba sus brazos como almohada.

[Pareces feliz socio] Oyó de repente. ʺQue puedo decir, este lugar es como un pequeño paraíso donde puedo dejar de lado mis preocupacionesʺ Respondió con los ojos cerrados.

[Tarde o temprano tendrás que hacerle frente a la chica Gremory] ʺLo sé, pero antes debo de sacarme ese sentimiento del pecho o si no, no podré seguir adelanteʺ Volvió a responder.

[Lamentablemente no será tan fácil, ahora que eres un Dragón completo] El castaño abrió sus ojos ante las palabras del Dragón Celestial, pero antes de preguntar a que se refería, un holograma apareció en el mueble junto a su cama.

[Ise, tiempo sin vernos] Oyó decir a una conocida voz. ʺRosse -chanʺ Articuló sorprendido. La mencionada se ruborizó levemente, pero dejando eso de lado observó su alrededor con curiosidad.

[Acabo de terminar mis asuntos en Asgard, en estos momentos estoy resolviendo unos detalles antes de volver a casa, por cierto ¿Dónde te encuentras? No reconozco el lugar] El castaño bajó levemente la mirada, antes de mirarla de nuevo. ʺEstoy cuatro pisos bajo la casaʺ Respondió con tono serio. La albina alzó una ceja ante el tono del chico, por lo que intuyó que su estado de ánimo se debía cierta pelirroja y compañía.

[Dime que ha pasado en mi ausencia] Con tono serio. El chico suspiró y empezó a relatar lo sucedido desde que la chica se había marchado. Quince minutos después Issei mantenía una expresión neutra que no iba de acorde con él, incluso se veía algo sombrío, algo que no le gustaba a la chica.

[Entiendo, pronto estaré ahí, nos vemos] Cortando la transmisión. El chico se quedó mirando el suelo de la habitación, antes de sujetarse el pecho con signos de dolor. ʺ¡Argh!ʺ Incluso cayó al piso mientras se retorcía.

[¡Compañero!] Draig lo llamo Y todo se volvió oscuro. Asgard Cierta Valquiria se hallaba en la terraza de su habitación, viendo el cielo de Asgard, pensando en cierto castaño. ʺIseʺ Murmuró con cierta tristeza. Ella había empezado a desarrollar sentimientos por el chico desde hace tiempo, más específicamente desde que le pidió el favor de hacerse pasar por su novio. No es que ella lo supiera, claro está. Ella había tenido una buena impresión del chico, por lo que decidió tratarlo más y conocerlo más a fondo. Con el tiempo lo empezó a ver bajo una nueva luz. Ella pudo conocer sus diversas facetas, siendo la de pervertido la que solía adoptar más a menudo, hasta la que mostraba cuando luchaba por proteger a otros. Había regresado de la muerte gracias a los Dos Dioses Dragones como lo son Great Red y Ophis Ouroboros. Cuando notó como estaba siendo dejado de lado por las chicas, ella no quiso dejarlo solo. Para ella, esa acción por parte de Rias, Akeno, Asia, Xenovia, Irina, Koneko y Ravel fue egoísta e infantil. Ese hombre lo había dado por ellas y así le habían pagado, desechándolo cuando ya no lo necesitaban. Frunció el ceño. Este viaje le había abierto los ojos, ya que pasando a solas la mayoría del tiempo, o al menos cuando Ophis no estaba, empezó a tener sentimientos que jamás había experimentado. El sentirse nerviosa cuando él la miraba de esa forma tan suave, los cumplidos que le decía y la forma tan caballerosa de comportarse con ella, hacía que se acelerara el corazón. Si, desde que empezaron a pasar tiempo juntos, él no se había comportado de forma pervertida, algo que de alguna forma le agradaba. Con este viaje pudo darse cuenta del sentimiento que había aflorado en su corazón. Amor.

Después de lo que le contó decidió decirle lo que sentía por él. Un enorme sonrojo se apoderó de su rostro tan solo de pensarlo, pero algo le decía que si no lo hacía se arrepentiría un buen tiempo. Con eso en mente entró al interior de su habitación a preparar sus cosas para volver.

 **Residencia Hyodo**

Piso Subterráneo Número 4 Poco a poco abría sus ojos, reincorporándose lentamente mientras se sostenía de la cama. ʺDraig… ¿Qué pasó?ʺ Preguntó mientras miraba su mano izquierda.

[Esperaba que esto no sucediera, pero ya que estás en peligro te diré lo que pasa] ʺ¡!ʺ El chico se sorprendió por eso.

[Esto se conoce como la Caída del Dragón, y ocurre cuando nuestra pareja nos traiciona de cualquier forma, o cuando un profundo amor no es correspondido] La habitación quedó en silencio. ʺEntonces… es por eso que me desmayé… ya veoʺ Dijo de forma algo ausente. [Escucha con atención] El castaño puso una cara seria mientras miraba su mano donde un brillo verdoso estaba presente.

[Siendo ahora un Dragón completo esto te afecta directamente, los sentimientos de amor que tienes por la chica Gremory y las otras chicas empiezan a envenenarte desde dentro, tu poder Dragontino se vuelve en tu contra y empieza a deteriorar tu cuerpo, también tendrás problemas de ira así como posibilidades de perderte en los instintos de batalla] El chico procesaba lentamente lo dicho por el Dragón.

[Normalmente dispara los instintos de batalla y los cambios de humor, descontrolando tu poder y provocándote daños, pero cuando hay más de una pareja esto se hace más grave, provocando todo lo dicho anteriormente] Otro instante de silencio. ʺJe… ¿Quieres decir que empezaré a morir lentamente… por amor?ʺ Preguntó con una sonrisa amarga.

[A menos que te deshagas de los sentimientos que tienes por ellas… algo que ningún Dragón ha hecho por orgullo, o porque simplemente no puede] El chico se mantenía con la mirada baja. Olvidarse de Rias y las demás. No era tan fácil. Pero ellas se habían olvidado de él. Les había dado todo su apoyo, logrando que se superaran de alguna u otra forma, pero ahora ya no lo necesitaban. Frunció el ceño. Recordó todos esos momentos que pasaron juntos, incluso los besos que recibió de ellas. Llevó su mano derecha a su boca, cubriéndola. ʺ¡Buagh!ʺ Vomitó un poco de sangre cuando sintió un agudo dolor en su corazón. Ya lo entendía. A esto se refería Draig con que su poder lo mataría lentamente, sonrió con ironía mientras se preguntaba si todas las chicas que decían amarlo de alguna u otra manera terminarían asesinándolo. Pensándolo bien. Podría dejarse morir lentamente, quizás cuando muera noten que él existía… o quizás sientan remordimientos por un buen tiempo en sus largas vidas… no sabía pero algo en esa idea le parecía atractivo. ʺIseʺ Una voz femenina resonó en su mente. ʺIseʺ Una voz sin emociones. ʺIse -samaʺ Curiosamente no era Ravel. ʺIse- nya~ʺ Una voz juguetona. Recordar quienes aún notaban su existencia le hizo abrir sus ojos, seguramente ellas no querrían ver como se dejaba morir solo para que las otras lo notasen. Sonrió de verdad, ellas no se lo perdonarían, quizás Le Fay y Kuroka eran menos cercanas que Rosseweise y Ophis, pero siempre que estaban en casa le dedicaban tiempo. Entonces tomó su decisión, si Rias y las chicas ya no lo necesitaban entonces él seguiría su camino, si tomaba el examen para convertirse en Demonio de Clase Alta podría tener su propia Nobleza y salirse del grupo Gremory. Ideas empezaban a formarse en su mente. Ya no le debía nada a Rias, él le había dado todo lo que estaba en sus manos y ella lo aprovechó. Ya no sentía dudas, ni remordimientos. ʺDraig… ¿Qué debo hacer?ʺ Dijo con mirada decidida y llena de determinación. El Dragón se había quedado en silencio, esperando ver qué decisión tomaría el chico, mentiría si no se empezó a preocupar al notar los sentimientos de derrota y dolor que empezaban a inundar a su anfitrión. Incluso verlo vomitar sangre, ya que eso se originaba cuando su poder reaccionaba a los recuerdos que impulsaban sus sentimientos, siendo su corazón el cual recibía doble daño, físico y emocional. Pero al ver como dibujaba una sonrisa verdadera, soltó un suspiro que no sabía que contenía.

[Bien, solo sigue mis instrucciones] Diez minutos más tarde En el piso de la habitación se hallaba un círculo mágico color rojo, este tenía ocho pequeños círculos alrededor, mientras varios símbolos lo conformaban siendo la cabeza de un Dragón su centro. ʺTerminé de hacer lo que me pediste ¿Ahora qué?ʺ Preguntó mientras contemplaba su trabajo.

[Transfiérele siete aumentos] El chico hizo lo pedido. [Boosted Gear] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Transfer] El círculo se iluminó, mientras empezaba a formarse una burbuja transparente de un rosa suave. [Bien, te explicaré en qué consiste el ritual] El chico asintió mientras ponía su mano a la altura de su cara para no perderse ningún detalle. [Cuando entres en esa burbuja, el círculo mágico expulsará de tu cuerpo toda corrupción en tu corazón, los sentimientos nocivos que tienes por las chicas sobre todo, pero déjame advertirte algo… Estás a punto de experimentar un dolor más allá de tu imaginación] El castaño cerró sus ojos ante la advertencia del Dragón, para luego abrirlos con extrema decisión. ʺSi pude resistir la maldición de Samael, esto será un paseo por el parqueʺ Dando un par de pasos, quedando frente a la burbuja. Lentamente acercó su mano, rozándola levemente con los dedos. ʺ¡! ¡Ahhhhhh!ʺ Un dolor terrible recorrió su cuerpo al grado de sintió como todo su ser se desgarraba por dentro. Cayó de espaldas, mientras su cuerpo tenía espasmos de dolor. Un hilo de sangre caía por la comisura de sus labios mientras respiraba agitadamente. ʺYa… veoʺ Murmuró con un ojo cerrado por el dolor. [Déjame decirte que no sé cuánto tiempo tomará el ritual… Dime ¿Estás listo para el verdadero infierno?] ʺHay personas que no me perdonarían el morir… además si quiero ser el Rey del Harem debo ser fuerte y superar las dificultades que se me pongan enfrenteʺ Levantándose con lentitud. Se acercó de nuevo y sonriendo de forma salvaje entró sin dudar en la burbuja. Dos horas después Dos círculos mágicos se dieron paso en la habitación simultáneamente, desde donde surgieron una peliplata y una albina. Ambas se miraron con duda, antes de reparar en la figura frente a ellas, mientras esta les daba la espalda. Se acercaron al mismo tiempo, dándose cuenta del rastro de sangre en el piso, alarmadas se movieron rápidamente quedando frente al castaño. ʺ¡Ise!ʺ Exclamó con horror Rosseweise. ʺ¡Ise- san!ʺ Fue la exclamación de la Maid. Rosseweise se llevó las manos a la boca en un intento de ahogar su grito de terror, mientras Grayfia sentía una enorme conmoción. La visión del chico frente a ellas era por demás… deplorable. El chico temblaba levemente mientras sangre escurría por su cuerpo, no sabían cómo pero este se mantenía de pie mientras dirigía una mirada férrea hacia el frente, sin embargo a pesar de eso él se hallaba inconsciente. Entre ambas lo movieron a su cama, mientras Rosseweise empezaba a desvestirlo para curarlo y Grayfia se disponía a informar a Rias o a alguien sobre el hallazgo. [Será mejor que te quedes aquí y no informes a nadie acerca de esto, [Reina] Gremory] El círculo mágico que la peliplata estaba invocando fue cancelado al escuchar la voz del Dragón. ʺDraig -san ¿Usted puede decirnos que sucedió con Ise?ʺ Preguntó la preocupada albina sin perder tiempo. Ambas mujeres oyeron como el mencionado suspiró.

[Se debe a un ritual de tipo Dragón] Grayfia y Rosseweise parpadearon con leve confusión, antes de notar el círculo mágico dibujado en el suelo. ʺ¿Cuál era el fin de tal ritual?ʺ Preguntó ahora Grayfia. La albina había despojado de toda su ropa al chico, dejándolo en ropa interior, invocó un kit de primeros auxilios y empezó a limpiar su cuerpo.

[Deben de saber que cuando un Dragón es traicionado por su pareja o no es correspondido, ese amor se vuelve un veneno que lo mata lentamente] Ambas mujeres abrieron su ojos ante esa información, recordando que ahora el chico era un hibrido Dragón Demonio. También tomaron en cuenta su situación sentimental actual.

[Esto se vuelve más grave cuando hay más de una pareja, si no hubiera hecho esto el hubiera muerto en medio año, o menos] Grayfia cerró sus ojos procesando lo dicho por el Dragón. Todo encajaba. Incluso pudo darse una idea de qué función tenía el ritual. Rosseweise dirigió su mirada al rostro del chico, que dormía apacible y dejó caer una lágrima, cuanto sufrimiento albergaba en su corazón, que incluso lo dejó en este estado. ʺEntonces… el ritual lo despoja de sus sentimientos ¿O me equivoco?ʺ Preguntó Grayfia con una mirada sombría.

[Te equivocas, el ritual lo libera de ello] Desde la joya del [Boosted Gear] surgió un círculo mágico, que ellas reconocieron al instante como el que estaba dibujado en el piso. Entonces una llama roja apreció en uno de los círculos pequeños que tenía en su circunferencia. [Rias Gremory… Himejima Akeno… Asia Argento… Xenovia Quarta… Shidou Irina… Toujo Koneko… Ravel Phoenix… y por último Rosseweise] Cada nombre iba acompañado de una llama de diferente color, siendo primero Roja, luego Violeta, Verde, Azul Rey, Naranja, Verde pálido, Dorado opaco y Azul Turquesa.

[Esta es una representación del amor que él sentía hacia cada una de las nombradas, incluso si él no se había dado cuenta] Cabe decir que Grayfia se miraba interesada, mientras Rosseweise adquiría un sonrojo atómico al entender la indirecta de Draig. También le llamó atención que la llama que le pertenecía a ella era más brillante que las anteriores. [Con el ritual, esto pasó] Dicho esto, todas las llamas perdieron el color volviéndose grises, excepto una. La llama Azul Turquesa que representaba a Rosseweise, incluso pudieron ver como se hizo aún más brillante y viva que antes. ʺYa veo… eso me quita un peso de encimaʺ Mientras dejaba salir un suspiro que no sabía que contenía. ʺEso quiere decir que ya no siente nada por ellas… ¿Verdad?ʺ Fue el turno de Rosseweise, que vendaba con cuidado al castaño, quien tenía leve espasmos de dolor. [Así es] ʺ¿Entonces quiere decir que ellas ya no le importan?ʺ Preguntó la peliplata con preocupación.

[Solo dejó de sentir amor por ellas, él no las lastimará o buscará venganza, solo seguirá adelante con su vida] Ambas mujeres se relajaron con la respuesta. [Gracias a la Valquiria él no cerró su corazón, de ser así se hubiera vuelto alguien frío y distante] La mencionada volvió a mirar al castaño, antes de acariciar su mejilla con preocupación. ʺEntonces regresaré al castillo Gremoryʺ Dijo la Maid acercándose al chico en la cama. ʺSu cuerpo está agotado, el ritual debió poner una carga extrema sobre élʺ Informó su estado la albina. La Maid puso su mano sobre el pecho del chico, antes de darse la vuelta y convocar un círculo de transporte desapareciendo. La albina lo miró con tristeza, antes acomodarse a su lado y abrazarlo con cariño. ʺNo te volveré a dejar soloʺ Murmuró cerrando sus ojos. Rápidamente el cansancio físico y emocional hicieron lo suyo, Morfeo la reclamó instantáneamente después de lo vivido ese día.

 **Dentro de la mente de ise**

Se encontraba ise batallando contra Trihexa.

Era el recuerdo de la batalla mas difícil que había tenido hasta el momento el dragón emperador rojo ni siquiera su némesis a hora amigo rival vali lo había llevado hasta estos extremos. El plan consistía en que ise detuviera a Trihexa mientras que shiva cargaba una gran cantidad de poder para asi poder derrotar a Trihexa con la ayuda de los poderes de gran rojo, ophis, los 5 reyes dragones, los 4 maou, asi como azazel, baraquiel y algunos altos mandos de los ángeles caídos y así también los 4 grandes serafines del cielo.

Ise se encontraba con todo el torso y la cara sin armadura peleando sin dar tregua o descanso a este gran dragón de repente escucho la voz de gran red en su mente

[Chico puedes ganar una gran cantidad de tiempo si usas el poder que te di junto con el poder de ophis pero no hay garantía de que tu cuerpo lo soporte y dado así por ende tu muerte estas dispuesto a utilizar dicho poder solamente para salvar a todo el mundo dragón emperador rojo….no mejor dicho el más grande de todos los Sekiryuutei iseei Hyodou] me decía gran rojo

Ise no dudo y le respondió "que tengo que hacer gran rojo para llegar a utilizar este gran poder"

[Repite después de mi].digo gran rojo

[Yo aquel que ha

Aceptado el sueño y el infinito

Buscare un gran futuro carmesí en la senda de la verdad y el amor

El infinito muestra el principio y el fin pero yo lo aceptare

Y encontrare dentro de los sueños la manera de labrar un nuevo mañana para ellos

Verdadero dios dragón del infinito sueño]

Yo aquel que ha

Aceptado el sueño y el infinito

Buscare un gran futuro carmesí en la senda de la verdad y el amor

El infinito muestra el principio y el fin pero yo lo aceptare

Y encontrare dentro de los sueños la manera de labrar un nuevo mañana para ellos

Verdadero dios dragón del infinito sueño

De repente sentí cada musculo y célula dentro de mi cuerpo ardía como si hubieran vertido acido en cada parte del….recuerdo mi pelea con shalba y cuando me hirió con la maldición de samael es cierto que dolía como el infierno pero luego de algunos minutos ya no sentía nada por que poco a poco iba muriendo pero ahora con esto mi cuerpo, mi alma, mi ser tratando de resistir lo mas que podía para lograr estabilizar el poder otorgado por los dos dioses dragones.

Cuando por fin paro me di cuenta de algo Trihexa no se había movido de el mismo lugar como si esperara el momento en el que estabilizara el poder para pelar contra mí era un sentimiento extraño pero no tena tiempo de pensar y seguí atacando con cada golpe que daba sentía como mi cuerpo se hacía añicos y este me pedía parar pero no podía en este momento vinieron a mi mente las imágenes de rias y las chicas sonriendo esperando mi regreso, mis padres animándome a seguir y regresar a casa y darles nietos algo verdaderamente vergonzoso para mí.

Pensé en que moriría "por lo menos te causare el mayor daño posible para que los demás te derroten por seguro Trihexa"

[[Acaso no tienes miedo morir chico]] Trihexa hablo por primera vez

Me sorprendí pero le respondí "aun si muero se que seguiré viviendo dentro de sus corazones por esa razón no me importa morir para que ellos sigan viviendo "lo dije con todo el coraje y valentía que pude reunir mi poder iba disminuyendo poco a poco me daba cuenta que no iba a lograr hacerle mucho daño mas pero recordé algo que Draig me digo una técnica prohibida por el dios de la biblia

[Estas seguro compañero si lo utilizas las probabilidades de que sobrevivas serán 0 y ya ni con el santo grial te podrán traer al mundo de los vivos tu alma desaparecerá por el exceso de podre] Draig me decía muy preocupado

"No te preocupes compañero sobrevire y regresare con todos" obviamente era una mentira pero estaba preparado para ello

Empecé a reunir cada fracción de mi podre para lanzar mi mayor ataque al igual que mi compañero fiel

[Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost]

 **LONGINUS SMASHER**

Así fue lanzado mi último ataque todos veían con admiración lo devastadora que era esta técnica, consumiendo así a Trihexa.

Empecé a cerrar los ojos de repente me sentí muy cansado y débil con lo último de mis energías voltee a ver donde estuvo una vez Trihexa y para mi gran sorpresa y desagrado solamente logre destruir una de sus garras completas al igual que una de sus alas y sentí que su podre disminuyo en gran medida pero bueno algo es algo al menos puedo morir sabiendo que shiva consiguió el tiempo necesario para recolectar la energía necesaria para derrotarlo jajajajajajajabwauuuuuuuuuuu escupí una gran cantidad de sangre cuando estaba a punto de caer la garra de Trihexa evito que callera.

[[Muchacho no Hyodou Ise has logrado algo que ni siquiera al dios bíblico logro hacer herirme de gravedad y sería una pena que murieras por esa razón te daré una parte de mi poder al fin y al cabo no puedo morir soy inmortal mientras el odio, la codicia, la avaricia y todas los sentimientos oscuras que hay en el mundo seguiré viviendo ¿porque crees que dios me sello? Pero bueno basta de charlas espero verte una vez mas y pelar nuevamente fue muy divertido]]

Entonces todo se volvió borroso aun sigo pensado que fue solamente un sueño el hablar con Trihexa y lo que me digo.

Al siguiente día Cierto castaño empezaba abrir sus ojos, encontrándose con el techo blanco de su nueva habitación. ʺ¿Mmm? ¿Are?ʺ Parpadeó con duda. Recordaba que cuando entró en la burbuja, sintió el peor dolor que pudo haber experimentado en vida. Fueron dos horas completas las que pasó por ese infierno, siendo el sonido de pasos acercándose a él lo último que escuchó antes de perder la consciencia. ʺMmm… Ise…ʺ Un murmullo llamó su atención. Volteó su cabeza, y frente a él pudo apreciar el rostro de la Valquiria durmiendo plácidamente, esta tenía un brazo sobre el pecho del castaño así como las piernas enredadas con las de él, dejándole sentir ciertas curvas que lo sonrojaron levemente. Fijándose mejor en su cuerpo pudo notar las vendas en él, por lo que dedujo que la chica lo había cuidado. Sonriendo de forma cálida, movió su mano libre para acariciar la mejilla de la dormida Rosseweise, que sintiendo el calor del contacto se aferró más a él. ʺNunca… te dejaré… Ise… no… me dejesʺ Murmuró en tono bajo, pero fue perfectamente escuchado por el chico. Este como pudo, se movió para ladearse y besar su cabeza, rodeando su cintura después. ʺNo lo haré, Rosse -chan, siempre te protegeré así como lo hiciste en este tiempoʺ Fue su corta respuesta, cerrando sus ojos para volver a dormirse ya que aún sentía entumido el cuerpo. Sin embargo su descanso fue interrumpido por un círculo mágico del Clan Gremory. ʺEs bueno verte mejor Ise- kunʺ Dijo una nueva voz en la habitación. El mencionado abrió sus ojos al reconocer la voz. Dirigió su vista a donde un par de siluetas aparecían desde un círculo de transporte. ʺSirzechs samaʺ Articuló el castaño al ver a uno de los Yondai Maous del inframundo. ʺ¡Yo Ise- kun!ʺ Saludó jovial, siendo reprendido por su dama de compañía. ʺCompórtese Sirzechs- samaʺ Regañó mientras le daba un golpe en la nuca. El pelirrojo lloriqueó infantilmente, antes de tornarse serio cuando divisó ciertos artículos en el piso dentro de un círculo mágico, procediendo a inclinarse y levantarlos calmadamente. ʺVeo que el círculo de ritual hizo lo suyo ¿No es así?ʺ Preguntó antes de erguirse y voltearse al chico. ʺSi, por el momento aún siento un poco sus efectos, aunque solo tengo el cuerpo entumecidoʺ Respondió el chico mirando el techo. Este había regresado a su posición anterior, cuando había despertado. ʺYo… me disculpo Ise -kun, debido a los caprichos de mi hermana has terminado sufriendo algo que no debíasʺ Dijo inclinándose ante el chico. Este lo miró sorprendido, antes de sonreír de forma un tanto despreocupada. ʺNo tiene que pedir disculpas, eso ya es pasado… Aunque dolió un infierno deshacerme de esos sentimientoʺ Susurró la última parte. Ambos Demonios lo escucharon gracias a sus sentidos, pero optaron por no decir nada. Ambos sabían a qué se refería, Grayfia por ver el estado del chico después del ritual, y Sirzechs porque ella se lo informó.

ʺEntonces ¿A qué se debe su visita? Grayfia -san dijo que quería hablar conmigoʺ Inquirió con duda el castaño. Ante la pregunta del chico, el Maou puso una expresión seria, preocupando al castaño. ʺVerás, por tus logros de Guerra… tanto el Consejo del Inframundo, así como los Yondai Maous te hemos concedido el Título de Gran Rey, también se te ha ascendido a Demonio de Clase Supremaʺ Soltó sin más el pelirrojo. Silencio. Un silencio absoluto reinaba en la habitación. Grayfia tenía los ojos como platos, Sirzechs mantenía un rostro inexpresivo e Issei se llevaba una mano al mentón digiriendo esas palabras lentamente, hasta que entendió lo dicho por el Maou Lucifer. Haciendo solo una cosa. ʺ¿Eh? ¡¿Ehhhhhhhh?!ʺ Exclamó con total estupefacción. Si no fuera por los sellos de silencio, ese grito habría sido escuchado por el mismísimo Michael allá en el cielo. ʺSi, se te dio el rango de Gran Rey al estar al nivel de los Cinco Grandes Reyes Dragones, además de que subiste en la escala de la Sociedad Demoniaca al cumplir las expectativas de esos viejosʺ Explicó brevemente. ʺY Ya ve veo, recuerdo que esa es una de las maneras de convertirse en un Demonio de Clase Alta junto a los Rating Gameʺ Habló para sí mismo. ʺFelicidades Ise -sanʺ Felicitó la peliplata con una sonrisa. ʺGracias… Aneeueʺ Agradeció con una pequeña sonrisa cálida. Misma que Grayfia correspondió. El pelirrojo solo parpadeó con confusión, pero lo dejó pasar. ʺAhora puedes formar tu propia corte, pero para eso necesitarás tus Evil Piece ʺ Dijo acercándose al chico y extendiéndole un mano y llevar al chico para se encontrara con Ajukas Beelzebub para que creara sus piezas de ajedrez para su nobleza.

 **Castillo de Ajukas**

Así llegaron al castillo del rey demonio Ajukas Beelzebub

"bienvenido issei hyodou ahora mismo creare tus evil piece para ello necesito una parte de tu poder está bien" Ajukas Beelzebub me decía

"está bien" yo respondí

"mmm…. Espera ahora recuerdo que Azazel y Michael querían ayudar a crear tus piezas espera un momento ahora los llamo"

Después vi llegara Azazel-sensei y Michael-sama y tomaron una parte de mis poderes entonces ocurrió algo extraño de mi podre surgieron cuatro pequeñas esferas de poder (rojo por draig, carmesí por gran rojo , gris por ophis y negro por Trihexa ) y se combinaron formando una sola esfera de color morado a un no sé porque el color negro pero tuve un pequeño flashback de lo que dijo Trihexa era posible que si me haya dado parte de su podre wow ese dragón sí que está loco y solo porque quiere pelear con migo otra vez, bueno mejor no les digo nada.

"interesante simplemente interesante" decía Ajukas-sama

"lo digo y lo repito eres el Sekiryuutei mas raro de todos los tiempos" decía Azazel-sensei

"" Michael-sama solo se me quedaba viendo

"Jejejejejejejejejejejejeje" yo reía nerviosamente

Pasaron dos largas horas hasta que terminaron de hacer mis evil pice y paso algo extraño todos los responsables de crear mis piezas se me quedaron viendo mucho algo que me puso nervioso

"muy bien ise introduce la pieza de rey dentro de ti" me decía Ajukas-sama muy seriamente después de hacerlo Ajukas-sama seme quedo viendo e inspeccionándome de pies a cabeza y entonces pregunte "pasa algo malo Ajukas-sama" me respondió diciéndome que mis piezas no eran Evil Piece y que eran algo más poderoso y no solo eso todas mis piezas eran piezas mutadas y que consistían en 12 peones, 4 torres, 4 caballeros, 4 alfiles y 2 reinas algo que nunca hacia pasado antes con lo que acabo de decirme hice lo más lógico en una situación de estas me desmaye. Después de volver a despertar me llevaron a mi habitación en la residencia Hyodou.

 **Residencia Hyodou**

Después de llegar a casa el Maou me dio un estuche que contenía mis demás piezas de ajedrez y aproveche para sentarme nuevamente en la cama y estar cerca de Rosse-chan.

ʺCon esto ya no estarás bajo las ordenes de Rias, aunque ya no lo estabas de todas formasʺ Dijo el Maou. El castaño le dirigió una mirada confusa, para luego abrir sus ojos al ver lo que el pelirrojo mostraba en su palma. ʺMis ocho piezas de [Peón]… ¿Cómo…?ʺ Inquirió lleno de asombro. ʺEl ritual no solo se deshizo de tus sentimientos por ella, sino de cualquier vinculo, incluidas las piezas que usó para reencarnarteʺ Sentenció con seriedad el Maou. Incluso Grayfia se sorprendió por lo que su esposo dijo. ʺEres libre, en estos momentos eres un Dragón en toda la extensión de la palabra, y eso no cambiará debido a ese juego de [Opportunity Piece] ʺ.

Dijo señalando el estuche que sostenía el chico. Issei lo miró interrogante, ganándose una pequeña risa del pelirrojo. ʺEstas piezas de ajedrez son especiales, ya que no convierten en Demonio a quien las reciba, sino que le concede las mejoras respecto a las piezas como velocidad, defensa y mejora mágica, pero conservarán sus orígenes, esto me lo explico Ajukas-kun al traerte de regreso a tu casaʺ Explico. ʺCreo que entiendo, si reencarno a un humano, este seguirá siendo humano ¿O me equivoco?ʺ Dedujo con algo de torpeza. ʺExactamente, también aumentan su esperanza de vida a lo mismo que con las [Evil Piece], Ajukas también me dijo que como son un nuevo tipo de piezas no sabe que secretos puedan guardar, así que espera que puedas informarle cualquier acontecimiento respecto a esas piezasʺ Comentó el Maou. El castaño miró con detenimiento el estuche, hasta que sintió lagrimas caer por su rostro. ʺFelicidades Ise- kun, lograste convertirte en el [Peón] más fuerte, tienes tu propio juego de piezas por lo que podrás formar tu Harem y ser el Rey, espero cosas grandiosas de tu parteʺ Sonriendo al ver como el chico se desmoronaba frente a él. Sin duda se lo merecía. ʺGracias… Sirzechs -sama… por cierto ¿Podría pedirle un favor?ʺ Agradeció al recomponerse, para mirarlo sin ninguna duda. ʺTú dirásʺ Concedió el Maou con intriga. ʺQuiero un comercio entre piezas con Rias Gremory, pero si es posible no quiero tener que hablar con ella, lo más seguro es que se niegueʺ.

Habló el chico con súplica en su mirada. Sirzechs se sorprendió, para luego mirar a cierta Valquiria durmiendo junto donde se encontraba chico y este se acomodo más cerca de ella, y sonrió levemente al darse cuenta de lo que el castaño pretendía. Miró de reojo a Grayfia, y viendo su leve sonrisa supo que ella también se había dado cuenta de lo que planeaba el chico, y que además estaba de acuerdo. ʺEntonces hagamos el intercambio entre la Casa del [Sekiryuutei] y la Casa Gremoryʺ Concedió para alegría del castaño. ʺGracias, Sirzechs -sama… Etto ¿Qué debo hacer?ʺ Preguntó levemente sonrojado al darse cuenta de ese pequeño detalle. Ambos Demonios parpadearon antes de sonreír ante el despiste del chico. ʺSolo elige la pieza que le darás y recitas esto: Bajo el nombre de Hyodou Issei de la Casa de los Dragones, te pido que me sirvas de ahora en adelante como mi siervo y familia, no sin antes decir su nombreʺ Detalló el pelirrojo. El chico asintió, antes de mover levemente a la chica junto a él. ʺRosse- chan, despiertaʺ Pidió con suavidad. ʺMmmm… ¿Ise?ʺ Murmuró con un ojo abierto y tono adormilado. Al darse cuenta de que el chico estaba despierto, se reincorporó como resorte para mirarlo fijamente, con lágrimas formándose en sus ojos se lanzó sobre él. ʺ¡Buahhhh! ¡No vuelvas a asustarme así! ¡No sabría qué hacer si te ocurriera algo! ¡Buahhhh!ʺ Lloraba aferrándose al castaño, que le daba palmaditas en la espalda y acariciaba su cabeza para calmarla. Minutos después Una sonrojada albina había terminado de escuchar la explicación del chico, enterándose de varios detalles que Draig no le había dicho a ella ni a Grayfia. Además de sentirse abochornada al perder así el control frente al Maou Lucifer y su [Reina]. ʺEntonces ¿Qu Quieres ser una de mis piezasʺ Preguntó algo dubitativo. La albina sonrió al verlo tan tímido, así que asintiendo, aceptó ser parte de su Título Nobiliario. Esta era una forma de vengarse de Rias Gremory por lo que le obligó a hacer al castaño para olvidarla, aún le costaba trabajo sacarse de su mente la imagen del chico cubierto de sangre. ʺRosseweise, bajo el nombre de Hyodou Issei de la Casa de los Dragones, te pido que me sirvas de ahora en adelante como mi siervo y familia, desde este momento eres mi [Obispo] ʺ.

Y con eso dicho, la pieza que flotaba frente a ella se introdujo en su cuerpo. Pop El sonido de un pequeño objeto llamó la atención del chico, reconociendo la pieza de [Torre] de Rias en los pies de él.

Levantando la pieza, se giró hacia el pelirrojo entregándosela en sus manos, recibiendo un asentimiento de este. ʺCon todo dicho me retiro, luego vendrá Grayfia para informarte acerca de tu propiedad en el Inframundoʺ y antes de desapareciendo junto a la Maid. El chico parpadeó, antes de recordar que Tannin tenía sus dominios al alcanzar el rango de Demonio de Clase Suprema, así que dedujo que también tendría sus propias tierras en ese lugar. Suspirando, se volteó hacia una albina nerviosa que miraba al suelo. No pudo evitar sonreír ante esa vista. ʺGracias, por estar conmigoʺ Acto seguido la abrazó, tomándola por sorpresa. Pasada su sorpresa, la chica correspondió el gesto. Sintiéndose valiente, se separó de él levemente, lo suficiente para mirarlo a los ojos, antes de besarlo tiernamente. El castaño abrió sus ojos como platos, antes de corresponder el gesto, y pasar sus brazos alrededor de la cintura de la albina. Una vez se separaron, el cerebro del chico hizo cortocircuito mandándolo a la inconsciencia. ʺ¿Ise? ¡Ise!ʺ Exclamó alarmada la chica revisando al chico. ʺRosseweise… beso… el mejor día de mi vidaʺ Balbuceó, sonrojando a la mencionada, que con cuidado puso la cabeza del chico en su regazo. Minutos más tarde El castaño abría sus ojos, sintiendo como le acariciaban el cabello. Enfocando su vista, pudo reconocer a Rosseweise, que lo miraba con calidez.

ʺ(Ya veo… no fue un sueño… ¡Un momento! ¿E Eso significa que Rosse- chan… me ama?)ʺ Pensó estupefacto. [Lento, esa chica se enamoró de ti desde hace tiempo, solo que ella no se había dado cuenta… al igual que tú] El comentario de Draig lo sonrojó, siendo imitado en el acto por la albina, ya que el chico no dejaba de verla fijamente. ʺSiento no haberme dado cuenta antes… pero prometo cuidarte y no dejar que nada te falteʺ Susurró el chico lo suficiente audible para ella. Ésta parpadeo con duda, antes de entender el contexto de esas palabras, y sonreír aún con un sonrojo, su única respuesta fue inclinarse y reclamar los labios del chico en un beso que demostraba lo que sentía en esos momentos. Issei se sentía como nunca. Era un Demonio de Clase Suprema, tenía sus propias piezas para armar su corte, por último y más importante… ¡Una hermosa chica lo estaba besando con amor! La calidez que desprendían sus labios jamás la había sentido, no podía compararlos con las otras chicas porque esos recuerdos carecían de importancia ahora. Se levantó lentamente hasta estar de pie, siendo imitado por la peliblanca.

ʺ¿Te quedas? Tenemos lo necesario para estar cómodosʺ Preguntó con una pequeña sonrisa. ʺMi lugar es a tu ladoʺ Respondió la chica con una sonrisa juguetona. El saberse correspondida le había hecho perder un poco su timidez frente al chico. ʺEntonces solo queda una cosa por hacerʺ Dijo mientras posaba una rodilla frente a la sorprendida albina.

ʺRosseweise, a pesar de no haberme dado cuenta fui enamorándome de ti, nunca he sido bueno con las palabras así que solo me resta preguntarte… ¿Aceptarías ser mi novia?ʺ Preguntó con todo el valor que pudo reunir. La mencionada tenía lágrimas en sus ojos, pero sonreía ante lo dicho por el chico, recordando que él dijo que iba a hacer las cosas bien, dándose cuenta que a esto se refería. ʺAcepto ser tu novia, Hyodo Isseiʺ Dijo con una linda y tímida sonrisa. El chico se reincorporó, y la abrazó con suavidad. Ambos disfrutaron la cercanía del otro y deseaban que ese momento durara por siempre. ʺYa regreséʺ Dijo una voz sin emociones salida de la nada. ʺ¡Kyaaa! / ¡Ahhh!ʺ Ambos se soltaron al instante sobresaltados. ʺHolaʺ Saludó una pequeña Loli Gótica alzando su mano. ʺOphis, no nos asustes asíʺ Reprendió levemente el chico sujetando su pecho. La albina se encontraba en una esquina de la habitación en las mismas condiciones que el chico. ʺ¿Mmm? Ise, ¿Te volviste un Datenryu?ʺ Inquirió después de analizar al chico con la mirada. ʺ¿Eh? ¿De qué hablas?ʺ Preguntó con duda el mencionado. La pequeña solo se acercó y lo abrazó, para desconcierto del castaño y la albina.

[Es el nombre que reciben los Dragones después de caer] Explicó Draig con simplicidad. El chico lo entendió, y supo que la pequeña Ophis se preocupaba por él, así que acarició su cabeza gentilmente. ʺNo te preocupes, ya pasóʺ Dijo con una leve sonrisa. ʺDejaste de ser un Demonioʺ Señaló la Diosa Dragón. El chico sonrió un poco más, realmente nada se le escapaba a Ophis, así que le empezó a explicar los últimos acontecimientos. ʺQuiero entrarʺ Fue el simple comentario de la pequeña Dragona. Ambos presentes parpadearon ante lo dicho por la pequeña Diosa. ʺ¿A qué se refiere Ophis -sama?ʺ Preguntó la Valquiria con duda. ʺQuiero estar con Ise, por eso seré parte de su grupoʺ Explicó, dejando con la quijada por los suelos a Rosseweise e Issei al entender a que se refería. La pequeña aprovechó el momento de estupefacción y la cercanía del chico para buscar en su bolsillo, así extrajo el estuche de sus piezas. Ante la atónita mirada del par, la pequeña diosa lo abrió y busco la pieza indicada para ella, siendo esta la [Reina]. Saliendo de su estupor, el castaño intentó decir algo, pero un destello cubrió a la Diosa Dragón, impidiendo que cualquiera pudiese moverse. Segundos después, se puede ver como Ophis estaba de pie frente a él, extendiéndole el estuche al castaño, quien lo recibió mecánicamente antes de devolverlo a su bolsillo. Sacudiendo su cabeza y saliendo de su estupor, el castaño la miró sin poder creer lo que había sucedido.

ʺ¿Co Como…? Si eres mucho más poderosa que yo, por lo que sé, reencarnarte era prácticamente imposibleʺ Articuló con dificultad. ʺ…ʺ La albina no decía nada, ya que le era inverosímil la escena frente a ella. ʺNo fue difícil sincronizar mi poder con la pieza, además he descubierto un pequeño truco en ellasʺ Respondió en tono neutro, antes de cerrar los ojos. La pareja abrió sus ojos en shock al sentir un cambio en el aura de la Diosa Dragón, prácticamente frente a ellos había otra persona, aunque el aura Dragón permanecía sin ningún cambio. ʺE Esto es…ʺ Balbuceó la valquiria sin poder creerlo.

ʺPuedo cambiar mi aura totalmente, con eso nadie sabrá que estoy en tu grupoʺ Agregó en tono entusiasmado… al estilo Ophis claro está. Lo cual apenas era reconocible para aquellos que la conocían, en el caso de Issei y Rosseweise el vínculo con las piezas les permitía saberlo con más facilidad. El castaño suspiró, realmente esto era algo que jamás se hubiera esperado.

ʺ (Ciertamente esta Diosa Dragón hace lo que quiere, supongo que no debí sorprenderme por esto) ʺ .Pensó resignado. [Ciertamente has logrado cosas que otros solo han soñado, compañero] Dijo en tono jocoso. El chico no dijo nada pero le dio la razón mentalmente, si lo pensaba bien, realmente había logrado cosas que nadie más había podido hacer, aunque decidió ignorar estos pensamientos. ʺSolo falta cambiar tu apariencia para pasar totalmente desapercibida, además de disminuir tu auraʺ.

Señaló la albina. La pequeña Loli ladeó el rostro en confusión, antes de asentir en comprensión. Un brillo cubrió su cuerpo, cegando momentáneamente a la pareja, hasta que segundos más tarde desapareció, aún sin ver pudieron notar como el aura de la Diosa Dragón había disminuido, casi estaba a la par de Grayfia, y eso era decir mucho. Issei dejó caer su quijada una vez más. Rosseweise casi siente desmayarse. Frente a ellos se hallaba una joven de cabello negro atado en dos coletas a la altura de sus hombros, las cuales caían al frente, sus ojos eran de un cautivante color rojizo. Esto, sumado a su nariz y boca pequeñas realzaban su belleza a otro nivel. Vestía un kimono negro que dejaba sus hombros descubiertos demostrando su blanca piel, mientras las mangas se volvían amplias justo en los puños, un obi violeta en su cintura y sandalias sencillas. Esta tenía una expresión neutra, pero un ligero sonrojo era apreciado por ambos. El castaño se sonrojó de sobre manera, antes de desmayarse, no sin antes levantar el pulgar en señal de estar de acuerdo.

ʺQuien dijera que podría ser lo que llaman Fem fatale, Ophis -samaʺ Murmuró incrédula la valquiria. La mencionada solo ladeó el rostro sin haber entendido ni una palabra, aunque por dentro realmente disfrutó de la mirada embelesada que le dedicó el castaño antes de desmayarse. Unos minutos después, y con un castaño despierto, este comenzó a vestirse con el uniforme para asistir al día de clases, pese a los pucheros de Rosseweise y Ophis. Usó toda su fuerza de voluntad por no sucumbir ante el rostro tierno de la albina y el de la morena, prometiendo que cuando regresara las llevaría a donde quisieran, marchándose en un círculo mágico. Ambas chicas se miraron, antes de que Ophis desapareciera a saber donde, mientras la Valquiria tomaba un baño.

 **Academia Kuoh**

Salón del Club de lo Oculto Se hallaban reunidos el grupo Gremory junto a Azazel, ya que Rias los había convocado para un informe regular como habían estado haciendo desde hace un tiempo atrás. La pelirroja escaneaba con la mirada al grupo, antes de reparar en la ausencia de cierto [Peón]. ʺ ¿Alguien ha visto a Issei?ʺ

Preguntó con una ceja alzada. ʺAhora que lo mencionas, tiene meses que no lo he vistoʺ Murmuró Akeno con la mano en el mentón. Todo esto ocurría bajo la mirada del ex Gobernador de Grigory, quién estaba informado sobre el estatus actual del [Sekiryuutei], pero por petición de Sirzechs no diría nada. Este se hallaba refirmado de espaldas en la ventana del edificio, desviando su vista del grupo hacia el exterior, preguntándose que estaría haciendo el chico. Aunque el verlo llegar con un estuche en su espalda y un aura diferente a lo normal lo llenó de intriga, pero lo dejó pasar para no alertar al grupo.

ʺYo tampoco lo he vistoʺ Dijo esta vez Asia, mientras una expresión complicada adornaba su rostro. Los demás hicieron memoria si lo habían visto, pero nada. Esto puso un poco nerviosos a los demás miembros, ya que prácticamente se habían olvidado del chico sin ninguna intención, por lo que hicieron una nota mental de compensarlo en cuanto lo vieran. Ahora que lo pensaban, tampoco habían recibido noticias de su compañera [Torre] que estaba de misión en Asgard. El Caído solo los miró con aburrimiento, a pesar de ver el ligero arrepentimiento en sus expresiones sabía que eventualmente se olvidarían del chico.

ʺComo sea, después de la última batalla las cosas han estado tranquilas, pero no está demás estar alertas ante cualquier ataqueʺ Le restó importancia la pelirroja. Los demás asintieron un tanto dudosos y dieron sus reportes, aunque no había nada que resaltar realmente, ya que ni siquiera los Demonios Vagabundos habían hecho de las suyas, no queriendo tener problemas con la Casa Gremory y la Casa Sitri. La pelirroja solo pudo suspirar al recibir el último informe, siendo este el de Gasper.

ʺBien, supongo que es todo, Akeno, nos vamosʺ Alzando sus manos convocando un círculo de transporte. ʺAra ara, Kaito- kun ya debe estar en ese lugarʺ Fue el comentario de la morena antes de desaparecer. Los demás fueron despidiéndose mientras iban a sus respectivas aulas, mientras Azazel negaba con la cabeza. ʺSin duda les darás una gran sorpresa chico, me pregunto qué clase de sirvientes tendrás jejejeʺ Dirigiéndose a la salida, seguramente a perderse por ahí. Academia Kuoh El castaño caminaba con calma, su objetivo, el salón que pertenecía al extinto Club de Música. Sabía que estaba mal saltarse las clases, pero el Festival de la escuela era en poco menos de dos meses y debía de estar en las mejores condiciones, ya que él quería participar en él. Llegando al mencionado lugar, revisó que no había nadie, desde que los alumnos de tercero egresaron este Club se había disuelto, pero algunos instrumentos y una que otra herramienta seguían aquí. Como prueba de ello, el amplificador frente a él se hallaba en buenas condiciones. ʺPerfecto, ahora veremos que tanto me he oxidadoʺ Abriendo su estuche y conectando su instrumento. Unas notas rápidas le indicaron lo mal que estaba, ya que sonaron fatal debido a sus dedos que habían perdido su destreza de antaño. ʺOk… realmente estoy muy oxidado… deberé ponerme al día antes de hacer lo más importante, buscar miembrosʺ.

Suspiró antes de empezar con unos ejercicios para desentumir los dedos. Hora del almuerzo El castaño iba silbando distraídamente una canción, había avanzado bastante y ahora tocaba decentemente… quizás, pero de algo estaba seguro, y era que si se esforzaba lo suficiente podría estar al 100% el día del evento, o quizás mejor que eso. Con su vista periférica distinguió al [Peón] Sitri, que patrullaba los pasillos como el Fuku Kaicho del Consejo Estudiantil. ʺYo, Sajiʺ Saludó con una expresión relajada muy rara en él. El rubio lo miró extrañado, antes de encogerse de hombros y devolver el saludo. ʺHola Hyodou ¿Cómo has estado?ʺ Preguntó con una pequeña sonrisa, aunque en el interior era otra historia. Aunque no lo admitiera estaba preocupado por el chico, ya que su [Rey] les había informado lo que sucedía en el séquito Gremory, ya que siempre platicaba con la pelirroja por lo que supo varias cosas, entre ellas el nuevo interés amoroso de las chicas así como el desplazamiento del chico. Ruruko lo había confirmado al haber hablado con el trío de la Iglesia, cabe decir que cuando escucharon el trato hacia su compañero se sintieron bastante molestos. Así Sona les pidió que apoyaran al chico para que al menos su vida estudiantil pudiera ser más llevadera, aunque el verlo de mejor humor y con una actitud un tanto despreocupada como solía ser a veces, le quitaba un gran peso de encima.

ʺMejor que nunca, por cierto, necesito tu ayudaʺ Respondió con una ligera sonrisa, antes de pasar su brazo sobre el hombro del rubio. Este parpadeó con confusión, antes de sonreír al notar que el castaño había vuelto a la normalidad. ʺCuenta conmigo, pero si es algo pervertido…ʺ Amenazó después de confirmar su ayuda. ʺ¿Eh? No es eso, es otra cosaʺ.

Parpadeó confundido antes de mover su mano en señal de que no era eso. Eso intrigó más al chico Sitri. ʺQuiero formar una banda, y necesito saber quienes saben tocar instrumentos musicales a un nivel decenteʺ Explicó brevemente. El rubio lo miró con confusión, para luego notar el estuche en la espalda del chico. ʺ¡¿Hablas en serió?! Vaya… realmente no me esperé estoʺ Articuló sin saber que más decir. ʺEntonces ¿Me ayudarás sí o no?ʺ.

Preguntó con mirada seria. ʺClaro, conozco a un par de personas que podrían ayudarte, incluyéndomeʺ Respondió señalando el estuche en la espalda del castaño. Issei solo pudo sonreír de manera amplia ante la respuesta del chico. ʺ¡Genial! Estaré en el Club de Músicaʺ Dijo con entusiasmo, dándole una palmada amistosa en la espalda antes de seguir su camino a la cafetería. El rubio lo observó marcharse, antes de sonreír levemente, y dirigirse al salón del Consejo Estudiantil para mover algunos horarios.

 **Salón del Antiguo Club de Música**

Después del receso El castaño observaba a las personas en la habitación, un poco sorprendido por quienes eran los personajes. ʺOk, esto no me lo esperabaʺ Susurró el chico un tanto incómodo. ʺRealmente yo soy la más sorprendida Hyodouʺ Dijo una chica. ʺOk, esto es un poco incómodoʺ Murmuró otra chica. ʺQuien te viera Hyodou, mira que querer formar una bandaʺ Otra voz femenina. ʺNo te preocupes, las he escuchado y sé que son buenasʺ Trató de tranquilizarlo una voz masculina. El chico se masajeó el puente de la nariz, realmente no esperaba que todos los implicados fueran parte de lo sobrenatural de una u otra forma. ʺBien, creo que primero debemos presentarnos… Hyodo Issei, Guitarra Eléctricaʺ Empezó el castaño. ʺMmmm… Kiryu Aika, Piano y Tecladoʺ Se presentó la chica de lentes. ʺTomoe Meguri, Bajoʺ Fue el turno de la castaña rojiza de coletas. ʺTsubasa Yura, Bateríaʺ Habló la [Torre] Sitri. ʺSaji Genshiro, Guitarra Eléctricaʺ Dijo el [Peón] Sitri. Una vez acabó la presentación, el castaño les indicó sus puestos, encontrándose con los instrumentos ya conectados y funcionales. Los cinco se dieron una mirada, y ya sabiendo que canción tocar para empezar a familiarizarse, empezaron la función. Hora de la salida El quinteto caminaba a través de la entrada hacia el exterior. ʺUff, de verdad estuvimos fatalʺ Se quejó Tomoe.

ʺEs el primer día, estoy seguro que mañana mejoraremosʺ Alentó el castaño. ʺAunque realmente no me imaginaba que tocabas algún instrumento, pero debo decir que lo haces regularʺ Comentó Kiryu ajustando sus gafas. ʺBien, no había tocado una guitarra desde hace más de cinco años, por lo que no estoy al nivel de ese entoncesʺ Respondió avergonzado y con una mano en la nuca. Los demás se sorprendieron ante ese dato, pero más al haber convivido con el chico y notar que algo en él había cambiado. De alguna manera esto los hizo sentir más cómodos. ʺEntonces nos veremos mañana, y trata de conseguir un cantanteʺ Sugirió Tomoe despidiéndose con una sonrisa. ʺHasta mañanaʺ Se despidió Yura con una leve sonrisa, ella era de pocas palabras. ʺNos veremos Hyodouʺ Se despidió Saji alzando la mano. ʺNo es por subirte el ego, pero esta faceta tuya te hace más atractivoʺ Fue el comentario de la castaña que se alejaba del chico, que sonrojado empezó a caminar sin rumbo fijo.

El chico caminaba por el centro de la ciudad, ya que algo le decía que se dirigiera hacia allí. Entonces chocó con una persona siendo los dos mandados al suelo. ʺ¡Kya!ʺ Fue un grito femenino que alertó al chico. Rápidamente se levantó para ayudar a la otra persona, quedándose pasmado al ver de quien se trataba. Vestía un vestido blanco de tirante, un sombrero a juego y sandalias así como un pequeño bolso, pero lo que más le llamaba la atención era ese cabello rubio y los ojos verdes. ʺ ¡Gabriel- san!ʺ Exclamó extendiendo su mano hacia la Serafín. Esta alzó su mirada con confusión, ya que eran pocos los que podrían reconocerla, para encontrarse frente a frente con el [Sekiryuutei] extendiéndole su mano. Aceptando la ayuda, se reincorporó para luego sacudir sus ropas.

ʺDisculpa, es que iba distraídaʺ Se disculpó con una expresión nerviosa. ʺYo también iba distraído, no es su culpaʺ Le restó importancia el castaño. Entonces una pregunta llegó a su mente. ʺPor cierto ¿Qué hace aquí?ʺ Preguntó con bastante curiosidad. La Serafín suspiró con cierta molestia, incluso haciendo un puchero, para luego jalar de la mano al chico. ʺTe contaré en el caminoʺ Fue su respuesta. El castaño solo se dejó arrastrar, algo le decía que debía de acompañar a la mujer más bella del cielo. Minutos después La rubia le había platicado como estaban las cosas en el cielo actualmente. ʺYa veo, sus hermanos la dejan de lado y solo le asignan el papeleoʺ Murmuró con los brazos cruzados sin dejar de caminar. ʺNo solo eso, no me permiten participar en las reuniones importantes, dicen que mis opiniones no tienen ningún peso a la hora de debatir lo que es mejor para el Tratadoʺ Se quejó haciendo un puchero. El chico posó una mano en su hombro. ʺSé cómo se siente, pero no creo que lo hagan con mala intenciónʺ Trató de consolar el chico. ʺLo sé, es por eso que no puedo enojarme con ellos, pero es frustranteʺ Dijo haciendo un mohín. El chico se sintió un tanto incómodo. Pasaron frente a una cafetería, donde una figura los quedó viendo con ligera incredulidad. ʺEsos sonʺ Susurró antes de levantarse de su mesa. El castaño y la rubia hablaban de temas triviales, cuando un grito les llamó la atención. ʺ¡Oe! ¡Gabriel! ¡Draig!ʺ Exclamó una persona desde una mesa de un establecimiento. Los mencionados dirigieron su vista a quien los llamaba. Vestía un traje de ejecutiva color negro, lentes oscuros y su cabello púrpura peinado en una coleta baja. Ambos abrieron sus ojos al reconocer a la figura. ʺ¡Penemue!ʺ Exclamó Gabriel. ʺ¡Penemue- san!ʺ Exclamó Issei. Los tres estaban sentados disfrutando de una taza de café, mientras el castaño no daba crédito a las personas que se encontró gracias a sus instintos. Gabriel, uno de las Serafines del Cielo, al mismo tiempo una de los Cuatro Grandes Serafines. Penemue, uno de los Líderes de Grigory, quien ostentaba el rango de Cadre. ʺ¿Qué haces aquí? Tú no eres de salir muchoʺ Preguntó la rubia con duda. ʺMe harté de ser la Secretaria en Jefe de Grigoryʺ Fue su simple respuesta.

Los otros tuvieron una gota en la nuca. ʺFui la Secretaria personal de Azazel por un tiempo, por lo que tenía que hacer todo el papeleo en lugar de ese perezosoʺ Se quejó dándole un sorbo a su bebida. ʺYa veo, yo estoy aquí por lo mismoʺ Dijo una desanimada rubia. ʺPor cierto chico, no siento poder Demoniaco en tiʺ Señaló de repente la Caído. ʺEs cierto, yo no lo había notadoʺ Dijo con curiosidad la rubia. ʺBueno… lo que sucedió fue…ʺ Inseguro de lo que saldría de esta plática. Aunque ambas le daban cierta confianza, algo por demás extraño, así que solo se limitó a seguir sus instintos. Una explicación más tarde El chico había terminado de relatar todo lo vivido de una manera resumida, ahora esperaba que alguna de ellas dijera algo. ʺ¡Pobrecito!ʺ Gabriel lo apretó en un poderoso abrazo que casi le parte las costillas. ʺGa Gabriel -san... por favorʺ Poniéndose azul. ʺ¡! ¡Lo siento!ʺ Aflojando su agarre. ʺAh ah ah pensé… que moriríaʺ Respirando agitado. ʺEntonces ahora eres un 'Demonio' de Clase Suprema y tienes tus propias piezas ¿Eh?ʺ Pronunció la Caído antes de tomar otro sorbo a su bebida. ʺSi, aunque ya no soy un Demonio, y mis piezas permiten a quien las recibe conservar su raza de origenʺ Confirmó un tanto incómodo ante la mirada de Gabriel. La Caído cerró sus ojos, meditando un poco, para luego abrirlos. ʺQuiero entrarʺ Dijo de repente. El chico tuvo una sensación de Dejavú ante lo dicho por Penemue. ʺOh oh oh oh, yo tambiénʺ Dijo ahora Gabriel alzando su mano de forma entusiasta. ʺBien, aunque creo que habrá problemas con Gabriel, ya que no quiero morir si Griselda -san se enteraʺ Aceptó, aunque lo último que dijo le provocó un escalofrío. La rubia parpadeó ante lo dicho por el chico, antes de sonreír de forma despreocupada.

ʺElla lo aceptará, puesto que no dejaré de ser un Serafínʺ Fue su respuesta moviendo la mano restándole importancia. ʺSolo espero poder sobrevivir en un futuro cercanoʺ Y con eso dicho el castaño pagó la cuenta, algo que ambas mujeres vieron como gesto de Caballerosidad, para luego marcharse los tres a un parque cercano. Parque de la ciudad El trío estaba en una parte donde muy pocas personas pasaban, mientras la Serafín invocaba un círculo mágico, de donde surgió una figura conocida por el chico, algo que lo hizo temblar y temer por su vida. La figura se arrodilló rápidamente frente a la rubia. ʺA sus ordenes Gabriel -samaʺ Pronunció con respeto. ʺGriselda, hay algo que debo decirteʺ Dijo con tono serio, algo que intrigó a la mencionada. Una explicación más tarde Griselda no había abandonado su posición de rodillas, mientras procesaba lo dicho por su ama. ʺAh… realmente no me esperé algo así de Xenovia, o de Irina, mucho menos de Asiaʺ Fue lo primero que dijo la monja después de suspirar. Entonces dirigió su vista al nervioso castaño, que le sostuvo la mirada.

ʺSi acepto es por seguir a Gabriel- sama, y por lo que hicieron Xenovia, Irina y Asiaʺ Dijo con un tono de disculpa. El chico se sorprendió, él esperaba que primero lo golpeara hasta casi dejarlo muerto, pero recomponiéndose de la sorpresa le restó importancia al asunto. ʺEso ya es pasado, no tiene que preocuparse por eso Griselda -sanʺ Dijo con tono despreocupado. La mencionada abrió sus ojos ligeramente ante el comportamiento del castaño, pensó que todo eso le habría afectado pero parecía no ser así, de alguna forma había superado lo sucedido con las chicas, y eso le intrigaba. En otras circunstancias habría golpeado al chico como advertencia de no hacerle algo raro a su Señora, pero había algo distinto en el chico, algo que le decía confiar en él. Asintiendo le dio la confirmación al castaño, por lo que este sacó su pequeño estuche, que al momento abrirlo tres piezas salieron flotando hasta cada mujer frente a él. Griselda recibió un [Peón]. Gabriel una [Obispo] Penemue un [Obispo] El chico parpadeó confundido, antes de comprenderlo. ʺGabriel, Penemue, Griselda Quarta, bajo el nombre de Hyodou Issei de la Casa de los Dragones, les pido que me sirvan de ahora en adelante como mis siervos y familia, siendo mis [obispos] y [peón] de ahora en adelanteʺ Recitó. Con eso dicho, las piezas se introdujeron en ellas en un brillo cegador.

Segundos después, todo había terminado. Las chicas se inspeccionaban buscando algún cambio en ellas, pero no había ninguno, excepto por la marca del Dragón en sus manos, siendo Griselda quien tenía dos marcas contando con la de Reina de Corazones que le fue otorgada por Gabriel. En una última prueba, todas desplegaron su alas, para su sorpresa Gabriel y Penemue contaban con 14 alas respectivamente cada una, incluso los poderes de luz seguían intactos pero con un mayor control en este, en cuanto a Griselda contaba con 10 alas blancas en su espalda y viendo asi que su podre se duplico a comparación de cuando fue reencarnada por Gabriel. El castaño solo observaba sus piezas restantes con intriga, mientras una idea empezaba a formarse en su mente.ʺ (Las [Opportunity Piece] son capaces de buscar candidatos para mi Nobleza, eso significa que ellas me trajeron hasta aquí sabiendo que encontraría los siguientes miembros de mi Título) ʺ. Pensó con asombro. Debido a tanta información que había procesado en poco tiempo, su cabeza empezó a expulsar humo. ʺRayos, mi cabezaʺ Se quejó llorando lagrimas anime. Una vez que los nuevos miembros comprobaron que no había nada fuera de lo común en ellas, el castaño les dijo que gracias a la pieza podían cambiar su aura, aunque seguirían siendo reconocibles como Ángeles y Caídos.

También que si cambiaban su apariencia nadie los reconocería, ni siquiera Azazel o Michael. Esta noticia hizo sonreír a Gabriel y Penemue, una de forma traviesa e inocente y la otra de forma maligna y vengativa. Gabriel ahora tenía la apariencia de una chica joven, su cabello amarrado en una coleta lateral y siendo más corto, mientras sus curvas se reducían un poco, terminando su nuevo look con unos lentes. ʺ (Linda) ʺ Pensó un sonrojado castaño. Penemue había adoptado una apariencia más liberal que contrastaba con su usual mirada seria, ella vestía unos jeans azules a la cadera y una blusa negra que dejaba al descubierto su estómago, también una chaqueta blanca, se veía de la misma edad que la rubia. ʺ (Hermosa) ʺ Sonrojándose un poco más. Ambas parecían chicas de 19 o 20 años. El chico admitía que ambas se veían fantásticas.

ʺCreo que es hora de irnos Mu -chan, Bri- chan, Griselda -sanʺ llamó el chico su atención. El trío parpadeó en confusión, para que después Penemue y Gabriel se sonrojaran levemente al comprender que se refería a ellas. Sin duda el sobrenombre las haría pasar inadvertidas, además sonaba lindo. La monja frunció el ceño ante eso, siendo notada por el castaño. ʺVamos Griselda- chan, no te quedes atrásʺ Dijo en tono juguetón. La normalmente gentil y amable monja infló las mejillas con un ligero sonrojo, para seguir a su Señora y su nuevo Señor.

 **Residencia Hyodou**

Piso Subterráneo Número 4 El castaño y compañía aparecían en un círculo mágico en su habitación. ʺDebo de reconsiderar ampliar estoʺ Murmuró al ver que el espacio era muy pequeño. Los nuevos integrantes de su Nobleza se acomodaron en el sofá de la habitación, mientras el chico se dejaba caer en la cama, sacando la guitarra de su estuche y conectándola en el amplificador.

ʺSi desean pueden salir o hacer lo que quieran, las traje para que supieran donde estoy viviendoʺ Dijo el chico de repente, mientras el trío lo miraba. ʺAsí estamos bien, por el momento no quiero ir a ningún ladoʺ Dijo la Caído con pereza. Aún recordaba la primera impresión de ella, aunque parecía una mujer recatada y estricta, en realidad era alguien fácil de tratar. ʺYo tengo curiosidad acerca de lo que estás haciendoʺ Señaló Gabriel al ver como el chico tocaba algunas notas. ʺLa verdad no tengo nada que hacerʺ Fue la respuesta de Griselda mientras sonreía levemente. Ya había tratado con el chico antes, pero esta nueva faceta le era un total misterio y realmente estaba interesada. ʺSupongo que está bienʺ Respondió el chico. Mientras tocaba su Guitarra, una idea empezó a formularse en su mente, pero primero debía practicar lo suyo.

Una hora después El chico había terminado sus ejercicios, y debía admitir que había mejorado bastante, algo que Penemue le había comentado al final. Justo cuando guardaba su instrumento dos círculos mágicos aparecieron en la habitación. Gabriel y Penemue no se preocuparon al notar el círculo Gremory en color plateado, además del círculo del [Sekiryuutei]. En cambio, Griselda se tensó levemente, no esperando encontrarse con alguien del séquito Gremory tan pronto. Repitiendo lo mismo de la noche anterior, Grayfia y Rosseweise aparecieron simultáneamente en el lugar. Ambas se miraron, para luego encogerse de hombros, alzando una ceja al notar las nuevas presencias en la habitación. ʺIse- samaʺ Saludó la Maid con respeto. ʺIseʺ Saludó la albina acercándose al chico. ʺRose -chan, Anee ueʺ Devolvió el saludo con una pequeña sonrisa. ʺVeo nuevas carasʺ Hizo notar la peliplata. Antes de cualquier otra cosa, pudieron notar a una chica de cabello negro sentada junto al castaño en su cama, provocando que todas parpadearan ante ese hecho, ya que no la habían sentido llegar en ningún momento. ʺBien, creo que debería empezar con las presentacionesʺ Indicó el chico con tono un tanto serio. La albina se sentó al lado del castaño, terminando este flanqueado por sus dos primeras piezas. Grayfia simplemente permaneció de pie, analizando con la mirada a cada chica en la habitación, dándose cuenta de ciertos aspectos de cada una. ʺ(Un Ángel, una Caído, una Dragona, una Exorcista y una Valquiria… ¿Podría ser?)ʺ Pensó mientras sus ojos se abrían levemente al considerar esa idea. ʺBien, primero sería Saya -chan, una de mis [Reinas] ʺ.

Señalando a la morena de ojos rojos. La voz del castaño la sacó de sus pensamientos, mientras le dedicaba una mirada escrutadora a la chica. ʺ(Tiene un poder increíble, casi a la altura del mío)ʺ Pensó al sentir sus reservas de energía. La mencionada parpadeó con confusión ante el nombre, pero el chico le susurró que era para que nadie la reconozca, comprendiendo y asintiendo, además por alguna razón le gustó el nombre dado por el chico. ʺMi primer [Obispo], Rosseweiseʺ Fue el turno de la albina. La nombrada sonrió de manera amistosa. ʺMi segundo [Obispo], Bri chanʺ Fue el turno de la rubia. Esta alzó la mano a modo de saludo mientras sonreía despreocupada. ʺMi primer [Peón], Gris -chan, antes de que pregunten llegué a un acuerdo con Gabrielʺ Aclaró al ver que Grayfia iba a abrir la boca. La Exorcista sonrió de forma amable, aunque se sintió extraña ante la forma tan cercana en la que el chico la llamó. ʺPor último, mi tercer [Obispo], Mu- chanʺ Presentó a la Caído. Ella solo asintió como saludo. La peliplata había inspeccionado a cada una, dándose cuenta de algo. Todas ellas eran hermosas chicas, además de que podía sentir los niveles de poder de cada una, ellas estaban muy cerca del nivel de la Nobleza de su esposo, además de contener bastante variedad de razas, sin duda ambos Títulos Nobiliarios tenían sus rarezas. Claro que ella no sabía que Ophis, Gabriel y Penemue habían reducido su poder.

La Maid asintió en comprensión. ʺEntonces ¿Qué te trae por aquí?ʺ Preguntó curioso el chico. ʺAcompáñeme y lo sabráʺ Mientras invocaba un círculo mágico bastante amplio. Con una mirada del chico, todas se reunieron junto a él, para desaparecer del lugar.

 **Inframundo**

Todo el mundo apareció frente a las puertas de lo que parecía un Castillo, aunque lo que le llamó la atención al castaño era la apariencia sombría del edificio. ʺBienvenidos al Castillo del Dragón Rojoʺ Anunció Grayfia con una leve sonrisa. El chico dejó caer su boca hasta el suelo. Rosseweise se había quedado sin palabras. Ophis mantuvo su expresión neutra, aunque si uno prestaba atención un atisbo de sonrisa podía ser visto. Gabriel tenía estrellitas en los ojos. Griselda apreciaba el diseño del exterior, y debía admitir que le gustaba. Penemue miraba la estructura con ojo crítico. El frente era adornado por un bello jardín con flores de diferentes tipos y una fuente central, a pesar de lo sombrío del lugar se sentía un ambiente cómodo, mismo que todas notaron al instante. En algunos puntos, banderas con el diseño de la Cresta del Dragón Rojo ondeaban al viento. Lentamente el chico salió de su estupor, dirigiéndole una mirada interrogante a la Maid. ʺFue un regalo de parte de Lord Gremory y Lady Venelana por tu ascenso, Sirzechs sama, Ajukas -sama y Serafall -sama también ayudaronʺ Explicó la peliplata. Issei asintió, normalmente esto le parecería mucho, pero con su nuevo Título Nobiliario necesitaba un lugar donde acomodarlos, y su nueva habitación en la residencia Hyodou no le serviría para ese propósito. Suspirando, se volvió a la Maid con una sonrisa agradecida. ʺGraciasʺ Pronunció con sinceridad. ʺEllos intuyeron que necesitarías más espacio cuando tu grupo crecieraʺ Dijo sonriendo la peliplata. Sin más procedieron a entrar. Interior El chico no pudo más que sorprenderse mientras contemplaba el recibidor, siendo una enorme habitación con esculturas de hielo en las esquinas. Estaba seguro que debían de ser excentricidades por parte de la portadora del Título de Leviathan Siguiendo el recorrido pasaron por una gran puerta que llevaba a una sala bastante amplia.

Sofás bien distribuidos mientras al fondo se veía un ascensor, dos escaleras que convergían sobre la entrada del elevador. Sin duda ese detalle le recordaba a su antigua casa, aunque todo el inmueble era al estilo victoriano. ʺEste es un pequeño despacho, por supuesto también hay uno privadoʺ Dijo la Maid mientras abría una puerta a un costado. El chico la miró, antes de acercarse a dicha habitación. Era espaciosa, habían libreros junto a un par de sofás con una mesa la centro, mientras al fondo se hallaba un escritorio y un sillón que a simple vista se veía fino… y cómodo. Lo más curioso eran las pilas de papeles en el escritorio, siendo a falta de cualquier documento lo único que había en él. ʺEsos son los panfletos que usarás para hacer contratos, me permití hacerlos además de repartir varios en algunas ciudades de Europa mientras acompañaba a Sirzechs sama a una reuniónʺ Informó la peliplata. El chico parpadeó, sin duda alguna eso sería de gran ayuda, por lo que no pudo evitar sonreír con cierto cariño hacia la mujer. ʺGracias, realmente te debo bastanteʺ Agradeció el chico. Cuantas veces había dicho esas palabras en este par de días. La Maid negó con una ligera sonrisa. ʺNo fue nada, a partir de aquí podrás hacerlo solo sin problemasʺ Le restó importancia. El chico tomó uno de los carteles, maravillándose por poseer su propia propaganda. ʺEl segundo piso cuenta con cocina, sala y comedor así como un pequeño bar, el tercer piso se conforma con baños y aguas termales, el cuarto piso se conforma por varias habitaciones, el último piso contiene una biblioteca y su despacho privadoʺ Explicó la Maid. El chico silbó sorprendido ante lo que contenía su pequeña residencia, que a comparación de la del mundo humano, a pesar de verse más ostentosa esta tenía solo necesario para él y su Nobleza. ʺPor último está el sótano, es un campo de entrenamiento protegido con sellos de todo tipo por lo que puedes usar todo tu poder, también tiene una pequeña área de Parkour, con él podrás mantenerte en buena forma físicaʺ .Terminó de detallar el edificio. El castaño asintió satisfecho. ʺDale las gracias a Lord y Venelana- sama, igual a los Maouʺ Pidió con una leve reverencia. La peliplata asintió antes de desaparecer. El chico, al verse solo se dirigió al cuarto piso, donde intuía que estaban las chicas.

 **Castillo del Dragón**

Cuarto piso Nada más al llegar, pudo notar como ruidos provenían desde varias puertas, siendo este un pasillo donde figuraban las entradas a varias habitaciones, todas con un pequeño pizarrón personalizable en ellas. Se pudo dar cuenta que varios ya estaban personalizados. ʺGabrielʺ Decía uno con dibujos de nubes mientras una areola coronaba el nombre. ʺSayaʺ Este tenía Dragoncitos chibi voleteando alrededor del nombre. ʺRosseweiseʺ Este estaba escrito con varios símbolos de Yenes. Sin duda le dio bastante curiosidad. ʺGriseldaʺ Los diseños de Corazones y Cruces le daban cierta distinción. ʺPenemueʺ Su nombre estaba sobre el dibujo de una isla paradisiaca.

Realmente necesitaba unas vacaciones para olvidarse del papeleo. Aún así, no pudo evitar sonreír ante los miembros de su Nobleza, sin duda darían de que hablar más adelante. Abriendo la primera puerta se internó en la que eligió como su nueva habitación, dejándose caer en la cama para descansar, mañana haría varios movimientos. A pesar de todo, no pudo evitar darle una mirada al estuche de sus piezas en el buró junto a su cama, sin duda estas eran un misterio para él. Decidiendo dormir, cerró sus ojos. Mañana siguiente Un nuevo día llegaba. Eso era anunciado por la alarma del despertador del chico. El castaño se levantó con pereza, antes de tele transportarse a su habitación de la Residencia Hyodou, ya que ahí estaban sus cosas, además de no querer tener algún accidente con las chicas en los baños del Castillo, ya que probablemente Griselda no se lo tomaría muy bien. Después de ducharse, desayunó algo antes de aparecer a un par de cuadras de la Academia. Empezando a caminar, pudo ver una figura detrás de un poste. Esta se veía algo nerviosa mientras observaba la entrada del lugar. Le tomó un poco de tiempo reconocerla, ya que estaba de espaldas. ʺ¿Valerie- san?ʺ Pronunció detrás de ella. ʺ¡Kya!ʺ Exclamó la nombrada mientras se daba la vuelta rápidamente. Encarando a quien la había sorprendido. ʺIse- sanʺ Articuló al reconocer la figura del chico, soltando un suspiro de alivio. ʺSiento haberte asustado, supongo que esperas ver a Gasperʺ Dedujo después de disculparse. ʺ¿E Eh? Ah, sí… llevo mucho tiempo sin verlo y ya que acabo de terminar mi entrenamiento quise venir a saludarloʺ Respondió un tanto nerviosa. Al recuperar la copa que estaba en poder de Rizevim, ella había estado en Grigory aprendiendo acerca de su [Sacred Gear]. Al mismo tiempo los datos recabados se almacenaban y se guardaban para futuras referencias cuando surgiera un nuevo portador del [Sephiroth Grial o santo grial]. Esto había sucedido desde que se derrotó a Trihexa, por lo que estuvo ausente todo este tiempo. ʺYa veo, aunque me doy cuenta de que no estás acostumbrada a estar en un lugar con tanta genteʺ Señaló ante su obvio nerviosismo.

La chica dejó caer su cabeza, el chico se había dado cuenta rápido. ʺPor cierto, Azazel -san y Shemhaza -san me informaron acerca de su nuevo estatus, felicidadesʺ Dijo con una linda sonrisa. El chico agradeció el gesto, antes de tomarla de la mano y caminar dentro de la Academia. La rubia se sobresaltó levemente ante el tacto, pero lo dejó hacer con la esperanza de ver al pequeño Dhampiro. Debido a que aún era bastante temprano, el chico la introdujo sin problemas hasta el aula de música, donde le ofreció un asiento para poder ponerse al día. Hablaron de cosas triviales, mientras la chica se iba sintiendo cada vez más cómoda frente al castaño. ʺSabes, Azazel -san me dijo que no le comentara nada a Gasper o a cualquiera del grupo Gremory acerca de tu ascenso, pero no sé porquéʺ Comentó con curiosidad la chica. El castaño suspiró con ligera pesadez, antes de proceder a contarle el motivo detrás de eso. Minutos después y luego de un pequeño resumen La rubia parpadeaba con incredulidad, antes de fruncir el ceño. ʺYa veo, no pensé que Rias- san fuera esa clase de chica, igual las otrasʺ Declaró mientras lo miraba fijamente. ʺEso no importa ahora, si quieres ver a Gasper puedo ayudarte, pero tendrá que esperar a la hora del almuerzoʺ Agregó con una ligera sonrisa. La rubia sonrió con agradecimiento, el chico era bastante amable, aún no comprendía porque había tenido que pasar por todo eso. El castaño se iba a levantar de donde estaba para empezar con su ensayo, pero un brillo proveniente de su bolsillo le llamó la atención. La rubia vio esto con bastante intriga, para después ver al chico extraer un estuche de su bolsillo. ʺEsto es…ʺ Murmuró Issei abriendo el estuche, viendo un [Obispo] salir flotando de ahí para caer en el regazo de la chica. ʺ¿Eh? ¿Qué es esto?ʺ Preguntó la rubia. El chico suspiró, definitivamente sus [Opportunity Piece] eran algo fuera de lo común. ʺBueno, verás…ʺ Y así tuvo que explicarle varias cosas acerca de su juego de piezas. Una explicación más tarde El castaño había terminado de explicarle todo lo referente a sus piezas, y como la habían seleccionado para ser parte de su Nobleza. La rubia lo miraba con una mirada indescifrable, hasta que bajó la mirada hacia la pieza de [Obispo] en su regazo. Tomándola entre sus dedos, la examinó minuciosamente, observando cada detalle impreso en ella. Era una pieza de ajedrez color blanco puro, bajo su base pudo reconocer el sello de un Dragón. Cerró sus ojos para pensar en lo que debería de hacer. Podía simplemente negarse, pero algo en su interior le decía que esa opción no le convenía.

Por otro lado, si aceptaba tendría más oportunidades de ver el mundo y un poco más de libertad, ya que estando bajo protección de Rias Gremory estaría un tanto recluida, a pesar de que era para su propia protección. Ahora estaría junto al temido [Sekiryuutei], con él aprendería más acerca de sus habilidades y si alguien fuera detrás de su [Longinus] podría pelear en las mismas condiciones, sin ser una carga para nadie. Así que abriendo sus ojos, miró decidida al chico que la veía con ligera ansiedad. ʺAcepto, siempre y cuando no me dejen atrásʺ Dijo la rubia. El castaño comprendió a lo que se refería. Ella quería ser de ayuda, cosa que posiblemente no sucedería bajo la protección de Rias, ya que debido a todo lo sucedido con Rizevim lo considerarían muy arriesgado, misma razón por la que estuvo en Grigory. Esta era una oportunidad para crecer y gozar de más libertad, ya que bajo su protección muy pocos se atreverían a acercarse a ella. Además planeaba aprender de su [Sacred Gear] para así poder ayudarla a ser más fuerte y no solo a controlar su poder. ʺValerie Tepes, bajo el nombre de Hyodou Issei de la Casa de los Dragones, te pido que me sirvas de ahora en adelante como mi siervo y familia, siendo desde este momento mi [Obispo]ʺ Recitó las palabras necesarias para el ritual. Un brillo cegador surgió cuando la pieza se introdujo en el pecho de la chica. Una vez todo terminó, esta se palpó el pecho mientras sentía su magia crecer y encontrar cierto equilibrio. Además de que su [Sacred Gear] reaccionaba a la pieza, sintiendo como ambas armonizaban perfectamente. Al sentir eso no pudo evitar sonreír, sin duda fue la mejor elección. ʺ¿Mmm? Parece que Gasper acaba de llegar, si quieres puedo contactarlo en este momentoʺ Ofreció el chico. Había percibido su presencia, algo que había aprendido recientemente en sus días solitarios. ʺNo es necesario, por el momento quiero adaptarme a mi situación actualʺ Negó la rubia. Aunque lo que en verdad quería era interactuar un poco más con su nuevo amo, ya que tenía algunas dudas respecto a su actual forma de ser después de lo que le había relatado. El chico asintió mientras empezaba con su ensayo diario, ante la mirada curiosa de la rubia.

 **Club de Música**

Después del receso Nuevamente se hallaban reunidos los miembros de la banda. Todos revisaban sus instrumentos en un ambiente cómodo y confirmando que todo estaba en orden empezaron. La Vampiro se había ido hace tiempo, el castaño le había indicado donde encontrar al pequeño Dhampiro, además que con magia se había cambiado sus ropas por el uniforme de la escuela para pasar desapercibida. La música sonaba en el lugar, ejecutando los tiempos mejor que el día pasado y llegando a un punto donde todos los sonidos encajaron perfectamente, ejecutando la canción actual de manera efectiva. Todos tenían sonrisas en sus rostros al darse cuenta de ese hecho. Todos tenían un gran nivel como músicos, incluso el castaño había recuperado gran parte de su habilidad perdida en tan solo dos días, como decía el dicho, lo que bien se aprende jamás se olvida. Cada canción que tocaban estaba ejecutada de mejor manera que la anterior, y así sucesivamente llegó la hora de salida. Después de clases Todos los chicos caminaban platicando entre risas, y conviviendo de forma muy amena. ʺSi seguimos así eclipsaremos a la otra bandaʺ Comentó Kiryu ajustando sus gafas. ʺAhora que lo mencionas, no los conozcoʺ Dijo Issei con una mano en el mentón.

ʺSon una banda independiente de la escuela, como este año ya no existe el Club de Música ellos fueron invitados para animar el festivalʺ Fue la información que Saji les dijo. ʺEs cierto, los alumnos egresados que formaban el Club tenían tres bandas que tocaban en el Festival de cada añoʺ Recordó el castaño. ʺEste año será un concierto complicado al haber pocos participantesʺ Dedujo tranquilamente Tomoe. ʺYa veo, entonces tenemos que preparar un extenso repertorioʺ Dijo con entusiasmo el castaño. ʺAún no comprendo porque decidiste esto de la nada Hyodouʺ Comentó Tsubasa con ligera duda.

Los demás lo miraron expectantes, esperando la respuesta. ʺBueno… en estos tiempos tengo demasiado tiempo libre, supongo que lo hago por aburrimiento y por cumplir un pequeño sueño que tenía de pequeñoʺ Respondió el chico mirando el firmamento con una ligera sonrisa. Los demás pensaron un poco en eso, y le dieron la razón. ʺHe notado que ya no te juntas con las chicas Hyodou ¿Sucedió algo?ʺ Preguntó la castaña de lentes súbitamente. Los demás casi se dan un Facepalm ante la pregunta, pero la pequeña sonrisa que tenía el castaño los intrigó. ʺSupongo que puedo decirte, ya que no le veo problemaʺ Respondió de forma relajada. Así procedió a contarle la relación que llevaba antes con ellas, los últimos acontecimientos y que ahora no sentía nada por ellas. Siendo la castaña ajena a algunos aspectos de la vida de los Demonios, se sorprendió al escuchar que los Harenes son algo normal en esta sociedad, además de sus razones por las cuales quiso formar uno en el pasado. Sin duda eso la dejó bastante pensativa. Pero lo que más le impactó es que Hyodou Issei… ¡Tenía novia! Eso nadie lo vio venir. Obviamente no les dijo quien era, pero les prometió que pronto lo sabrían, con esto calmó las aguas un poco. Ahora ya sabían en parte la situación actual del castaño, por parte del grupo Sitri, ellos le informarían a su [Rey] en cuanto tuvieran oportunidad. Kiryu también se dio cuenta que hubo algunas cosas que el castaño omitió respecto a su relación con Rias Gremory y su grupo, pero lo dejó pasar, comprendió que el chico tendría sus razones para no decirlo. Aunque por la expresión en los rostros de los demás supo que ellos si lo sabían, pero decidió dejar eso de lado, tendría tiempo para averiguar más acerca de la vida del castaño como Demonio.

Una vez que el tema del Festival Escolar regresó, se discutieron algunos detalles antes de que todos se separaran para irse en diferentes direcciones, dejando solo al castaño. Este volteó hacia una esquina en particular. ʺ¿Qué tal te fue?ʺ Preguntó calmadamente. Una figura salió de su escondite. ʺFue agradable, me dijo que está preocupado por tiʺ Respondió mientras se acercaba al castaño. ʺYa veo, luego me comunicaré con él, por ahora debemos irnos Valerieʺ Dijo extendiendo su mano. La rubia dudó un poco, pero al ver la cálida sonrisa del chico esta también sonrió, tomando la mano que le ofrecía. Así ambos desaparecieron en un círculo de transporte, aprovechando que era una calle poco transitada.

 **Inframundo Castillo del Dragón**

Un círculo mágico brilló frente al gran edificio, desde el cual surgieron la rubia y el castaño. Cabe decir que la chica se quedó admirada de ver el lugar, notando varias banderas con la marca del Dragón, misma que podía ver ahora en su mano derecha. ʺLlegamos, a partir de hoy este será tu nuevo hogarʺ Le dijo con una pequeña sonrisa. La Vampiro correspondió el gesto, regalándole también una sonrisa. Sin perder tiempo, ambos ingresaron al lugar, donde la chica percibió varias presencias, notando al instante que eran bastantes fuertes. Esto la hizo sentir un poco incómoda. ʺTranquila, ellas serán amables contigo, te lo aseguroʺ Dijo con la finalidad de tranquilizarla. Para suerte del chico, esas palabras habían funcionado. Subiendo las escaleras llegaron al segundo piso, específicamente a la sala, donde la rubia pudo apreciar a cinco chicas, quienes al sentir la presencia de ambos dirigieron sus miradas sobre ellos. ʺVeo que encontraste otro miembro para tu Noblezaʺ Rosseweise fue la primera en hablar. ʺMi nombre es Valerie Tepes, soy el nuevo [Obispo] de Ise -sama, por favor cuiden de miʺ Se presentó con una ligera reverencia. ʺAsí que la portadora del [Sephiroth Grial] ¿Eh?ʺ Murmuró Penemue asombrada. ʺUn gusto, soy Gabriel, uno de sus [Obispos] ʺ Se presentó la rubia de ojos verdes alzando su mano en gesto de saludo. ʺGriselda Quarta, ostento la pieza de [Peon], un placer conocerteʺ Se presentó con una sonrisa amable. ʺSoy Rosseweise, su primer [Obispo], gusto en volver a verteʺ Saludó la albina. La rubia de ojos rojos la reconoció al instante, además de que recordó la plática con el castaño, donde detalló que ella siempre estuvo con él cuando fue dejado de lado. ʺVaya, mira que encontrarte en este lugar, soy Penemue, su tercer [Obispo]ʺ Dando un cabeceo en reconocimiento. La ojiroja abrió los ojos en shock al saber la identidad de la pelipurpura. ʺ¿En serio eres Penemue- sama? Tú aura no es igual y no luces como ellaʺ Señaló con incredulidad la vampiro. La Caído sonrió complacida al saber ese dato. Al ver eso, el castaño le explicó ciertas habilidades de las [Opportunity Piece], revelando la identidad del Arcángel Gabriel en su séquito, cosa que casi le provoca un infarto a la rubia de ojos rojos. ʺSaya, su [Reina]ʺ Fue la única frase dicha por la morena. Con ella si decidió guardarse su identidad, no quería infartar de verdad a su nueva sierva. ʺBien, ya que están todas reunidas, tengo algo que comunicarlesʺ Habló el castaño con total seriedad. Todas se hallaban distribuidas cómodamente en los muebles, mientras el castaño se hallaba de pie frente a ellas.

También agradecía que ninguna hubiera salido a dar un paseo ya que no quería esperar a dar su anuncio. ʺ ¿De qué se trata?ʺ Preguntó la Exorcista con curiosidad. ʺHe estado pensando en esto desde esta mañana, ya que quiero mejorar en varios aspectosʺ Dijo con tono tranquilo y serio. Un pequeño lapso de silencio reinó en la habitación, mientras el chico escogía bien sus palabras. ʺQuiero ser un [Rey] del cual ustedes, y aquellos que estén por llegar se sientan orgullosos, por eso he decidido empezar a forjar lazos de confianza con ustedesʺ Empezó a hablar, sin siquiera mostrarse nervioso, demostrando las cualidades de un Líder. Ante esto, las chicas le prestaban atención absoluta a sus palabras, incluso Ophis escuchaba atentamente. ʺPasaré el día con cada una de ustedes después de mis deberes en la escuela, entrenaremos y charlaremos, así podré saber sus capacidades actuales, también podré aprender más de ustedes así como de sus habilidades, además de conocerlas mejor a nivel personalʺ Siguió hablando. Todas asintieron en comprensión, entendiendo hacia donde iba el chico. ʺGris- chan, necesitaré tu ayuda para poder empuñar a [Ascalón] de forma correcta ya que por lo que se tu entrenaste a xenovia, además debemos conocernos ya que trabajaremos juntos en el futuroʺ Dirigiéndose a la Monja. Esta sonrió de forma amable antes de asentir. ʺSaya, usaremos la biblioteca para que aprendas a moverte entre los humanos de manera más sencilla y entiendas algunas cosas más, después te llevaré a donde quierasʺ Mirando a la morena. Ella solo dibujo una pequeña sonrisa como respuesta. ʺRosse -chan, conozco tus habilidades, pero no está demás ampliar tu repertorio, además podrás ayudarme con mi magia, necesito aprender algunos hechizosʺ.

Pidió levemente sonrojado. La albina asintió con un sonrojo similar. ʺGabriel, deduzco que tienes habilidades cuerpo a cuerpo ¿Podrías darme una mano? Después podrás pedirme lo que deseesʺ Dijo dirigiéndose a la rubia de ojos verdes. Esta afirmó con una linda sonrisa, propia de la mujer más bella del Cielo. Y también la más fuerte. ʺPenemue, tus habilidades son bastante balanceadas, pero no entiendo porque la pieza de [Obispo] te eligió si tus habilidades serian las de un [peon] y te adaptas rápidamente al combate, así que solo te pido ayuda en algunos encuentros de prácticaʺ Mirando a la pelipurpura. Esta solo asintió, parecía que los días venideros serían bastante divertidos.

ʺValerie, te ayudaré con tu [Sacred Gear], algo me dice que entre los dos tendremos resultados satisfactoriosʺ Dijo por último, dirigiéndose a la ojiroja. Ella asintió entusiasmada. ʺRosse -chan, podrías ayudarle en tu tiempo libre, estoy seguro que contigo aprenderá a usar su magia de mejor formaʺ Pidió a la albina que asintió ante su pedido. ʺEso es todoʺ Concluyó el chico con una pequeña sonrisa. ʺComo usted ordene… Ise sama~ʺ Dijeron a coro, unas por diversión, mientras Valerie lo hacía por naturaleza y Ophis por seguirles la corriente a las demás. El castaño tuvo un tic en su ceja. ʺCon Ise está bien, no me gustan las formalidadesʺ Pidió con un suspiro. ʺHai… Ise~ʺ Volvieron a contestar en el mismo tono. El castaño dejó caer sus brazos en derrota al escuchar las risitas de todas.

 **Algún tiempo después**

Un mes había pasado desde que castaño había empezado a acercarse a su séquito, pasando tiempo significativo con ellas en el proceso. Cabe decir que los resultados fueron favorables. Había progresado bastante con Ophis, ya que era menos rígida en cuanto a mostrar emociones, y ahora podía reflejar su estado de ánimo en sus expresiones. También tenía presente la forma en que los humanos normales hablaban, entendiendo el significado de varias oraciones y expresiones populares, además de que había desarrollado un cierto apego al castaño. No es que a él le molestara, pero su nueva apariencia lo ponía bastante nervioso, inclusive podría jurar que algunas veces pudo ver una sonrisa sensual en el rostro de la morena, pero lo atribuyó a imaginaciones suyas. Si tan solo supiera, que cuando el chico pasaba tiempo con las otras chicas, ella era instruida por Penemue en el arte de la seducción. No sabía que en el futuro habría bastantes problemas por eso. Con Rosseweise, su relación iba mejor que nunca, ya que se habían acostumbrado un poco más a la idea de ser pareja. Ambos habían superado la timidez inicial al no saber cómo comportarse con el otro. Issei no tuvo mucha experiencia con Rias, ya que ella llevaba las cosas a su manera, siendo besos e intentos de seducción lo que normalmente regía su vida. Rosseweise no tenía ninguna experiencia, así que pedía consejos a las demás para evitar momentos de torpeza con el castaño. Siendo Gabriel y Valerie quienes aportaban más a la causa, sin duda ver muchas películas de romance les proporcionaba cierto conocimiento en el área. Ahora podían ir tomados de la mano cuando salían al parque, compartir alguna caricia, un beso fugaz o simplemente pasar el día acurrucados en el sofá viendo alguna película.

Solo esos momentos significaban mucho para ambos. En términos de magia, gracias a la ayuda de la albina pudo lograr importantes avances, mejorando su [Dress Break] a una verdadera técnica de combate. Aprendió varios hechizos y teóricamente logró crear un par de nuevas técnicas. Cabe decir que después del ritual, su perversión había desaparecido. Eso era algo que todas agradecían en cierta manera. Ellas estaban al tanto de la antigua reputación del chico, pese a que tenía cualidades increíbles su perversión opacaba un poco su verdadera naturaleza. Ahora veían a alguien leal, valiente, determinado, inquebrantable y que no dudaba en proteger a aquellos importantes para él. También era divertido, atento, gentil y comprensivo. Sin duda un gran chico. Con Gabriel pulió su combate cuerpo a cuerpo, la pieza de [Obispo] que al igual que la caído no entendía como fue elegida por la pieza de [obispo] si la Serafín era una maestra en el combate cuerpo a cuerpo y por ende seria una [Torre] pero no se qujaba ya que causaba mucho daño al usar magia en su combate a corto alcance. Ella combinaba eso con armas de luz de corto alcance, y agregando su gran velocidad, la hacían un enemigo de temer. También lograron un acercamiento en su relación. Él pudo darse cuenta, que pese a su forma de ser tan ingenua, era alguien astuta e inteligente cuando se lo proponía. Griselda lo empezó a instruir en el uso de la espada. Ella descubrió que el chico tenía más técnica que Xenovia, aunque era menos refinada que su ex compañero Kiba Yuto. De esto pudo darse cuenta cuando empezó a dominar los ejercicios que ella le puso, incluso si nunca había empuñado directamente a [Ascalón], siguió al pie de la letra sus indicaciones sin problemas. Si seguía así, posiblemente llegaría a ser como el primer usuario de [Durandal], ya que los puntos fuertes del chico eran su poder ofensivo y defensivo, aunque siendo su velocidad el tema a tratar, ya que ahí tenía verdaderos problemas.

Entre ambos se formó una buena relación, hablando de temas triviales y a veces sobre anécdotas de la Monja, recordando algunas misiones peculiares. Así mismo el castaño le contó algunos de los contratos que hizo, incluso abordando el tema de Mil- tan. La Exorcista tenía una cara de incredulidad al escuchar el relato, incluso se vio levemente perturbada, pero luego lo olvidó. Con Penemue las cosas fueron diferentes, ya que ella era más liberal. Normalmente salían en su tiempo libre, ya sea a algún café de la ciudad o de compras al centro. Gracias a todos sus ingresos no sufrió mucho. En los entrenamientos solían combatir de manera completa, es decir, usaban magia, espadas y combate cuerpo a cuerpo. Cabe decir que en un principio el castaño recibía una paliza cada vez, aunque a fin de cuentas la Caída curaba sus heridas casi con dedicación.

También había descubierto algo sobre ella y Gabriel cuando llevó a ambas a un Karaoke. Ambas tenían voces increíbles. Esto le dio confirmó la idea que se había formado en su mente hace tiempo. Así que después de hablar con la Caído, esta aceptó ayudarlo con su proyecto, mientras Gabriel se apuntaba más por curiosidad que por otra cosa. Con Valerie las cosas también habían mejorado. Gracias a las enseñanzas de Rosseweise ahora era capaz de usar ataques ofensivos así como hechizos de barrera. La Valquiria le había ayudado a controlar por completo su magia, ya que aumentó después de recibir la pieza de [Obispo], además de que en la biblioteca del despacho privado del castaño encontró varios hechizos interesantes, mismos que ya empezaba a dominar. Ambos tuvieron un buen acercamiento, Valerie era alguien amable y tranquila mientras el castaño había desarrollado cierto tacto al dirigirse no solo a ella, sino a las demás. Eso ayudó a que las chicas empezaran a confiar en él. Actualmente, la rubia de ojos rojos estaba perfeccionando una pequeña habilidad descubierta de su [Sacred Gear]. [Kamikaze Zombie] Esta consistía en crear pequeños Zombies que se aferraban al rival para luego explotar. Ella usaba una versión incompleta, ya que la función original es usar espíritus de héroes del pasado para que tuvieran sus propias habilidades combativas y utilizar la explosión como golpe final.

Y ambos habían acordado el no jugar con el alma de los muertos. Pasando al proyecto de la banda musical, él junto a los demás miembros habían mejorado de manera increíble, incluso el castaño juraba que tocaba su guitarra mejor que antaño. Todo parecía indicar que como Dragón, el aprender nuevas cosas así como el asimilar nueva información para enriquecer su conocimiento era algo natural. Al menos eso quería pensar. Pero la verdad es que sin que él lo supiera, esto se debía a otra cosa que sabría más adelante. En estos momentos, el castaño se hallaba de pie observando como la chica Tepes invocaba sus pequeños Zombies para controlarlos a distancia. El entrenamiento consistía en aumentar el número cada vez que se adaptaba a cierta cantidad, ya que cuando perdía la concentración estos se volvían muy torpes. Tomando en cuenta que eran inusualmente rápidos, debía mejorar esta habilidad tan útil. ʺBien, tomemos un descansoʺ Informó el castaño. Valerie abrió sus ojos, antes de tomar aire mientras los veinte Zombies desaparecían bajo tierra. ʺVas mejorando, si llegas a controlar cincuenta entonces podrás usarlos a un nivel superior, incluso si solo invocas diez pondrán en graves aprietos al enemigoʺ Elogió el chico con una sonrisa cálida.

La chica se sonrojó ante el halago, para luego sonreír tímidamente. ʺ¿Mmm? Parece que surgió un trabajoʺ Mencionó cuando sintió el llamado de uno de sus panfletos. ʺ¿Pu Puedo acompañarte? Te Tengo curiosidad de saber cómo son los Contratosʺ Preguntó la chica de manera tímida. El chico la miró sorprendido, antes de asentir con una pequeña sonrisa. Así ambos desaparecieron en un círculo mágico. Gracias a Grayfia, había tenido varios contratos en distintos sitios de Francia e Italia, mientras que sus clientes usuales habían hecho su contrato con la Casa del [Sekiryuutei] al enterarse que ya no formaba del Clan Gremory.

 **Roma – Italia**

El castaño y la rubia habían aparecido en lo que parecía un estudio, tenía libros y objetos extraños que casi parecían históricos, o sacados de algún puesto de rarezas. ʺ¿Hola? ¿Alguien invocó la ayuda de un Demonio?ʺ Habló con un poco de duda paseando su vista por el lugar. Pum Ambos se giraron hacia el origen del ruido, logrando distinguir a un sujeto bajo una pequeña montaña de libros. ʺL Lo siento, a veces soy un poco torpe jejejeʺ Rió el desconocido, mientras el castaño y la rubia tenían una gota en la nuca. Entre ambos lograron sacar al desconocido de donde estaba aprisionado. ʺLamento mi primera impresión, mi nombre es Nikolai, soy un coleccionistaʺ Se presentó el sujeto. Cabello marrón y rostro fino, de aparentes cuarenta años. Este vestía un traje de color blanco, se apoyaba en un bastón con un cristal rojizo en el mango. ʺEntonces, usted solicitó nuestros servicios ¿Qué necesita?ʺ Preguntó el castaño con educación. Ante la pregunta, el hombre puso una expresión seria, mientras señalaba una caja bastante alargada que estaba en un escritorio. Cabe decir que las velas en el lugar le recordaban al Club de Investigación de lo Oculto. ʺVerán, hace dos semanas adquirí ese paquete en una subasta, pero por alguna razón no puedo abrirloʺ Explicó mientras pasaba su mano por el mencionado paquete. El castaño lo analizó con la mirada, sintiendo algo sobrenatural en él. ʺLa información decía que era una especie de tesoro antiguo, o mejor dicho una reliquiaʺ Siguió con su explicación. La Vampiro sintió como su [Sacred Gear] reaccionaba levemente a lo que la caja contenía. ʺPensé que podría estar protegida con magia, por eso los llaméʺ Concluyó el sujeto. ʺYa veo, sin duda puedo percibir algo dentro de esa cajaʺ Dijo acercando su mano izquierda. En un destello el [Boosted Gear] apareció, sorprendiendo al trío. No solo eso, sino que unas letras empezaban a ser visibles en la superficie del estuche. ʺSolo su dueño original podrá reclamar lo que hay en el interiorʺ Leyó el castaño.

La rubia y el coleccionista parpadearon ante lo dicho por el chico, ya que ellos no vieron nada extraño en la caja. ʺ¿A qué te refieres?ʺ Preguntó el sujeto con duda. Issei lo miró con confusión, pasando su mirada a la chica, que también se mostraba confundida. [Ellos no pueden ver el escrito] Informó la voz de Draig en su mente. ʺYa veo, solo yo pude leer esoʺ Murmuró para sí mismo. Los observadores no entendieron lo que dijo. ʺVerán, esas palabras están grabadas en la superficie, pero al parecer solo yo puedo verlasʺ Les informó. Ante esa información, el sujeto puso una expresión de incredulidad. Sintiéndose un poco decepcionado. La Vampiro también compartió el mismo sentimiento, hasta cierto punto. ʺSería genial saber quien fue su dueño originalʺ Murmuró el castaño con un suspiro, mientras desaparecía la [Boosted Gear]. En ese momento, de su bolsillo brotó un brillo bastante llamativo. Llevando su mano al interior, extrajo el estuche de sus piezas, abriéndolo y pudiendo apreciar como su [Caballo] restante flotaba fuera de él. Valerie sintió como se activaba una habilidad del [Sephiroth Grial] sin razón aparente. [Soul Call] Su cuerpo brilló, antes de que la luz cegara a ambos hombres en la habitación. Cuando el brillo cesó y pudieron observar a su alrededor, el trío dejó caer su mandíbula hasta el suelo. Frente a ellos, se encontraba flotando la figura etérea de una joven rubia de ojos verdes, mientras esta los miraba con cierta curiosidad. Esta vestía unas túnicas blancas y una corona de laureles.

ʺ¿Quiénes son ustedes?ʺ Preguntó con cierta autoridad. El hombre se sintió intimidado al momento. La Vampiro se sobresaltó levemente ante el tono usado por la chica desconocida. El castaño la miró impasible, ya habiendo escuchado ese tono antes estaba bastante acostumbrado. ʺMi nombre es Hyodou Issei ¿Cuál es tu nombre?ʺ Preguntó en tono firme y educado. La chica lo analizó con la mirada, antes de dibujar una imperceptible sonrisa. ʺEh~… tienes valor, eso me agrada…ʺ Mencionó dejando ver más abiertamente su sonrisa. El castaño interiormente estaba bastante intrigado, aún no podía entender como sucedió esto, pero se estaba haciendo a la idea de que era obra de las [Opportunity Piece]. Sintió como en un futuro cercano podrían causarle problemas, aunque no estaba del todo seguro. ʺYo soy Nero Claudio César Augusto Germánicoʺ Se presentó con una pose de superioridad. El hombre dejó caer su mandíbula hasta el suelo. La joven [Obispo] se mostró confundida en cuanto al nombre, ya que sonaba más… masculino. El castaño tenía un hilo de pensamientos algo similar, pero no lo demostró, así que se limitó dar un asentimiento por mero instinto. ʺVaya, pensé que te mostrarías más sorprendido al escuchar mi nombreʺ Se quejó con un ligero mohín. ʺBueno, me sorprendí más al ver un espíritu frente a frente, aunque eso no se compara con todo lo que he vistoʺ Expuso Issei con una mano en su mentón, en clásica pose pensativa. El espíritu parpadeó con duda ¿Que podría ser más increíble que ver el espíritu de una persona fallecida además de hablar con él?.

ʺSi te lo preguntas, he conocido a los Ángeles, Ángeles Caídos, los Yondai Maous del Inframundo y alguno que otro Dios Mitológico, sin mencionar que soy un Dragónʺ Mencionó distraídamente. El hombre y el espíritu femenino lo miraron con incredulidad. ʺCo Como sea ¿Para qué me llamaron?ʺ Preguntó recomponiéndose de su incredulidad, maldiciendo mentalmente su pequeño tartamudeo. ʺBueno, supongo que posiblemente sepas que hay dentro de ese estucheʺ Dijo señalando la caja. La rubia dirigió su mirada a donde señalaba el chico, abriendo sus ojos ante el sentimiento conocido. Recuperando el control de sus emociones, esta se dirigió al chico, ya que dedujo que él era el de mayor rango de autoridad en esa sala. ʺTal vezʺ Pronunció con cautela. ʺTranquila, era solo una pequeña duda, eso significa que tu eres su dueño original… ya veoʺ Habló en tono conciliador, para después exponer la conclusión a la que llegó. Miró de reojo que su [Caballo] aún flotaba entre él y el espíritu. ʺTe tengo una propuesta, acepta ser miembro de mi equipo y te traeré de regresoʺ Lanzó su propuesta. El sujeto no sabía que ocurría, por lo que mejor se mantenía al margen.

Valerie abrió sus ojos ante lo dicho por el castaño, sin duda este era un giro de acontecimientos totalmente inesperado. Entonces se puso a analizar lo que había ocurrido. Primero una de las piezas del castaño surgía de su estuche con vida propia. Y después se activaba su [Sacred Gear]. En el momento en que armó las piezas del rompecabezas, abrió sus ojos al darse cuenta de lo que significaba. Lo mismo ocurrió con ella. La rubia etérea había sido seleccionada como candidata para formar parte de la Nobleza de Issei. Mientras ocurría todo esto, la otra rubia tenía una expresión desencajada, antes de echarse a reír fuertemente. ʺ¡Pff! ¡Jajajaja!ʺ Reía sin control. Ante esa reacción el chico no mostró ningún cambio en su expresión. ʺJajajaja Buena broma… Uff… Bien, si puedes hacerlo, regresarme al mundo de los vivos, entonces juro servirte fielmente… Master… ¡Jajajaja!ʺ Pronunció, antes de volver a reír. Sin embargo, en su interior, realmente deseaba que el chico fuera capaz de cumplir lo que dijo, si podía vivir de nuevo no le molestaría estar a las órdenes del castaño. ʺValerieʺ Fue lo único que dijo. ʺ¿Eh? ¿Estás seguro? Nunca lo he hecho por voluntad propiaʺ Dijo con bastantes dudas. A pesar de haber alcanzado el [Balance Breaker] no se atrevía a usarlo por temor a cometer algún error, y solo lo usó en el pasado cuando fue forzada por Rizevim para revivir a los Dragones Malignos.

ʺConfío en ti, se que lo harás excelenteʺ Alentó el chico poniendo su mano en el hombro. La rubia se sonrojó levemente ¿El castaño realmente le tenía tanta fe? Al ver su mirada, algo dentro de ella no quiso defraudarlo, después de todo gracias a él se estaba haciendo fuerte. ʺBien ¡Aquí vamos!ʺ Exclamó con total decisión. Juntó sus manos como si estuviera rezando. [BALANCE BREAKER] [BODY AND SOUL RESURRECTION] Una increíble luz dorada cubrió por completo el lugar. La rubia, quien se recuperaba poco a poco de su ataque de risa, sintió como su cuerpo empezaba a hormiguear, alarmándola al instante. Los minutos pasaron, hasta que la luz empezaba a extinguirse lentamente. Una vez todo terminó, el castaño, la rubia y el pelimarrón pudieron contemplar a una persona de pie frente a ellos. Cabe decir que el hombre casi se desmaya de la impresión. La rubia respiraba agitada, esa habilidad le había drenado su magia completamente, pero había funcionado. El castaño solo sonrió satisfecho. Ahí, frente a ellos ya no se encontraba un espíritu, sino una persona de carne y hueso, misma que tenía una expresión de estupefacción total. Con torpeza e incredulidad empezó a revisar su cuerpo, mientras lágrimas empezaban a bajar por su rostro. No había duda. ¡Estaba viva! Alzando la mirada, se encontró con un par de ojos color miel que la miraban con cierta diversión. En un arrebato se acercó al chico y en un veloz movimiento había estampado sus labios con los de él, que sea dicho de paso, tenía los ojos abiertos como platos.

Suck Un sonido húmedo escapo de ambos al separarse, mientras el chico estaba totalmente desorientado y con un sonrojo monumental. Entonces se acercó a su oído. ʺDesde este momento te pertenezco en cuerpo y alma… Master~ʺ Le susurró con tono sensual. El pobre castaño no lo soportó, y cayó desmayado al instante. Ante eso, la chica sonrió satisfecha. Valerie y Nikolai solamente se limitaron a observar todo sin decir nada. El hombre aún trataba de procesar lo que había visto. La chica porque había usado todo su poder mágico, además de que comprendía levemente el sentir de la nueva chica. ʺSupongo que debemos esperar a que despierteʺ Murmuró la Vampiro levemente sonrojada por el acto. Un par de minutos después El chico había despertado, y aunque aún seguía aturdido por la muestra de agradecimiento por parte de la chica procedió a realizar el ritual. ʺ Nero Claudio César Augusto Germánico, bajo el nombre de Hyodou Issei de la Casa de los Dragones, te pido que me sirvas de ahora en adelante como mi siervo y familia, siendo desde ahora mi [Caballo]ʺ Y con eso dicho, la pieza se introdujo en su pecho. ʺVaya, esta sensación es extraña, pero no en el mal sentidoʺ Dijo la recién reencarnada revisando su pecho Ella sentía una energía increíble recorrer su cuerpo, además de que sus sentidos habían mejorado considerablemente, ahora veía perfectamente a pesar de que el lugar era bastante oscuro. ʺEso fue increíble y todo, pero… ¿Qué sucede con mi petición?ʺ Inquirió el hombre con irritación haciéndose notar. Sinceramente quería acabar de una vez con todo esto, y ahora dudaba mucho involucrarse de nuevo en lo sobrenatural. ʺ¡Oh! Es cierto, Neru -chan, si eres tan amableʺ Pidió el castaño a la chica. Esta parpadeó ante la forma en que fue llamada. ʺPodrías llamarme Nerón, así fui conocida… ¿Sabes?ʺ Sugirió la rubia. ʺPodría, pero Neru- chan suena más lindoʺ Contestó el chico con una pequeña sonrisa. La rubia se sonrojó ante eso, pero asintió con una leve sonrisa, sin duda el chico era interesante. Sin perder tiempo, abrió el estuche con facilidad, extrayendo su contenido. Ante la mirada de Issei, Valerie y Nikolai, la rubia sostenía una espada escarlata. ʺEsta es la Aestus Estus: The Embryonic Flame, mi arma personal y que nunca pude empuñarʺ Dijo con cierta melancolía.

El coleccionista no pudo evitar soltar un jadeo al verla, definitivamente había valido la pena comprar el estuche. ʺIncreíble, aunque da la sensación de ser algo parecido a un [Sacred Gear]ʺ Murmuró el castaño. ʺBien, ya que hemos terminado aquí solo me resta darles su paga, puedes dejar la espada en mi escritorioʺ Dijo Nikolai en tono serio. ʺLo siento, pero soy su dueña original, por lo tanto me perteneceʺ Replicó al instante la rubia. El hombre no tomó muy bien ese comentario, por lo que se acercó a la chica de forma intimidante. ʺYo pagué por ella, por lo tanto es parte de mi propiedadʺ Siseó con cierta molestia. A pesar de estar frente a frente, el hombre destacaba ante la menor altura de la chica de aparentes veinte años, incluso no la consideraba como posible amenaza. Issei y Valerie abrieron sus ojos ligeramente ante el cambio de actitud por parte del contratante, pero asumieron que esa era su verdadera cara. Regresando con el hombre y la rubia revivida, estos se miraban a los ojos con hostilidad, hasta que la chica sonrió con malicia. ʺBien, entonces tómalaʺ Extendiéndole la empuñadura. Ante esto el hombre sonrió triunfante, sujetando la espada. ʺ¡! ¡Ahhhh!ʺ Retiró su mano cuando sintió todo su cuerpo arder por dentro, cayendo de rodillas. ʺSolo yo puedo empuñarla, la caja era una protección para que idiotas hambrientos de poder no perecieran de forma patéticaʺ Dijo caminando hacia el castaño y la Vampiro. El hombre se reincorporó lentamente, mandándoles una mirada iracunda. ʺAsí termina nuestro acuerdo, fue un placerʺ Se despidió el castaño con una leve reverencia antes de desaparecer junto a ambas rubias. ʺ¡Argh! ¡Maldición!ʺ Exclamó Nikolai con furia, empezando destrozar el lugar en su arrebato.

 **Inframundo – Castillo del Dragón**

En un círculo mágico, el castaño aparecía junto a sus acompañantes dentro del edificio. Ahora mismo el trío se hallaba en el campo de entrenamiento, mismo que había sido el lugar desde el cual se habían tele transportado. ʺHemos vuelto, ahora debemos introducirte con los demás miembrosʺ Dijo el castaño en tono tranquilo. ʺBien, pero necesito un cambio de ropaʺ Dijo la rubia [Caballo] examinando su túnica. ʺCreo que puedo ayudarte en eso, sé un hechizo para crear ropa, puedo usarlo en ti… solo piensa en cómo quieres lucirʺ Ofreció el castaño. El chico le apuntó con su mano derecha cuando la chica aceptó su propuesta. Un círculo mágico apareció sobre ella, bajando lentamente mientras transformaba la ropa de la chica. Cuando todo hubo terminado, el castaño trató de controlar su enorme sonrojo, incluso Valerie se sonrojó por las ropas que vestía Neru.

Su cabello estaba acomodado un bollo con una trenza alrededor de este, todo adornado con un listón rojo. Llevaba un tipo de chaleco manga larga con adornos en los puños, cuyos hombros estaban sujetados al cuello, dejando un escote en su pecho y espalda. Un cinturón en forma de corsé que abrazaba sus caderas hasta debajo de sus pechos, esta tenía una abertura al frente donde estaba sujeta con tres broches, dejando ver una prenda blanca bajo esta, mientras en la espalda tenía un solo broche y la abertura llegaba hasta la parte baja de su espalda mostrando su blanca piel. Llevaba una falda de tela transparente parecida a encaje, que dejaba ver su aparente ropa interior además de que sobre ella llevaba una capa que llegaba a sus tobillos. Para terminar su vestimenta llevaba grebas doradas en las piernas, mientras su espada estaba acomodada en su espalda. Esa visión fue suficiente para mandar de nuevo a la inconsciencia al chico, que había logrado balbucear un ʺHermosaʺ lo suficientemente audible para ambas chicas.

Esto provocó dos reacciones distintas. Por un lado Neru sonreía orgullosa al ver lo que provocó en su Master. Por otro, Valerie se sentía molesta sin saber la razón, pero de algo estaba segura. No le gustó en lo más mínimo que el castaño le dedicara palabras a Neru que no le ha dicho a ella. Saliendo de esa extraño ambiente, la nueva chica tomó al castaño con cuidado apoyándolo en su hombro, para después buscar la sala de lo que la rubia de ojos rojos le había dicho era un pequeño Castillo. Valerie dio un suspiro antes de guiarla, ya que primero debía de conocer al grupo completo. La rubia sonrió, parece que esta vez podría disfrutar mejor su vida. Sala del Castillo ʺYo soy Neru, fui elegida para portar la pieza de [Caballo] y permanecer al lado de Master~ʺ Fue su peculiar presentación ante el séquito del castaño. Todas alzaron una ceja ante las palabras de la chica vestida de rojo, todas menos Ophis, que pasaba de todo al estar aferrada al brazo del castaño. Curiosamente, a pesar de tener una expresión neutra, tenía un sonrojo y un aura rosa que la rodeaba, pero si uno la miraba detenidamente podría distinguir una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios. Una vez que todas procesaron la introducción de la chica nueva, cada una se presentó ante ella. ʺBien, creo que deberé explicarte algunas cosas para que estés informadaʺ.

Dijo el castaño dirigiéndose a ella. Neru solo asintió antes de tomarlo del brazo y literalmente arrancarlo del agarre de Ophis. La Diosa Dragón solo parpadeó al dejar de sentir la extremidad del chico entre sus brazos. ʺMe pregunto… ¿Qué clase de cosas aprenderé de Master?ʺ Susurró a su oído con una pequeña sonrisa seductora. El pobre chico se sonrojó, antes de sentir un escalofrío recorrer su espalda. No hacía falta ser un genio para saber que eso se debía a cierta Diosa Dragón molesta. Lejos estaba de saber que Ophis era el menor de sus problemas, ya que Rosseweise, Valerie, Gabriel y en menor medida Penemue y Griselda, emanaban un aura oscura que haría al mismísimo Sirzechs en su forma liberada retroceder aterrado. No tuvo oportunidad de voltear y ver ese terrorífico escenario, ya que la rubia no lo había dejado ni reaccionar por lo que ahora se encontraban en los pasillos del lugar. Sin embargo eso no impidió que las chicas explotaran. ʺ ¡Hyodou Issei!ʺ Fue el grito que retumbó por todo el Castillo.

ʺMe preguntó si permaneceré vivo hasta la graduaciónʺ Dijo en tono derrotado mientras la rubia lo seguía arrastrando.

Bueno este fanfiction es muy parecido al del Maestro Uzu No Kami y en parte es para hacerle un tipo homenaje a su historia pero a partir del segundo capítulo aparecerán cosas que no han leído en nueva vida del Maestro Uzu No Kami asi como nuevos personajes de algunos animes que he visto y la apariencia se ophis es la de saya de blood c+ en su forma vampírica y en cuanto porque Gabriel no es una torre tengo a alguien más en mente para ese puesto y sinceramente veo a Gabriel como alguien con un mayor repertorio de magia que de estilos de lucha mano a mano solo les diré que una de sus torres es del anime hellsing y algunos de los peones serán hombre


	2. Chapter 2 una nueva banda nace y charlan

bien es el capitulo 2 y como habia prometido en el capitulo anterior

* * *

"hablando" personaje

[Como has estado] gran rojo hablando

[[Te destruiré]] Trihexa hablando

(Pensando o seres sellados) hablando

* * *

 **Capitulo 2 una nueva banda nace y charlando con gran rojo**

Después de mi encuentro cercano con la muerte por parte de las chicas ya que neru-chan me arrastrara cual muñeca de trapo por todo el castillo, llame a sanji para pedirle un favor ya que casi no me presentaba en la escuela esto sería reunir al resto de la banda en un restaurante lejos de los lugares que Rias y las demás chicas acostumbraban visitar solas o con sus novios.

Así decidí tomar un baño después de terminar mi llamada nos reuniremos en Tokio hotel uno de los mejores restaurantes que puede haber en kouh.

 **Ciudad kouh**

Al teletrasportarme lo hice asía un callejón que nadie transitaba que estaba a unas 2 cuadras del lugar designado, al llegar al lugar media cuenta de que sanji, Kiryu, Tomoe y Tsubasa ya estaban ahí lo cual me hace preguntarme "cuánto tiempo llevan ahí", pregunte a nadie en particular.

Tome asiento junto a sanji y platicamos de cosas triviales hasta que los demás miembros de la banda llegaron entonces decidí hacer la pregunta

"saben tenemos la banda y los instrumentos pero no tenemos un nombre así que decidí reunirlos para que dieran propuestas para el nombre de la banda así que alguna sugerencia" pregunte yo con una cara seria pero muy divertido por dentro al ver sus reacciones.

Entonces Kiryu hablo "bueno creo que tu deberías nombrar la banda ya que tú fuiste el que nos reunió para así dar nacimiento a nuestra banda" todos los demás asintieron a lo dicho por Kiryu entonces me vino a la mente un grupo que me gusta como tocan Dragonforce y así decidí decirles el nombre "que les parece Black Rose Dragón" yo esperando nerviosamente que dieran su respuesta después de 5 minutos de incomodo silencio me respondieron "muy bien Hyodou es un nombre muy bueno y dinos porque elegiste ese nombre", jajajajajajajajajajajajajajaja reía mentalmente.

Si supieran que rose era por mi hermosa rosse-chan bueno lo que no sepan no les hace daño ¿verda? Así respondí "Kiryu como tú sabes nosotros somos demonios verdad" ella asintió "el Black es por sanji debido a que porta al rey dragón vvirita y como sabes maneja las llamas oscuras por un momento pensé en que nos llamáramos Black Flame Dragón pero quería tener otros atributos en el nombre" así que asintieron en satisfacción y no hicieron ninguna otra pregunta pero las chicas del grupo me veían muy recelosamente como si sospecharan algo que me ponía muy nervioso.

Entonces después de la discusión fuimos a un lugar que rente para practicar y ahí les dije las canciones que tenía en mente para tocarlas en el festival de la escuela y las canciones que estaba escribiendo claro no les dije que tenía planeado que Gabriel-chan y Penemue-chan las cantaran ya que quería que ellas llevaran una vida lo más normal posible como si fueran humanas y no altos mandos de sus fracciones ya que no quería estresarlas solo quería que fueran felices.

Canción: 'MI CORAZÓN ENCANTADO'

Tu sonrisa tan resplandeciente  
A mi corazón deja encantado  
Ven toma mi mano para huir de esta terrible obscuridad. 

Wow sanji realmente se esforzaba el cantar esta canción

En el instante en que te volví a encontrar  
Mi mente trajo a mí aquel hermoso lugar  
Que cuando era niño fue tan valioso para mí.  
Quiero saber si acaso tú conmigo quieres bailar  
Si me das tu mano te llevaré  
Por un camino cubierto de luz y oscuridad.

Pude sentir el sentimiento que el ponía en la canción yo aumentando la intensidad en la guitarra

Tal vez sigues pensando en él  
No puedo yo saberlo pero sé y entiendo  
Que amor necesitas tú  
Y el valor para pelear en mi lo hallarás.

Las chicas no se quedaban atrás Kiryu con el teclado era una maestra eso me hacía sentir muy emocionado solo pensaba en el momento de estar frente a los demás estudiantes y nos oyeran tocar

Mi corazón encantado vibra  
Por el polvo de esperanza y magia  
Del universo que ambicionan todos poseer.  
Voy amarte para toda la vida  
No me importa si aun no te intereso  
Ven toma mi mano para huir de esta infinita obscuridad.

Yura y Tomoe hacían un magnífico trabajo en este mes me di cuenta que estábamos mejorando a pasos agigantado para unos principiantes

Sin importar que pase yo te amare  
Y quiero que por siempre a mi lado estés.  
No vale la pena seguir pensando en el ayer.

Quiero saber si acaso sigues tu soñando con el  
En un mar de dudas me perderé  
Y ya no encuentro el camino que me lleve hasta ti.

Cuando al fin me logre decidir  
A confesar las cosas que siento por ti  
No sé que me lo impidió  
Pero hoy voy a pelar con todo mi amor.

Mi corazón encantado vibra  
Por el polvo de esperanza y magia  
Te voy a demostrar  
Que el amor que siento es real  
Voy amarte para toda la vida  
Que mas da ven, ya no tengas miedo  
Ven toma mi mano y busquemos juntos la felicidad.

Al terminar la canción escuche unos aplausos y pude ver ala persona encargada del local que nos elogiaba y decidí preguntar si quería escucharnos tocar una canción mas

"si claro muchachos la verdad pensaba que eran una banda profesional al oírlos tocar pero al no conocer a ninguno de ustedes puede decir que es su primera ves tocando en grupo verdad" me decía tsuna el era el que me rento el local

Todos avergonzados bajábamos la mirada por los elogios de tsuna

Así comenzamos la nueva canción

Sin saberlo tsuna grabo a los jóvenes con una videocámara que traía con el

Pensamiento de tsuna:

[Estos chicos son buenos le mandare a el video a akisa para que lo edite en algunas partes y se los regalare ese chico ise. se que no buscaba un lugar para tocar pero al ver en la situación que me encontraba económicamente decidió ayudarme rentando este local es lo menos que puedo hacer para agradecerle].

Yo empezaba a poner todo lo que tenía para no arruinar esta canción después de todo fue una de las canciones que marco mi infancia

 **Canción el poder es nuestro**

Acercándose el peligro viene ya  
y para llorar no es el tiempo ahora

Ya siento subir más y más la adrenalina  
los héroes de la historia seremos

Realidad tu sueño por fin será  
listo estoy para poder pelear, victoria tendré

Juega niño, el poder nuestro es  
hoy seremos Dragon Ball Z

Procura llegar al final  
y luchar con valor  
en los campos deja las flores crecer  
feliz

Acercándose tu destino viene ya  
deberás seguir siempre tu objetivo

Siempre mantendrás en tu alma la esperanza  
para cumplir todos tus deseos

Combatir el mal es nuestra misión  
con valor debemos enfrentar a todo rival

En el cielo tú verás una luz  
y la fuerza sembrará en ti

Pelea niño hoy, sin temor  
el poder nuestro es  
y seremos para siempre  
Dragon Ball Z

Entonces comenzó el solo de guitarra sanji me dejo tocarlo esto era algo de lo más emocionante que había hecho

Un gran hombre sé que pronto serás  
algo en ti veo que es especial, un poder real

Te convertirás en un gran rival  
aventuras podrás disfrutar

Pelea niña hoy, sin temor  
el poder nuestro es  
y seremos para siempre Dragon Ball Z

Entonces oí a tsuna nuevamente aplaudiendo mientras guardaba algo bueno debió haber sido mi imaginación ¿Verdad?

Le pedimos sinceramente que nos diera su opinión

"Oiga tsuna que piensa se que nos falta mejorar en algunas cosas pero creo que sonamos decentes verdad y lo mío no es cantar pero sanji me animo al igual que las chicas y esto fue lo que salió "yo pregunte y a tsuna el cual tenía una cara seria no sonábamos tan mal verdad o si

Sonrió y me respondió "muchachos sino supiera que la canción que tocaron ya existía y era tocada por otra persona diría que ustedes la crearon la verdad les quedo muy bien y simplemente son fantástico" nos respondió sinceramente quitándonos un gran peso de encima.

Así nos despedimos cada uno tomo su rumbo

 **Inframundo castillo del dragón**

Al llegar a casa puede notar que solo estaban Gabriel-chan, Penemue-chan y Griselda-chan, las salude y subí rumbo a mi habitación para tomar una ducha, entonces recordé el día que se puede decir que tuve una cita triple Gabriel-chan, Penemue-chan y Griselda-chan

 **Flashback:**

Caminábamos por las calles de kouh fuimos a tiendas de ropa para que se probaran algunos conjuntos y ellas pedían mi opinión a cerca de cada atuendo que compraban (lo bueno es que al ser un demonio de clase suprema tengo bastante dinero y con las regalías de oppai dragon también mis cuentas en los bancos iban creciendo, después de todo yo personalmente llevaba mis cuentas desde hace 7 meses ya que Ravel ya no me prestaba atención así que decidí estudiar lo mas que podía para ya no molestarla mas ).se veían hermosas y como cualquier chica normal sin preocupaciones y eso me hacía sentir feliz, pero llego el momento incomodo ya que Gabriel-chan y Griselda-chan me preguntaron si quería ayudarlas a decidir que ropa interior se les veía mejor algo que casi me hace desmayar, "claro no hay problema" respondí lo bueno que aquí esta gris-chan y puede ayudar Gabriel-chan para que no compre algo muy revelador ya que ella era muy ingenua en este tipo de cosas y asi no desmayarme por una posible hemorragia nasal(claro perdí mi perversidad pero draig digo que aun soy un adulto joven en crecimiento y me siento atraído a el sexo opuesto y les guardo respeto no como antes que lo único que pensaba eran cosas obscenas sobre las chicas).así estuvieron eligiendo algunos conjuntos de ropa interior hasta llegar el turno de Penemue-chan (wow tenía un cuerpo hermoso al igual que las delicadas facciones del rostro se veía muy bien y me sentía un hombre muy afortunado por lograr pasar el rato con ellas). Después de terminar sus compras las lleve a un restauran donde antes de que llegara la comida platicábamos sobre nuestros gustos y disgustos y sueños para el futuro lo cual me sorprendió mucho ya que ellas querían tener una gran familia donde Gabriel quería tener 3 niños y 2niñas, Penemue 4 niños y una niña ya que ella me digo que ya tenía una hija adoptiva para mi sorpresa se trataba de lilith-chan la otra mirad de ophis y gris-chan me digo que quería encontrar el amor y tener 2 niños y 2 niñas y llego mi turno les conteste que aun no sabía que quiera para mi futuro o sueño ya que mi sueño se hizo añicos con lo sucedido con rias y las demás chicas y comprendieron que me costaría pensar nuevamente en un futuro por culpa de ellas claro yo no las culpo después de todo demostraron ser mas inmaduras que yo, a mi me hicieron crecer en el año que estuve constantemente en el campo de batalla por ser el dragón emperador rojo. Después nos dirigimos al parque y compre algunos helados para ellas menta para Penemue, vainilla para Gabriel y fresa para Griselda y bueno para mí chocolate pero justo cuando estaba por pagar por ellos vi a unos sujetos acercarse a ellas.

"hola nenas mis amigos y yo nos preguntábamos si deseaban acompañarnos a dar una vuelta por la ciudad se divertirán y nosotros con ustedes" chico 1

"no gracias no salimos con desconocidos" respondió Penemue

"mira perra estábamos siendo muy caballerosos pero si te comportas así van a venir con nosotros quieran o no" chico 2

Llegue a donde estaban y les dije "suéltenlas están conmigo" a lo que los 3 sujetos se rieron de mi

"mira niño ellas necesitan conocer su lugar y un verdadero hombre no como tu un pequeño niño de mama "chico 3

Este cabron bastardo puede ofenderme a mí pero si se mete con alguien cercano a mi conocerá el infierno sujete su mano e hice que soltara a Gabriel después de esto me pare de frente a ellos y las chicas detrás de mí y les dije con una voz mortal y seria"lárguense antes de que pierda la paciencia o no respondo por lo que les haga" una pequeña multitud se formaba a nuestro alrededor pero al parecer no entendieron el mensaje ya que comenzaron a tratar de golpearme los cuales nunca llegaron a conectar con migo digo después de todo he peleado con sujetos más poderosos que ellos y más rápido, termine de esquivar los golpes y era momento de pasar al contraataque claro que me contuve o sino posiblemente los hubiera matado.

Al primer chico lo golpe en el estomago varias veces y dos veces en la cara para así dejarlo fuera de combate y me traslade al segundo sujeto al cual le di un rodillazo en el estomago y en la cara después lo pate en la sien y así quedo en K.O y el tercer sujeto aprovecho para sacar una navaja que tenia oculta dentro de su ropa e intento apuñalarme mientras terminaba con el segundo sujeto. Yo al tener un poco mas de conocimiento rápidamente lo desarme y golpe en repetidas ocasiones su rostro después de 15 minutos llego la policía y se los llevaron gracias a la declaración de varios testigos.

Para tratar de salvar la tarde pronto a ser noche las lleve a un karaoke para mi sorpresa cantaban como ángeles las tres literalmente claro esta me dejaron anonadado y después toco mi turno cantando el opening bleach

Velonica

Aqua Timez  
Cubierto por la frustración, distraído por las normas,  
Finjo ser feliz y canto.  
Me digo a mi mismo que debo correr un poco más,  
E imprudentemente y en silencio voy contra el viento.  
Miro hacia atrás, al camino que elegí, lo siento, ya estoy listo.  
Me rodean los enemigos, es una guerra, un juego,  
"La vida tiene sus montañas, valles y acantilados",  
La basura se acumula.  
En este viaje sin fin  
Me detengo en las afueras de la ciudad.  
Me tumbo y estiro mis piernas cansadas,  
Consiguiendo sumirme en un sueño ligero,  
Donde veo esa cara una y otra vez,  
Escuchando esas palabras una y otra vez...  
"¿Soy yo el único que piensa que estar vivo es triste?"

El humo de un cigarro sube girando por el aire y desaparece en la nada.

En un día en el que todavía somos débiles e infantiles  
Has conocido una tristeza que no deberías haber visto  
Y ahora contienes las lágrimas cuando no tienes por qué.  
No soy lo suficientemente fuerte como para vivir sólo de la verdad,  
No necesitamos ser fuertes, ¿vale?

Cuando abrí los ojos vi la primavera,  
Me abro paso entre el viento repleto de pétalos de cerezo.  
Dirigiéndome hacia un lugar lejano  
Me pregunto si alguna vez estuviste en este huerto.  
Mientras busco en este cielo  
El blanco rastro de un pájaro que vuela  
Estoy seguro de que estarás escuchando a la tierra,  
Buscando las negras pisadas de las hormigas.

Me arranco la máscara de payaso que llevo  
Y me alzo en una colina de la que el sol se ha olvidado.

La luna brilla sobre mí y yo respiro hondo  
En un mundo sin el sonido de los platos al romperse  
O el de la gente gritando.  
Podemos vivir sin sentir el calor de nadie,  
Pero estar vivo nada más no es suficiente para nosotros.

La tierra con plantas brotando, los recios árboles,  
El arcoíris desapareciendo, los días que pasan...  
Las maravillas de las estaciones nos mostraron a Espiga en el cielo nocturno  
Mientras seguíamos buscando la verdad.

No importa lo lejos que viajemos, cuando llegamos a la vida  
Éramos bebés que llorábamos porque queríamos vivir y ser amados.  
El motivo por el que nos vamos de aquí para ir a otro lugar  
Es que tenemos que ver que no hay respuestas más allá del corazón.

Después de terminar de cantar Gabriel, Griselda y Penemue se pararon de sus asientos y me aplaudieron fue un momento muy embarazoso y diciéndome donde aprendí a cantar jajajajajajajajajaja ellas eran mucho mejores que yo no creo que yo sea muy bueno en esto del canto pero recuerdo cuando kiba y yo hicimos nuestro dueto y el maldito de Motohama tomo fotos y las difundió en la escuela diciendo que estábamos en una relación yaoi fueron buenos tiempos.

 **Presente**

Al salir de la ducha y ya vestido baje y para mi gran sorpresa mi Rosse-chan ya había regresado y en el mismo momento apareció Saya con un libro titulado "que es el amor" si me preguntan por alguna razón medio escalofríos la mirada de Saya bueno no creo que se nada malo entonces ella me dijo que gran rojo quería hablar con migo de algo muy importante.

"Hola Rosse-chan como fue tu contrato" pregunte tratando de hacer platica a mi novia

"Muy bien ise" Rosse-chan respondió

He cierto que he estado en una relación con rias y las demás pero con ellas la relación era de seducción y con Rosse-chan es algo más profundo algo que yo mismo no entiendo pero me gusta este sentimiento dentro de mí.

"Ise" de repente escucho a saya hablarme

"Si que pasa Saya-chan" respondí

"Bueno la verdad no sé muy bien que decir pero cuando estoy junto a ti me siento extraña "la mire algo extrañado y respondió rápidamente antes de que yo hablara "no en el mal sentido es algo complicado y quiero hacer lo mismo que tu Rosseweise hacen cada vez que salen "entonces gane una nueva tonalidad de rojo en mi rostro y le respondí "está bien no hay prisa en que trates de comprender los sentimientos y las emociones de los humanos no quiero que te hagas daño ok" a lo cual me respondió con una hermosa sonrisa me quede paralizado al verla sonreí así, dios realmente no creo soportar más de esta nueva faceta de ophis.

"Bueno si eso es todo voy a descansar mañana me toca ir a entregar los proyectos e investigaciones a los maestros para poder segur faltando a la escuela sin la necesidad de asistir para pasar y presentar los exámenes hasta mañana buenas noches chicas"

 **Al siguiente día a las afueras de la escuela de kouh**

Me desperté temprano y me tome un baño en los pisos de abajo ya que los de arriba los ocupaban las chicas y me teletrasporte a un callejón cercano a la escuela y de ahí me puse a caminar para llegar casi ya ahí me detuvieron motohama y matsuda preguntándome por milésima vez el porque ya no he estado cercas de rias y las demás chicas les digo que ellas encontraros alguien nuevo con los que pasar su tiempo bueno asi me fui directo a la sala de profesores porque no quiero toparme con nadie y asi utilizo la capacidad de mi pieza de rey para cambiar mi aura a la de un simple humano.

Al entrar a la sala de profesores Mikado-sensei la encargada de ponerme los exámenes me pidió los trabajos para revisarlos y asi poder ponerme los exámenes al ver que está todo bien me da el examen de matemáticas, después el de idioma, y asi hasta el de historia y cultura japonesa, bien después de 1 hora ya los termine y ella me dice que saque un 99 general en todos mis exámenes y que me puedo retirar, me dirijo al club de música pero antes le mando un mensaje a sanji y a los demás integrantes de la banda para hacerles saber que estoy en la escuela. Bien vamos para haya y esperarlos.

 **Flashback**

Recuero cuando le pedí al director que me diera permiso de faltar a la escuela a lo cual me respondió

"claro no hay problema siempre y cuando puedes sacar un 90 general en todos tus exámenes y cumplas con trabajos, investigaciones y desglose de proyectos que cada maestro te encargue en el trascurso del próximo mes aceptas" me decía sonriendo el director claro soy muy mal estudiante y con las batallas que había tenido casi no me daba tiempo para estudiar, no lo culpo después de todo mis calificaciones en general son entre un 62 a un 66 por lo que era un gran reto el cual acepte.

Que dando asi como uno de los primeros 4 lugares de la escuela no es por presumir pero era el segundo mejor estudiante de la escuela al parecer solo por debajo de la pequeña Nagi Kego que saco un 100 general en todas las clases bueno yo con un 98 no me quejaba y así cumplí con el reto del director y pude faltar a clases pero d veces por mes me tenía que presentar a entregar y presentar exámenes.

 **Presente en el club de música**

Al abrir la puerta de el club se encontraba una persona que no penes volver a ver pronto, pero fue una grata sorpresa frente a mí se encontraba todo completo el antigua consejo estudiantil sona-kaicho, tsubaki-sempai y los demás miembros de su dignidad de par.

"Hola sona-kaicho, FukuKaicho" salude a sona-kaicho

"Hola ise-kun como has estado espero y bien" me respondió kaicho con una pequeña sonrisa soy yo o Sona-kaicho me llamo ise-kun bueno no importa

"A que debo su visita Sona-kaicho no es que importe pero en poco más de 5 meses no la he visto debe estar muy ocupada con la universidad me imagino no" le pregunte no era por ser grosero pero me daba curiosidad el saber el porqué de su visita

"bueno ise-kun los muchachos me contaron la terrible situación que estas pasando y quiero que sepas que en mi tienes en alguien en quien puedes confiar y hablar si lo necesitas" me respondió Sona-kaicho eh porque esta sonrojada estoy imaginado cosas ¿verdad?

"Gracias Sona-kaicho pero-" me interrumpió cuando estaba hablando eso no es común en ella

"Ise-kun yo ya no soy la presidenta del consejo estudiantil ahora solo llámame Sona de acuerdo" yo solo asentí con la cabeza y continúe con lo que le estaba diciendo "no es necesario preocuparse Sona gracias a personas que no me abandonaron hoy estoy aquí pero gracias por tu preocupación y veré un día cuando puedo pasa a verte en la universidad o cercas de ella" ella rápidamente aparto su mirada de mi con un gran sonrojo espera esta sonrojada no puede ser acaso ella está enamorada de mi bueno es una teoría pondré en marcha un plan para saber si le gusto pero yo ya tengo a Rosse-chan que hago si le gusto no me gustaría lastimarla y también esta Saya debo de hablar con Rosse-chan al respecto.

"Bueno Sona vamos a practicar en un momento llega Kiryu y unas personas que quiero que vengan para que sean las voces principales de la banda" Sona y su dignidad de par se me quedaron viendo algo extrañado pero bueno que le vamos a hacer

Tome mi guitara y comencé a finarla al fin llegaron Kiryu y Gabriel-chan y Penemue-chan.

"Bueno a las personas que se encuentran en esta sal esta es una canción que me gusta mucho y espero y sea de su agrado"

Después de decir eso le di el micrófono a mu-chan (Penemue) la mire a los ojos y le dije "ya sabes que hacer" solo espero poder tocar bien después de que escuchen su voz, pues todo de mi parte para no reírme al imaginar sus reacciones.

 **Canción CHANGE**

CHANGE  
nabikanai nagasarenai yo  
ima kanjiru koto ni sunao de itai no  
CHANGE  
nando demo umarekawaru no  
kanashimi mo dakishimete  
hashiri dasu yo

kanashii uragiri ni atte  
torawarenai atashi ga koko ni iru  
tari nai tsukinai nan datte  
motto hizumasete yo  
takaru okashii konna sekai jan  
jibun ga dare na no ka wakaranaku naru  
wafuu ni hanaritakunai ka  
kime tsukenai de yo

uchi no michi wo yuku no  
soko ni itatte matteitatte  
nani mo hajimarenai

CHANGE  
nabi kanai nagasarenai yo  
ima kanjiru koto ni sunao de itai no  
dareka no omoi-doori ni wa sasenai wa  
CHANGE  
nando demo umarekawaru no  
kanashimi mo dakishimete  
hashiri dasu yo  
anata no moto ni wa  
mou kaerenai wa  
atashi wa atashi rashiku  
I WANNA CHANGE

Wow eso fue intenso y veo los rostros de las chicas en el salón jajajajajajaja esto no se lo esperaban y menos con las voces angelicales de Mu-chan y Bri-chan de repente escucho aplausos y veo la puerta ahí de pie esta azazel-sensei

"bueno la siguiente canción será interpretada por Bri-chan y es de mi autoría espero y les guste" lo dije algo nervioso

 **Canción: re-call**

nakushita hikari o torimodosu tame  
sora e kakushita kanjou ima tokihanate

itsu kara tachidomatteshimatta no darou  
dare yori tsuyokunaru to chikatta noni  
nuguenai kako keshisaru you ni  
oikaketsudzukeru yakusoku no basho e  
sora ni majiwaru futatsu no hoshi ga tomo ni michibikare

kimi to nara donna michi demo koeteyukeru yo  
kawashita kizuna ga chikara ni natte

tokihanatte yami o saite  
futari ga mezasu hoshi e  
kono sekai ga owaru made wa  
tomo ni tatakaitsudzukeru  
nandomo nandomo tachiagaru kara  
mae o mite tomaranaide ano sora e

shizuka ni kowareyuku toki no naka de  
kore ijou me o sorashite nigetakunai  
kawaita kokoro o uruosu you ni  
nagareru namida ga kako o kirisuteta  
kazoekirenai kizu ya ikari o tsuyoku kamishimete

takusareta kibou subete no omoi o ukeire  
aragaitsudzukeru hatenaki michi o

nandodatte tachimukatte  
egaiteita mirai e  
kono mama dewa owarasenai  
osorezu fumidashiteyuku  
gensou mo kuusou mo riaru ni kaeru  
mouichido kokoro no oku hi o tomoshite

doredake kujikesou ni nattemo  
furikaeru koto wa mou dekinai  
hikari saemo todokanai basho de  
takushitekureta negai o mune ni tsuyoku dakishimete  
koko kara saa tobitatou

kimi no koe ga kikoeta kara  
boku wa mada tatakaeru  
wasureteita kono omoi ga  
ima koko de yomigaeru

tokihanatte yami o saite  
futari ga mezasu hoshi e  
kono sekai ga owaru made wa  
tomo ni tatakaitsudzukeru  
nandomo nandomo tachiagaru kara  
mae o mite tomaranaide takaku takaku te o nobashite ano sora e

Entonces se hizo el silencio yo estaba sudando amares posiblemente no debí escribirla y menos hacer que la cantara Bri-chan, para mi sorpresa via a azazel-sensei mirándome con una cara de incredulidad y los demás personas como si fuera una especie de animal en peligro de extinción.

"bien no van a decir nada la verdad me están haciendo sentir mal" yo les dije

"bueno ise que escribieras una canción que es una obra de arte a cualquiera lo deja sin palabras sobre todo si saben que eres un pervertido que ama los pechos" azazel-sensei respondió con toda honestidad maldito pajarraco no pudo guardarse el comentario de pervertido o el que amaba los pechos, los demás solo asentían a lo dicho por sensei, que poco me conoces yo estaba llorando lagrimas de anime en una esquina con una nube gris sobre mi cabeza.

Bueno cuando llame recupere de lo antes dicho por el sensei apenas iba a decir cuál iba a ser la siguiente canción cuando me llamaron por teléfono

Mire el numero y sonreí "hola como están"

"asi que cuando llegaron"

"y llegaron con bien"

"genial"

Yo iba saliendo del club de música

"sobre eso me mude"

"no con ella no"

"porque buena ella encontró a otra persona y ya no tenemos ese tipo de relación"

"con quien estoy viviendo con la mujer más hermosa del mundo"

"la quieren conocer ahora les mando unas fotos de ella y mías"

 **Dentro del club de música**

Todos y cada uno de los integrantes de la banda y ex-consejo estudiantil se preguntaba quien había llamado a Ise para que sonriera así mientras salía del salón de música entonces apareció un sello de convocatoria con la cresta de la casa del dragón en ella y de ahí salieron Valeri, Neru, Rosseweise, Griselda y Saya. Entonces comenzaron las preguntas para las personas que acababan de llegar

"hola Rosseweise-sensei me puede decir quiénes son sus acompañante" Sona le pregunto a Rosseweise

A lo que ella les respondió que eran las demás siervas de Ise y que si lo habían visto esto por supuesto que dejo estáticos a las personas que no sabían de esto.

"mira Sona se que sonara algo extraño paso al crear las piezas de Ise por lo cual el cuenta con 12 peones, 4 torres, 4 caballos, 4 obispos y 2 reinas de los cuales 1 peón ya fue utilizado y los 4 obispos igual deje que me presente y 1 caballeo correctamente soy Rosseweise primer obispo de Ise y ella" señalando a Griselda "ella es el primer peón de Ise Griselda Quarta ella "mientras señalaba a Penemue "mu-chan come le gusta llamarle ise es su tercer obispo bueno continuemos ella es" señalando a Gabriel "Bri-chan es su segundo obispo en cuanto a Valeri ya la conoces ella es el cuarto y último obispo de Ise, la próxima persona es Neru-chan el caballero de Ise y por ultimo pero no menos importante Saya-sama la reina de ise" cada una al ser nombrada por Rosseweise se inclinaba y sonreía a los presentes pero algo que hizo a azazel y sanji casi desmayarse por la impresión fue saya con esa sonrisa coqueta que prometía noches inolvidable para cualquier persona que fuera digna de sus sentimientos.

 **Mientras tanto el mismo tiempo en la residencia Hyodou**.

Nos encontramos a Kuroka y Le Fay después de regreso de una larga misión en el territorio de los vampiros como acompañantes de valí el dragón emperador blanco. Kuroka tomo desprevenida a Le Fay y subió a la habitación de ise e inmediatamente se dio cuenta que en esa cama y habitación por lo menos un mes y medio o quizás dos el castaño ya no dormía en ella. Pensando lo peor entro en su estado de Senjutsu para tratar de ubicarlo pero después de 20 minutos no lograba localizarlo dentro de la ciudad de kouh, bajo corriendo las escaleras y pidió a Le Fay que utilizara un hechizo de rastreo para así encontrarlo y en menos de 5 minutos esta sabía donde estaba en la escuela, entonces Kuroka pidió que si podían esperarlo cercas de la escuela porque quiera verlo tenía mas de 2 meces y medio desde la última vez que lo había visto y entonces el no se encontraba muy bien que digamos y contando que ella se dio cuenta que las demás chicas de el sequito de Rias Gremory lo iban abandonando poco a poco pero lo que más le dolía era que su propia hermana su pequeña Shione abandonara a un buen hombre asi emprendieron su destino el parque cercas de la escuela kuoh academia.

 **En orto lugar al mismo tiempo**

Rias y Akeno se encontraban caminando hacia el mismo café donde se encontraban con su kaito-kun, entonces rias hablo "Akeno crees que estamos haciendo lo correcto bueno yo digo siempre quise una vida normal y al estar con kaito-kun la puedo experimentar pero siento que falta algo"

A lo que Akeno le responde" ara ara rias a caso quieres dejar a kaito-kun por mí no hay problema después de todo mas para mi ufufufufufuf", rias refuta enojada "eso ni pensarlo Akeno" lo que ninguna de ellas se percataba es que el único hombre que ellas amaban por un simple capricho de una vida normal las había borrado completamente de su corazón Ise lo logro pero con un costo terriblemente doloroso, así terminaron la discusión y llegaron al café y procedieron a entrar para ver a su profesor.

 **Regresando con Ise**

Ise iba regresando a la sal de profesores cuando pudo notar algo que su novia les mostraba a los demás ocupantes de la habitación, claro está que nunca espero que su novia lo grabara mientras este se encontraba cantando y componiendo la canción que hizo especialmente para Bri-chan.

 **Flashback**

Nos encontramos a Ise tocando la guitarra y escribiendo en un cuaderno y rayando partes de lo que está escribiendo después de varias horas por fin había terminado la canción que quería regalarle a Gabriel ahora solo faltaba el probar como se escuchaba así que se metió a una cabina a grabar con su propia voz dicha melodía, pero al estar tan concentra dado en la canción no se percato que su novia junto con todo su sequito entraron a la cabina de grabación y lo estuvieron viendo mientras su novia lo grababa con gran amor y admiración al saber que su novio contaba con un talento que no había mostrado a sus antiguos camaradas en el sequito de Rias Gremory y en este momento cuestionaba si rias era verdaderamente una idiota por dejar escapar al hombre perfecto era amable, agradable se preocupaba por su bien estar, protector, detallista y un sinfín de cualidades que muchos hombres no mostraban tener. Al fin de tocar la canción y de ella y las demás escucharla salieron sin hacer ruido para que este no se percatar de que habían estado ahí.

 **Presente**

Ise se encontraba sin palabras como no se había percatado que habían estado en el estudio y mas que lo grabaron es cierto estaba concentrado pero eso no era pretexto para no prestar atención a su alrededor y se propuso entrenar mas para tener casi las habilidades de una yokai al utilizar Senjutsu ya que se dice que ellos son capaces de detectar el mas mínimo movimiento dentro de un perímetro de 300 metros, tendía que preguntar a Kuroka cuando volviera de su viaje de exploración en el territorio de los vampiros.

Después de superar su sorpresa Ise se dirigió directo a Rosseweise y la tomo de la mano y presento formalmente ante el grupo como su novia algo que hizo ponerse como tomate a la albina al ser presentada ante los demás que no conocían su relación, las relaciones fueron diversas por sanji y azazel fue un pulgar hacia riba en señal de aprobación por parte de algunas chivas lanzaban pregunta taras pregunta a la albina y Sona que se sintió algo triste porque el chico que amaba ya había sido tomado por otra mujer, ya que ella pensaba acercarse al castaño poco a poco no quería arruinar su amistad si la relación no funcionaba y con el abandono de rias y las demás ella vio una posibilidad de estar con el castaño, lo cual ya no era posible.

Rosseweise se percato de la mirada de Sona y decidió hablar con Sona y saya para saber si lo que sentían por el castaño era admiración o amor como en su caso.

Ise al notar la mirada de Sona lo supo ella lo amaba y se acerco a ella y hablo en voz baja en su oído "sabes Sona-chan me acabo de percatar que tienes sentimientos por mi y me gustaría conocerte en un ámbito mas personal si es que tu quieres no creo que a Rosse-chan le moleste mmm vainilla mi olor favorito, me gusta mucho tu cabello", así se alego poco a poco de Sona dejándola completamente colorada y con una mirada vidriosa en su cara, Sona sentía que sus rodillas en cualquier momento cederían y caería al piso pero se recompuso nuevamente y decidió responder "claro Ise-kun me gustaría conocerte también y si no es molestia de Rosseweise claro esta" esto tuvo varia reacciones ya que sanji quería matar a Ise por ser tan cercano a Sona algo que él no habría logrado, Momo y Ruruko mostraba su aceptación para una posible relación entre su rey y Ise.

"bueno chicos Sona creo que es hora de irnos pero antes de llegar a casa tengo que conseguí algo ok haya las veo"le dije esto pero lo quería caminar un poco por kouh y así Salí del salón de música.

Así mismo su dignidad de par regreso al catillo.

 **Flashback**

Una vez que terminó, una serie de aplausos llamó la atención del grupo. En la puerta, se encontraban varios chicos. El castaño los miró con curiosidad, mientras Kiryu se tensaba levemente al reconocerlos. ʺVaya, esa fue una buena interpretaciónʺ Elogió un chico de cabello castaño claro y ojos azules a juego. ʺMuchos Otakus estarían aclamándolos en este instante sin duda algunaʺ Habló otro, de cabello negro y ojos chocolate. ʺEstuvieron fantásticosʺ Alzando el pulgar, un chico de cabello azul oscuro y ojos dorados. ʺ…ʺ Dando un asentimiento, un chico de cabello rubio y ojos negros. ʺParece que este año el Festival será bastante animadoʺ Dijo con entusiasmo un chico de cabello rojizo y ojos verdes. El grupo los miró un poco confundidos, hasta que la castaña habló. ʺEllos son el grupo independiente que tocará junto a nosotros en el Festivalʺ Dijo aclarando las dudas de los demás. ʺYa veo, me alegra que les guste nuestra músicaʺ Dijo el castaño con una sonrisa despreocupada. ʺA todo esto creo que debemos presentarnos, mi nombre es Sango Hibikiʺ Se presentó el de cabello rojizo sonriendo. ʺKongo Akira, un placerʺ Se presentó el castaño claro con una ligera reverencia. ʺMishima Kenʺ Dijo el rubio alzando la mano a modo de saludo. ʺUrara Ryuuzukiʺ Se presentó el de cabello negro con una gran sonrisa. ʺKobe Shinjiʺ Se presentó el peliazul con el pulgar arriba, y una mirada confidente muy curiosa. El grupo relacionado con lo sobrenatural se acercó al quinteto, mientras la castaña sentía una tensión inexistente en el ambiente. ʺGusto en conocerlos, mi nombre es Hyodou Isseiʺ Se presentó con una pequeña sonrisa que fue bien recibida por los chicos. ʺSaji Genshirou, holaʺ Saludó el rubio. ʺTomoe Meguri, un placerʺ Dijo la castaña rojiza con una sonrisa. ʺTsubasa Yuraʺ Alzando la mano. ʺKiryu Aikaʺ Se presentó con leve nerviosismo. El chico de cabello azul se quedó pensativo ante los nombres, antes de abrir los ojos cómicamente al darse cuenta de quienes eran. ʺ¡Vaya! Sin duda ustedes son un grupo interesanteʺ Comentó con una pequeña carcajada. ʺLa llamada bestia pervertida, el Fukou- Kaichou del Consejo estudiantil, dos miembros de dicho Consejo y la mejor amiga de Asia- chanʺ Mencionó sorprendido el castaño.

ʺBien, no puedo cambiar el pasado, pero al menos puedo decir que mis intereses actuales tienen otra motivación mucho más importanteʺ Mencionó el castaño con inusitada seriedad en su voz. El quinteto, así como su propio grupo abrió los ojos en incredulidad, antes de reparar en su mirada y ver que hablaba en serio. ʺVaya… solo puedo decir que cambiar es de hombresʺ Dijo el peliazul con el pulgar arriba. ʺBueno, fue un placer conocerlos, pero ahora debemos ir a nuestro propio ensayoʺ Se despidió el chico de cabellos rojizos. Los demás empezaron a despedirse, saliendo del lugar hacia su destino. ʺSon agradablesʺ Dijo el castaño de la nada.

Los demás asintieron, excepto la castaña. ʺHyodou, ¿Al menos sabes quiénes son?ʺ Preguntó con cautela. El mencionado solo la miró con confusión. ʺAhhhh… el pelirrojo es novio de Toujo -san, el castaño lo es de Asia, el rubio de Xenovia y el peliazul es de Irinaʺ Aclaró con cierta preocupación. Los demás se tensaron al escuchar lo que la chica dijo, pasando su mirada al castaño, que tenía una mano en su mentón, dando la impresión de estar en una profunda reflexión.

ʺ¡Oh! Por eso se me hacían conocidosʺ Exclamó ante la realización. Para sorpresa de todos, este tenía una pequeña sonrisa de autosuficiencia, como si recordar aquello fuera un gran logro. ʺYa veo, supongo que esto será interesanteʺ Murmuró cruzándose de brazos mientras asentía para sí mismo. Esto de verdad nadie lo esperaba, todos esperaban que el chico se sintiera mal, no esta pobre reacción. Un pensamiento en general llegó a sus mentes, y este era que el castaño enmascaraba sus verdaderos sentimientos para hacerle frente a sus problemas, sin saber lo lejos que estaban de la verdadera razón. ʺHyodo ¿Acaso no te afectó en nada lo que dijo Kiryu-san?ʺ Preguntó Saji con ligera preocupación. El castaño les dedicó una mirada llena de duda, antes de que cambiara a una de comprensión.

ʺAgradezco su preocupación, pero si les soy sincero, no me afecta en lo más mínimoʺ Les aclaró con una pequeña sonrisa. Las chicas presentes se sonrojaron levemente ante la sonrisa sincera que el chico les dedicó. ʺNo lo entiendoʺ Comentó un perplejo Saji. ʺSolo les diré que por causas sobrenaturales lo que sentía por ellas desapareció, además ellos son agradablesʺ Terminó de decir, dejando con serias dudas a sus compañeros. Entonces alguien recordó cierto tema que habían hablado hace tiempo, por lo que pensó que esta era una buena oportunidad para resolver una pequeña duda que tenía. ʺAcaso ¿La chica que nos mencionaste tiene algo que ver?ʺ Preguntó Tomoe con una ceja alzada. Siendo tomado totalmente desprevenido, el chico se sonrojó antes de desviar la mirada.

ʺBu Bueno… puede que tenga algo que verʺ Murmuró incómodo sintiéndose como un venado atrapado ante los reflectores.. Esta reacción se debía a que fuera de su propio séquito, que alguien más supiera de su relación con la albina lo volvía tímido. Cabe decir que ante esa reacción, las chicas quedaron perplejas, mientras Saji reía levemente. En ese instante la campana de la escuela sonó. ʺBueno, ya que todo quedó explicado me paso a retirar, tengo cosas que hacerʺ Habló el castaño antes de guardar su instrumento y tomar sus cosas para salir rápidamente del aula. ʺ¡Suerte tigre!ʺ Exclamó la castaña de lentes con tono malicioso.

El pobre chico casi tropieza en la puerta, pero logró recomponerse y desaparecer del lugar. ʺVaya, y yo preocupándome por nadaʺ Dijo el chico Sitri con una pequeña sonrisa. ʺHyodou ha madurado, parece que fue ayer cuando aún escapaba del Club de Kendoʺ Mencionó la castaña con nostalgia mientras seguía mirando por donde el chico había desaparecido. ʺNuestro mundo lo hizo madurar, aunque no lo creas es una figura bastante reconocidaʺ Dijo Tomoe tomando sus cosas. La chica recordaba en ese momento que la serie del Dragón Oppai competía con La Miracle Levia tan en cuanto a audiencia, siendo ambos programas famosos en el inframundo. ʺHmp… se ha convertido en todo un hombreʺ Agregó Tsubasa con una pequeña sonrisa. El trío lo pensó, realmente la faceta que les había mostrado desde hace un mes les resultaba atractiva, ante este hilo de pensamientos las chicas se sonrojaron. El rubio solo negó de forma divertida, antes tomar sus cosas y salir del lugar.

 **Calles de Kuoh cercas del parque**

Después de 40 minutos de caminar. El castaño iba perdido en sus pensamientos, sin duda saber que esos chicos eran las parejas de las chicas era algo que no esperaba. Pero como les había dicho a las chicas de la banda y a Saji, realmente eso era algo que no le afectaba en lo más mínimo, incluso le habían parecido buenos chicos. Dejando de lado esos pensamientos, no pudo evitar suspirar ante los últimos comentarios de la castaña, realmente esa chica era alguien de temer.

Súbitamente se detuvo, mirando la calle desierta, se dio cuenta que estaba dentro de una barrera. Agudizó sus sentidos, antes de sentir algo en su espalda.

Boing~ Algo grande, suave y cálido. Gracias a su experiencia previa supo al instante que era, por lo que se sonrojó a más no poder antes de sentir un par de brazos rodearlo. ʺEs bueno volver a verte… Sekiryuutei -chan Nya~ʺ Ronroneó una voz en su oído, haciéndolo estremecer.

ʺKu Kurokaʺ Articuló con dificultad al sentir como la nombrada se apegaba más a él. Como pudo, el castaño se zafó del agarre de la Nekoshou, antes de alejarse unos pasos y girarse para quedar frente a frente con la chica. Esta solo le sonrió coqueta, mientras la pequeña rubia junto a ella negaba ante el comportamiento de la morena.

ʺEs bueno volver a verlasʺ Dijo con una pequeña sonrisa una vez superó el asalto de la Nekomata. ʺTambién nos da gusto verlo Ise -samaʺ Dijo también sonriendo la pequeña maga. En ese momento, la Nekoshou borró su sonrisa coqueta. ʺAhora quiero saber ¿Por qué en tu casa casi no hay rastros de tu presencia?ʺ

Preguntó una inusualmente seria Kuroka. El castaño sonrió ante la pregunta, él había notado la preocupación filtrándose en la voz de la chica, igualmente la pequeña maga lo miraba con bastante preocupación. Como única respuesta, el chico se acercó a ambas, cuando estuvo a un paso de ellas un círculo mágico brillo bajo los pies del trío, para desaparecer del lugar.

 **Inframundo – Castillo del Dragón**

El castaño y sus acompañantes aparecieron en la entrada del Castillo. Como las veces anteriores, el chico pudo vislumbrar una mirada de asombro por parte de las chicas ante la imponente edificación. Realmente se estaba volviendo costumbre, aunque debía aceptar que no dejaba de ser divertido. Sin perder tiempo los tres entraron al lugar. Subieron las escaleras llegando al segundo piso, recorriendo un pasillo que los llevó a la sala, donde pudo ver a cierta albina jugando al Póker junto a Penemue y Valerie, notando al instante la ausencia de Griselda, Gabriel, Neru y Saya. El chico tosió levemente para llamar la atención del trío.

La primera en reaccionar a su presencia fue Rosseweise, a quien se le iluminó el rostro al verlo. ʺ¡Ise!ʺ Se levantó con una sonrisa acercándose al chico antes de abrazarlo. Chu Ambos compartieron un tierno beso, mismo que los hizo olvidarse de su entorno. Sin duda esta era una de las cosas que más le gustaban al chico, ser recibido por una bella chica cuando llegaba a casa, y sobre todo ser recibido con un beso lleno de amor. Sin duda Matsuda y Motohama se morirían de la envidia si lo supieran. El acto se prolongó por varios segundos, y seguirían así de no ser porque. ʺ¡Ejem!ʺ

La intervención de la Caído los trajo a la realidad. La pareja se separó bastante avergonzada, realmente se aislaban de todo el mundo cuando compartían afecto, ya les había pasado un par de veces en sus paseos por la ciudad. Misma razón por la que el chico se sonrojó al olvidar que tenían visitas. Hablando de ellas, Kuroka tenía una mirada incrédula ante lo que había visto, mientras Le Fay tenía los ojos abiertos a más no poder. Esto era algo que no habían esperado. ʺCreo… creo que hay cosas que debo explicarles, cosas que sucedieron mientras estaban fuera jejejeʺ Dijo con una risa nerviosa el chico llevándose una mano a la nuca. Ambas chicas asintieron mecánicamente antes de acomodarse en un sofá, mientras el chico procedía a contarles los últimos acontecimientos que ocurrieron desde el ritual.

Cabe decir que Kuroka y Le Fay fruncieron el ceño varias veces ante lo que escuchaban, aunque el saber el nuevo estatus del chico las dejó con la quijada hasta el suelo. Cuando llegaba al tema de que había recibido su juego de piezas, casualmente el resto de su Título Nobiliario había llegado a la sala. Kuroka se sorprendió ante la diversidad de especies que el castaño tenía en su séquito. Le Fay también estaba sorprendida, pero eso no quitó que ella estuviera contenta de que el chico haya alcanzado sus metas. Después de eso, un profundo silencio reinó en el lugar, mientras Kuroka se mantenía serena y Le Fay notaba al instante la creciente tensión. Las chicas, así como habían llegado se habían ido, todas tenían contratos por cumplir y no querían perder contratistas. Rosseweise, Penemue y Valerie también habían sido convocadas por sus actuales contratistas, por lo que solo ellos tres se encontraban en el Castillo. Mientras tanto, la Nekomata ahora se mostraba de brazos cruzados y con los ojos cerrados, ocasionando que el chico se pusiera incómodo. Ya sea por instinto, o por lo vivido con Penemue, él tenía una idea de lo que posiblemente pasaba por la mente de la chica. Mentiría si dijera que no estaba interesado en unirla a su séquito, ya que fuera de su actitud rebelde y libertina Kuroka era una buena chica, además de que ahora que sus crímenes fueron perdonados por ayudar en la Guerra, su poder sería muy codiciado. Él quería tenerla bajo su protección, además de que siempre disfrutó su compañía, y algo en el fondo no quería dejarla ir. Salió de sus pensamientos cuando la chica abrió sus ojos, antes de dibujar una sonrisa coqueta.

Brillo Desde su bolsillo surgió un brillo muy conocido por el chico, así que sacó el estuche de sus piezas, de donde surgió una de las piezas de [Torre] que aún utilizaba. Esta se quedó flotando frente a la Nekoshou, como si respondiera a los sentimientos de la chica. ʺDeduzco que esto es lo que deseasʺ Dijo con total seriedad. La rubia se sorprendió por el tono usado por el chico, además de su expresión. En cambio la morena solo se limitó a sonreír ligeramente antes de asentir. ʺNya~ʺ Fue lo único que expresó por respuesta.. ʺKuroka, bajo el nombre de Hyodou Issei de la Casa de los Dragones, te pido que me sirvas de ahora en adelante como mi siervo y familia, desde este momento eres mi [Torre] ʺ Terminó de recitar el chico. La pieza brilló antes de hundirse en el pecho de la morena.

Pop Un sonido llamó la atención del trío. En los pies de la morena se hallaban un par de piezas de [Obispo], estas mostraban grietas y cierto nivel de deterioro indicando que habían sido usadas hace mucho tiempo. El chico las levantó para observarlas seriamente, entendiendo que este era uno de los vínculos que ataba a Kuroka con su pasado. Pasando su mirada a la Nekomata, pudo ver como pequeñas lágrimas se empezaban a formar en sus ojos, antes de tomarlo de su camisa y jalarlo hacia ella. Chu El chico abrió sus ojos con sorpresa, dejando caer las piezas de la impresión antes de pasar sus manos alrededor de la cintura de la morena de forma inconsciente para aumentar la cercanía con ella. Como respuesta la Nekoshou profundizó el acto al percatarse de esto. Cabe decir que la pequeña maga, que había presenciado con fascinación el ritual de reencarnación, ahora estaba totalmente roja ante el acto que se desarrollaba ante sus ojos. Una vez que ambos se separaron, el chico inmediatamente cayó inconsciente y con los ojos en espiral, totalmente sonrojado. Kuroka le dedicó una mirada cálida y tierna, misma que dejó con los ojos abiertos a Le Fay, ya que nunca había visto a la morena sonreír de ese modo. Aunque el cambiar esa expresión a una más traviesa mientras lamía su mano le generó una gota en la nuca.

Después de ese beso Ise decidió ir a su estudio para estudiar los contratos que tenía para su dignidad para evitar posibles errores durante el cumplimiento de los contratos de invocación, el sabia que algunos magos o humanos buscaban como capturara algunos demonios para experimentara ellos y descubrir los secretos que los demonios guardaban, de repente sintió a gran rojo comunicarse con él [hola Hyodou Ise espero y ophis te diera mi mensaje]

(Claro que si gran rojo y dime qué puedo hacer yo por ti) respondí de inmediato

[Bueno chico ven a la brecha dimensional]

"bueno aun que tengo tu poder y algunas de tus habilidades gran rojo a un no puedo crear fisuras dimensionales completamente"

[Ok ok lo siento por eso entonces solo imagina que esta frente a mí y yo hago el resto] así decidí hacerle caso y cerré mis ojos después de eso imagine estar frente a gran rojo y al abrirlos me di cuenta que estaba en la brecha-dimensional

"bueno gran rojo aquí me tienes para que soy bueno" le dije mirándolo directamente a los ojos

[Mira Ise se que ahora eres un demonio de clase suprema y tienes tu dignidad de para verdad y sé que no has utilizado todas tus piezas]

"si así es pero so que tiene que ver"

[Te voy a dar algo que ningún otro demonio ha logrado te permitiré viajara diferentes mundos para que encuentres el resto de tus piezas esto lo hago como una manera de agradecimiento ya que sin ti lo que hoy conocemos hubiera desaparecido por las manos de Trihexa así que dices chico]

"No lose es muy tentador pero no quiero traer personas a esta dimensión, imagina como se sentirían sus personas más cercanas, como lo son papas, hermanos, esposos o esposa y ni hablar de hijos e hijas"

[Eso es lo que te preocupa te mostré como terminaran sus vidas y tu decidirás si vas a esa dimensión para que su vida no termine así ok]

Y así apareció una pantalla plana de más de 50 pulgadas pasando por ella una persona peli azul y su padre vi como su padre le decía que solamente los fuertes sobreviven y los débiles mueres, me sentí enojado con él quien es él para decidir quién vive y quien muero en poco más de un año yo era débil y con el entrenamiento adecuado fui volviéndome fuerte porque había personas que necesitaban que las protegiera.

Después vi como algunos enemigo atacaban a su tribu matando a todos sin dejar sobrevivientes o por lo menos eso pensaban ya que ella se encontraba casando legos de su tribu y llego demasiado tarde y ahí vi a su padre que le decía que el murió por que fue débil y que ella tenía que volverse fuerte para no morir, así paso a la siguiente imagen donde ella se enfrentaba a una tribu que ella llamaba la tribu del norte a masacrando personas por doquiera viendo como una joven con el nombre de Najenda planeaba revelarse contra el imperio y unirse al ejército revolucionario. Pero antes de poder desertar sus planes fueron descubiertos a hora por la persona que se llamaba Esdeath la cual tenía el mismo rango que ella general imperial del imperio pero Najenda vio el lado oculto de la capital e imperio y decidió luchar contra ello, la lucha entre Esdeath y Najenda fue corta 10 minutos cuando mucho donde Najenda perdió el ojo derecho junto a su brazo derecho dándola por muerta al empalarla en una lanza de hielo que casi al final logro desviar del corazón, logrando así sobrevivir para una posible batalla futura y formando un año después Night Raid el cual sería conformado por Akame, Leone, Mine, Sheele, Lubbok, Bulat y más tarde se uniría un chico de nombre Tatsumi. Pero no solo ella había creado un equipo de asalto con unas extrañas armas que se conocían como Teigu, Esdeath también comandaba un pequeño equipo llamado las tres bestias que después de una batalla entre Tatsumi, Bulat contra las tres bestias donde estos morirían así como Bulat el cual le dio su Teigu a Tatsumi y de ahí al perder a sus tres subordinados pensó en juntar un mayor número de seguidores con Teigus para erradicar a Night raid este grupo seria conocido como los Jaegers donde uno a uno de ambos bandos iban muriendo en batallas o misiones.

Al final la vio morir contra Akame en un enfrentamiento uno a uno.

Ise volteo y vio a gran rojo "de verdad quieres que sea una de mis piezas estás loco dragón bastardo ella me matara es cierto que me he vuelto más fuerte y derrotarla sería fácil con mi Balance Break pero no soy estúpido-"[Ise me estás diciendo que nadie tiene derecho a una segunda oportunidad]

"lo siento gran rojo solo me altere un poco"

[Esta bien solo te digo dale una segunda oportunidad de redimirse por sus pecado ah y una cosa a la diferente dimensión que te envié un día aquí hay serán tres meses que te parece]

"muy bien cuando partiré a esta dimensión"

[Ahora mismo si quieres pre-] lo interrumpí "espera tengo que avisar a mi sequito"

[Bien te regresare a tu catillo y en una hora te traeré ok] así desaparecí de la brecha-dimensional y volví a aparecer en mi despacho convoque un círculo mágico entonces hable "Rosse-chan puedes reunir a todas en la sala" a lo que ella me respondió con un,"Hai"

Después de 5 minutos de esperar todas y cada una de las chicas bajaron y les explique la situación y la propuesta de gran rojo entonces saya-chan hablo

"Ise eso no es posible aunque tengas los poderes de baka-rojo y los míos no podrás pasar a otra dimensión ya que tendías que tener parte de los podres de Trihexa si eso no será posible lo siento" me decía ella cabizbaja entonces me acerque a ella y la habrase y hable "chicas hay algo que ni siquiera los Yondai Maous del inframundo o algún otro alto mando de las fracciones es que yo estaría muerto ahora mismo de no ser por alguien que me dio parte de su podre para volver a pelear contra mi en un futuro y espero no sea muy cercano, lo que les voy a decir puede cambiar la forma en que me miran pero tengan por seguro que nunca podre odiarlas y aun así las protegeré contra todo y todos, la persona o la creatura que medio podre es Trihexa" la sala quedo completamente en silencio maldita sea porque tiene que pasar esto pensando que ellas ahora me odiaban por tener una parte de Trihexa decidí salir de la habitación pero fui abrasado por detrás por Rosse-chan y las demás chicas poco a poco se me iban acercando ellas me dijeron al mismo tiempo "idiota nunca podríamos odiarte" entonces sentía algo en mis mejillas estaba llorando por lo que me dijeron estaba muy feliz por ello "así que me iré por uno días hasta entonces Saya-chan y Rosse-chan está a cargo" fui a mi habitación y me prepare para partir entonces se abrió una grieta dimensional y aparecí en la brecha ente dimensiones frente a gran rojo "bien gran rojo estoy preparado pero a qué momento me mandara de lo que me mostraste"

[Eso es un secreto chico] porque siento que me está ocultando algo

 **Mundo de Akame ga kill**

Después aparecí en lo que parecía ser un bosque y gracias a mi visión de dragon podía ver grandes distancias y vi por un camino donde tres personas transitaban si mal no recuerdo es chico es Tatsumi, pero quien serán el chico y chica que están a su lado bueno mejor me acerco y los saludo pero antes de dar un paso varias personas salieron de donde se encontraban escondidos y procedieron a atacarlos por lo que tuve que correr para llegar a tiempo para ayudarles contra estos sujetos así comencé a pelear contra ellos por lo visto eran muy débiles y fácilmente fueron derrotados entonces me acerque y pregunte si se encontraban bien y respondieron que estaban bien solo un poco cansados del largo viaje y después pelear "y como se llaman si se puede saber" yo pregunte

"Yo me llamo Tatsumi"

"Yo soy Sayo"

"Y yo soy Ieyasu"

"bueno mi nombre es Issei Hyodou es un gusto conocerlos pero de donde viene ya que me dijeron que estaban candaos por el viaje" pregunte

"bueno venimos de un pequeño poblado que se encuentra al norte de la capital el cual está por desaparecer por no contar con los medios económicos para sostenerse ya que las personas que viven ahí son niños y ancianos que ya no pueden trabajar y lo poco que logramos cosechar al año se nos está agotando poco a poco es por eso que decidimos venir a probar suerte en la capital y rescatar nuestro pueblo" me respondía Sayo

"Ok cuanto necesitan para salvar su pueblo"

"bueno como unas 100,000 monedas de oro para unos diez años porque "me pregunto Ieyasu

"cuál es el valor de la moneda" pregunte

"bueno se utilizan regularmente monedas de cobre el valor es 1 moneda de oro es igual a 10 monedas de plata y 1 de plata es igual 40 monedas de cobre" me respondió Tatsumi

"ok entiendo les tengo una propuesta les daré un 1, 000,000 de monedas de oro pero tienen que hacer algo por mi" respondí espere a que me respondieran entonces Sayo se acerco y me dijo "claro que tenemos que hacer" sonreí esta chica me recuerda un poco a Kuno_chan me pregunto cómo estará

"Ieyasu y Tatsumi déjenme solo con Sayo dentro de esa cueva de haya" a unos 200 metros de nuestra ubicación se encontraba una cueva la cual era perfecta para decirle a Sayo que regresaran sin que este par de terecos intentara nada estúpido o discutir,

"maldito te quieres aprovechar de Sayo verdad" me respondió Tatsumi muy enojado y preparándose para atacarme

"cálmate Tatsumi solo quiero hablar con ella ya que ella parece mas inteligente que ustedes dos" jajajajajajajaja sus caras no tenían precio entonces procedí directo a la cueva con Sayo detrás de mi

"bien mira Sayo seré directo quiero que tomen el dinero y regresen a su pueblo tengo una habilidad muy rara que me permite ver la muerte de las persona a mi alrededor" sayo me miraba como si estuviera loco entonces le conté que solo ellos conocían "sayo ustedes prometieron unirse al ejército imperial y que si uno de ustedes morirían todos morían en combate verdad" a lo cual solo pudo asentir, entonces procedía contarles su muerte junto con la de sus amigos "bien Sayo al amanecer tendrán una carreta con 2 caballos y dos cofres con las monedas el 1,000,000 de monedas de oro que prometí ahora solo descansen yo iré por la carreta y los cofres con el dinero ok" entonces salió de la cueva y yo un poco después, alcance escuchar como Sayo no les daba tiempo ni de defenderse, diciéndoles que mañana a primera hora regresarían al pueblo. Y empecé a caminar a algún pueblo cercano.

 **En un pueblo cercano**

Al llegar al pueblo procedí a comprar la carreta, los dos caballos y dos cofres para depositar ahí el dinero, al comprarlos y pagar me dijeron que eran 6 monedas de oro las cuales pague de inmediato y Salí del lugar, pero gusto cuando planeaba dejar el pueblo vi a unos sujetos tratando de forzar a una inocente jovencita a entrar en un callejo, deje mis cosas y camine asía ellos, al llegar y estar frente a ellos "déjenla que no ven que no quiere ir con ustedes"

"miren lo que tenemos aquí chicos un héroe" decía aquel sujeto

Entonces procedí a meter mi mano dentro de mis ropas y saque unas pocas monedas de oro"déjenla ir y serán suyas o tomen la opción dos y los mato" dije esto último desatando un poco de ki (intención asesina) a lo cual tomaron las monedas y corrieron, bueno que se le va a ser siempre existen este tipo de personas no importa el lugar o la dimensión para el caso.

"está bien señorita" pregunte caballerosamente

"Si que tonto de mi parte no me he presentado mi nombre es Serena" ella me respondió

"bonito nombre para una hermosa dama" conteste sonriendo "bueno lo siento me tengo que ir adiós" me retire de aquel lugar rápidamente y tome nuevamente mis cosas para llegar donde se encontraban Sayo, Ieyasu y Tatsumi antes de que me despertaran utilice un círculo mágico para teletrasportar el oro desde mi dimensión hasta aquí y llenar los dos cofres, cuando ellos despertaron vieron la carreta, los dos caballos y preguntaron que había arriba en la carreta a lo que les respondí "la solución a sus problemas" al abrir los cofres no podían creer lo que estaban viendo eran muchas monedas de oro entonces Tatsumi pregunta de dónde lo saque "bueno soy un poderoso comerciante en la capital y esta cantidad de dinero no es mucha cosa para mi" obviamente una mentira y sayo comprendía lo que yo decía, me deben las gracias por la generosidad mostrada por mi persona y paso algo que nunca espere que pasara sayo me abrazo y me beso torpemente en los labios y susurro lo siguiente "gracias por el dinero, por salvar mi vida y la de mi amigo Ieyasu y la de Tatsumi el hombre que amo" me quede sin palabras y me despedí de ellos.

Después de días de caminar no quería volar ya que eso llamaría la atención no deseada de algunas personas.

 **Entrada a la capital**

"Bueno ya estoy en la capital a hora que" me dirigí hacia una taberna a pedir algo de beber a algo de comer entonces se me acerco Leone, claro no tenía porque saber que yo sabia quien era y acá se dedicaba jugare un poco ingenuo por el momento,

"hola eres nuevo en la ciudad" pregunto guiñándome un ojo coquetamente

"Si soy nuevo aquí vine a probar suerte después de todo mi tío es dueño de una de las principales empresas de dicadas a la creación de nuevas bebidas en el mercado" le conteste muy seguro de mi mismo

"wow entonces eres un pequeño junior de familia acaudalada no es verdad"

"claro que soy de una familia acaudalada pero eso de ser un junior de familia y esconderme detrás de su prestigio no es lo mío prefiero trabajar duro y ganar lo que merezco tener y no esperar que todo me llegue a las manos como mis hermanos es por eso que fui desterrado de mi familia" respondí sin arrepentirme de nada, ok maldita sea soy un maldito buen actor. Ella me miraba asombrada por lo que le dije

"Valla no sabía que a un existían ese tipo de personas que al tener todo en bandeja de plata deciden trabajar y ganar lo propio con su esfuerzo y dime que trabajo buscas"

"bueno acá entre nos quiero unirme al ejercito y matar a muchos soldados corruptos del imperio así también como al primer ministro" le respondí ella tenía lo boca como un pez fuera del agua fue algo muy gracioso la verdad, entonces ella se recompuso y me pregunto

"enserio planeas hacer eso"

"Claro que si además hay alguien con quien me quiero encontrar y pelar para medir que tan fuerte es, algunas personas que me conocen dicen que soy más fuerte que un tal Budo no se quien sea pero me gustaría pelear con el"

"Estás loco te mataría fácilmente es el gran general mucho más fuerte que Esdeath" ella grito fuera de sí al momento que se dio cuenta de su arrebato bajo la mirada apenada

"Bueno no se de eso pero he peleado con una bestia nivel káiser eso debe ser algo no" bueno sabia de algunas bestias y su nivel de peligrosidad, la vi por un momento pensé que le daría un infarto, parecía que había visto un fantasma, se acerco lentamente a mí y deslizo un trozo de papel dentro de mi pantalón

"mmm... y bien cuantas personas se enfrentaron a la bestia nivel káiser debieron haber sido grandes escuadrones para lograran sobrevivir no"

"no solamente era yo y algunos sujetos que nuca había visto pero ellos solo observaron no interfirieron con mi batalla y antes de que preguntes no porto ninguna Teigu si es así como se llaman y el único nombre que recuerdo era Susanoo"

(Tengo que pedirle información a la jefa para saber si conoce a algún tipo con el nombre de Susanoo) era el pensamiento de Leone "bien debes de ser muy fuerte para poder pelear con una bestia mítica del nivel káiser y no morir"

"bueno me despido tengo que buscar un lugar para rentar y dormir adiós" Salí de aquel bar y cambie mi aspecto y olor dentro de un callejón para que no me persiguiera y mire la lota al parecer Night raid va a trabajar esta noche ir solo a observar y si hay alguien que sea digno de ser salvado lo salvare.

"Oye draig tengo una pregunta"

(Que pasa compañero), "mira se que Ieyasu y sayo debieron a ver muerto hoy no es así porque lo que vi fue que hoy en la noche Tatsumi descubre que esa chica Aria se supones que lo lleve a su casa"

(Ahora que lo dices es verdad ya cambiaste la línea del tiempo en este mundo y que planes hacer), "bueno yo pensaba en esa chica Kurome me recuerda a saya antes de que entendiera las emociones y si mal no recuerdo muere enfrentándose a su hermana Akame... bien ya sé que hacer la salvare aunque tenga que utilizar mi sangre para reparar el daño que las drogas lean causado a su cuerpo cuanto crees que tarde en recuperarse para que este al 100% de sus capacidades Draig"

(Bueno compañero yo diría que lo primero es encontrarla, en segundo lugar convencerla de que se una a ti y que olvide su venganza en contra de su hermana y en tercer lugar a lo mucho creo que 1 mes para que este en optimas condiciones o deja que muere y después reencárnala así la enfermedad desaparecerá sin necesidad de tratamiento pero creo que le queda como 3 meses de vida o menos) bueno lo que dice draig es verdad pero no quiero obligarla a estar en un lugar que no quiera estar, bueno creo que iré a ver qué tal es Night Raid para el combate y tal vez enfrentarlos eso parece divertido(espera de donde vino eso o no me estoy volviendo un maniaca para la batalla al igual que Valí nooooooooooooo).

 **Enfrente de la casa de unos nobles**

Yo estaba parado en el aire mediante un hechizo que Rosse-chan me enseño para no desplegar mis alas de dragón no quiero alertar a nadie de que estoy aquí, ok Akame es muy buena con la espada espera que son esas marcas que se esparcen por el cuerpo de ese sujeto, eso me recuerda a las maldiciones que Rosse-chan y Kuro-chan (Kuroka) mea habían dicho, esa espada es peligrosa mejor no acercarme mucho, Leone al parecer al unas su Teigu sus sentidos y fuerza aumentan considerablemente, Bulat es una buena pieza para una torre tiene una fuerza devastadora, Sheele bueno es algo torpe pero muy decidida y se preocupa por sus amigos y Lubbok es bueno en escapar y tender trampas es alguien de cuidado.

Bueno parece que solo queda la chica con el nombre Aria vamos a ver más de cercas, entonces disminuyo mi presencia y me acerco pero lo que no me esperaba es que Leone me encontró al entrar en su perímetro y son más de 350 metros como me encontró

"sal de ahí quien quiera que seas se que estas ahí no me puedes engañar" vi salir a caminar a una persona caminar por en medio de los arboles me tense al sentir su fuerza, (mierda ni con todos los miembros creo que lo podamos llevar asía abajo pero quien es, esto es como estar frente a tu muerte inminente malditos sentidos felinos me alertan escapara para sobrevivir pero no puedo dejar a los demás aquí).

La vi ponerse en posición de combate al igual que los demás miembros de Night Raid entonces salgo por completo de entro los arboles e inclino la cabeza por un poco y me la vuelan como demonios me olvide de Mine, puse las manos en señal de rendición," hola linda noche no" conteste yo como si no estuviera enfrente de muchos guardias muertos y el de Aria,

"quien eres y que haces aquí" pregunto Bulat muy exaltado algo muy raro en el los demás miraban extrañados a Bulat ya que era imposible que el perdiera la calma frente a un oponerte por fui fuerte que este sea

"yo" señalándome a mí mismo, "Leone eres muy mala por no decirles a tus amigos quien soy, bueno me presento mi nombre es Issei Hyodou y porque estoy aquí quería ver que tan fuerte son los integrantes de Night Raid" me atacaron unos hilos de metal,"tranquilo Lubbok no quiero hacerte daño o a cualquiera de ustedes verdad Mine" entonces fue el turno de Leone para preguntar "ok Issei como supiste de Lubbok su nombre ni su apariencia es conocida por el imperio así que responde o tendremos que hacerte hablar"

"bueno se el nombre de cada integrante de su grupo así como las habilidades ocultas de sus Teigus y puedo anular cada una de ellas con el mínimo esfuerzo eso responde a tu pregunta Leone" pude percibir que se tensaron y que la información les cayó como balde de agua helada en la espalda"bueno si eso es todo me retiro nos vernos pronto Night Raid" justo cuando emprendía mi retarda fui atacado por Bulat "oye tranquilo no soy su enemigo y no quiero pelear" maldita sea soy tan hipócrita mi cuerpo clamaba por un buen combate pero esa no es mi objetivo.

* * *

bien hasta aqui el capitulo y el titulo nobiliario de issei es

Rey: issei hyodou

Reina 1: saya de blood c

Reina 2: ?

Obispo 1: Rosseweise(high school dxd)

Obispo 2: Gabriel(Lucy de fairy tail)

Obispo 3: Penemue(Saeko de high school of death)

Obispo 4: Valeri()

Caballero 1: Neru(Erica Blandelli de campione)

Caballero 2: Esdeath(akame ga kill)

Caballero 3: Kurome(akame ga kill)

Caballero 4:?

Torre 1:Kuroka

Torre 2:?

Torre 3:?

Torre 4:?

Peon 1:Gricelda Quarta

Peon 2:?

Peon 3:?

Peon 4:?

Peon 5:?

Peon 6:?

Peon 7:?

Peon 8:?

Peon 9:?

Peon 10:?

Peon 11:?

Peon 12: Kuno(high school dxd)


	3. Chapter 3 torneo y nuevo mundo

"hablando" personaje

[Como has estado] gran rojo hablando

[[Te destruiré]] Trihexa hablando

(Pensando o seres sellados hablando) Draig, Albión

* * *

 **Capitulo 3 torneo y nuevo mundo**

Corría por el bosque por fin pude perder a los miembros de Night Raid aunque hay que darles crédito que me hayan acorralado dos veces y me hayan seguido por más de 3 horas son admirables bien ahora poner un hechizo para cambiar mi apariencia y olor que qué por lo que vi Leone es muy buena siguiendo el rastro de sus presas por el olor.

Bueno de todos modos así acaba de pasar mi primer semana aquí, lástima que este no es mi mundo aquí no hay contaminación como en mi mundo me pregunto que estarán haciendo las chicas.

 **Inframundo castillo del dragón**

"estoy aburrida Ise-kun porque tenias que irte" Kuroka se quejaba como una niña pequeña por no tener su juguete durante mucho tiempo.

"Kuroka-san tiene 2 horas que Ise se fue no hay razón para que estés aburrida es mas podemos ir a la capital del inframundo o alguna parte del mundo a comprar cosas que dicen chicas después de todo Ise nos dio vial libre y Saya-sama y yo estamos a cargo" Rosseweise dice tratando de aligerar el ambiente

"No sería mejor aumentar nuestro entrenamiento para que cuando regrese Máster nos recompense" respondió Neru, la verdad también es buena idea ya que Ise tiene muchas ideas para nuevos ataques que quiere crear y yo tengo que crear un menú de entrenamiento sobre el uso de magia.

 **Mundo Akame ga kill**

Han pasado 3 días desde que Night Raid mato a los padres de aria y a aria por igual me entere que Akame vs Ogra y Leone sobre Gamal, aunque si me preguntan es repugnante y utiliza sus influencias para borrar a posibles competidores, en cuanto a Ogra es un militar corrupto y para limpiar sus crímenes se los adjudica a personas inocentes, hace 2 días logre salvara un pobre muchacho de ser sentenciado a muerte por Ogra y descubrí que tenia novia y ella estaba decidida a cualquier cosa para venga a su novio, por un momento me imagine a mí mismo y a Rosse-chan en esta situación y de inmediato lo quise matar, pero tengo que esperar, ah por cierto se me negó entrar en las fuerzas del imperio, bueno tengo tiempo para buscar a Kurome y decirle mi propuesta, bien ahora tengo que dormir.

Al otro día me entere que tanto Gamal y Ogra estaban muertos por las manos de Night Raid, espera unos días después de la muerte de Ogra, y la ejecución de Zank el verdugo a manos de Akame y Lubbok recordé que Sheele moriría a manos de Coro una Teigu que si no mal recuerdo es de esa muchacha loca Seryu uno de los futuros miembros de los Jaegers, bien está decidido salvare a Sheele paraqué no me reconozcan tendré que utilizar mi Balance Break.

Hoy en la noche es cuando Seryu y su Teigu Coro se toparan con Mine y Sheele, active mi armadura 15 minutos antes y escondí mi presencia y entonces empezó el combate don de Sheele le dice a Mine que estaba herida que escapara que ella después la alcanzaba y cuando mine empezó a correr uno de sus pies sele doblo y cayó al suelo entonces Seryu le digo a su Teigu que atacara a Mine que estaba indefensa y cuando Coro estaba a punto de devorar a Mine Sheele saldo en medio de ella y Coro fue en el momento que aparecí y detuve las mandíbulas de Coro de lastimar a Sheele.

"quien eres ellos mataron a mi maestro Ogra y si las estas ayudando entonces estas en contra de la justicia y tendrás que ser ejecutado" gritaba Seryu

"no te importa quién sea solo sé que no permitiré que gente inocente muera por personas como tú y si tu maestro era inocente entonces porque Night Raid lo mato eso es fácil tu maestro era un maldito corrupto y enjuiciaba gente inocente para así el seguir recibiendo dinero de gente en el gobierno de este imperio" yo le respondí

"mientes mi maestro era justo y nunca haría nada en contra de la ley" respondió ella enfadad

"Mine, Sheele váyanse de aquí yo me encargo de ellos" las vi ponerse de pie e intentando irse cuando uno de los soldados les disparo, para mí era ver encamara lenta el disparo, me moví y desvié el disparo y prepare un dragón shot para disparárselos a los guardias y la Teigu, cuando ya no sentí a mine y Sheele cercas de esta ubicación dispare mi dragón shot pero no esperaba el resultado al parecer el tener mescladas las tres energías de los dioses dragón y la bestia de la destrucción aumento mi poder y magia.

Mierda al parecer mate a la Teigu y a los demás rápido tengo que irme de aquí. Escapando y cambiando nuevamente mi apariencia para no levantar sospechas, bien trabajo terminado ahora a dormir y a ver qué noticias hay en la capital mañana.

 **Base de Night Raid**

Llegando a la base Mine y Sheele se desplomaron en la puerta alertando a los demás integrantes. Así pasaron 20 minutos hasta que recobraron el sentido una por las heridas y la otra por el sobre esfuerzo hecho para llegar a la base.

"Mine quien les hiso esto" pregunto Najenda, los demás integrantes de Night Raid esperaba su respuesta.

"bueno cuando llegamos a la misión la terminamos con gran éxito pero lo que no esperábamos era que hubiera guardias imperiales y uno de ellos portaba la Teigu Hegatoncheir y nos empezó a atacar la batalla se prolongo unos 20 minutos cuando la Teigu intento devorarme por primera vez Sheele lo corto con éxtasis y en ese momento le dispararon a Sheele fue la dueña de la Teigu y cuando iba a devorarme por segunda ocasión aun estando herida Sheele salvo mi vida y estaba a punto de ser devorada por esa Teigu un sujeto en una armadura roja que tenia gemas verdes en ella detuvo como si nada a la Teigu y nos pidió que nos retiráramos que él se encargaría de los guardias así como de la Teigu y así escomo escapamos y llegamos a la base pero como esta Sheele está bien verdad" termino de relatar Mine y pregunto

"si está bien por suerte el disparo no fue en un punto vital ahora debe de despertar o posiblemente mañana en la mañana pero ahora la pregunta es quien era esa persona con la armadura roja será una Teigu como Incursio pero nunca hemos oído hablar de ella y todavía está el tipo de Leone asegura peleo con una bestia nivel káiser y sobrevivió pero lo más raro que peleo solo y gano" se hizo el silencio hasta que Najenda volvió a hablar "al parecer el primer ministro nos ve ahora como una amenaza y está planeando posiblemente llamar a Esdeath a la capital" termino de decir Najenda.

 **En la capital en el castillo**

"Como que mataron a la Teigu Hegatoncheir y a el grupo de guardias" pregunto molesto el primer ministro Honesto.

"No lo sabemos señor pero ahí encontramos restos de algunos de los guardias y de Seryu la portadora de Hegatoncheir pero la Teigu no estaba por ningún lado es posible que haya recibido el impacto directo y haya desaparecido" reporto uno de los generales imperiales

"quien entre Night Raid pose tanto poder destructivo para borrar a una Teigu y un escuadrón de guardias de un solo ataque, su majestad pido su permiso para mandar llamar a Esdeath y a sus subordinados por lo que se ya ha conquistado a la tribu del norte" se oyó decir a Honesto

"Bien primer ministro tiene mi aprobación si cree que es lo correcto" respondió el emperador al ministro Honesto

A la mañana siguiente era un hervidero de chismes acerca de 2 sucesos, uno que al parecer Night Raid tenía un nuevo integrante y con una Teigu muy poderosa y el segundo suceso era que mañana la general Esdeath llegaba a la capital con sus tres subordinados que eran conocidos como las tres bestias y su misión era acabar con Night Raid antes de que hicieran más daño a la capital.

 **Día de la llegada de Esdeath y las tres bestias**

Esdeath se encontraba frente al emperador Makoto y el primer ministro Honesto.

"así es su alteza las tribus del norte fueron sometidas y erradicadas ya no son un problema para la capital" Esdeath deba su informe al emperador

"muy bien general Esdeath justo lo que se esperaba su recompensa serán 10,000 monedas de oro" el emperador respondió a Esdeath

"Gracias emperador ese dinero serán para mis tropas que se quedaron en el norte y para que me mando llamar mi señor" pregunto Esdeath con un poco de emoción en su voz

"bien primer ministro puede poner al tanto de la situación a la general Esdeath y en cuanto a recompensa que no acepto para usted misma le ofrezco un favor el que usted quiera"

"gracias mi señor la verdad es que estoy interesada en encontrar el amor" "y porque no el primer ministro es un buen hombre" el primer ministro se puso blanco al escuchar la sugerencia del emperador "mi disculpas pero el primer ministro no reúne las cualidades que busco en un hombre" ante este comentario el primer ministro suspiro de alivio."Aquí hay una lista de las cualidades que quiero que posesa mi futura pareja" entonces el emperador comenzó a leerlas

· 1 debe poseer un gran potencial porque quiero entrenarlo para que sea un gran general

· 2 debe ser valiente y experimentado en la caza de bestias peligrosas

· 3 al igual que yo debe a ver nacido y criado fuera de la capital

· 4 ya que estará bajo mis órdenes debe ser menor que yo

· 5 que tenga una sonrisa pura y sincera sería un gran plus

"Bueno eso reduce la lista a muy pocos aspirantes a su mano general Esdeath" respondió el primer ministro

"Y en cuanto la situación Night Raid cuenta con un nuevo portador de Teigu al parecer fue capaz de matar a un escuadro de guardias junto con la portadora de la Teigu y la misma Teigu Hegatoncheir" explico el primer ministro para la General Esdeath

Así Esdeath decidió retirase del lugar. Al salir de la reunión el primer ministro encontrar a Esdeath para encomendarle una misión la cual consistía en matar al primer ex ministro y a su hija llamada Spear y no dejar ningún sobreviviente e inculpara a Night Raid.

"bien saben porque los llame aquí"

"no Esdeath-sama pero cumpliéramos con el objetivo que usted nos tenga preparado" respondió Liver

"bien al parecer el ex primer ministro esta hallando pistas de el primer ministro y planea lanzarse nuevamente para el puesto y esta dirigiéndose a las pequeñas regiones para poyarlas económicamente y con servicios médicos para ganarse su favor para tomar el puesto de Honesto, su misión es matar al ex primer ministro y a su hija y no dejar ningún rastro que fueron ustedes e inculpar a Night Raid así que pueden irse"

"si señora" respondieron las tres bestias

 **Con Issei**

Mientras tanto en una parte del bosque al norte de donde se encontraba el ex primer ministro Ise se encontraba entrenando su cuerpo para soportar el poder de los dios dioses dragón y la bestia de la destrucción.

"oye draig tengo una pregunta recuerdas las técnicas del manga de los caballeros del zodiaco"

(Si porque lo preguntas) pregunto interesado draig a Ise

"bueno he logrado copiar la técnica de Aioria de Leo Lightning Plasma pero no puedo llevarla a cabo a su máximo esplendor"

(Bueno eso se debe que no conoces la magia de rayo y trueno como la reina de Rias Gremory y el caído conocido como Barakiel, podías pedirle a Barakiel que te enseñara lo profundo de estas magias y así la completarías tu técnica)

"bueno pero eso no explica porque puedo llevar a cabo la técnica de uno de los tres jueces del inframundo Greatest Caution de Radamanthys y corona imperial de fuego"

(bueno la primera técnica creo que fue por el poder de Trihexa y en cuanto a la segunda fue porque eres un dragón y estas en sintonía con el fuego, pero déjame decir esto eres un loco bastardo cuando la creaste casi te incineras con tu propia técnica)

"bueno draig sabes que el que no arriesga no gana-" estaba por continuar cuando una intención acecina a unos 20 minutos caminando de donde me encontraba era una región desolada por el frio y la nieve quien puede estar en esa dirección y porque este instinto acecino, bueno solo me queda averiguarlo así use mi balance break para llegar no tarde ni siquiera 3 minutos en llegar al momento de tocar el suelo pude ver a unos guardias muertos y una chica herida dispare un pequeño rayo al atacante de la chica y otro para salvar a una persona que estaba a punto de ser asesinada por Liver, rápidamente se apartaron de ellos y así dio inicio a nuestra batalla, después de un combate corto decid dejarlos con vida excepto que altere sus memorias y recuerdos para que no recordaran que no habían acecinado al anciano y a la chica. "bien escuchen ustedes porque querían matar a estas persona" pregunte ya que mi hechizo avía sido lanzado y ellos estaban dentro del "fue una misión por nuestra señora Esdeath, que a su vez fue una orden del primer ministro ya que el ex primer ministro quería su puesto para terminar con la tiranía de Honesto, pero al ser acecinados culparíamos a Night Raid y obligarlos a salir y así acecinar a cada uno de ellos" me respondía la persona que parece ser el líder

"bien pueden irse recuerden ustedes completaron la misión exitosamente sin ningún tipo de percance he esparcieron la información de Night Raid fue el responsable de la muerte del ex primer ministro junto con la de la chica" yo dando mis órdenes a las tres bestias, una vez ya retiradas me acerque a la chica y retire mi armadura "perdona pero podías levantare la camisa para poder ver tu herida" ella vacilante miro hacia donde estaba el viejo y el dio su aprobación, después de examinarla "bien no parece ser mortal pero tiene que ser tratada o perderás más sangre, cercas de aquí tengo mi cueva y puedo ayudarte con lo que tengo ahí" entonces ellos aceptaron y apoye a la chica sobre mi hombro para ayudarla a caminar más fácilmente, al llegar a la cueva, "pero que grosero soy mi nombre es Issei Hyodou y ustedes como se llaman" pregunte mientras trataba la herida y la saturaba con unos pequeños puntos para que no se abriera nuevamente, "claro mi nombre es Roshi ex primer ministro y ella es mi hija Spear" acababa de terminar de curarla cuando nuevamente hablo Roshi "joven Issei verdad" asentí con la cabeza, "me gustaría contratarlo para que se nuestro guardaespaldas hasta estar en un lugar seguro del los miembros del imperio" me pregunto Roshi

"Desgraciadamente no puedo ya que estoy entrenando pero pueden quedarse conmigo en esta cueva y e días tengo una misión y podre dejarlos fuera de la vista del imperio y del primer ministro" respondí con una pequeña sonrisa "bien muchas gracias joven Issei" "no hay problema viejo Roshi" "no faltes al respeto a mi padre plebeyo" respondí enojada Spear "mire señorita Spear no es porque seres presumir pero cuento con un gran capital y puedo comprar la capital en si con ese dinero" dije esto un poco molesto y me dispuse a salir para seguir entrenando.

"bien no estoy muy lejos de la cueva y si algo sucede seré capaz de llegar de inmediato ahora a ver si puedo hacer la técnica de Ichigo de Bleach" oscile una y otra vez Ascalon concentrando mi aura en ella y por fin pude realizar al ataque y grite en voz alta "Getsuga Tenshou" después vi la cantidad de daño que causo y mierda volé casi por completo la montaña con este ataque, "mierda al parecer tomo bastante poder en mi estado base pero una vez perfeccionándolo será una gran técnica"

(Socio estás loco pero solo tu eres capaz de realizar lo imposible mira que lanzar tu aura dragonica y una gran parte de poder para recrear lo que viste en un manga eres increíble a este paso te volverás el Sekiryuutei más poderoso de toda la historia)

"gracias draig y creo que es hora de regresar no te parece"

(Si así es tienes que preparar la cena para tus invitados ya que creo que la chica no sabe cocinar) me respondió draig bueno ni modo a cazar unos cuantos peses y conejos para la cena.

Rápidamente se llegaron los 3 días previstos y deje a Roshi y Spear en un pequeño pueblo donde los recibieron con los brazos abiertos una vez que derrote a las bestias peligrosas que se encontraban por la región atacando a civiles y matándolos para después devorar sus cuerpos, como estaba previsto Night Raid fue inculpado del supuesto asesinato de Roshi y su hija y Night Raid mandaría a Lubbok y Akame para cuidar a un alto mando del imperio que no se dejaba corromper por Honesto y se encontraba en una aldea al sur de la capital a pocos minutos de ella y Bulat para proteger a Jeremías Bratzo un ex general que se oponía a los métodos de Honesto e iba en un crucero.

"bien es hora de saber donde atacaran las tres bestias para que aparezca Night Raid" decía yo a nadie en particular entonces grite "11 eyes actívate" era un hechizo que cree con el simple propósito de espiar a mis enemigos este hechizo no era visible y no era detectable a menos que hubiera alguien que dominara el Senjutsu o una barrera mágica estuviera en el lugar no podía acceder a dicho lugar entonces los encontré en el barco peleando contra Bulat.

"vengan por mi tres bestias" Bulat gritaba y las tres bestias se lanzaron contra él, logro derrotar a Daidara de un solo golpe y a Liver y Nyau los golpeo y fueron lanzados uno a diferente extremo del barco.

Llegue al lugar y estuve viendo la pelea buscando el momento para entrar en acción y salvar a Bulat, entonces vi salir a Liver de los escombros donde fue lanzado y pregunto "esa fuerza y esa velocidad eres tu verdad Bulat"

Y vi tensarse a Bulat "tú eres el general Liver pero porque alguien como tú que protegía a los débiles está del lado de Esdeath responde general"

"bueno si quieres saber yo estaba condenado a muerte y Esdeath-sama salvo mi vida y puedo castigar a gente del gobierno que antes no podía"

"pero a qué precio general Liver", "yo ya no soy un general Bulat ahora solo soy un servidor de Esdeath-sama únetenos Bulat y junto a mi señora seremos capaces de hacer pagar a todos los corruptos del imperio"

"Nunca Liver tú no eres el hombre que conocí en la guerra y el hombre que yo admiraba por su camino recto y su ayuda a los débiles"

"entonces morirás Bulat" así comenzó la pelea entre Bulat y Liver donde Bulat recibió un ataque directo de Liver a unas a los pasajeros como rehenes claro que no física mente ya que ninguno estaba en la cubierta del barco mientras se desarrollaba la pelea algo muy extraño ya que con el ruido y el daño hecho en el barco cualquier persona ya se hubiera presentado aquí entonces vi como se inyectaba algo para aumentar su poder, pero aun así perdió y grito "segunda habilidad oculta proyectiles de la sangre muerta" me di cuenta que poseía veneno y que utilizo su fuerza vital para lanzar este último ataque con un mini dragón shot y borre dicho ataque entonces todos voltearon a donde yo estaba, Nyau salió ya recuperado y me veía enojado "quien eres y porque razón te atreves a interferir en nuestra misión" lo mire por un momento mientras Liver acababa de morir "yo soy el dragón emperador rojo ahora lárgate antes de que te mate" entonces saco una flauta y empezó a tocarla y se hizo más grande y fuerte, Bulat ya no estaba en condiciones de pelear "descansa yo me encargo del resto" desaparecí de la vista de ambos y aparecí detrás de Nyau y lo golpe detrás del cuello dejándolo inconsciente y procedí a quitarle la flauta "porque no lo matas a matado a miles de personas" Bulat me pregunto "no es mi lugar para juzgara a las personas pero si quieres acabar con el no me opondré y no te detendré, así que vas a hacer Bulat"

"Me puedes dar una mano estoy más herido de lo que pensaba al principio y apenas estoy consciente por las heridas" me acerque y lo cargue como un bulto de papas junto con las tres Teigus y comencé a volar a la ubicación de la guarida de Night Raid y él se sorprendió porque podía volar y como conocía la ubicación de su guarida.

 **Base de Night Raid**

Akame y Lubbok regresaron a la base y Lubbok puso trampas en todo el perímetro para mayor seguridad pero alguien logro violar su seguridad y sus trampas y estaba fuera de la guarida y se acercaba a sus compañeros, pero temía que pudieran lastimar a Najenda, era lo que el mas amaba y si alguien, quien fuera que fuera la lastimaba lo mataría de la forma más dolorosa posible. Al llegar a la puerta pudo notar una armadura roja con gemas verdes que cargaba a Bulat "quien eres y que le hiciste a Bulat"

Entonces Bulat hablo "tranquilo Lubbok el me salvo la vida en una batalla que tuve contra las tres bestias y al parecer es amigo no hay de qué preocuparse" respondió Bulat, entonces salieron los demás integrantes de Night Raid y preguntaron "quien eres y como encontraste este lugar"

"jajajajajajajajajaja ya me olvidaron todos ustedes de verdad yo soy..." pause momentánea mente y desactive mi armadura "Issei Hyodou" termino de decir Ise y Najenda camino para estar frente a los integrantes de su grupo y en frente de ella era Ise y Bulat con las tres Teigus de las tres bestias.

"Disculpa pero de donde conseguiste esas Teigus" pregunto Najenda antes de que Ise hablara Bulat comenzó a explicar su batalla contra las tres bestias y como Ise lo salvo de una muerte segura

"Bueno jefa la verdad es que donde me toco vigilar atacaron las tres bestia, logre matar a el primero fácilmente pero después me tuve que enfrentar al ex general Liver, el cual utilizo sus dos ataques o habilidades ocultas de su Teigu e intento envenéneme con su sangre y yo estaba muy dañado y no podía esquivar así que espere mi final y entonces una pequeña esfera roja evaporo el ataque de Liver y Liver murió porque utilizo su fuerza útil o vida propia para lanzar ese último ataque, para que el ultimo terminara de rematarme, pero Ise se enfrento a él y uso su habilidad oculta para aumentar su podre la verdad podría rivalizar conmigo mismo con mi Incursio e Ise lo derroto en cuestión de segundos la verdad no pude ver cuando se movió solo lo vi parado detrás de la última de las tres bestias y lo noqueo dejando una nota con él". Termino de relatar Bulat

"Disculpa mi curiosidad Ise pero que decía la nota" pregunto Najenda pensando que dejaba explicado donde se encontraba su guarida y si era así tendrían que atacar todos y cada uno de ellos a Ise para derrotarlo y escapar antes de que Esdeath los encontrara y matara

"bueno lo que decía la nota era más o menos así" tome aire y comencé a hablar "primer ministro Honesto se que está leyendo esto ahora mismo en 3 semanas iré por tu cabeza por tantos crimines atroces que has realizado, pero antes de llegar por ti acabare con todos tus subordinados que son corruptos al igual que tu prepárate y por favor llama a Budo y a Esdeath quiero tener algo de diversión antes de matarte" "y eso es lo que decía la nota porque" todos me veían con cara de que estaba loco "oigan que pasa con esa mirada" nadie respondía hasta que Najenda me pregunto "quiénes son tus objetivos para ver si te podemos ayudar" me decía pero yo le reste importancia si les decía y no peleaba entonces para que entrenar "no gracias quiero tener diversión y solo alguien muy bueno en pelear me podrá entretener". (Draig qué demonios me pasa)

(Bueno compañero la verdad es que son tus instintos de dragón como antes eras un dragón hibrido demonio no te afectaban tanto pero ahora que eres un dragón completamente tus instintos te piden tener un buen combate para demostrar tu valía a los demás y solo te tranquilizaras hasta estar con tu hembra con la cual serás cariñoso y muy sobre protector al igual con tus crías) termino de decirme mental mente draig (ok gracias compañero)

(De nada ahora déjame dormir) bien draig duerme más de lo usual y no sé él porque después le preguntare, bueno es hora de irme

"bueno adiós Night Raid" y Ise que mi armadura apareciera nuevamente y emprendí mi viaje de repente al llegar a 2 kilómetros de la ubicación de Night Raid sentí una presencia que iba hacia la capital.

Descendí a unos 400 metros de ella y me acercaba lentamente a ella.

 **Con Kurome**

Iba caminando tranquilamente de tarde hacia la capital al parecer Night Raid se volvió completamente un problema para la capital por eso le pedían regresar, ella no había problema alguno al regresar a la capital y poder enfrentar a Night Raid podría pelear y matar a su hermana Akame por abandonarla en la capital mientras que ella deserto del ejercito y Kurome tuvo que quedarse en el ejercito.

De repente sintió que alguien se acercaba a su ubicación y se preparo para utilizar su Teigu Yatsufusa, "sal quien quera que seas eres un acecino enviado por el ejército revolucionario para acabar conmigo verdad" hablo ella mirando asía donde Ise venia

"no lo soy mi nombre es Issei Hyodou y te puede ayudar con tu problema de salud que dices pero para sanarte por completo tendrás que unirte a mí y hacerme un favor que te parece" respondí y pregunte la verdad pensaba curarla de todas formas si se une a mi o no, espere su respuesta y me pregunto "estas mintiendo y si fuera cierto me dejarías pensarlo ya que si decido unirme a ti tendré que resolver un asunto antes y mi nombre es Kurome" me respondió y pregunto

"Bueno tu tratamiento sería algo que te gustara te parece bien" ella asintió con la cabeza, "bien me puedes dar tu bolsa de dulces ya sé que son tus medicamentos y a su vez lo que te está matando poco a poco" ella me miraba con desconfianza "bien que te parece si te doy algo que tengo aquí, que es para defenderme" entonces saque a Ascalon y se la di "ahora bien tu me puedes dar tus dulces para mejorarlos y evitar que mueras, seguirás comiéndolos pero no serán los que te den en la capital dentro de una semana notaras que tu cuerpo está recuperándose el tratamiento debe llevarse a cabo durante un mes después de ese tiempo estarás sana y no morirás " entonces hizo algo que yo no esperaba me abrazo y estaba llorando en mi pecho yo instintivamente la abrase para reconfortarla y se durmió en mis brazos, la lleve conmigo a mi cueva y no me quería soltar bien puedo dormir abrazándola el calor que despide es muy reconfortante bien hora de dormir pensé entes de cerrar mis ojos

A la mañana siguiente Kurome se sentía muy bien y el calor que no la permitía sentir el frio era muy embriagador y ella decidió acorrucarse más en ese calor, Ise sintió algo que buscaba sentir más su cuerpo y se despertó inmediatamente recordó lo que paso la tarde o noche anterior así que decidió despertar a Kurome para prepárale el desayuno.

"Kurome-chan despierta dormilona" decía yo de forma cariñosa y vi como abría lentamente esos ojos ónix que eran muy hermosos a la vista, ella al ver en la situación en la que estaba y él como la despertó cariñosamente tuvo la decencia de sonrojarse y procedió a retirase del y estirarse.

"buenos días dormilona espero y hayas dormido bien, espera un momento ok déjame cazar algo y preparare el desayuno" ella solo asintió mirando hacia el suelo era muy linda esa expresión en su cara (prometo protegerte y regresarte tu felicidad así tenga que pelar contra un dios) Salí de mis pensamientos y de la cueva, un poco retirado encontré un oso, bayas y peses después de recolectarlos y limpiar el oso procedía quitarle las viseras y piel poniéndolo así sobre una lumbre improvisada, al igual a los peses les quite las escamas y viseras y los puse a asar para que fueran el desayuno.

Después de terminar el desayuno le di los nuevos dulces a Kurome y ella comió tres de ellos y no importara cuantos comiera en un día el tratamiento no le hará ningún mal a su cuerpo y aprovechara los nutrientes de mi sangre, quien pensaría que mi sangre serviría para usos farmacéuticos y para aumentar el podre de un Yokai, claro mi antiguo grupo no sabía nada de esto mi sangre era como las lagrimas de un fénix pero con la diferencia de aumentar el poder de quien la consuma, aun recuerdo ese día.

 **Flashback**

Busque a alguien con quien probar nuevos movimientos de batallas que había creado ya que tenía mucho tiempo libre después de todo ya habían pasado 2 meses desde la gran batalla y yo me encontraba al 70% de todo mi podre, draig me digo que tenía que tener un entrenamiento duro para estabilizar mi cuerpo y no oxidarme en los combates, así que pedí permiso a Yasaka-hime para entrar en Kyoto y entrenar y si era posible enfrentarme a algunos Onís, Karasus y Tengus.

Al obtener el permiso por parte de la líder de Kyoto entre a dicha ciudad.

"Qué raro porque abra una barrera aquí" entonces seguí de frente para encontrar el tempo donde residía Yasaka-hime y pedirle quien serian las personas que entrenarían conmigo pero al llegar al templo era un caos.

"que está pasando" pregunte a un pequeño yokai kitsune

"han secuestrado a Kuno-sama" de dirijo rápidamente a la sala de conferencias donde se encontraba Yasaka-hime.

"hola a todos soy Issei Hyodou puede que algunos de ustedes no me conozcan pero soy el actual dragón emperador rojo" luego mire a Yasaka-hime y me incline ante ella "Yasaka-hime que paso con Kuno-sama y si me es posible quiero ser uno de los que se unan para su búsqueda" pedí humildemente a Yasaka-hime

"gracias Ise-kun pero ya sabes que no es necesario ser respetuosa conmigo o con Kuno-chan"

"lo siento pero esto podría sonar algo egoísta pero pase por una situación que me hizo evaluar las cosas que no podía comprender en primer lugar y me enseño cual es mi lugar por lo que pido disculpas Yasaka-hime" dije yo sin levantar mi vista asía ella

(Que te paso Ise-kun para que actúes así) se preguntaba Yasaka algo desconcertada por la actitud respetuosa de Ise

"bien gracias por tu ayuda dragón emperador rojo" me decía Yasaka-hime al parecer ya se dio cuenta de algo por mi actitud, Salí de la sala de conferencias y pedí que me llevaran a donde fue vista por última vez Kuno-chan.

Olfateando el lugar gracias a mi olfato de dragón puedo recoger más detalles en el olor de lugares y pude oler 3 humanos y lo que parecían ser algún tipo de duendes y uno de los humanos contaba con una lanza como la de Cao cao el Verdadero Longinus pero la pregunta que es esa lanza.

Para que quieren a Kuno-chan y recordé el ritual que utilizo la fracción héroe la vez que pelemos con ellos para salvar a Yasaka-hime.

"¡Por supuesto!" Empecé a hablar de nuevo y me dirigí donde todo el mundo para que escucha con gran atención. "No fue fácil encontrar el rastro de Kuno-sama pero pude rastrear a la organización, ya que mantenían todas sus actividades y tranquila movimiento por lo que es una molestia en el seguimiento de ellos y actualmente esta inactivos pero hay uno de ellos que pose algo parecido al Verdadero Longinus". Al terminar de hablar

No pasó mucho tiempo cuando un ataque planeado por encima de la ciudad de Kyoto. A La sede principal de la facción de Yokai. Donde se encontraban los altos líderes de la ciudad, yo me separe de los Yokais y He seguido el plomo y encontré un grupo separado que más tarde conocería que se llaman Soul Extinción. Ellos tenían la intención de utilizar Kuno -sama, la hija del líder de la facción de Yokai, Yasaka -Hime.

Para extraer su poder para revivir a una criatura que fue sellado lejos debajo de la ciudad. Me encontré con todos los miembros de Soul Extinción, especialmente su líder, Lugh The Last Blood. Un descendiente del original del dios Lugh. Él es también el portador conocido de la lanza de Lugh con la que mato al dios malvado Balor.

Así procedía la batallas contra ellos yo solo contra 8 de sus miembros y su líder, logre matar a 4 de ellos contaban con orejas como la de los elfos y eran pequeños pero muy poderosos y los humanos contaban con artefactos divinos lo cual me hizo la lucha más dura posible y como no estaba a 100% de mis capacidades y no podría utilizar la verdadera reina carmesí, pero el tener más experiencia en batallas el desgaste se empezó a ver en ellos y logre matar a 2 humanos los cuales portaban el espejo de Osiris y la alabarda de Ra, no sé como obtuvieron estos tesoros pero no eran ningún juego el pelar contra ellos.

La función de el espejo de Osiris consistía en crear replicas de tu contrincante, los cuales poseían todas las capacidades del original pero no podían pensar como él, lo cual medio una ventaja.

La alabarda de Ra disparaba rayos de energía que se decía eran tan poderosos como los rayos del sol a quemarropa si lograba golpear a su objetivo, pero su desventaja era que no podía ser utilizada en movimientos muy bruscos o se descontrolaría su núcleo otra ventaja para mí.

Pero Lugh era muy maldito parecido a Cao cao en lo que era la creación de planes y eso me irritaba ya que evitaba y contrarrestaba todos mis ataques, entonces me vino a la mente una idea me deje herir por la lanza apenas evite que perforara mi corazón y utilice mi imaginación para adueñarme de la lanza por desgracia solo pude obtener una copia de ella pero con sus mismos podres y sin desventajas.

Después de que el resto de del grupo Soul Extinción se retiraba me apresuré al lado de Kuno -chan. Sin embargo, llegué demasiado tarde, ya que estaba cerca de la puerta de la muerte. Casi habían absorber toda su energía para su ritual cuando eran la fuerza a retirarse. A partir de ahí destruí la ceremonia ritual y donde encontré Kuno -chan apenas con vida.

Ella habría muerto ese día si no fuera por mí que salve su vida. Draig y yo había puesto a prueba una teoría en numerosas ocasiones, todas ellas con resultados exitosos, pero que era nuestra primera prueba en un ser vivo y que tenía dudas a la hora de que funcionaría. Ya que al tratar con algunas creaturas al ser muertas utilice mi sangre y sus heridas se cerraban pero ya estaban muertas.

Al parecer mi sangre. La sangre que corre por mí tiene propiedades curativas y no sé como ocurrió. Yo tenía Kuno- sama bebe mi sangre de la fuente ya que es la única manera de que las propiedades curativas para trabajar. Los resultados fueron exitosos como lapso de la magia y la vida de Kuno- chan avía regresado de nuevo a ella y de nuevo a pleno potencia. Ella volvió a nacer de nuevo si quieres llamarlo así.

Tome a Kuno-chan entre mis brazos para llevarla a el templo principal de Kyoto al llegar a las puertas del templo de Yasaka-hime y al ver los guardias que se acercaba a mí pude descansar ya que me desplome en su entrada, con mis heridas aun abiertas y mucha de mi sangre perdida en combate y en el trasporte de Kuno asía aquí sin llamar mucho la atención.

Al despertar pude ver a Yasaka-hime que me miraba con admiración y respeto pero también con tristeza.

"que pasa Yasaka-hime porque estas triste acaso hay algo malo con Kuno-sama" así es no puedo llamarla chan solo en mi mente, lo mismo pasa con ella.

"eres un tonto no lloro por mi hija tú la trajiste sana y salva y en mejores condiciones que las tuyas sabes que la herida que tienes cercana a tu corazón no podrá borrarse" ella me dijo algo histérica yo solo la abrase

"solo por esta vez me lo perimirte Yasaka-chan no hay problema mientras Kuno-chan este bien no importa que me pase y por la cicatriz no hay problema no hay nadie a la que quiera mostrarle mi cuerpo en un largo tiempo pero si tienes un pergamino para realizar ilusiones de alto nivel para ocultarla también me serviría" le conteste aun sin soltar el abrazo y entonces paso me beso en los labios y sonrió con una sonrisa encantadora yo estaba desconcertado.

"eso fue por lo que hiciste por mi y Kuno, además tenía ganas de besarte ya que te veo como un posible candidato para darme algunas crías, pero no podría robar el hombre del que mi hija se enamoro" termino de retirase de mi abrazo y yo todavía en shock por lo sucedido solo asentí como si fuera un zombi. Luego le conté que mi sangre contiene mi magia que cuando bebió restaura las heridas sufridas y totalmente repone sus reservas mágicas.

Todavía no estoy del todo seguro de cómo o porque de este efecto pero si se cómo funciona ya que al consumir mi sangre, mi magia no desaparece después de un par de minutos de la persona bueno en su caso su hija ya que aumento en gran media ahora está al par de un demonio de clase alta, se quedo en su sistema y aumentar sus propias reservas, que fue confirma por ellos.

Esta pieza de información les pedí guardarla como un secreto lo que menos quiero es que gente venga en pos de mi sangre para hacer experimentos con ella y conmigo mismo, a lo cual ellos accedieron y firme un documento donde no se hablaría de este incidente a las demás fracciones ya que participe sin permiso de mi rey a un rey demonio y sería castigado por ello, y los yokai no querían que eso pasara, también firme un contrato de matrimonio entre Kuno y yo pero con algunas clausulas claro está:

1\. Solo nos casaríamos si los dos nos amábamos

2\. Me casaría con ella al cumplir ella 18 años no antes

3\. Ella vendía a vivir conmigo una vez me convirtiera en demonio de clase alta

4\. Yasaka se casaría conmigo siempre y cuando Kuno aceptara que ella también fuer mi pareja

Acepte porque sé que no es posible este matrimonio, Kuno me admira y pronto conocerá a la persona a la cual está destinada a estar y se olvidara de mí al igual que las demás.

Cuando estaba por salir de Kyoto recibí el nombre del dragón del yin-yang y siempre sería recibido con los brazos abiertos si deseaba unirme a ellos.

También medí cuenta que puedo utilizar la lanza de Lugh y puedo dársela a alguien más siempre y cuando utilice mi imaginación para transferírselo a su nuevo portador.

 **Presente**

Salí de mis pensamientos al ser llamado por Kurome que terminaba de comer su desayuno y medio las gracias y me regalo una hermosa sonrisa antes de tomas camino hacia la capital al llegar a la capital nos separamos.

"bien ahora a buscar a Lubbok" llegue a una biblioteca donde estaba Lubbok que al verme intento esconderse y cerrar la biblioteca pero fue muy tarde para ello

"lárgate de aquí si alguien sabe quién eres estaré en problemas" Lubbok preocupado me dijo

"no hay problema nadie sabe que soy la persona se la armadura roja y además puedo cambiar mi aura y apariencia" le respondí relajado algo que también hizo relajar a Lubbok, entonces me señalo que lo siguiera

""bien ahora presionamos aquí y se abre el escondite secreto que tenemos en la capital" al entrar pude ver sentada ahí a Leone tomando una copa de vino por lo que vi ya estaba muy tomada

"hola Leone porque estas bebiendo en exceso" pregunte curiosamente

"bien me dieron la orden de matar a Esdeath si podía pero solo por su aura me pude dar cuenta de que era un monstro disfrazado en el cuerpo de un humano y mis instintos me pedían huir del lugar lo cual hice, al igual de cuando te conocí con los integrantes de Night Raid" me respondió ella honestamente

"Pero conmigo no huiste puedo saber el porqué" pregunte yo

"Sé que posiblemente muriéramos todos al enfrentarte pero por lo menos no escaparía y dejaría a mis amigos a su suerte contra ti" Leone respondió

"Bueno y saben algo porque antes de llegar aquí oí que iba a ver un evento y algo de dinero"

"A eso si va a ver un torneo y el ganador ganara 1000 monedas de oro" Lubbok respondió, (genial pudo entrar y tener un buen combate)

"Bien Lubbok inscríbeme en el torneo y si gano te daré 200 monedas" dije yo con una sonrisa, a lo que Lubbok salió corriendo para inscribirme en el torneo

"Bien es tiempo de retírame hasta luego Leone" ella me abraso por detrás y me susurro "gracias por salvar a Mine, Sheele y Bulat" respondí "de nada" y así Salí del lugar.

 **Al mismo tiempo con Kurome**

Al llegar a la entrada del palacio, los guardias la guiaron a la habitación de conferencias y los demás portadores de Teigus ya estaban ahí.

"parece que la ultima integrante de mi equipo llego" dijo Esdeath

"Perdón por llegar tarde me encontré con un conocido y me estaba ayudando con unos asuntos que era de mayor importancia que estuviera aquí pero me ayudo muchísimo antes de llegar aquí" respondió Kurome comiendo mas de sus dulces que ahora iban ganando mas sabor, al parecer poco a poco iba recuperando sus sentidos perdidos

"Bien como eres la última en llegar te presentare a los demás miembros, la persona que esta vestida de Marín es wave, el que está a su lado que parece erudito es Run, el científico es el Dr. Estiló, la siguiente persona es Bols estuvo en el escuadrón de incendios y la siguiente persona Nyau el ultimo de mis tres subordinados sobrevivió a una confrontación contra el tipo de la armadura roja, se dice que está al nivel de el gran general Budo, y por ultimo yo la general del imperio Esdeath gusto en conocerte" presento Esdeath a los integrantes del grupo

"Mi nombre es Kurome 16 años me gustan los dulces y soy la usuaria de la Teigu Yatsufusa, mucho gusto en conocerlos" respondió Kurome

"Bien Nyau algo que tengas que decir a todos sobre el sujeto que te derroto y Bulat de Night Raid, confirmas que ese sujeto es aliado de Night Raid" pregunto Esdeath

"No lose Esdeath-sama no dijo mucho solo que algo de salvar a el mayor número de personas posibles" respondió Nyau

"Bien yo si tengo algo que decir, es algo de experiencia al pelear contra el tipo de la armadura roja" respondió con estilo

"Habla pues doctor" dijo Esdeath en tono de comando

"Bien por lo que pude analizar es que no está relacionado con Night Raid en absoluto, también que es un joven entre 16 y 20 años de edad y la armadura que porta es impenetrable con armas de fuego, flechas o cualquier otro tipo de armas, es posible que solo pueda ser herido por otra Teigu y según lo que mis espías me han dicho recientemente se enfrento al general Budo y lo derroto en un combate uno a uno y le dijo a los guardias que se lo llevaran ya que peleo admirablemente y quería volver a enfrentarlo y citó "no es tu tiempo de morir Budo se que eres leal al imperio y solo sigues ordenes por eso hoy en día no te matare y espero sigas con este tipo de actitud pero recuerda siempre ver más allá de la luz donde se encuentra la oscuridad" eso es todo lo que mis espías han podido reunir de información del" termino de relatar con estilo, pero lo que no sabían es que Ise había salvado a muchas mujeres y hombres de los laboratorios clandestinos de estilo y en uno de ellos se encontraron y todos y cada uno de los sujetos de prueba que eran leales a con estilo terminaron masacrados o borrados de la faz de la tierra

"bien eso nos da un poco de información del sujeto que buscamos" respondió Esdeath

"Ahora Run y Wave necesito que preparen un torneo para encontrar nuevos reclutas para nuestro grupo ya tengo el permiso del mismo emperador Makoto y pongan en el anuncio que el vencedor ganara 1000 monedas de oro así llamaremos la atención de muchos posibles soldados para el imperio" termino de decir Esdeath y Run y Wave se retiraron del lugar para preparar los detalles para el torneo

"Todos se pueden retirar a las 9 nos reuniremos para una ceremonia para presentarlos como la fuerza de elite de la capital, a las 7:30 llegaran a sus habitaciones la vestimenta para el evento" dijo por última vez Esdeath y todos salieron de la habitación para buscar sus propios cuartos para descansar hasta la hora del evento.

Al llegar las 9 de la noche la fiesta comenzaba todos platicaban alegremente y Esdeath y el primer ministro trazaban planes para hacer salir a Night Raid de su escondite. 45 minutos después llego un mensajero diciendo lo siguiente "primer ministro Honesto-sama y General Esdeath-sama el señor Borik y los cuatro demonios Rakshasa del Koukenji fueron brutalmente acecinados por el hombre de la armadura roja hace apenas 20 minutos se encontraron los cuerpos y algunas notas" sacando las notas se las dio al primer ministro las cuales decían "el siguiente eres tu honesto no soporto la maldita corrupción que siembras en la capital" terminaron de leer la nota

"maldita sea manden llamar a Budo lo quiero aquí al final de la semana" grito histérico Honesto

"Dudo que serviría de algo primer ministro" respondió Esdeath "después de todo Budo fue derrotado por el pero fue dejado con vida porque el hombre de la armadura roja lo reconoció como alguien que hace el bien al imperio pero solo sigue ordenes de ustedes" termino de decir Esdeath a el primer ministro.

"Nos retiramos" dijo Esdeath a su grupo al salir de la habitación donde se encontraba la fiesta Esdeath dijo a su grupo "los espero en 20 minutos en la sala de conferencias"

Después de los 20 minutos todos llegaron y wave pregunto a Esdeath que cuales eran sus planes al terminar la guerra contra Night Raid y el ejército revolucionario, si todos salían vivos.

"Bien wave para responder a tu pregunta quiero encontrar el amor primero, en segundo lugar enfrentar a el hombre de la armadura roja ya que será un gran rival y por ultimo quiero tener una familia y posiblemente retirarme del ejercito" esto tomo por sorpresa a todos y nadie sabía que decir o que responder "bien por lo que los llame aquí es para decirles que el sujeto de la armadura roja mato a los cuatro demonios Rakshasa del Koukenji que eran muy fuertes no tan fuertes como yo, pero podían poner a varios de ustedes en problemas" dijo dándoles la noticia Esdeath

"Bien pueden retirarse a descansar hasta mañana" dijo Esdeath para después retirarse del lugar.

 **Día del Torneo ((para encontrar la pareja perfecta para Esdeath))**

Ise entró en la arena cerca del palacio. El miró a los otros competidores. Había decidido que no podía usar su magia en absoluto, ya que pondría automáticamente una señal de alerta contra él y con tantas personas que luchan que podrían asociarse con el Imperio contra él, él no quería una batalla masiva en sus manos por el momento. Se preguntó por qué Esdeath estaba aquí personalmente, pero siempre y cuando terminó con algún tipo de premio y una buena batalla no habría problema. De lo que escuchó el premio iba a ser diferente a cualquier otro en el imperio que sólo sirvió para aumentar su curiosidad. Si algo salía mal siempre podría lanzar uno de su drago shot y escapar sin problema. (Realmente espero que no se reduzca a eso). Ise pensó antes de oír su nombre llamó. El suspiró antes de caminar hacia la puerta que conduce a la arena. Mientras caminaba por el túnel que conduce a la arena vio Esdeath apoyado en la pared esperando ver alguien con algún talento para el combate pero no vio a nadie así que decidió retirase a su palco.

La belleza de pelo azul miró y no mostro ninguna emoción por la batalla que él iba a librar, eso molesto a Ise que la más fuerte del Imperio no mostrara emoción por una batalla. (Es oficial me estoy convirtiendo en Valí a la hora de pelear) lo que lo deprimió un poco pero no lo demostró. No era un secreto para nadie en la ciudad que la mujer era un sádico extremo y solo torturando y peleando mostraba sus emociones y su sed de sangre. Frente a él era un hombre que parecía que se acaba de ejecutar a través de una nube de hollín. Era un hombre corpulento con las manos fuertemente quemados y una cabeza afeitada. Su atuendo consistía en un par de gruesos pantalones de cuero y un rojo manchado su mano derecha tenía un gran martillo, mientras que en la mano derecha y tenía un escudo de hierro a la izquierda. "El primer partido entre Issei Hyodou y el Smith comenzará ahora!" El locutor llamó conseguir una enorme cantidad de víctoreos de la multitud. Pero el sabia la verdad detrás de estos víctoreos había una gran cantidad de malicia. La cantidad de negatividad que podía sentir que viene de la gente era exorbitante. El punto principal del mal venía desde el balcón en el que el primer ministro estaba sentado comiendo una pierna cocido masiva de carne. La mera vista del hombre le hizo mal del estómago y la sensación de que estaba emitiendo hizo a él y a Draig quiere otra cosa que matar al hombre con sus propias manos. El hombre enorme martillo que empuñan vio la distracción de Ise y se cargó hacia el quién tiene ojos se movieron hacia él la segunda dio un paso hacia él. (Él es muy lento... ) Ise pensó mientras esquivaba cada ataque enviado hacia él. La batalla no era aún un reto para él.

"Siguiente." Ise dijo, que confunde al hombre que dudó por un segundo. Ese segundo le costó dureza como Ise consiguió un solo golpe en el estómago. El herrero dejo caer el escudo y el martillo antes de desmayarse.

"El ganador es Issei Hyodou!" El locutor gritó. La multitud una vez más se volvió loca como Ise se alejó de su enemigo derrotado. En el balcón del ministro se acarició la barba en intereses. Mirando por encima vio Esdeath aplaudía también.

"Veo que usted ha tomado un interés en ese chico Hyodou." dicho Honesta a la mujer de pelo azul que sonrió, pero no respondió. El primer ministro suspiro, pero volvió su atención a la arena. Los partidos se fueron rápidamente e Issei mientras observaba y luchó muchos de ellos. Todas, las que tomó parte en eran demasiado fácil de ser entretenido por él, mientras que los otros tomaron demasiado tiempo. Después de unas horas solamente dos personas permanecían. "Bien tiempo para terminar con esto." Ise entre dientes al entrar en la arena. "ve Issei!" La voz le llamó la atención. Mirando hacia arriba en el stand que rápidamente vio a Leone y Lubbock.

Se pregunto porque lo animaba si supuestamente eran enemigos pero después de que salvo a Bulat de las tres bestias eso cambio. "Es hora de que el partido final entre Issei Hyodou y Kalbi el carnicero". El locutor dijo como un hombre grande con una cabeza de toro entró en la zona. Kalbi parecía ser un hombre de mediana edad muy grande y bien construida, con una cabeza de animal. Sus ojos eran de color amarillo y que llevaba un anillo de aro grande corriendo entre sus fosas nasales y pequeños cuernos en la parte superior de la cabeza.

Llevaba mocasines, un par de pantalones cortos de carga con una faja roja alrededor de su cintura y se pone una chaqueta de cuero negro que se extiende aproximadamente hasta el pecho. Además, llevaba pulseras negras con un logotipo de un toro rojo en ellos.

"Hey pequeño hombre Creo que es mejor que le dan ahora." Kalbi se burló de Ise como el partido comenzó. El Kalbi irónicamente titulado ni siquiera tuvo tiempo de reaccionar como Ise furioso le dio una patada en el envío en una pared que se rompió por la fuerza detrás de la patada a la cabeza.

"Nadie me llama pequeño!" Ise gritó. Tenía suficiente de ser llamado pequeño por sus antiguos compañeros de primaria y que no iba a ser llamado pequeño por alguien que no era ni siquiera es una milésima parte cercano a su fuerza actual. Después de su pequeño episodio se dio cuenta de que el público ya estaba animando a él como el hombre al que había derrotado fue llevado por un par de guardias. Mientras que Ise demostró una sonrisa que hizo enrojecer a Esdeath automáticamente.

"El es fuerte." Run dijo a su jefe que simplemente se puso de pie y comenzó a hacer su camino hacia abajo a la arena, donde Ise estaba esperando. (Oh mierda llame demasiado la atención con el golpe anterior y es lo que no quería yo y mi maldito problema de altura, pero ya no soy pequeño estoy en la altura perfecta para un joven de mi edad)' Pensó para sí mismo un poco preocupado Ise pero a continuación Esdeath estaba parada frente a él y metió su mano dentro de su camisa. No sabía mucho sobre él pero esa sonrisa que demostró fue el último eslabón en sus exigencias para su futura pareja.

"Hiciste un gran trabajo por ahí Issei Hyodou." Ella le dijo a Ise que empezó a reunir un poco de magia para escapar rápidamente del lugar ya que si lanzaba un dragón shot mataría a cientos de civiles y él no quería eso.

"Gracias por sus amables palabras General Esdeath." Ise dijo dándole un pequeño arco. Tuvo que al menos pretender respetar ella por su posición, al menos hasta que fue capaz de obtener su recompensa y lo malo de esto que no tuvo ningún buen combate.

Ise observó mientras se acercaba más a él. *hacer clic*. Ise levantó una ceja mientras se ponía un collar alrededor del cuello unida a una correa de cadena en sus manos. "A partir de ahora me perteneces Issei Hyodou." El general le dijo con un rostro amoroso. Ise estaba tan perdido para las palabras que lo único que podía hacer era estar allí con una expresión atónita (maldita seas gran rojo esto fue lo que no me dijiste ni mostraste como Esdeath se enamoraba de Tatsumi maldito dragón idiota). "Vamos a ir al palacio. Hay muchas distracciones aquí, vamos a hablar en mi habitación." "QUE!" El estadio entero parece decir al mismo tiempo. Mientras observaban en confusa como la belleza de pelo azul arrastró a Ise con ella lejos de su punto de vista. Leona que había estado observando tenía que pagar a Lubbock porque él dijo que alguien como Issei Hyodou llamaría la atención de una persona como Esdeath. "Leona págame!" Lubbock dijo mientras se regodeaba de su colega Night Raid ya que nunca le había ganado en nada. Por suerte Leona tenía suficiente autocontrol no activar su Teigu para golpear a Lubbock, sino también exponerse al imperio. (Maldita sea ahora tengo que pagar a Lubbock 3 monedas de oro pero para que quiere Esdeath a Issei) esto era lo que se encontraba dentro de la mente de Leone.

 **(Con Issei y Esdeath)**

Issei se sentó en una habitación con una mirada sin expresión en su rostro mientras observaba Esdeath hablar con lo que supone que el resto de su grupo. "Se trata de Issei Hyodou, que es la nueva adición a la Jaegers." Esdeath dijo mientras miraba y estaba de pie junto a él. En su momento de shock de que ella le reclamando como suyo que nunca se dio cuenta que ella lo anudar a una silla.

"Usted ha arrastrado en una parte de la población así como así?" Un gran hombre con una máscara resistente al fuego le preguntó. No llevaba camisa que expone la cicatriz en su pecho musculoso. Entre el grupo de personas delante de ellos vio a alguien que había visto a penas hace unos días antes de que ella su uniera a los Jaegers y un par de chicos que no conocía. "No. Ise aquí ya no vive en la pobreza y se convertirá en un miembro de nuestro grupo. Pero no será sólo un miembro adicional." Dijo sonrojándose ante la idea de que el rubio que fue encadenado a la silla a su lado.

"Ise, es el hombre que va a ser mi esposo." Ella dijo que gran parte de la confusión del grupo. "Entonces, ¿por qué está usando un collar?" Uno de ellos preguntó. Era un hombre joven de altura media sobre él con el pelo azul oscuro corto y ojos. Llevaba una chaqueta azul y una bufanda de color naranja con un ancla en él. En virtud de que era una camisa blanca con una sola línea azul en el medio. También llevaba un par de pantalones vaqueros de color gris con un cinturón y botas de color azul oscuro. Llevaba lo que Ise presume era su Teigu en su espalda. "Porque él es mi amante, por supuesto, y para hacer que se destaque." Esdeath les dijo en respuesta, como si fuera la cosa más obvia del mundo.

Ise no pudo evitar Sweatdrop un poco de cómo la mujer que dice ser su amante actuó. El infierno que ni siquiera estuvo de acuerdo con esto... (Oh, mierda y si mi Rosse-chan se entera de alguna forma) Los ojos de Ise se abrieron ligeramente cuando se dio cuenta de que si su novia se enteraba de que Esdeath reclamarlo como su propiedad, estaría enfurecida y como dice el dicho no hay peor infierno que una mujer despreciada. (Espero y nunca se entere de esto estoy jodido). (Solo me queda orar por mi bien estar en un futuro).

"Bueno, si usted quiere que sea su amante no a su mascota, ¿no deberías sacarlo de él es que hay al menos habría una diferencia." el miembro de la rubia Jaegers dijo a su líder que parecía que estaba contemplando. "Está bien lo retiraré." Finalmente, dijo con gran alivio de Ise.

Esdeath se acercó a él y soltó sus ataduras que le permitió moverse por fin un poco ... bueno a decir verdad que fácilmente podría haber arrancado a través de las cadenas con su fuerza, pero que, obviamente, hacer que todo sospechoso en su poder.

"Por cierto que son cualquiera de casado o tener un amante?" Ella preguntó. En este punto se dejó de prestar atención al tratar de planificar una forma de escapar. Así escapar sin convertirse en un criminal. Seguro que significaría que tendría que desaparecer de la capital desde que lo pasa con su vida habitual que sólo terminan con el Imperio sospechando de trabajar que él era el portador de la Teigu de armadura ruja. O que sólo podía quedarse allí hasta que el imperio fue destruido por cualquiera de la revolución o de un tercero.

O bien podía dejar caes su fachada y pelear con todos ellos pero eso sería lastimar a Kurome que ya se encontraba muy mal de salud.

"¡Disculpe!" Dijo Ise que gano la atención del grupo que estaba escuchando el hombre enmascarado que asumió fue llamado Bols de lo que decían. "No quiero trabajar para el Capitolio." Dijo Ise rotundamente que le ganan una risa de Esdeath.

"Fufu, es probable que tome un poco de entrenamiento, pero tarde o temprano se convertirá en obediente." Dijo alegremente hacia él. La cabeza de Ise cayó pero luego sintió a Kurome. "Hola, Ise como has estado." Dijo Kurome, "Bien Kurome-chan has pensado lo que te dije en el bosque al norte de la capital"

"Si y mi respuesta es sí pero primero tengo que matar a alguien y después nos iremos de la capital." Ella le dijo con una sonrisa mientras sedaba la vuelta.

"De que están hablando Kurome y como conoces a Ise "pregunto molesta Esdeath al saber que Kurome tenía algún tipo de relación con Ise."Bien ves Esdeath yo le propuse a Kurome curarla de los daños causados por las drogas que le da la capital y que fueron creadas por Dr. estiló".

"Así y como planes hacer eso" Dr. estiló pregunto muy curiosamente. "No te diré no me gustan personas que utilizan a los demás como conejillos de indias". Se hizo el silencio por un tiempo hasta que llego un informar de una misión "Este es el momento perfecto." Su "amante", dijo al grupo de soldados del imperio. "Nuestra primera misión grande ha llegado." Dijo conseguir su atención. "Hemos ganado Intel en un grupo de bandidos están habitando una fortaleza cerca de Gyoran lago." Dijo mientras se sacó un mapa del imperio y señaló el lugar donde los bandidos se esconden.

"¡Por supuesto!"Digo Dr. estiló. Ise lo miró de sus periféricos pero pasó desapercibido por el resto del grupo. "Siempre nos esperaban algunos malhechores vergonzosas tenían algún tipo de fortaleza, cerca de las fronteras del imperio." Ella le dijo al resto del grupo que asintió. "Sí, por ahora fueron retrasando nuestra búsqueda de la Night Raid y se va a centrarse en un objetivo que realmente podemos ver. Nuestra segunda prioridad sería normalmente estar tratando de localizar a el portador de la armadura roja y averiguar si es una Teigu y derrotarlo, pero son aún más difíciles de encontrar Dr. estiló." Ella dice a Dr. estiló quien frunció el ceño ante la mención del portador de la armadura roja. Todavía recordaba el día en que casi lo había matado por experimentar con personas de la capital.

"¿Qué hacemos si se entra en la capitán?" Bols pidió a su líder. "Eso es obvio llevarlo asía abajo y conocer su identidad". Ella dijo con frialdad, que sorprendió ligeramente Ise ya que era completamente diferente de la forma en que actuó hacia él, pero que no podía decir que no esperaba que a partir de los rumores que había oído sobre ella. "En la naturaleza los fuertes sobreviven alimentándose de los débiles y los débiles mueren no tienen ningún sentido que sigan vivos".

Entonces sucedió algo que sorprendió al grupo Ise desato su intención de matar haciendo que varios de los Jaegers caigan al piso después miro a cada uno de ellos con una mirada que congelaría el mismo infierno a Esdeath esto le llamo mucho la atención ya que estaba cercas de su nivel como general.

"Esdeath hace un año yo era débil y por esa debilidad morí y fui traído devuelta a la vida como un demonio yo era el más débil de ellos pero poseía algo que ninguno de ellos poseía y lo descubrí al ver morir una persona que considere una amiga, después de eso por ser débil casi perdía a alguien muy importante para mí a la persona que me trajo a la vida nuevamente, así que decidí dar algo a cambio de poder para poder salvar a esa persona, sabes lo que di" a lo que la gran general se pregunto que había dado "bien te lo diré di mi brazo izquierdo " esto tomo por sorpresa a todos ya que el afirmaba que había muerto y fue traído de regreso a la vida por un demonio y también supieron que era un demonio y el cómo sacrifico su brazo izquierdo por esa persona así que como era posible si su mano izquierda estaba todavía ahí, esto quiere decir que estaba mintiendo "sé lo que están pensando y como es que tiene todavía el brazo izquierdo si lo di por poder eso es fácil dentro de mi hay un ser capaz de destruir este mundo en tan solo 3 días es conocido como Draig y era temido por dios y los demonios" entonces hice aparecer mi boosted gear "Esto es mi mano esto fue lo que paso cuando decidí dar mi brazo izquierdo por poder y no me arrepiento de nada" todos estaban en silencio "Bueno logre salvarla luego después de unos meses tuve que pelear con algunos miembros de la iglesia que portaban espadas sagradas conocidas como excalibur, a mi como demonio me causaba un gran daño al enfrentarme a ellas perdí, después de tiempo me enfrente a un Ángel caído conocido como Kokabiel, logre darle batalla pero llego mi Némesis y lo derroto, quieren saber cómo se llama mi Némesis se llama Valí Lucifer el más fuerte de los dragones emperadores blanco tanto del pasado, presente y futuro yo a comparación del era una hormiga contra un elefante, la diferencia de fuerza era abismal el estaba de lado de los Ángeles caídos hasta que los traiciono y lo enfrente obligándolo a retirarse claro el no estaba peleando al 100% sino yo hubiera muerto" tome un poco de aire para continuar mi historia "tiempo después entre a los juegos de clasificación de los jóvenes demonios donde cual creen era mi pieza era un peón o disculpen tome 8 piezas de peón para volver a la vida como un demonio y todo era porque yo era el dragón emperador rojo, en estos juegos aprendí que el poder no lo es todo ya que me derrotaron mediante el ingenio, después decidí llevar a cabo un entrenamiento más duro, un mes más tarde Valí y yo tuvimos que enfrentar a un dios llamado Loki y a sus hijos Fenri y Midrogam uno era capaz de matar dioses y el otro era considerado un rey dragón, Valí se llevo a Fenri y mis amigos derrotaron a Midrogam y yo derrote a Loki el dios del mal con ayuda de otro dios que me concedió un poco de poder para derrotarlo y sellarlo, después de unas pocas semanas me enfrente a un demonio de clase alta, lo derrote pero no contaba que una demonio que no tenia nada que ver ahí decidió matar a una persona cercana a mí y perdí el control de mi mismo, una cosa los demonios pueden vivir más de 10000 años, al perder el control me transforme en un dragón y lo derrote pero el precio por ello era pagar 9900 años de vida ya que yo no era como los demonios me hacía falta magia y poder para poder aguantar dicha transformación, a los 2 meses me enfrente a un humano" deje que la información se hundiera en sus cerebros "si un humano ustedes piensan que no era reto error ese humano fue capaz de acabar con cada uno de mis amigos que eran más fuertes que yo, por muchas razones gano y perdió a la vez, gano porque los derroto y portaba la santa lanza una arma capaz de matar a dioses si se utiliza correctamente o si su usuario es capaz de controlarla por completo y perdió porque me subestimo y destruí uno de sus ojos y regrese apenas con vida con mis amigos" volví a tomar aire para proseguir "1 mes más tarde cao-cao volvió junto con sus compañero y yo era lo suficientemente fuerte para pelear de igual a igual con cualquiera de ellos pero no contaba con que Shalba aparecería e intentara secuestrar a ophis que estaba muy débil y antes de nada ophis es el dios dragón del infinito y es capaz de destruir todo a su paso no importa que tan fuerte seas bueno continuando, me hirió con una flecha que contenía la sangre de samael es el más fuerte de los venenos contra un drago y morí por segunda vez, Ophis y Gran Rojo separaron mi alma de mi cuerpo que ya estaba muero y me crearon un nuevo cuerpo con la carne y sangre de gran rojo el dios dragón del apocalipsis y el poder de ophis el dios dragón del infinito ninguna persona había logrado estar frente a estas dos entidades ante y menos recibir su poder pero yo soy la excepción" entonces poco a poco desate mi verdadero poder el piso comenzó a agrietarse y active mi armadura y hable "con esta forma soy capaz de borrar la capital por completo y nadie será capaz de detenerme no importa quien sea" entonces vi a cada persona con la intención de pelear para hacer mi punto más claro Salí por la ventana y vi una montaña lance un torrente de llamas que haría a el viejo Tanino orgulloso y la montaña desapareció vi otra montaña y dispare un dragón short y paso lo mismo desapareció por completo y volví al cuarto "no importa quién sea mi oponente en este mundo no me podrán derrotar soy un dragón y soy capaz de derrotarlos a todos" respondí a los Jaegers "Bols puedes irte ya que tienes una esposa e hija a las cuales regresar" Bols se retiraba de la habitación pero no contaba que Esdeath lo atacara pero detuve su ataque "Wave regresa a tu casa, con tu madre" le dije a wave y procedió a salir de la sala vi a estilo y le dije "en cuanto a ti muere" y lo mate sin ningún remordimiento ya que arruino la vida de muchas personas y cuando estaba a punto de continuar llego un guardia se inclino frente a Esdeath "Esdeath-sama el primer ministro solicita su presencia al parecer Night Raid está atacando la capital y usted y su grupo son necesarios para contra restarlos" vi a Esdeath mirarme "bien vamos" desactive mi armadura e interceptamos a Night Raid y entonces grite "Night Raid retírense de la capital estoy terminando de limpiar la basura y en cuanto termine ya no abra corrupción en esta capital" de repente fui rodeado por miembros del ejército revolucionario y precedí a derrotarlos a base de golpes limpios sin el uso de mis armas o armadura "Najenda que se retiren o los matare y sabes que no miento al respecto y tengo el poder para hacerlo" grite nuevamente y entonces vi a Akame y Kurome peleando y detuve sus dos espadas con mis dedos sin recibir ningún daño y golpe a Kurome en la cabeza entonces ella me volteé a ver con sus ojos ónix llorosos "porque me pegas" Kurome me pregunto.

"Porque no es correcto que peles con tu hermana" le dije a Kurome "recuerdas el favor que te pedí" ella asintió con la cabeza "no quiero que se hagan daño y menos tu Kurome eres alguien que merece ser feliz por eso estoy aquí entiendes" dije yo ella bajo la mirada ruborizada porque se sonrojo bueno no importa con que le haya llegado el mensaje está bien.

"Esdeath diles a los soldados que se retiren mientras que yo voy a ir a acabar con la base del problema" ella muy sumisamente mi hizo caso bien ahora donde esta honesto.

Salí con dirección al palacio y al llegar ahí grite

"honesto vengo por ti" dije muy decidido y lo vi salir detrás del trono del emperador y me dijo "llegaste tarde muchacho el emperador Makoto ya activo el arma secreta de la capital nadie en su grupo sobrevivirá ni si quera la traidora de Esdeath"

Y entonces todo empezó a temblar y vi un gran robot surgir de donde estaba el palacio "porque los villanos siempre ocultan algo llamativo e inútil para el final bueno ni modo" dije yo muy relajado pero lo que no esperaba es que pudiera disparar rayos casi por todo su cuerpo, desvié varios de ellos hacia el cielo y los otros golpeaban fuera de la capital.

"su majestad los traidores y los rebeldes están frente a la plaza acabe con ellos" grito honesto

"Maldito con que eso es tu plan pero no permitiré que toques nada que es mío" grite enfadado y volé rápidamente asía donde se encontraban ambos grupos portadores de Teigus y detuve todos los disparos de laser, varias partes de la armadura fueron dañados pero ya se estaban reparando "bien es hora se acabar con esto draig" (vamos compañero)

"draig utilizares el dragón shot aumenta 10 veces su poder ok compañero" dije yo mientras me concentraba en hacer el dragón shot mas pequeño para solo erradicar la parte intermedia del robot y no matar al pequeño emperador

[Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] "Dragon shot" Grite mi ataque y borre la parte intermedia del robot y volé rápidamente a la parte superior para sacar al emperador y ponerlo a salvo "maldita sea el robot sigue cayendo de seguir así varias vidas se perderán draig aumenta 30 veces mi fuerza ahora" dije yo dispuesto a cargar al gran robot.

[Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost]

Nadie podía creer lo que veía una persona una sola persona cargando algo que pesaría varias toneladas para salvar sus vidas (maldita sea mejor hubiera acabado con el robot por completo está muy pesado) pensaba yo llevando lo que quedaba del robot en el aire fuera de la capital, Night Raid y Esdeath no podían dejar de sorprenderse por el gran poder mostrado por Ise, al verlo terminar de depositar a el robot en el suelo lo vieron buscar a el primer ministro para terminar con su vida.

"parece que has podido derrotar al as del emperador pero yo no seré derrotado chico ahora contempla la Teigu destrucción me permite destruir cualquier Teigu y tu armadura no será la excepción" al ver que el anillo brillaba me dio curiosidad y desactive mi armadura pero mentalmente prepare un de mis nuevas técnicas piel de hierro por si intentaba algo estúpido, puede ser verdad que la copie del manga de Bleach y es la técnica de Yami uno de los arrancar más poderosos del manga.

"Vez te lo dije ahora sin tu amada Teigu muere" rio locamente el primer ministro y saco una pistola y me disparo varias veces, estoce siente raro como si un mosquito estuviera tratando de sacarme la sangre.

"terminaste de hacer lo que hacías para poder matarte" se puso de rodillas frente a mí y suplico que no lo matara "no me mates te daré cualquier cosa dinero, mujeres, drogas una buena posición en el imperio te daré cualquier cosa solo no me mates" "no lo creo has arruinado suficientes vidas ahora muere Lightning Plasma" lance mi ataque aunque imperfecto nenia mucho poder y borre a honesto del mapa entonces me dirigía a donde estaban Night Raid y Esdeath al llegar pude ver a Akame y Bulat pelar con Esdeath

"que están haciendo" pregunte mortalmente serio, todos y cada uno se tensaron al oír mi voz "bien espero una respuesta y espero y se buena"

"mi misión es acecinar a Esdeath y liberar la capital" me respondió Akame

"bien al parecer tendré que obligarte a revocar esa misión u orden dada no te parece Najenda" le dije mirando hacia Najenda la cual estaba sudando mucho "lo siento Ise pero es un enemigo que no podemos dejar ir"

"ok me parece perfecto pueden matarla" vi a Esdeath preparada para atacarme y atacar a el grupo de Night Raid "pero antes tendrán que derrotarme les parece bien" respondí serio y preparado para el combarte

Nadie dijo nada "bien por esta vez la dejaremos pasar Ise pero que vas a hacer con la capital" "estaré 3 semanas más para ver cómo va el tratamiento de Kurome-chan y si no corre ningún peligro su vida o si intentan atacarla y ver que el imperio se levante de nuevo a su gloria después de eso me llevare a Kurome-chan y Esdeath claro esta si Kurome-chan quiere venir ya que aquí ya no necesitan mi ayuda" respondí a la pregunta hecha "espera adonde te llevaras a Esdeath y a Kurome" "a donde no sea necesario pelear para sobrevivir y tratar de darles una vida normal". Dije retirándome del lugar.

Durante las próximas tres semanas se acordó que todos los crímenes de Night Raid serian borrados y los nobles corruptos serian sentenciados a cadena perpetua o morir en la horca, también el viejo Roshi volvió a ser primer ministro nueva mente y apoyaba a los pequeños poblados que se vieron afectados por honesto, el tratamiento de Kurome termino muy bien ya no quedaban secuelas de las drogas y Esdeath pasaba todo el tiempo pegada a mi lo cual me aterraba mucho después de todo soy un hombre fiel y no puedo y no quiero traicionar a mi novia.

Un día antes de irme de este mundo.

"Kurome y Esdeath recuerdan lo que les dije de ser demonio ya no lo soy más ahora soy un dragón completo y tengo mi propio equipo para pelear con otros equipos, pero la finalidad de estos combates es para saber qué lugar ocupas en la tabla en la sociedad demoniaca algo así como un deporté" entonces Esdeath hablo "hay sujetos igual de fuertes que tú con los que podía pelar" pregunto Esdeath "si Esdeath hay sujetos mas fuertes que yo uno de ellos está en mi equipo su nombre es Saya y algunos otros que tedarian una buena batalla pero para ir conmigo tendrían que ser parte de mi equipo y no las obligare a nada después de todo yo vine a este mundo para darte una segunda oportunidad Esdeath" respondí honestamente "que hay de mi porque me salvaste se solo le darías una segunda oportunidad a Esdeath" me pregunto Kurome a lo que me acerque y toque suavemente su mejilla y la mire a los ojos "porque quería salvarte y quería que tuvieras una familia Kurome-chan si vienes con migo tendrás nuevas hermanas, que te enseñaran la forma de pelear de cada una de ellas y yo te entrenare también pospuesto" le respondí se sonrojo pero porque lo haría bien no lo sé, entonces hablo Esdeath "muy bien iré contigo para poder pelear con oponentes fuertes" Kurome me volteo a ver y me respondió "si prometes nunca dejarme me uniré a tu equipo" "te lo prometo yo nunca te dejare" dije yo y procedía a sacar las piezas de caballero y un peón el caballero reacciono a Esdeath pero el peón no reacciono a Kurome y vi que otro de mis caballos reacciono a ella y se los di y procedí al ritual "Kurome y Esdeath , bajo el nombre de Hyodou Issei de la Casa de los Dragones, les pido que me sirvas de ahora en adelante como mis siervos y familia, desde este momento eres son mis [Caballeros]" al terminar de recitar las palabras vi como las piezas se introducían en ellas.

"Que me hiciste Ise" pregunto Esdeath mirando sus manos ellas sintió que su poder se duplico y no solo era eso era más veloz, lo mismo ocurría con Kurome "esas son las habilidades de estas piezas y en cuanto el aumento de poder no lo sé pero eso sucede con todas mis piezas al parecer" termine de explicar.

"mañana nos iremos de este mundo y ustedes comenzaran su nueva vida las mandare directamente a mi castillo ahí díganle a Rosseweise que son mis nuevos sirvientes y que quiero que las entrenen las demás integrantes ok" ellas solo asintieron.

A la mañana siguiente que ellas se despidieron y yo diera advertencias que si nuevamente ocurría el caos en la capital vendía y mataría a todos y yo gobernaría el nuevo imperio a lo cual todos asintieron nerviosamente y así emprendimos el viaje a un bosque retirado de toda la civilización para que no vieran cuando una brecha-dimensional aparecía y nos arrastraba dentro de ella.

 **Brecha dimensional**

"Bien gran rojo ahora qué mundo sigue pero antes de todo podías traspórtalas a mi castillo" yo pregunte a gran rojo y pedí

(Bien no será mucho trabajo espera un momento le avisare a ophis para que no se alteren al verlas salir en tu casa ok) gran rojo me dijo

"bien gracias" yo respondí a gran rojo mientras Esdeath y Kurome se habían desmayado al ver a gran rojo y al oírlo hablar fue demasiado para ellas.

(Bien ophis ya está al tanto de la situación y primero veras su vida y el siguiente mundo será...)

* * *

Bien hasta aquí el capitulo y que nuevo mundo visitara Ise y quien será el nuevo o los nuevos miembros de su nobleza.

Por lo pronto me despido y si alguien quiere comentar a mandar algún mensaje o sugerencia para el fanfiction mi face es . ?id=100013784912883

Ahí pueden dejar sugerencias y gracias de antemano por leer esta historia


	4. Chapter 4

"hablando" personaje

[Como has estado] gran rojo hablando

[[Te destruiré]] Trihexa hablando

(Pensando o seres sellados hablando) Draig, Albión

* * *

 **CAPITULO 4 DRAGÓN, KITSUNE**

[Ise antes de comenzar la proyección hay alago que te debo decir]

"Claro que es gran rojo"

[Bien no importa que veas no te puedo mandar a esa etapa de la vida de tu siguiente posible pieza y espero me disculpes por lo que te voy a mostrar a continuación] termino de decir gran rojo

Al igual que gran rojo había dicho apareció nuevamente la pantalla y así comenzó la historia de Minato, Kushina y su hijo Naruto

Ise miraba con gran admiración él como Minato creció y el cómo completo la técnica del segundo Hokage, y el inicio de la tercer guerra shinobi.

 **Durante la Tercera Gran Guerra Ninja, Minato tenía el rango de Jounin de Élite y el pseudónimo del "Relámpago Amarillo De Konoha" esto se debía a su velocidad y su cabellera dorada, también existía una advertencia que quien viera a este ninja debía escapar inmediatamente. Su equipo se conformaba por Kakashi Hatake, Rin Nohara y Obito Uchiha. Se le asignó una misión a él y a su equipo en Kusagakure. Debido a que Kakashi había sido recientemente promovido a Jounin, Minato le dio el liderazgo de la misión a Kakashi mientras él iba a ayudar a las fuerzas de Konoha. Antes de irse, le entregó a Kakashi una kunai especial como regalo de felicitación, equipada con el sello utilizado para su Técnica Voladora del Dios Trueno.**

 **Mientras ayudaba a sus compañeros ninja de Konoha, usó el Dios Trueno para destruir toda la oposición de Iwagakure en un instante. Volvió a tiempo para salvar a Kakashi y Rin de otro grupo de enemigos, pero no pudo salvar a Obito, quien, después de haber sido herido de muerte, le dio su Sharingan izquierdo a Kakashi. Cuando Kakashi se recuperó de la dura prueba, Minato les ayudó a completar la tarea de destruir el puente Kannabi.**

Ise miro como Algún tiempo después de terminada la guerra, Minato y Kushina se casaron. Hiruzen Sarutobi eligió a Minato, como el Cuarto Hokage. Para ese entonces Kushina se encontraba embarazada.

Después de leer el libro de Jiraiya, donde el personaje principal se llamaba Naruto, Minato dijo que el protagonista era igual que Jiraiya. Fue entonces cuando Minato reveló que él y Kushina querían que su hijo fuera un shinobi como el del libro, y por eso decidieron ponerle el nombre de "Naruto". Jiraiya señaló que eso lo haría padrino de Naruto y le preguntó si estaba seguro de que quería eso. Minato le dijo a su maestro que él era un buen ejemplo para todos ellos y que no podía pensar en un shinobi mejor que él.

El día en que Naruto iba a nacer, el tercer Hokage preparó un lugar secreto fuera de la aldea para que se hiciera allí el parto, al cual Minato asistió para ayudar a controlar el sello cuando este se debilitara. Durante el parto le pregunta a Biwako si Kushina se encuentra bien ya que nunca había sentido tanto dolor y esta le dice que no entre en pánico, que esa es la razón por la que la mujer tiene hijos, ya que los hombres no podían manejar el dolor.

Inmediatamente después del parto Tobi entra en escena, matando a los ANBU que custodiaban el lugar, a Biwako Sarutobi y finalmente a Taji. Captura a Naruto, lo tira al aire y cuando está a punto de clavarle una kunai, Minato rápidamente lo salva, pero se da cuenta que la sábana que cubría a Naruto está llena de sellos explosivos así que la tira, esta explota pero Minato logra escapar usando su técnica de teletransportación y lleva a Naruto a un lugar seguro.

Mientras tanto, "Tobi" extrae al Kyubi de Kushina y lo domina con su Sharingan haciendo que ataque la aldea. Minato vuelve por Kushina y la lleva junto a Naruto, luego se pone su traje de hokage y se prepara para pelear.

Minato se dirige a las esculturas de los hokages para evitar el ataque del Kyubi el cual fue invocado en medio de la aldea por "Tobi".

Minato usa su técnica de espacio-tiempo para desviar la esfera de poder que lanza el Kyubi contra la aldea. Tobi aparece detrás de él y usando su técnica de espacio-tiempo intenta enviarlo a una dimensión paralela. Minato consigue escapar teletransportándose a la kunai que había usado anteriormente para salvar a Naruto.

Después de esto Minato da inicio a su batalla contra "Tobi" dejando en las manos de Hiruzen al Kyubi, la pelea se torna bastante difícil para ambos puesto que cada uno es o era un especialista en técnicas de espacio-tiempo, pero Minato logra analizar el encuentro y con un movimiento muy audaz logra teletransportarse y a la vez impacta a "Tobi" con su Rasengan, dejando su brazo izquierdo herido y permitiendo colocar un sello contrato haciendo que Tobi pierda el control sobre el 9 colas, causando que se retirara. Entonces este se dirige a las afueras de Konoha donde todos los ninjas de la aldea intentaban detener al bijuu, pero la bestia es inmovilizada por la invocación del Yondaime, Gamabunta logra detener el ataque del zorro y llevarlo hacia otro lugar. La lucha prosiguió en el lugar donde se encontraban Kushina y Naruto, en donde su esposa intentaba devolver al zorro de nuevo a su cuerpo con lo último de su chakra para poder morir con él.

Minato al ver la decisión de su esposa, se entristece, pero después decide utilizar el Sello de la Parca para encerrar la mitad del poder del Kyubi en el cuerpo de su hijo, mientras que la otra mitad la sellaría en sí mismo a costa de su propia vida. Entonces cuando Minato llama al demonio, la mano de la Parca sale de su cuerpo tomando parte del chakra del zorro encerrándolo dentro de su cuerpo causando que la bestia disminuyera de tamaño.

Después de eso él invoca un trono de ceremonia donde coloca a su hijo para poder sellar la otra parte del poder de la bestia, en ese momento cuando el bijuu ve lo que trata de hacer, ataca rápidamente al niño, pero es detenido por ambos padres cuando se dejan atravesar por sus garras, evitando de que sea dañado.

Antes de empezar el proceso de sellado el Yondaime invoca a Gamatora para poder escribir la llave del sello, y dárselo a su maestro Jiraiya. Al final el Kyubi es encerrado dentro de Naruto junto con el poco chakra de Kushina, lo cual causa la muerte de Minato y de su esposa. Antes de morir, Kushina y Minato se lamentan el no poder ver crecer a su hijo y a su vez le desean lo mejor, diciéndole que nunca se dé por vencido, que crea en sus sueños y que sea feliz.

 **Legado**

El último deseo de Minato era que Konoha viera a Naruto como un héroe que había ayudado a derrotar al Kyubi, en lugar de ser tratado como un monstruo que había atacado la aldea. Sin embargo, sólo unos pocos habitantes del pueblo honraron a su solicitud. Durante el transcurso de la vida de este, Naruto es capaz de cambiar la forma en que los pobladores lo ven, pero al mismo tiempo, debe luchar contra el Kyubi que está sellado dentro de él. Naruto nunca supo quiénes eran sus padres, Hiruzen tenía una sensación de que era mejor que el mundo no supiera quién era padre de Naruto, con la excepción de unas pocas personas ya que si el pueblo de la hoja sabia quine era el padre de Naruto podrían arruinar sus planes para convertirlo en un arma fiel solo a su mandato.

Con la muerte de Minato, Hiruzen se vio obligado a retomar su posición como hokage, debido a que Minato no pudo elegir a su sucesor. Hizo un decreto que prohibía a los aldeanos hablar en voz alta que Naruto era el recipiente del Kyubi.

Minato dejó una clave para el sello que encerró al Kyubi dentro de Naruto, y que fortalece el sello cada vez que comienza a debilitarse. Como medida de seguridad final, dejó una huella de sí mismo y de Kushina dentro del subconsciente de Naruto que reaccionaría cuando el sello estuviera a punto de romperse, ahí le revela a Naruto que él es su padre y Tobi que supuestamente es Madara Uchiha. Así como también que Kushina aparecería cuando Naruto fuera a tomar control del chakra del Kyubi.

Años después con un pequeño Naruto fue expulsado del orfanato y buscaba comida en los botes de basura, se podía ver a un niño de 5 años de edad corriendo por las calles, la razón una turba de lo que perseguía gritando hoy morirás demonio entre otras cosas.

Ise pudo observar como personas vestidas de negro se encontraban ocultas estos eran ANBUS que se encargarían de proteger a Naruto de las turbas pero a ellos poco les importaba lo que pasara con el palo de golf del demonio que mato a muchos de sus seres queridos.

Así por fin lograron acorralar al pequeño niño el cual suplicaba que no le hicieran nada pero sus suplicas cayeron en oídos sordos, la tortura fue brutal, le enterraban fragmentos de vidrio, lo apuñalaban con kunais y lanzaban uno que otro jutsu de fuego contra el niño al final lo crucificaron a las afueras del bosque de la muerte.

Ise no soporto mas y estallo "gran rojo mándame ahora mismo para salvarlo me convertiré en su padre de ser necesario no dejare que lo dañen mas maldita sea rojo déjame ir" gran rojo miro a Ise y vio como sus puños se pusieron blancos por la presión que ejercía sobre sus manos y las vio sangrar así como sus ojos parpadeaban entre dorados y verdes dando un gran aumento de poder y si esto seguía así Ise perdería el control y entraría en Dragón Forcé un trance entre dragón completo y dragón medio el cual hacia más peligroso a la persona que fuera ya que multiplicaba su poder original por 10 pero a cambio de un gran poder este conllevaba a atacar cualquier cosa que se moviera en los alrededores del ya que el usuario perdía la conciencia mientras que estuviera en este estado.

[Lo siento pero no puedo Ise el dios primordial de su mundo tiene planes para él es mejor que sigas viendo Ise] decía gran rojo algo deprimido, por no poder ayudar

"..." Ise se trago su enojo y no dijo nada volvió a ver la pantalla, al parecer el tercer Hokage Hiruzen Sarutobi llego y recogió a Naruto para llevarlo al hospital

Dos días después Naruto despertaba y miro a un Anbu con la máscara de gato el cual al ver que Naruto despertó fue a avisarle al tercer Hokage

"Naruto como estas" pregunto preocupado el tercer Hokage

"estoy bien pero quien eres tu anciano"

"bueno Naruto yo soy Hiruzen Sarutobi tercer Hokage de la aldea de la hoja" el tercer Hokage se presento, Naruto sabía que para que una presencia tan importante estuviera frente al él algo malo había pasado.

"y porque la persona más importante de la aldea esta frente a mí un huérfano" no se equivoquen que fuera pequeño no significaba que no entendiera muchas cosa y esto llamo la atención de Ise mientras seguía viendo la discusión donde Hiruzen le dijo a Naruto que perdonara a los aldeanos y a los shinobis ya que ellos se encontraban sufriendo y que si Naruto quería ser reconocido por ellos tendía que volverse un gran shinobi para ello.

Ise rápidamente se dio cuenta a donde iba esto el anciano quería que Naruto se convirtiera en shinobi y así también fuera el chivó expiatoria del dolor de la aldea, Ise se comprometió que si aún seguía vivo es viejo él lo mataría por lo que quería hacer con el pequeño niño quería que fuera una arma que solo fuera leal a la tercera sombra de fuego y a la aldea de la hoja.

 **3 años después**

Por fin Naruto pudo entrar a la academia ninja para convertirse en shinobi, pero sus profesores no le enseñaban correctamente y lo saboteaban para que este nunca se graduara de la academia y callera bajo la supervisión permanente de el concejo civil el cual lo quería ejecutar. Era de noche y Naruto se dirigía a su casa para dormir, si el ahora contaba con un departamento en la zona roja de la aldea donde se reunían los yakuzas, prostitutas o como los aldeanos nobles los consideraban la escoria de la sociedad, pero esta escoria eran los únicos que trataban humanitariamente y no le hacían daño y en algunas ocasiones lo protegían de las turbas.

Esa misma noche sucedió algo que quedaría grabado el resto de la historia de la aldea la masacre del clan Uchiha a manos de Itachi Uchiha uno de sus mayores genisos conocidos de la historia del clan Uchiha, dejando solamente vivo a su hermano pequeño sasuke. Desde es día sasuke solamente entreno con la meta de matar a su hermano y restaurar su clan.

 **Después de 4 años**

Naruto estaba contento hoy sería el día que se convertiría en un Gennin, claro ya había fallado dos veces pero no era su culpa ya que al poseer una gran cantidad de chakra no podía hacer clones de ilusión, en los cuales se requería una pequeña cantidad de chakra algo imposible para Naruto.

La Academia Ninja de Konoha se encuentra situada en la zona centro de la aldea. Es un lugar en el que los niños que han finalizado la Escuela, es decir, de entre siete y ocho años; empiezan a formarse como futuros ninja hasta los doce años.

Esta formación incluye un amplio abanico de conocimientos así como el potenciamiento de las habilidades individuales de los alumnos. Con el comienzo de la primavera, para los alumnos de último año terminan las clases y empiezan los exámenes.

Han hecho varios, tanto teóricos como prácticos y ya solo les queda la mitad de la última prueba para saber si se graduarán o no. En el aula B 101 empiezan a reunirse, la mayoría están nerviosos y apenas pueden ocultarlo. El lugar es una típica aula magna con capacidad para unos treinta alumnos. Justo en las mesas de la zona centro, al final de la fila está sentado Naruto, ya con su llamativa ropa deportiva naranja y unas gafas verdes en la cabeza. Tiene unas muletas estribadas en la mesa, suspira y las mira pensando que es una tontería, el tobillo ya casi no le duele ya que sus heridas se curan muy pronto, pero el médico insistió en que las llevase.

Su semblante es serio y triste, está abatido por lo ocurrido en la primera parte. Sin embargo, no es de los que se rinden fácilmente, está decidido a bordar la segunda parte y a graduarse. Entra en el aula Iruka junto con otro de los profesores, Mizuki; y ambos comienzan a repartir folios.

"Esta mañana ya expliqué que era la Doble Situación de modo que para contestar las preguntas debéis enfocaros en uno de los dos contextos. Tenéis una hora para completar el examen, ya podéis darle la vuelta".

Les informa Iruka. Cuando Naruto ve la hoja se queda de piedra. Consiste en redactar un informe sobre la 'misión' de esa mañana, pero lo que más le impresiona es un último apartado en el que se pide delatar las identidades que hayan descubierto de todos los participantes y de qué formas han sido descubiertas.

Sabe que el problema no es que no conozca ninguna, que de hecho conoce unas cuantas, sino que casi todos los demás han descubierto la suya. La prueba estaba pensada, entre otras cosas, para ver hasta qué punto eran capaces de proteger sus identidades, por ello quitarse las máscaras y enseñar la cara, estaba considerado como una infracción grave y podría suspender por eso. La situación no pintaba nada bien, se había esforzado mucho, sin embargo sus calificaciones anteriores no eran suficientemente buenas como para compensar este último examen. Finalmente la hora pasa y todos entregan sus folios. El ambiente se ha relajado bastante porque para bien o para mal ya no tendrían más exámenes. Naruto sale disparado del aula con un mal sabor de boca. Quiere irse a casa pero la soledad que hay allí no mejorará su ánimo.

Otra vez y como siempre, va por la calle y siente miradas iracundas sobre él; aunque en esa situación suele hacer caso omiso esta vez decide afinar el oído y escuchar los comentarios de la gente.

"Es ese niño otra vez, espero que no se gradúe... vaya futuro nos espera con ninjas como ese". Se burla una mujer mientras que otras dos se ríen por lo bajo y le dan la razón. El aludido aprieta los puños, les va a enseñar quien es 'ese niño' y se va a buscar unos botes de pintura. Ha aprovechado el cambio de turno de los guardas de seguridad y ha acabado su 'obra de arte' en poco menos de media hora.

Ahora unos cuantos civiles y los guardias empiezan a congregarse gritándole que se había metido en un buen lio. De pronto un miembro del AMBU lo apresa y lo lleva directamente al despacho del Hokage. Un hombre mayor vestido con una túnica blanca le espera sentado tras la mesa de su despacho y no tiene cara de buenos amigos.

"¡Naruto Uzumaki! ¡¿Qué demonios voy a hacer contigo?!" Le gritó furioso.

"No es para tanto viejo, ¡si me ha quedado bonito y todo!"

El mayor se remueve en su asiento y siente una poderosa necesidad de darle un buen golpe en la cabeza a ese chico tan impertinente. Desde la ventana del despacho se puede ver el gran monumento esculpido en roca en honor a los hokages de la aldea. Se considera todo un símbolo no solo de la aldea de la hoja sino del País del Fuego y ahora Naruto lo ha profanado con pinturas de varios colores. El Hokage, intenta guardar la calma, no es apropiado que el gran jefe de la aldea se deje provocar por un mocoso malcriado.

"Escúchame Naruto y escúchame bien, te he pasado muchas a lo largo de los años pero esto... Quiero que dejes el monumento tal cual estaba y créeme cuando te digo que esta sí que es la última vez que te libras de un buen castigo. O cambias de actitud o lo lamentarás el resto de tu vida".

Le amenaza vehementemente. En el fondo no quiere ser tan duro, pero el chico debe de aprender la lección de una vez por todas. Comprende que su situación es delicada aunque, ¡maldita sea! él no puede hacer mucho más por ese chico. Iruka se presenta en el despacho y se hace responsable de Naruto. Está muy decepcionado con su actitud pero sobre todo está decidido a que el chico cumpla su castigo. Se empieza a hacer de noche y al chico aún le falta una cara por limpiar, la del Cuarto Hokage.

"No te irás hasta terminar, no me importa la hora que sea". Advierte Iruka. "Me da igual... total, no tengo a nadie esperando en casa". Contesta el chico cabizbajo. El profesor se siente mal por él, comprende cómo se siente ya que él tampoco tiene familia... y el chico, al fin y al cabo lo único que pretende es llamar la atención.

"Hey Naruto, si te das prisa te invito a cenar ramen en el Ichiraku.

"¡¿En serio?! ¡Delo por hecho entonces Iruka -sensei!" Al final se apresura y el profesor cumple su promesa por lo que pudo ver Ise Iruka y los propietarios de la tienda de ramen son los únicos que realmente quieren al Naruto.

Una vez en el puesto de ramen y empiezan a comer, Iruka pregunta entre bocados.

"¿Por qué has hecho eso esta tarde? ¿Es que no sabes quienes son los hokages?"

"Pues claro que sí, son los jefes de Konoha. Son elegidos por ser los más poderosos de la aldea".

"Parece que lo tienes claro pero sigo sin entender por qué para llamar la atención has atacado nuestro monumento más importante". El chico se rasca la cabeza incrédulo, ni el mismo lo sabe a ciencia cierta pero al final acaba respondiendo con sinceridad y convencimiento:

"¿Sabe Iruka -sensei? Algún día seré hokage; y seré el más poderoso de todos los que ha habido... Quiero que todos me respeten y reconozcan mi fuerza".

La afirmación de Naruto coge desprevenido al profesor pero una sonrisa se forma en sus labios y le dice.

"Entonces lo que tienes que hacer es dejarte de bromas y trabajar duro. El chico baja la cabeza, acaba de recordar algo muy importante".

"Iruka -sensei ¿ya ha corregido los exámenes?" El profesor se pone serio y se lleva la mano a la banda en su frente.

"Escucha Naruto, debes saber que no es tan fácil obtener una de estas... Los ninjas del País del Fuego son de los mejores del Mundo Shinobi por eso nuestra aldea es tan importante. Para mantener nuestra posición los aspirantes deben tener un gran nivel. Sé que tienes posibilidades pero quizás no estás preparado... No sé cuál ha sido tu calificación final, eso no lo decido solo yo aunque desde mi punto de vista no te vendría mal otro año en la Academia".

Naruto se siente avergonzado y decepcionado; tiene la cabeza gacha y muchas ganas de llorar pero antes de que eso pase le agradece a Iruka por la cena y se marcha corriendo.

 **Al día siguiente**

Al fin llega la hora de la verdad, las calificaciones finales han sido expuestas en el tablón de anuncios de la puerta principal de la Academia Ninja y los alumnos se arremolinan alrededor buscando sus nombres. Naruto ha madrugado para no tener que lidiar con tanta gente, al llegar al lugar suspira y levanta la cabeza hacia el tablón: Naruto Uzumaki No Apto. Se queda totalmente estático y no reacciona hasta que un grupo de compañeros se acerca al tablón.

Se hace a un lado y camina hacia el columpio del árbol que hay justo en frente de la Academia y se sienta en él dándole la espalda a ésta. Al poco rato se acerca más gente, la mayoría de los alumnos han aprobado y llevan a sus padres a enseñarles las notas. Los orgullosos familiares no paran de felicitarles y alabarles, sin embargo cuando ya no les quedan más elogios empiezan a comentar por lo bajo sobre los suspensos.

"Menos mal que ese mocoso rebelde no ha aprobado... solo es un estorbo" Empieza a escuchar decir. Aprieta los puños y decide ir a algún lugar más tranquilo cuando por el camino se cruza con Mizuki- sensei. Este al verle tan decaído le invita a unos dangos en una casa de té.

"Ha sido por Iruka- sensei que no he aprobado, ¿verdad?"

"¿Cómo sabes eso?"

"El mismo me lo dijo, que no me veía preparado... ¡Pero se equivoca! ¡Estoy más preparado que nunca! Dattebayo".

"Debes comprenderle, él se preocupa por ti. Quizá se siente reflejado en ti ya que tenéis varias cosas en común". Naruto pone cara extrañada y el otro sigue: "El perdió a su familia siendo muy joven y tuvo que aprender a cuidar de sí mismo. Quizá te ve perdido y quiere darte más tiempo para que encuentres tu lugar"

"Sé cuál es mi lugar, ¡debería haber aprobado!" Insistió Naruto.

"Hmn te contaré un secreto, quizás estés a tiempo de aprobar..." Al caer la tarde Naruto va al despacho del Hokage con el pretexto de que le aconseje pero obviamente este está demasiado ocupado como para atenderle. El chico se cuela en el almacén y siguiendo el plan de Mizuki logra acceder a una de las habitaciones secretas donde se guardan pergaminos muy importantes.

El objetivo es el pergamino del Cuarto Hokage. Una vez se ha hecho con él corre hacia un pequeño campo de entrenamiento que está un poco alejado de la aldea. Ha tardado unos cuarenta y cinco minutos en llegar, pero Mizuki no está ahí. Ya le advirtió que podría retrasarse por lo que se sienta y abre el pergamino para ver si puede aprender alguna técnica súper secreta con la que sorprender a todos y aprobar.

Mizuki le contó que a pesar de que Iruka se opusiese, había sido elegido de entre los cuatro suspensos para tener una nueva oportunidad dada su insistencia. La prueba básicamente consistía en robar un pergamino importante y aprender una técnica, Mizuki le evaluaría y sería el encargado de custodiar el pergamino hasta la vuelta a su sitio original.

Si lograba cumplir la misión sin levantar sospechas, demostraría que sus habilidades en la sustracción de información son lo suficientemente aptas como para poder graduarse. A decir verdad, Naruto se siente extrañado por esta oportunidad tan repentina, sin embargo recuerda que han hecho simulacros parecidos en la Academia y le parece suficientemente razonable que el examen vaya un paso más allá y tenga que robar información verdadera.

Es un pergamino bastante grande, lo extiende y empieza buscar algo que le interese. De pronto algo que le llama la atención: la técnica de clones de sombra. Esta consiste en crear réplicas de sí mismo, pero no como las que aprenden en la academia que solo son de pega, vamos para despistar al enemigo; sino que se tratan de verdaderos clones que pueden ofrecer pelea casi igual que el original. Naruto se lo toma como un reto personal porque la técnica de réplica apenas le salía y le bajó mucho la nota. Seguramente que si aprendía esta otra que era de un nivel superior conseguiría aprobar. Ya es muy de noche y el chico lleva horas entrenando, ha perdido la cuenta pero al final consigue hacer dos clones.

En ese tiempo Mizuki se ha dedicado a dar la alarma de que Naruto ha robado el pergamino del Cuarto Hokage y todos le buscan para apresarle. Completamente exhausto, Naruto para a descansar apoyando la espalda en el tronco de un árbol cercano cuando aparece Iruka.

" Mizuk... ¡Iruka -sensei! ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿No se supone que mi examinador es Mizuki -sensei?"

"¡¿De qué diablo hablas Naruto?! ¡Has robado el pergamino del Cuarto Hokage! ¡Todo el mundo te busca!"

"¡¿Cómo?! ¡Pero si es un examen! ¡Mizuki -sensei me lo dijo!" Grita Naruto angustiado.

"¿Qué demonios está pasando aquí?" Pregunta el profesor.

"Pasa que eres un entrometido y un estorbo, Iruka. – Dice un recién llegado Mizuki.

"Tú... ¿Qué es lo que pretendes?" pregunta Iruka

"No sé cómo te las has arreglado para encontrar al chico pero te puedo asegurar que no saldréis vivos de aquí... ¿Que qué pretendo? Muy fácil" Hace una pausa y señala el pergamino.

"¿Pero por qué? ¿Por qué haces esto?" Pregunta el Naruto con amargura.

"No te haces la idea de lo importante que es ese pergamino Naruto". Le explica Iruka.

"Tiene razón, mocoso. Es muy valioso así que dámelo".

"¡De eso nada! No permitiré que te salgas con la tuya". Grita Iruka sin éxito de persuadirle, ya que con una actitud aún más arrogante le dice a Naruto:

"Oh, será muy fácil. Todo el mundo cree que eres un ladrón y te está buscando por lo que os mataré y diré que tú asesinaste a Iruka y que a mí no me quedó más remedio que matarte a ti. Luego simplemente diré que perdiste el pergamino y nadie lo volverá a ver jamás".

"maldita sea gran rojo déjeme ir tengo que salvarlo lo van a matar... espera que ese maldito viejo está viendo todo con esa esfera de cristal porque no manda ayuda" dice Ise mirando la pantalla

Iruka piensa que está distraído mientras cuenta su plan por lo que intenta atacar a Mizuki. Le tira unos kunai pero ninguno de ellos acierta. El que habla es solo una réplica y el original le devuelve el ataque de shurikens hiriéndole gravemente.

"¡No Iruka- sensei! ¿Pero por qué? ¡¿Por qué siempre me la tienen que jugar a mí?! ¡Encima le hieren por mi culpa, Iruka- sensei!" – Grita desesperado y llorando Naruto mientras se acerca a su profesor. Mizuki lanza un kunai como advertencia de que no se mueva y muestra una sonrisa macabra.

"Sabes chico, supongo que ya no hay razón para seguir ocultando la verdad sobre ti".

"¡No! ¡No lo hagas!" Grita Iruka, cosa que no hace otra cosa que animar al enemigo. Naruto mira hacia el hombre con los ojos desorbitados su cuerpo tiembla sin control alguno, sabe que está a punto de descubrir una verdad de la que no está seguro si está preparado para conocer.

"Seguramente sabes lo que pasó hace doce años... doce años, que casualidad ¿no Naruto?" dice Mizuki

"Para Mizuki!" Sigue gritando Iruka de modo que el aludido le lanza otro ataque de shurikens que impactan sobre este. Iruka se ve obligado a callar e intentar deshacerse de las armas clavadas en su cuerpo y prepararse para atacar él. Mientras Mizuki aprovecha para continuar.

"Un terrible monstruo atacó nuestra aldea y el Cuarto tuvo que sellarlo a costa de su propia vida. Desde entonces el Tercero asumió el mando y promulgó una ley especial... una ley que muchos conocen... excepto tú".

"¿Yo?..." – Naruto intenta hablar, de verdad que lo intenta mas las palabras no le salen; son tantas que se amontonan y apenas puede balbucear algo. Mizuki lo mira despectivamente y prosigue.

"Si, tú chico, es una ley especialmente hecha para ti. Para ocultar un secreto. El secreto de que el Kyubi fue sellado dentro de ti". Naruto cae de rodillas al suelo tratando de asimilar todo aquello. Iruka empieza de nuevo a gritar al otro hombre que pare pero este se está regodeando del caos que ha provocado.

"Tú eres el Kyubi, Naruto, por eso todo el mundo te odia, por eso nadie puede soportarte, te miran con miedo y odio porque temen que algún día eso que tienes dentro vuelva a salir y a matar. Justo como aquella vez que destrozó la Aldea y mató a los padres de Iruka además de otra mucha gente".

En este punto Ise irradiaba una aura tan poderosa que hacía ver a los reyes demonios como simples niños comparados con él.

(Compañero tu poder está aumentando a este paso me sobrepasara fácilmente en unos meses con entrenamiento) pensaba draig ya que al sentir el aura y odio de Ise en este momento comparado a su ímpetu imparable contra Shalba. La comparación era enorme el ímpetu imparable no haría nada contra esta nueva forma que empezaba a mostrar Ise, ni siquiera la verdadera reina carmesí con todo su poder podría hacerle daño a Ise en este momento.

Gruesas lágrimas empiezan a descender por las mejillas del chico. No puede creer lo que le cuenta Mizuki, sin embargo lo que dice explica muchas cosas.

"¿Qué pasa Naruto? ¿Es que no me crees? ¡Pregúntale a Iruka, él también te odia!" Al escuchar eso el aludido reacciona.

"Iruka -sensei... ¿También me odia?". Dice con un hilo de voz al tiempo que mira hacia donde su sensei. Por la cabeza del profesor empiezan a pasar varias imágenes cuando su mirada se encuentra con la de Naruto. Recuerda como justo después de la entrega de diplomas el Hokage le llama para hablar de Naruto. ¿Realmente odia al chico? No, es justo como el Hokage dijo, solo es un niño sin familia ni nadie en quien apoyarse y que siente la necesidad de hacerle saber a la gente que existe.

Llama la atención de la única manera que sabe, haciendo bromas... pero en su interior sufre mucho. Mizuki por su parte sigue gritando a Naruto pero este no reacciona hasta que alza aún más el tono:

"Ese pergamino que llevas, ¡es el que usó para sellarlo!"Al ver que el chico vuelve a hacerle caso le arroja un shuriken gigante para intentar acabar con él. Naruto está bloqueado, paralizado por el miedo y todo ha pasado muy deprisa. Ese shuriken no le ha dado, alguien se ha interpuesto. Iruka se encuentra sobre él con el arma clavada en la espalda y está llorando, no por el dolor físico sino por el emocional. La sangre empieza a escurrir por su boca y unas manchas caen sobre la mejilla del chico.

"Cuando mis padres murieron... no hubo nadie que se hiciera cargo de mi... tuve que aprender a sobrevivir. Yo no destacaba en nada, así que hacía tonterías... igual que tú... Creía que ser un idiota era mejor que no ser nada... pero... pero en el fondo todo era muy doloroso". A Iruka se le empiezan a escapar las lágrimas y por acto reflejo aparta su cara hacia la derecha y aprieta los ojos tratando de retenerlas, sin embargo no tiene mucho éxito y continúa con su discurso.

"Perdóname Naruto... tú habrás sentido mucho dolor... y si yo hubiese hecho mejor mi trabajo, quizá hubiese podido aliviarte algo". Mizuki está viendo la escena asqueado y se le ocurre que aún se puede divertir más metiendo más cizaña.

"No pude evitarlo, se había vuelto loco. Quería utilizar el rollo para vengarse de la aldea". Empieza a dramatizar.

Ise aumenta más el aura a su alrededor, la brecha dimensional poco a poco se ve afectada

[Ise cálmate estas aumentando demasiado tu poder estas casi al par con el numero 5 en el ranking de los seres más poderosos de tu mundo y de seguir así llegaras al primer puesto el de el dios hindú Shiva y tu cuerpo a un le falta para asimilar todo tu poder] dice gran rojo Ise se relaja pero su enojo con ese bastardo aun permanece

"Actúas fatal, Mizuki". Dice Iruka reincorporándose y quitándose el shuriken. El aludido se ríe.

"Puede que sí pero con la mala fama que ya tiene será pan comido". Mientras tanto, en Konoha poco a poco empieza a cundir el pánico. Todos tienen miedo de que Naruto desate la bestia pero el Hokage tiene la situación más o menos controlada. Desde que el chico desapareció puso en marcha una técnica de rastreo y lleva viendo la escena del bosque desde el principio. A decir verdad, aunque confía en las habilidades de Iruka, se muestra preocupado por la situación.

Naruto, por orden de Iruka, ha huido antes de que este se reincorporara y ahora corre a toda prisa por el bosque en dirección a la aldea. El corazón le va a mil por hora pues sabe que si se encuentra con alguien de la aldea puede tomarle por traidor y matarle en el acto. El rubio sigue corriendo cuando aparece Iruka diciendo que se ha encargado de Mizuki e intenta coger el pergamino. Naruto carga contra él y lo hace caer con violencia. Rodeado de una nube de humo aparece entonces un impresionado Mizuki.

"¿Cómo lo has sabido?" Dice tosiendo un poco.

"Es Porque yo soy Iruka". Contesta con una sonrisa triunfante al momento en el que deshace la técnica.

"No lo entiendo... a pesar de todo y sigues defendiendo a ese chiquillo". Intenta provocarle. Unos metros más allá, escondido tras unos árboles se encuentra el verdadero Naruto abrazado al pergamino y escuchando la conversación de los mayores.

"No puedo permitir que alguien como tú se haga con algo tan valioso". Dice Iruka.

"Sabes Iruka, de alguna forma el chico y yo somos iguales. Aunque te cueste asumirlo, el Kyubi también intentará usar el poder del pergamino".

"Ya lo sé..." Acaba por admitir el aludido.

(Lo sabía) Piensa Naruto, a pesar de todo lo que le había dicho, su profesor hace todo eso por salvar el rollo y no por él. Él también le odia y lo peor es que no puede culparle por ello. Aprieta los puños tan fuertes que las manos empiezan a sangrarle pero entonces Iruka sigue hablando.

"Quizá el Kyubi lo hiciese... pero no Naruto, él es diferente. Él es uno de mis queridos alumnos. Y sí, puede que sea un vago y que vaya por ahí haciéndose el duro a pesar de que nadie le acepte. Es solo un niño que por desgracia sabe lo que es sentir dolor en el corazón... ¡No es el Kyubi! ¡Es un ciudadano de Konoha! ¡Es Naruto Uzumaki!" El aludido está profundamente conmovido y no puede evitar llorar a moco tendido, pero cuando ve que Mizuki ha decidido atacar a Iruka en primer lugar, algo dentro de él le dice que no puede quedarse quieto. Necesita hacer algo por Iruka, su sensei, la primera persona del mundo que le ha aceptado tal cual es. Sale de su escondite y se encara a Mizuki antes de que llegue a dañar al profesor.

"¡Ni se te ocurra poner un dedo sobre Iruka -sensei! O te mato" Dice más serio que nunca. Mizuki empieza a burlarse y el chico empieza a formar sellos con las manos.

"Voy a devolverte todo el daño que has causado multiplicado por cien". Le dice Naruto a Mizuki, el cual solo se ríe y le dice que él un chunnin que podía hacer un mocoso que ni siquiera es gennin

"jutsu clones de sombras". Grita el chico. A Mizuki la sonrisa se le congela en el momento en el que decenas de Narutos le rodean en menos de un minuto. Iruka no da crédito, esa es una técnica de alto nivel. El rubio está muy enfadado y hace que todos los clones ataquen a una. El enemigo ha quedado K.O y Naruto satisfecho, deshace la técnica. Iruka le mira orgulloso y suspira.

"Ven, Naruto, tengo algo que quiero darte. Cierra los ojos".

El Hokage desde su despacho tampoco da crédito a lo que ve pero ahora que el peligro ha pasado es hora de salir a calmar los ánimos de los ninjas que piden la cabeza del chico. Cuando Naruto abre los ojos nota que tiene algo distinto a sus gafas en la frente. Es la banda de Iruka quien le sonríe y le dice.

"Ahora es tuya, enhorabuena. Has aprobado".

Ise tenía una sonrisa en su cara y la pantalla pasa a un momento donde Naruto enfrenta al Sannin serpiente en el bosque de la muerte y este le pone un extraño sello.

Después la pantalla vuelve a cambiar y muestra a Naruto convocando a el jefe sapo gamabunta la invocación de su padre claro está el no lo sabe al pasar el entrenamiento se muestra a Naruto que se enfrentara a un chico que cree en el destino con su vida el nombre del chico es Neji Hyuuga al cual logra derrotar usando una pequeña parte del chakra del zorro de las nueve colas.

La pantalla Muestra la aldea de la hoja siendo atacada por la aldea del sonido y la arena, Naruto se enfrenta uno a uno a Gaara que contiene al demonio de una cola conocido como Shukaku, Gaara al dejar que el Shukaku se haga cargo de su cuerpo deja que este pele contra Naruto el cual convoca a gamabunta para salvara a sus compañeros la batalla se prolonga por 2 horas dando como resultado un Naruto vencedor.

La pantalla muestra a Naruto en el hospital y se le informa que el tercer Hokage murió peleando contra orochimaru. Después de esto se ve a muchos aldeanos alabando a sasuke por derrotar al demonio de una cola y Naruto dice que fue él quien lo derroto con la ayuda de gamabunta pero nadie le cree.

Se muestra a Jiraya pidiéndole a Naruto que lo acompañe para encontrar a Tsunade para que sea la quinta Hokage de la aldea y así salen de la aldea llegando a un pequeño poblado donde se muestran a dos sujetos con mantos negros y nubes rojas que quieren capturar a Naruto para extraerle al demonio de las nueve colas.

Pero por suerte llega Jiraya para impedir que se lleven a Naruto y siguen con su misión mientras Naruto intenta dominar el segundo paso de la técnica que Jiraya le enseño el Rasengan la técnica firma del cuarto hokage, al llegar a un pequeño restauran de una ciudad se encuentran con Tsunade, Shizune y un puerco muy limpio de nombre tonton.

Donde Tsunade se burla de su sueño de ser Hokage y le apuesta que no puede dominar el Rasengan en una semana a lo cual Naruto acepta.

 **Una semana después**

Naruto no lograba controlar el jutsu y callo agotado la noche anterior despertó y miro que estaba en una cama y en el cuarto de un hotel al levantarse pudo ver a shizune tirada frente a la puerta de la habitación y procedió a levantarla.

Shizune le dijo a Naruto que Tsunade planeaba reunirse con orochimaru para que Tsunade sanara sus heridas que obtuvo contra el tercer Hokage, antes de poder salir de la habitación fueron interceptados por Jiraya que se encontraba en muy mal estado y apenas podía estar de pie.

Después de un rato buscar a Tsunade y orochimaru los encontraron combatiendo. Bueno era Tsunade contra kabuto ya que orochimaru no podía utilizar sus manos a la batalla se unieron Jiraya vs orochimaru y shizune vs kabuto donde esta fue derrotada y la batalla entonces comenzó Naruto vs kabuto, Naruto logro herirlo al completar el Rasengan en el último minuto después de esto perdió el conocimiento y no vio la batalla de los tres Sannin.

En el camino a la aldea de la hoja se enteraron que kakashi y sasuke estaban muy mal por un jutsu ocular de Itachi.

Todo esto lo vio Ise ya que al parecer Naruto seguía haciéndose cada vez mas fuerte pero nadie a excepción de los dueños del restauran, Iruka y Jiraya realmente lo reconocían.

 **Primera batalla en el techo del hospital**

El viento soplaba con toda tranquilidad fuera de los límites de la villa de la hoja. El aire era apacible como las hojas volaron en el viento. El aire rozó la azotea del hospital cuando la puerta se abrió.

El estudio reveló que el equipo de Kakashi, Escuadrón 7. Hacía al menos una semana desde que Itachi había vencido a Sasuke en Tanzuku ciudad y recientemente acaba de despertar de la ayuda de la nueva Hokage Tsunade.

Pero la rabia de lo que le había ocurrido todavía ardía dentro de él mientras caminaba hacia la azotea. Como su hermano mayor presta más atención a Naruto que le revolvía el estómago y se enojado. Miró al chico de color naranja al desgaste, que tenía una amplia sonrisa en su rostro y la emoción que podría ser explicado a través de él.

Sakura sintió nervioso mientras estaba de pie en la puerta y observó a los dos niños se enfrentan a cada lado de la azotea. Ella y Sasuke observó a Naruto lentamente y con gusto se ríen mientras sonreía a los Uchiha.

"¿Que es tan gracioso?" preguntó Sasuke.

"No me estoy riendo porque es divertido; sólo estoy emocionado," dijo Naruto con una sonrisa.

"porque sé que hoy es el día en que por fin te gane." Sasuke apretó los dientes con rabia al recordar las palabras de Itachi con Jiraiya.

"Sé que él es el único que realmente después."

"Tienes razón, Naruto es el premio que los Akatsuki quieren, y lo tendrá."

Se activó su Sharingan y dijo, "¿Qué dijiste? No hablar sin sentido, perdedor sin valor." Naruto apretó los dientes en una sonrisa y respondió: "No voy a ser un perdedor después de ganar hoy en día, se me?"

Las palabras de Itachi se podían escuchar sonar una y otra vez en los oídos de Sasuke. "Vete, no tengo ningún interés en que en el momento."

Sakura definitivamente podría decir que su amor platónico estaba empezando a parecerse cada vez más agresiva y furiosa. Sus ojos mostraron un ardor intenso que nunca había visto de él antes. Ella vio como Naruto y Sasuke continuó hablando de ida y vuelta.

"Usted... un idiota como usted no tiene por qué hablar de todo alto y poderoso!" Sasuke señaló y gritó. "Jaja, lo que sucedió a la calma y controlada Sasuke sabemos? ¿Estoy haciendo nervioso?" oyó decir a Naruto.

A pesar de que era absolutamente furioso por la cabeza hueca, se detuvo a pensar... que tenía un punto. Esta fue la primera vez en la historia de Naruto nunca llegó a él y lo sacudió.

Cada dos días, Sasuke le omiso de Memo como un inmaduro. Pero ahora que Itachi y este grupo Akatsuki fue después de Naruto, lo hacía sentir que este perdedor... podría ser más fuerte de lo que jamás le dio el crédito correspondiente.

Después de todo, era él quien derrotó a Haku en su misión de proteger a Tazuna. Luego pasó a la derrota Kiba y el más fuerte Gennin, Neji, e incluso él y Sakura salvó de la furia de Gaara. Y para colmo de males bajo Itachi, luchó en una batalla que tenían Orochimaru y Kabuto involucrados, ya que los tres Sannin estaban presentes ... mientras estaba en una cama de hospital, recuperándose ... de ser demasiado débil.

"Me parece que usted escogió una lucha conmigo y ahora eres demasiado miedo de ir a través con él. No es así?" oyó acabado de Naruto. "Vamos a hacer esto", respondió Sasuke, finalmente, sonriendo ante la idea de la lucha contra él. Naruto se puso serio y se estiró, diciendo: "Ponte la banda para la cabeza y lo haremos No se preocupe;. Voy a esperar." Sasuke sonrió y sacudió la cabeza, "No hay que preocuparse; no necesito esa cosa."

Esto hizo que el pelo rubio del muchacho de perder su sonrisa al instante y enojarse, "ponte tu banda! ¡Vamos!" Sasuke miró a Naruto, al darse cuenta que estaba recibiendo a él por no darle la satisfacción completa de una pelea perfecta.

Sonrió, pensando en la oportunidad perfecta para tomar el control del partido. Naruto siempre se irritó con tanta facilidad a casi todo, así que tal vez usando esto para conseguir que cegado por la ira podría servir a su propósito. Él sonrió y apuntó a la frente con el pulgar. "No hay razón para ponerlo en, porque no será capaz de aterrizar jamás un rasguño en la frente", se burló.

"¡Ese no es el punto!" Gritó Naruto, sosteniendo su banda para la cabeza que fue asegurado en su frente, "¡Vamos! Usted sabe que poner en su banda para la cabeza en medio un testimonio de la lucha en igualdad de condiciones, como un Shinobi hoja!"

Sakura se quedó sin aliento en las palabras de Naruto. A pesar de que era un idiota y un tarado estúpido a veces, el niño conoció y vivió por el honor y la lealtad. Poco a poco se soltó de su banda para la cabeza y vio como Sasuke señaló con enojo a él.

"Hay que ir de nuevo, hablando todo alto y poderoso! ¿Usted no cree sinceramente que estamos iguales, ¿verdad?" Uchiha gritó.

"Claro, sí, lo hago! No me siento inferior a usted de ninguna manera!" Naruto gritó. "Oh, por favor, no me hagas reír! Eres una vergüenza!"

"Sólo causan a mi lado te da vergüenza de su fuerza! ¿No es así, Sasuke !?" Aquí es donde el invertir los papeles. Sasuke se burló como él apretó los dientes bajo los labios y dijo, "Tch, por favor. ¿Honestamente creo que estaría avergonzado... por un monstruo como tú? Eres patético, Naruto."

Esas palabras provocaron un extraño silencio mientras Naruto lentamente abrió los ojos y le dio una expresión de horror en su rostro. El conjunto de cuerpo chico se cerró con incredulidad mientras lentamente se veía como si fuera a llorar. Sasuke pierde inmediatamente su ira y parpadeó confundido... y un poco de pesar.

Miró a Sakura, que parecía preocupado por el niño. Lentamente cerró los ojos y se dio cuenta de que había ido demasiado lejos en sus insultos. Miró a Naruto para ver algo que lo prepara para una batalla. Naruto apretó lentamente los dientes y apretó los puños mientras miraba con enojo a él.

No había palabras, solo la ira y el odio hacia Sasuke. Poco a poco se le enseñó los dientes con furia en él y con su rabia por la ebullición, inhaló lentamente. Con un rugido sanguinario, Naruto cargada a Sasuke, Sakura con indefenso en la detención de sus compañeros de equipo.

El muchacho lanzó un puñetazo a la derecha en el Uchiha como lo hizo el mismo. Tanto bloquearon sus golpes y lucharon por una ventaja. Rápidamente, Sasuke soltó y arrojó su pie derecho hacia las costillas de su oponente. Naruto cogió el pie y lentamente lo llevó fuera de sus pies por lo que hace pivotar en un gran círculo. Al darse cuenta de que se produce si no se detuvo, se puso lentamente sus manos en el suelo y se retorció el impulso, detener a Naruto de su plan.

El chico gruñó en estado de shock cuando Sasuke levantó el pie libre y arrojó a la barbilla. El chico gruñó de dolor cuando se volcó en el aire y Sasuke saltó tras él. Pronto, los chicos intercambiaron golpes al caer hacia abajo desde el aire, pero el Uchiha consiguió la ventaja de llamar a Naruto en varias hojas de ser colgado a secar en bastidores.

El Uzumaki se enredó con la ropa cuando Sasuke tuvo oportunidad. Él corrió y comenzó a golpear al niño desde el exterior. Sakura vio con horror como Sasuke continuó a golpear en Naruto.

"Vamos, perdedor! Lucha contra mí!" Sasuke gritó mientras se preparaba otro golpe. De repente, oyó, "Shadow Clone Jutsu!" De repente, las múltiples formas de Naruto salieron de las mantas y patadas a Sasuke de vuelta, haciendo que el Uchiha a rodar a través de la azotea. Como se puso de pie, fue rodeado por una multitud de clones de sombra de Naruto. Observó a varios de ellos a la vez cargada en él.

Sakura se quedó sin aliento mientras observaba múltiples clones de sombra puf en humo. Ella vio con horror como varios minutos pasaron con Sasuke sacó después clon con su taijutsu. De repente, se quedó sin aliento como múltiples clones de repente se precipitó Sasuke desde todos los ángulos. "NA RU TO!" Sasuke gruñó como todos los clones de Naruto le dieron patadas en el aire.

Él abrió los ojos para ver el verdadero Naruto y un clon vienen abajo, tratando de darle una patada hacia la azotea. "UZUMAKI PRESA!" Sasuke gruñó mientras agarraba los tobillos de ambos y las arrojó sobre la tierra.

El clon se estrelló contra la superficie sólida, poofing en humo como varios clones captaron el verdadero Naruto. Como todos miraron, no vieron a Sasuke con un sello de manos y la inhalación. "Estilo fuego! Phoenix Flor Jutsu!" Sasuke gritó mientras dejó escapar una gran llama. Naruto se amplió lentamente los ojos con miedo total, como él y sus clones se situaron en el horror.

Ellos miraron a la cara del odio de Sasuke, el establecimiento de un gran peligro su camino. Era demasiado tarde para correr mientras las llamas los han afectado profundamente. Todos ellos gritaban de dolor total, como el fuego envuelto cualquier visión de Naruto y sus clones. Sakura de repente se quedó sin aliento mientras su amiga fue a continuación, contenida en un fuego y prendió fuego al punto en el que podría ser fatal.

Ella dejó escapar un grito de cuajada de la sangre que hizo Sasuke de repente se detiene y abrió los ojos. "W Wh ... ¿qué estoy haciendo !?" pensó inmediatamente. Fue muy tarde. La llama apagó su sed ya que todos los clones habían estallado en humo, causando una enorme cortina de humo, el cegamiento, tanto Sakura y Sasuke. Tosieron y amordazado como el humo negro los cegó.

El Uchiha agitó todo a humo en las inmediaciones del camino mientras miraba alrededor con los ojos cegados. No Lamentó usando el jutsu de fuego y va demasiado lejos al tratar de encontrar Naruto. Muy pronto, él y Sakura vio tanto la única Naruto quemado a cenizas, pero vivo. Su piel y la ropa fueron todos quemados y chamuscados mal ya que ambos pasaron por encima. "Naruto!" Sakura gritó mientras ella no se atreve a tocarlo. "vez perdedor no eres reto para un Uchiha" Sasuke se atrevió a burlarse de Naruto como se le indicó para tocarlo.

De repente, Naruto poofed en humo, lo impactante! Era un clon. Sasuke de pronto escuchó pasos corriendo hacia él por detrás, como se quedó sin aliento. Naruto venía con la intención de matar por lo que había tratado de hacerle con su jutsu de fuego.

Sasuke salto en el aire e hiso varios sellos de manos para ejecutar su Chidori y Naruto convoco a un clon para crear un Rasengan para contrarrestar el Chidori de sasuke. Entonces Sakura grito que se detuvieran pero ellos no pararon si no fuera por la llegada de kakashi los dos se hubieran lesionado de gravedad.

"que crees que haces al atacar a un shinobi amigo con ese jutsu Naruto pudiste haber matado a sasuke" decía Kakashi reprendiendo a Naruto por el uso del Rasengan y aunque odiara admitirlo dicho jutsu era más poderoso que su Raikiri.

Así termino de ver Ise el primer enfrentamiento enserio entre sasuke y Naruto, Ise se molesto como se atrevía kakashi a reclamar a Naruto cuando sasuke fue el que provoco todo

 **Batalla valle del fin**

"Sasuke, idiota! ¿POR POR QUÉ VAS A Orochimaru!" Naruto gritó en la parte superior de la estatua del primer Hokage. Justo enfrente de la posición de Naruto se puso a Sasuke, de espaldas hacia él.

"Me gustaría pensar que sería obvia. Konoha me está frenando... Nunca voy a ser lo suficientemente potente como para derrotar a mi hermano si me quedo en el pueblo...", dijo mientras se giraba hacia Naruto.

Las marcas negras del sello maldito comenzaron a arrastrarse hacia su rostro. "... Con las ofertas de energía Orochimaru, voy a ser imparable..."

"el va a tomar su cuerpo sasuke! todo lo que el trabajo en la formación será en vano si lo hace!" Naruto estaba enojado. Sus ojos estaban cambiando de orbes rojos oscuros que sus barbas borrosas.

"hay gente en el pueblo que le atienden sasuke! literalmente tienes todo dado a usted!"

"¿Y? Eso no es suficiente para matarlo... El poder de Orochimaru se me dé será un montón veces más potente que el poder lamentable que el pueblo tiene que ofrecer." Dijo con arrogancia.

(Él no va a escuchar... Sasuke por qué...) Naruto pensó con tristeza mientras se trajo a su cabeza hacia abajo. Mirando hacia arriba, se endureció su determinación mientras miraba directamente a los ojos negros de carbón de Sasuke. "Si no va a escuchar... entonces voy a romperle todos los huesos en su cuerpo si eso es lo que toma para traer de vuelta!" Él gritó. Red chakra estalló alrededor de su cuerpo, sus emociones quema.

Sasuke miró a Naruto tan extraño chakra se arremolinaba a su alrededor. "¿Qué es este poder ...", pensó. Sacudiendo la cabeza de sus pensamientos, que ha querido sellar la maldición para dar más poder. Marcas totalmente arremolinaron alrededor de su cuerpo. "Bien... si no va a dejar que me fuera...", dijo, "Entonces voy a la fuerza!" él gritó. A medida que esas palabras salieron de su boca, sus manos fueron a través de los sellos antes de aterrizar en Tigre. " Katon: Gran bola de fuego Jutsu! ", dijo antes de la liberación de una masa de fuego del tamaño de la cabeza de estatuas.

Naruto daba a la bola de fuego con una sonrisa. Tomando unos pasos hacia atrás, se arrojó sobre la llama y hacia Sasuke. Trayendo el puño, se preparó para llevarlo a cabo en un hit. Sasuke hizo a un lado el movimiento. Una pequeña web de grietas formadas por el impacto.

Naruto giró sobre su pie izquierdo mientras se utiliza el brazo izquierdo para el swing. Otra señorita. Esquivó un contraataque. Los dos continuaron en una serie de aciertos y errores. Naruto, cansado de poco progreso, formó un sello de manos rápido. "jutsu clones de sombre" Cuatro clones aparecieron en una columna de humo, sólo para iniciar un asalto combinado sobre el enemigo.

"Hah. Clones de sombra, como los que le ayudará. Ellos no son más que distracciones." Dijo Sasuke mientras pateaba una en la cara, y otro uppercut. En el lapso de tres segundos, se habían ido todos los clones. "Espera, ¿dónde está el verdadero...? ' dijo mirando a su alrededor. '¡Oh, mierda!' pensó mientras baja de su posición en el lado de la cabeza de la estatua.

Del mismo modo que se movía, una falta de definición de color naranja apareció en el mismo lugar, formó un cráter de aspecto desagradable, donde impactó el puño. Usando su chakra en sus pies, se agarró a la oreja.

Tomando una respiración se estabiliza, saltó de su posición hacia el agua. Tomando las precauciones, manipuló chakra alrededor de su cuerpo para disminuir el impacto. Naruto estaba mirando alrededor de la cabeza de Sasuke... Naruto miró a la estatua para ver una onda en el agua. Sin vacilar, saltó, casi de la misma manera como Sasuke.

Naruto aterrizó en cuando Sasuke se elevó al agua. Pronto los dos estaban mirando el uno al otro. "Supongo que es hora de ser serio, eh Naruto?" preguntó, emitiendo un desafío.

"Je, que tomó mi línea una vez más...", dijo con una risa amarga. Era hueco, casi una risa muertos. "... Siempre supuse que esto suceda."

"Me sentía lo mismo... pero por qué... por qué ir tan lejos para mí...?" Sasuke dijo, mientras se calmaba. "Debido a que tenemos... es la primera persona a verme por lo que realmente soy. Es posible que haya sido un pinchazo pegado para arriba... pero... eres como un hermano para mí... No puedo dejar de ir a ese hombre... "dijo Naruto. Una solitaria lágrima caía sobre su rostro.

"Naruto..." "... Es por eso que tengo que dejar de usted... y aún si no toma medidas drásticas... Voy a llevarla a cabo sin pensarlo dos veces... Por favor... por favor vuelve a Konoha conmigo Sasuke... te lo ruego..." La cara de Sasuke se suavizó, antes de que se endureciera cuando una extraña voz resonó en su cabeza. "Sasuke -kun... Konoha nunca le dará el poder para derrotar a Itachi... Ven a mí, y te dará el poder que desee... "La marca en su cuerpo brillaba.

"Lo siento Naruto, pero eso sólo hace que su muerte mucho más dulce..." Los ojos de Naruto se abrieron. "... Para desbloquear la etapa más fuerte del Sharingan, usted debe matar a la más cercana a usted... Usted... Naruto es esa persona... Prepárese para morir". Se realizó varios sellos de manos a una velocidad vertiginosa. Chakra brillaba alrededor de su mano antes de encender en un rayo.

Un canto de los pájaros sonaba conocida, sólo se hacen más fuertes como el relámpago que se hizo más fuerte. Con una activación del Sharingan, se precipitó hacia adelante a velocidades aterradoras. La formación de un clon de sombra rápida, que se llevó la mano a cabo. El clon movió su mano alrededor de lo que parecía ser una esfera invisible. La energía azul comenzó en espiral alrededor de la palma de su mano. Creció hasta alcanzar el tamaño de dos puños cerrados. El clon de sombra luego agarró su brazo libre, y comenzó tirando de él. Con un poderoso tiro, arrojó Naruto hacia el Sasuke se acerca. " CHIDORI!"

"Rasengan" El tiempo parecía haberse ralentizado... entonces colisionaron. Cabeza chocó de dos potentes jutsu en adelante, en un estancamiento de la energía. Entonces… ¡AUGE! Se produjo una explosión en el epicentro de la colisión.

Los dos rivales fueron soplados de nuevo en el agua, ya que se deslizaron a través del río. Se recuperaron lentamente sus posiciones. "Jejeje ... JAJAJAJA!" una risa histérica llenó los oídos de Naruto. Mirando hacia Sasuke, sus marcas crecieron, si es posible, aún más en su cuerpo. "Para... Y pensar que me lo empuja hasta aquí Naruto..." Realización de sellos de mano de nuevo, gritó " Katon: Phoenix Fireball Jutsu! " Múltiples bolas de fuego no más grandes que el tamaño de una sandía brotado de su boca a gran velocidad.

Los ojos de Naruto se abrieron cuando vio las llamas que vienen de frente. Esquivó las bolas de fuego con bastante facilidad y volvió a mirar hacia Sasuke, sólo para ver que se había ido. "Justo detrás de ti." Naruto se dio la vuelta sólo para recibir un poderoso golpe a la cara. Se deslizó por el agua en la pared del valle. Él negó con la cabeza aturdida, sólo para ser levantado por el cuello de su mono. Su sangre se heló cuando oyó el sonido de chirrido.

Miró a los ojos Sharingan de Sasuke mientras miraba hacia él, casi burlándose de él. "Me tiene a mi merced... sin embargo nunca tuve, para empezar... Es hora de morir!" gritó mientras llevaba su mano alrededor de su pecho. "Sin embargo, me daré una muerte sin dolor... por darme una batalla increíble... y la última palabra."

 **Dentro de la mente de Naruto**

"La confianza Naruto para llegar a esta situación..."habló una voz siniestra desde el interior de lo que parecía ser una jaula. Rubí ojos rojos miraban a través de las paredes.

"Por mucho que me gusta hacer esto, él necesita mi poder una vez más... Después de esto estamos recibiendo algún tipo de gratitud tuya mocoso." Red chakra se filtraba a través de los bares y en las vías.

 **De vuelta en el Valle del Fin**

Imperceptible para Sasuke, chakra rojo que rodea comenzó Naruto. "Adiós Naruto..." dijo Sasuke mientras él se llevó la mano hacia atrás, luego hacia delante en un empuje violento en el pecho.

"..."

"..."

"..."

No hay sonido resonó en todo el valle. No grito de dolor... sólo el sonido constante de piar desde el Chidori. Sasuke desactiva el jutsu antes de arrojar el cuerpo de Naruto de distancia. Sus marcas se retiraron hacia atrás mientras se alejaba.

" ARARGHHHHHHHHHHH!" Sasuke se detuvo en su posición como un rugido demoníaco envió escalofríos por su misma columna. Al volver la cabeza lentamente, los ojos se abrieron de sorpresa mientras miraba a Naruto.

Lo que se suponía que era una herida mortal fue casi completamente curada, y un chakra casi rojo sangre comenzó a formar... algo así como un manto sobre él. Tenía los ojos Sharingan rojo con una hendidura negro en lugar de los alumnos. Sus patillas se convirtieron en irregular y salvaje como sus colmillos crecieron. Garras extruidos a partir de sus manos. El chakra rojo imitó su estructura corporal a excepción de dos factores notables. Dos orejas que sobresalían de la cabeza y una cola que era casi tan largo como alto.

"Parece que tiene un poder especial, así Naruto..." Un gruñido era todo lo que obtuvo como respuesta. "... Ese poder debe ser el mío..." murmuró para sí mismo. Toda su piel brillaba como se mordió los labios de dolor. Su piel se volvió de un color gris oscuro, un gris casi repugnante. La esclerótica que rodea su iris se convirtió en un color negro oscuro, y lo que parecía ser marcado de forma de estrella entre los ojos y la nariz. Su pelo de punta creció tres veces más, y se volvió más salvaje. Con un último bit de la cepa, dos alas... al menos eso es lo que parecía un tanto brotado de su espalda.

Volvió a mirar a Naruto, para encontrarlo justo en frente de él. Él envió a su puño a cabo para perforar... Los dos puñetazos entre sí con todas sus fuerzas. Ellos fueron enviados de vuelta a las estatuas. Naruto en Hashirama, Sasuke en Madara.

"Para usted... que me des tales problemas con derrotar a usted... usted debe estar al menos honrados de haber llegado tan lejos, mejor aún será honrado de que voy a ser su verdugo." Sasuke realiza empaques de los familiares. Rayo extruido a partir de su mano... sin embargo, era negro, al igual que la energía demoniaca extruido a partir de ella. "Chidori Negro. " "Este es el final del camino Sasuke. Te traeré de vuelta al pueblo aunque tenga que romper todos los huesos del cuerpo." Dijo, la cola como apéndice detrás de él rodeó su mano extendida. Energía formó en su palma. " Vermillion Rasengan ", dijo. Sasuke saltó hacia Naruto, como Naruto imitó la acción. El tiempo se ralentizó al saltar hacia la otra. Estaban más cerca... cada segundo que esperaba lo inevitable.

"SASUKEEEEEEE!"

"NARUTOOOOO!"

Los dos chocaron. Se quedaron en el aire a pesar de las leyes de la gravedad. Se miraron a los ojos de los demás. Una memoria de sus seres más pequeños entre sí dando un batido con dos dedos. Los recuerdos de su tiempo juntos en el equipo 7 a pesar de la constante lucha. Los dos ambos compartían una lágrima como los ataques combinados combinan la creación de una esfera púrpura, negro y luego alrededor de ellos.

Entonces Naruto cayó derrotado por dudar en lastimar a sasuke al usar el Rasengan a su máximo poder.

Despertó en el hospital donde Sakura le reclamo que era un inútil por no traer de vuelta a su sasuke-kun, después de esta escena Jiraya llego y le dijo que se lo llevaría en un viaje de 3 años de entrenamiento.

 **3 años después**

Naruto junto con Jiraya regresaban de su formación o entrenamiento de 3 años.

Estaban cercas de la aldea de la hoja la cual no había cambiado en absoluto.

"hey gaki es bueno estar en casa no" pregunto Jiraya a Naruto. Naruto había cambiado demasiado portaba un uniforme Anbu con un tatuaje en el brazo izquierdo con forma de una flor.

"si Jiraya-sensei" Naruto en este tiempo logro ver a Jiraya mas que el sabio pervertido que era vio a un verdadero ninja a la hora de la verdad y para Naruto gano el título de maestro más de lo que kakashi podría a ver ganado antes.

"ahora Naruto hay que ir a la oficina de Tsunade para informar sobre el viaje y su formación" dijo Jiraya y antes de que pudiera decir más Naruto desapareció en un remolino de hojas y apareció en la puerta de la Hokage unos momentos Jiraya aparecería igualmente que Naruto. Ambos entraron por la puerta y saludaron a Tsunade.

"Hola Tsunade-sama como ha estado" al igual que con Jiraya Naruto mostro el debido respeto a la figura autoritaria del pueblo antes de que Tsunade pudiera responder Jiraya hablo "supongo que quieres saber el porqué llegamos una semana de retraso verdad" Tsunade asiente "bien hace una semana akatsuki ataco suna y secuestro al Kazekage y casi extrajeron por completo el chakra del Shukaku pero Naruto y yo logramos salvar al Kazekage yo me enfrente a sasori de la arena roja y Naruto logro vencer a deidara ninja renegado de la aldea de la roca, antes de matar a sasori medio información valiosa en 2 semanas mas sasori tendía que reunirse con un espía que trabaja con orochimaru, para saber qué es lo que ha hecho nuestro antiguo compañero de equipo y averiguar cuánto falta para el jutsu de orochimaru para apropiarse del cuerpo de sasuke, personalmente pondría a Naruto en la misión y no pondría a Sakura" termino de decir Jiraya

"y porque razón no pondrías a mi aprendiz Jiraya" pregunto de una manera mortal Tsunade

"bien quieres mi verdadera respuesta sin mentiras, sería un estorbo ya que esta obsesionada con el Uchiha y Naruto actualmente está en bajo nivel Sannin alto nivel Anbu" respondió claramente Jiraya

"Te propongo algo Jiraya Naruto y Sakura se enfrentaran uno a uno y si Sakura gana perderás tu pasaporté de viaje nivel Sannin y tendrás que abstenerte de espiar las aguas termales" decía Tsunade con una gran sonrisa

"y si gana Naruto yo que gano" pregunto Jiraya muy seguro de la victoria de Naruto

"te dejare verme desnuda y podrás escribir esas porquerías en tu libros" Tsunade dijo muy seria, ella pensó que Naruto tuvo un golpe de suerte al derrotar el solo al miembro de akatsuki

"bien Tsunade tienes una apuesta en 2 horas en el campo de entrenamiento 7 y para darte una mayor ventaja kakashi peleara junto a Sakura para que tengan oportunidad contra mi discípulo" decía Jiraya ya imaginándose los granadés pechos de Tsunade, avía visto los de esa joven llamada samui en la aldea de la nube, fue la primera vez que Naruto había tomado y sedujo a una de las tantas kunoichis de esa aldea, al día siguiente Jiraya fue a llamar a Naruto para decirle que ya era hora de salir nuevamente de viaje pero no se imagino ver a su ahijado tener relaciones con una hermosa kunoichi y menos que esta estuviera montando a su ahijado como una vaquera adiestra y siniestra, después de despertar a Jiraya de una hemorragia nivel masiva ambos explicaron que la noche anterior ambos se habían sobre pasado la cantidad de alcohol que podían ingerir y una cosa llevo a la otra y como sabían que no se volverían a ver sería mejor repetir.

Dos horas después la mayoría de los 12 novatos estaba ahí a excepción de sasuke que se encontraba con orochimaru por poder.

La batalla dio inicio en menos de 5 minutos derroto a Sakura con un jutsu llamado trasmigración el que permite dejar a un oponente inmóvil y desatar su peor miedo hasta que este pierda el conocimiento o muera según quiera el usuario.

A kakashi lo derroto con su propia técnica el raikiri logro aprenderlo en el viaje con Jiraya ya que los fundamentos eran los mismos que el Rasengan.

Para sorpresa de Jiraya al querer saber qué tipo de afinidad natural tenia Naruto este contaba con las 5 afinidades y dos sub-afinidades que eran lava y madera.

Tiempo después Naruto logro salvara asuma de morir a manos de kakuzu y hidan 2 miembros de akatsuki al intervenir en la batalla, derroto a hidan cortando su cabeza nuevamente y luego utilizo el elemento lava para reducirla a cenizas sin dejar rastro alguno del.

A kakuzu lo derroto entrando en modo sabio y con un gran estilo viento rasen-shuriken el resultado de este jutsu fue medio bosque reducido a nada y fue catalogado como un jutsu prohibido rango doble ss y los dicho jutsus de ese nivel solo pertenecían a Hashirama Senju y a Madara Uchiha

Algún tiempo después se enteraron de la muerte de orochimaru a manos de sasuke y akatsuki había reunido al 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6,7 colas en este tiempo y sus principales objetivos eran el hermano menor del Raikage y Naruto Uzumaki y Jiraya del Sannin que se presumía muerto en la batalla contra el líder de akatsuki. La verdad Naruto logro completar el jutsu de Minato Namikaze el cual le dio el título del rayo amarillo de la aldea de la hoja el dios del trueno volador y logro salvar a Jiraya pero tardaría un tiempo en recuperarse y no quería que los enemigos de su maestro vinieran por él mientras estaba débil. También se supo que Itachi fue muerto en una batalla contra sasuke y que Kisame murió a manos del hermano del Raikage en una batalla.

Dolor junto a Konan se dirigían a la aldea de la hoja para capturar al jinchuriki del zorro de las nueve colas, Naruto que utilizo las fuentes espías de Jiraya logro interceptarlo antes de que este llegara a la aldea dando como resultado una batalla de igual magnitud que la de Madara Uchiha y Hashirama Senju los bosques que se encontraban a las cercanías de la aldea de la hoja fueron destruidos, montañas desaparecían mediante el choque de jutsus de cada uno de los oponentes, Naruto por fin logro derrotar a el ultimo dolor y Naruto emprendió su camino para hablar con dolor o mejor dicho con Nagato Uzumaki. En la plática Naruto le dijo a Nagato que él se encargaría de traer la paz al mundo shinobi y cortaría las cadenas del odio, y así Nagato pidió a Konan que le trasplantar sus ojos a Naruto para que el hiciera buen uso de ellos y encontrara el camino hacia la paz.

Al final el auto nombrado Madara declaro la cuarta guerra shinobi para poder obtener a Naruto y a Killer Bee los cuales se unieron a la batalla 2 días después de escapar de la isla tortuga donde fueron mandados por su seguridad. Ya en el campo de batalla apareció kabuto y Madara con un ejército de zetsus y muchas personas que kabuto trajo de vuelta a la vida mediante la técnica de resurrección del mundo impuro, lograron arrebatarle algo de chakra a Naruto y a Killer Bee logrando liberar al diez colas la batalla fue dura y durante ella se descubrió que Madara era Óbito Uchiha el supuesto alumno muerto de Minato Namikaze, Óbito al no encontrar el Rinnengan de Nagato por ningún lado, decidió hacer caso de kabuto y revivieron al verdadero Madara que era la mente maestra de la muerte de la mujer que Óbito amaba y Madara confesó que el portaba el Rinnengan y que el uso un jutsu de ilusión para controlar a las personas o shinobis responsables de la muerte de Rin el amor de su vida. Pero Madara también era un peón y murió al absorber el dios árbol o el diez colas para dar nacimiento a Kaguya la madre del chakra y madre del sabio de los seis caminos el cual dio a Naruto el arte sabio a un nivel nunca antes visto y a sasuke los ojos definitivos el juubigan una mescla entre Sharingan y Rinnengan lograron sellar nuevamente a Kaguya y fueron aclamados héroes de la guerra y a sasuke se le perdonaron todos sus crímenes. 6 meses después de la guerra sasuke regresaba a la aldea de la hoja a petición del sexto Hokage que era kakashi.

Kakashi y Tsunade planearon hacer a sasuke séptimo Hokage pero para ello necesitaba que este matara a Naruto lo cual accedió.

Naruto al llegar a recoger a hinata a su casa la vio salir arreglándose el cabello y la ropa estaba por hablarle cuando salió Kiba y beso a hinata en los labios.

"cuando le vas a decir a Naruto que no lo amas y que solo era para que fuera leal a la aldea mientras que terminaba todo esto amor" decía Kiba

"hoy mismo además no soporto que me toque, pero por ordenes de mi padre tendré que quedar embarazada del para que sus reservas de chakra sean beneficiosas para el clan Hyuuga" decía hinata

Naruto utilizo el jutsu toton no jutsu el cual permita a una persona borrar su existencia a la hora de infiltrarse en bases enemigas y se fue del lugar con el corazón roto y se encontró con sasuke.

Naruto al estar descuidado nunca vio que sasuke tenía el juubigan activado y procedió a hacer un Chidori y lo apuñalo en el corazón mientras que con su mano libre absorbía su chakra y dando muerte a Naruto y liberando a Kurama el cual se había hecho amigo de Naruto y lo controlo con el Sharingan.

Después de esto enmarcaron a Naruto como un traidor peor que Madara, ya que supuestamente Naruto enloqueció al decirle que el séptimo Hokage seria sasuke y ataco a Tsunade y kakashi y con Naruto muerto no había quien desmintiera su historia.

3 semanas después sasuke puso a todas las bestias con colas bajo su mando con el Sharingan y domino las naciones elementales.

Así terminaba lo que Ise estaba viendo de la vida de Naruto

[Ise se lo que estas pensando y te tengo una idea te voy a mandar 2 meses antes de todo para que planes junto con Naruto el cómo exponer a esos traidores ante los demás, también te daré las memoria para que se las puedas mostrar a Naruto y así el confié en ti y puedas salvar todas las vidas que se puedan perder ok] me decía gran rojo

"claro que si gran rojo lo traeré conmigo y le diré lo de la traición de sus supuestos amigos así como buscare a las bestias de colas para ponerlas al tanto de lo que planea sasuke y la aldea de la hoja" respondí yo

Una grieta dimensional apareció en mis pies y aparecí en un bosque

 **Mundo de Naruto**

"Quien se atreve a molestar al cinco colas" me pregunto Kouko

"lo siento por molestarte pero quiero mostrarte algo" cuando dije eso me miro de pies a cabeza

"bien que es lo que me quieres mostrar" y así me subí a su cabeza y le mostré lo que tenían preparado para ellas y sus hermanos

"humano es cierto lo que me mostraste" me pregunto Kouko y entonces libere mis alas de dragón y mi armadura

"si lo es lo juro por mi sangre de dragon" respondí yo mirándola a los ojos

"bien tengo que llamar a mis hermanos y advertirles" me respondió

"oye te tengo una propuesta pero primero llama a tus hermanos y diles que quiero verlos y proponerles lo mismo que a ti"

Una hora después todos los bijuu estuvieron reunidos

"bien para que nos llamaste Kouko" decía Chomei

"Ella no los llamo fui yo" les dije yo saliendo de atrás de Kouko

"Y tu quien eres" me pregunto gyuki

"Alguien que sabe todos sus nombres no es así Shukaku, matatabi, isobu, son goku, Kouko, seiken, Chomei, gyuki y el faltante Kurama"

"Quien eres solo dos personas saben nuestros nombres y no eres ninguna de ellas" me grito Shukaku

"Primero que nada cálmense y les mostrare lo que viene en 2 meses" así active la técnica y vieron lo que les pasaría

"estas diciendo la verdad" me decía matatabi

"Como le dije anteriormente a Kouko lo juro por mi sangre de dragón" decía yo seriamente

"bien y cuál es tu propuesta para que esto no nos pase y salvar a Naruto" me pregunto son goku

"bien seria sellarlos en una persona y-" no me dejaron terminar y me gritaron

"Sabía que estaba mintiendo hay que matarlo seguramente quieres sellarnos dentro de ti verdad humano" negué con la cabeza "entonces dentro de quien"

"Dentro de Naruto Uzumaki a la persona a la que le tienen más confianza" decía yo

"Pero será cazado por las demás aldeas por quitarnos de ellas" me decía gyuki

"No necesariamente, tengo planeado robar el libro donde está el plan de Konoha y dejar una copia igual para que no sospechen nada y mandar una copia a cada kage de las aldeas para que estén al tanto de lo que planea la aldea de la hoja y mi siguiente plan es evitar que Naruto muera ya sufrió demasiado y no lo voy a permitir" decía yo muy decidido

"humano y que pasa con la aldea de la hoja buscara a Naruto para sacarnos de dentro del" me decía seiken

"es por eso que irán conmigo a mi mundo para que tengan una nueva vida en el, serán libres pero eso si tendrán que reducir un poco su tamaño para que no llamen la atención de otras criaturas que buscaran pelar con ustedes por el territorio y esas cosas entonces aceptan"

""Si aceptamos"" todos me dijeron.

"Bien ahora dentro de dos semanas llevare a Naruto a que vea que hinata le es infiel y lo que realmente piensa del y también lo que sus supuestos amigos piensan hacer para que este se debilite con el tiempo para que sea más fácil matarlo" así me despedí y les dije que nos reuniríamos una semana antes del incidente para sellarlos dentro de Naruto y que nadie los volviera a utilizar como armas sin sentido.

 **Directo a encontrar a Naruto**

Después de despedirme de cada uno de ellos les dije que permanecieran ocultos hasta nuestro próximo encuentro y cada uno de ellos medio una pequeña cantidad de sus respectivos chakras y gracias a que soy dragón logro asimilarlo mi cuerpo, con una razón me lo dieron para que Naruto mirara que estoy diciendo la verdad a la hora de encontrarme con él.

 **Dentro de la aldea de la hoja**

Naruto Uzumaki el héroe de la cuarta guerra shinobi caminaba asía su restaurant preferido. Cualquiera hubiera pensado que al enterarse de que es hijo del cuarto Hokage Minato Namikaze su trato asía, el cambiaria pero eso no era así, en cambio todos en la aldea decían que fue Sasuke Uchiha el que derroto el solo a Kaguya y decían que no era digno de el estado de chunnin que necesitaba demostrar que tenía el nivel de madures necesario para ello.

Las cuatro aldeas restantes concedieron a Naruto el titulo del Sannin más poderoso de los de la aldea de la hoja lo que hacía sentir mal a Tsunade ya que ella seguía pensando que podía derrotar a Naruto después de todo el no se atrevería a atacarla.

Tsunade odiaba a Naruto pero lo disimulaba muy bien ella culpaba a Naruto por la muerte de Kushina y de su compañero de equipo Jiraya, lo que ella no sabía es que Jiraya estaba vivo y que aun no se recuperaba por completo de sus heridas que obtuvo al enfrentarse a Dolor.

Jiraya se encontraba en el monte de las ranas donde Shima lo cuidaba y mandaba informes a Naruto de la actual situación de Jiraya que por ordenes de Jiraya, Naruto no había dicho que él se encontraba vivo, ya que así el podía espiar a las mujeres sin ningún tipo de interferencias para escribir sus libros.

Kakashi fue nombrado sexto Hokage el también odiaba a Naruto y el no lo consideraba el hijo de Minato si alguien era su hijo era el solo el y por esa razón nunca trato de entrenarlo y se enfureció de que Naruto conociera los jutsus de Minato y el no, intento decirle que el y sasuke harían mejor uso de ellos que el pero al ser herencia de Minato, solo Naruto podía aceptar si enseñarle los jutsus o no. Kakashi intento que se los diera porque los iba a poner en el pergamino prohibido pero Minato al no ser parte de ningún clan de la aldea no tenía el porqué entregar sus jutsus para que estos fueran escritos en el pergamino de jutsus prohibidos así su plan fallaba por segunda vez.

Naruto iba llegando a uno de sus lugares favoritos de la aldea el ichiraku ramen.

"hola viejo, donde esta áyame-chan"

"hola Naruto, mi hija salió con su novio"

"a ok y como estas"

"bien Naruto y no quiero ser grosero ni nada pero solo viniste a hablar o te sirvo un Naruto especial"

"jajajajajajajajajajaja ok viejo dame 2 Naruto especial y un Uzumaki especial" dijo Naruto la diferencia entre estos dos platillos era que el Uzumaki especial contenía camarón y algunos otros mariscos con una gran cantidad de vegetales.

"A mi meda tres Uzumaki especial y 3 Naruto especial por favor" decía aquel misterioso cliente Naruto y el dueño del restaurant se le quedaron viendo de una forma algo desconcertada, ¿Por qué lo miraban así? Por la simple razón que estos platos eran 3 veces más grandes que los normales y solo un akemichi era casi capaz de comer lo mismo que Naruto referente al ramen.

 **Momentos antes con Ise**

Ise llego a su destino la aldea de la hoja y ahora solo le quedaba robar el pergamino donde se encontraba el plan de Tsunade, kakashi y sasuke para deshacerse de Naruto, claro Ise dejaría una copia para que no sospecharan que fueron descubiertos y pudieran hacer algo contra Naruto.

Al identificarse en la puerta como un civil con un gran presupuesto adquirido a lo largo de su vida y por la herencia de sus padres muertos, se le permitió entrar en la aldea pero un Anbu se encargaría de vigilarlo para que no hiciera o tratara de hacer algo extraño.

Ise llego a el restaurant que recordó ver en la pantalla y procedió a entrar le gustaba el olor que el ramen desprendía y procedió a ordenar su pedido.

"hola me llamo Ise Hyodou y tu cómo te llamas" preguntaba Ise a Naruto

"estas bromeando chico el es Naruto Uzumaki el héroe de la cuarta guerra shinobi" decía Teuchi a Ise

"disculpe pero nunca avía escuchado ese nombre vengo del otro lado del continente y soy nuevo aquí" respondió tímidamente Ise para no levantar sospechas

"está bien como el viejo teuchi soy Naruto Uzumaki y no me gustan los tramites simplemente dime Naruto ok" decía Naruto a Ise

"ok pero si eres el héroe de una guerra quiere decir que eres fuerte no" pregunto Ise

"no es por presumir pero si soy algo fuerte y solo unos pocos shinobis pueden pelear conmigo, ya que tengo un montón de chakra y muy alta resistencia" decía Naruto esperando su ramen, Ise estaba igual lo escuchaba y esperaba su orden

"ok quieres pelear contra mi uno a uno y que es el chakra" decía Ise haciéndose el ingenuo respecto a el chakra con el que los ninjas hacían genjutsus, ninjutsus, finjutsus y kinjutsus y en algunos casos como el de Tsunade taijutsu.

"bueno el chakra es la combinación de la energía espiritual y física para logra cosas que se creen imposibles de realizar" respondió sabiamente Naruto

"bien yo peleo con mis puños manejo el primer estilo de pelea de donde vengo y es sumamente peligroso y dependiendo de su usuario puede causar daño interno o solo externo y mi estilo se llama ryu no ken o puño del dragon" decía Ise juntado sus dos puños juntos para generar un poco de energía dragonica

Antes de que pudieran continuar sus ordenes llegaron y procedieron a devorar todo y cada uno de los platos que el chef les traía a ambos, teuchi solo podía llorar de alegría después de la guerras sus ventas bajaron porque él seguía tratando bien a Naruto y permitiéndole que siguiera comiendo ahí, el no correría a Naruto por algo que él no era culpable y parece que este joven Ise consumía un poco mas de ramen que Naruto algo imposible de lograr y con esto su economía se estabilizaría nuevamente.

Ise saco una pequeña bolsa que contenía 100 monedas de oro en ella "aquí está el pago por lo que Naruto y yo consumimos señor teuchi" teuchi y Naruto al ver la pequeña cantidad de monedas de oro no pudieron evitar preguntar "Ise de donde conseguiste el oro solo los señores feudales manejan oro y los demás papel moneda es decir billetes" decía Naruto

"bueno soy heredero de mi clan y soy el último miembro y esta cantidad de dinero no es nada para mi puedo mandar traer $1, 000,000 o $10, 000,000 o incluso $1, 000, 000,000 de monedas de oro" decía Ise como si nada, Ise sabía que el Anbu estaba escuchando e informaría a Tsunade y Kakashi para que ellos lo convencieran de unirse a la aldea ya que con este gran capital la aldea de la hoja se posesionaria como la más rica económicamente y su feudal sería el más poderos entre los otros 4 señores feudales, una oportunidad que no podían dejar pasar. Desapareciendo en una estela de humo podreció a llegar a la torre del Hokage.

Mientras tanto Naruto, Ise y teuchi se encontraban platicando después de 30 minutos Naruto guio a Ise a su campo de entrenamiento personal el bosque de la muerte.

 **Mientras Tanto En La Torre del Hokage**

"bien neko estas diciendo que la persona que se registro en la aldea hace 2 horas puede utilizar un tipo diferente de energía y que su estilo de pelea es similar al Hyuuga y no solo eso sino que es el último miembro de su clan y cuenta con una cantidad de dinero ilimitada en oro" pregunto al Anbu neko el que solo asintió con la cabeza

"bien neko llama a una reunión del concejo esto lo tienen que saber ya que sería beneficioso tener a esta persona bajo nuestras ordenes y aprovechar todo su capital para la aldea, yo tengo que ir con Tsunade-sama a infórmale personalmente puedes retirarte neko" respondió kakashi y después de que el Anbu desapareciera en una columna de humo el hizo lo mismo pero el desapareció en una columna de viento y hojas.

Una hora después en la cámara del consejo

"bien los he mandado llamar aquí porque hay un heredero de un clan que cuenta con recursos ilimitados que pueden ser de utilidad para nuestra aldea" dice kakashi de inmediato los miembros del concejo civil preguntan

"y quien es esta persona Hokage-sama y cuántos años tiene"

"Su nombre es Issei Hyodou, tiene 17 años y cuenta con un estilo parecido al puño suave del clan Hyuuga pero con la diferencia que el usuario decide que tanto daño y si es interno o externo" respondió a la pregunta kakashi

"Yo digo que lo amenacemos y le quitemos todo lo merecemos por derecho o no mis compañeros del concejo civil" pregunto y respondió un hombre obeso

"No podemos ya que si alguien está aquí y es espía para tratar de reclutarlo a su aldea esto afectaría nuestros planes contra el demonio y sasuke tardara 1 mes y 3 semanas en volver lo mejor que podemos hacer es tratar de hacer su estadía lo más cómoda posible y que sus hijas intenten seducirlo para que se quede aquí ya con sus pertenecías aquí lo en veneraremos y nos quedaremos con el dinero sin levantar sospechas". Repondio serio kakashi

"Y donde se encuentra Hokage-sama"

"Ahorita veremos eso" respondió kakashi activando la técnica que utilizaba el tercer Hokage para encontrar a Naruto y a ese chico Ise

 **Mientras tanto en el bosque de la muerte**

Naruto se encontraba frente a Ise

"bien como no sabes que es el chakra iremos solo con taijutsu con forme veamos aumentaremos el nivel te parece bien Ise" decía Naruto

"me parece bien Naruto peleare con el 10 % de mi poder en mi estado base" decía Ise mientras desataba los sellos de gravedad y los de poder mágico que Rosseweise, inmediatamente los animales que se encontraban cercanos al área escaparon al sentir a un depredador terrorífico.

"wow eres asombroso entonces peleare también con el 10 %" decía Naruto la batalla dio inicio la tierra se destruía cada que chochaban puños y en los arboles aparecían grietas, tan absortos estaban en su batalla que no prestaron atención a su energía de un 10 % se fueron hasta el 70 % de poder base en donde los grandes árboles eran arrancados del suelo con el solo choque de sus puños, era una vista terrorífica para aquellos que no conocieran a alguno de estos dos contrincantes, pero lo raro es que los dos se encontraban sonriendo verdaderamente por su pequeña batalla.

"bien Ise al parecer eres digno de mi modo Sennin prepárate" decía muy seriamente Naruto el cual hizo 4 clones para entretener a Ise para reunir la energía natural

Ise al notar lo que Naruto intentaba, trato de evitarlo pero ya era muy tarde los clones lograron su cometido al entretener a Ise y ganar tiempo para el original.

"bien Ise soporta esto" decía Naruto mientras lanzaba golpes y patadas a Ise que salió volando a unos 400 metros de distancia por el golpe.

"creo que me pase espero y este vivo" decía Naruto a nadie en particular pero de repente sintió que algo andaba mal, ya que de la nube de polvo se veía una figura muy maltratada y sin su camisa por el golpe, se podía ver muy bien su trabajado cuerpo, era musculoso y definido pero no exagerado se notaba que contaba con resistencia y flexibilidad para el ataque y si alguien hubiera visto la cara de Ise se podría ver una sonrisa maniaca por la batalla que se estaba desarrollando.

"bien Naruto eso me dolió cuanto poder estas utilizando y esta seria tu estado regular no" preguntaba Ise estirando sus músculos

"si es mi estado regular y estoy usando el 70 % de este estado aun cuento con mi estado intermedio y superior" decía Naruto a Ise pero pudo ver como la sonrisa de Ise creció tanto que por poco y le divide la cara

"bien yo también entrare en mi estado regular prepárate porque voy a ir con el 100 % de mi poder en este estado" Ise reunió un poco de Touki y sus ojos cambiaron a un verde esmeralda la tierra a su alrededor se arremolino y las pequeñas piedras flotaban, dando una vista magnifica de poder.

Una vez que Ise termino de hacer esto desapareció y golpeo a Naruto en la cara pero ahí no se detuvo lo golpe en el estomago dio un revés a su cara lo tomo de la cintura y lo estampo con un suplex, lo tomo nuevamente y dio un rodillazo en el estomago, al tratar de dar otro golpe Naruto lo detuvo y también procedió a liberar el 100 % de su estado regular, nuevamente la batalla estaba pareja y pasaron al siguiente nivel donde Naruto tenía un tipo de fuego rodeándolo y marcas extrañas se extendían por todo su cuerpo y a Ise su cabello se alargo y sus dientes se pusieron como si fueran los de un tiburón y en sus brazos aparecieron el Boosted Gear y Divine Gear, una vez terminadas sus transformaciones su batalla procedió a continuar ahora Naruto lanzando cada jutsu que sabía de cada elemento y sub-elemento contra Ise.

Mientras Ise contestaba con dragón shot a mediana potencia no quería destruir por completo el bosque,

"eres genial Naruto realmente alguien con el que vale la pena pelear ahora prepárate será mejor que busques la manera de esquivar esto porque aun no lo controlo del todo bien" decía Ise mientras que ponía su puño derecho enfrente de él y este empezaba a formar pequeños relámpagos entonces grito "recibe el rugido del león Lightning Plasma" decía Ise a Naruto desatando el ataque a un 60 % de todo su poder después de todo aun no lo controlaba y no quería matar a Naruto.

Por su parte Naruto veía como Ise ponía su mano derecha frente a él y miro la acumulación de rayo en su puño y pensó que se trataba del raikiri pero al ver que el golpe era lanzado pensó en recibirlo de frente y desviarlo entonces sucedió algo (Naruto hagas lo que hagas no dejes que te toque esa técnica te dañara de una forma que ni yo podía sanarte en unos días y no quiero que te lastimes) decía en la mente Kurama de una forma algo femenina pero seguro era su imaginación verdad después de todo Kurama era hombre y no mujer ¿verdad?, esquivando por poco la técnica pudo ver los resultados de ella, era casi como una mini bijudama en su estado de 4 colas.

"maldito sea por poco y no la cuento eres un bastardo poderoso Ise pero es hora de aumentar la intensidad hasta el final" decía Naruto sonriendo al final y entro en su estado Rikudou Sennin y con una sola mano creó un estilo viento Rasenshuritken y lo lanzo hacia Ise quien lo esquipo y salto unos 200 metros de distancia ya que sabía que la técnica se podía expandir, al volver a ver donde estaba Naruto pudo notar que ya no estaba de repente sintió como era golpeado en la espalda y en el frente, separándose momentánea mente de Ise preparo otro Rasenshuritken pero esta vez era de lava, Ise al verlo sabía que no podía recibirlo de frente o terminaría muy mal.

(Compañero es hora de que me utilices) decía draig

(Lo siento pero no draig quiero ver qué punto puedo pelear sin tu ayuda y gracias compañero y sabes que nunca te utilizaría eres mi amigo draig) decía Ise mentalmente a draig Ise se encargaba de concentraba de utilizar un 80 % de su poder si no se contenía podía borrar lo que quedaba del bosque de la muerte, mientras reunía su magia cruzando sus brazo frente a su cara y pecho tres especies de rayos, uno azul , uno blanco y el ultimo rojo como la sangre giraban alrededor de él y sobre el dando una apariencia que intimidaría a cualquier ser y entonces sucedió los dos desataron sus técnicas.

Detrás de Naruto apareció el zorro de las nueve colas en su máximo esplendor mirando a su rival.

Detrás de Ise se podía ver lo que todos considerarían el dios de la muerte, Cubierta de una túnica totalmente raída, mientras apuntaba hacia el frente con una enorme hoz, mirando hacia el frente mirando a Naruto con sus ojos rojos que prometían que arrancaría su alma de su cuerpo.

"Elementó Lava: Rasenshuritken de lava" gritaba Naruto desatando su técnica

"Greatest Caution" gritaba Ise se podía ver que una esfera de color negro subía hasta estar enfrente de su cara y desatando ondas de impacto las cuales impactaron contra el Rasenshuritken de lava de Naruto generando una gran explosión por so tremendo choque, Naruto e Ise salieron disparados a diferentes direcciones en el centro donde las dos técnicas colisionaron se podía ver un gran cráter como de 600 metros de profundidad y 400 metros de largo.

 **Mientras tanto en la sala del concejo**

Nadie podía dar crédito a lo que veían ese chico Ise sin tener chakra y ninguna bestia de colas sellada dentro del le dio una de las batallas más difíciles posibles a Naruto.

Kakashi al ver la destrucción ocasionada por estos dos rápidamente recordó el enfrentamiento de Naruto contra Madara y posteriormente su enfrentamiento contra Kaguya, esto le aterraba ya que al parecer esta nueva persona con el nombre de Ise era más poderoso de lo que pensaba y no podía dejar que ninguna aldea lo tuviera en sus filas y si alguna de ellas planeaba algo contra ellos ni siquiera Sasuke sería capaz de hacerle frente a esta persona ya que parecía no pelear con todo su poder, ya planeaba como convencerlo de tenerlo con ellos.

 **Devuelta con Ise y Naruto**

Ise y Naruto salían de sus respectivos entierros

"jajajajajajajajajaja ese fue un buen combate Naruto asía tiempo que no me divertía así, tengo planeo ir a recorrer las demás aldeas para ver como son y que tienen de interesantes y me gustaría saber que tan fuerte son las personas a cargo de ellas" respondió Ise y pregunto el ya sabía la respuesta pero no quería alertar a las personas que lo estaban viendo, como sabían que lo estaban viendo fácil activo su hechizo 11 Eyes para saber que dejarles ver y que no.

"Bueno la Mizukage creo que intentara entrar en tus pantalones al saber que tan poderoso eres y la cantidad de dinero que tienes pero no solo eso ella vera que no eres arrogante y ya sabes una cosa lleva a la otra y así" me decía muy relajado este cabron, tengo novia he cierto que me siento atraído por otras mujeres pero yo la respetare y si ella me da permiso solo estaré con aquellas a las que ame de verdad.

"El Raikage es bueno pero solo en taijutsu y jutsus de elemento rayo" decía Naruto (bien el me podía enseñar mas sobre el rayo y si es posible le preguntare del relámpago así para lograr completar el Lightning Plasma). Pensaba seriamente.

"El Kazekage es buen amigo mío y no creo que sea capaz de seguirte el ritmo en batalla" decía Naruto (si eso lo sé pero no se lo puedo decir pero puedo pedir algunos pergaminos sobre jutsus del elementó viento y crear ataques mágicos parecidos a los jutsus solo que sin sellos de manos ni tampoco círculos mágicos para lanzarlos, tantas ideas).

"Y el ultimo es el Tuchikage es demasiado viejo pero si te descuidas te desaparece partícula a partícula con su elemento polvo" me decía Naruto al parecer él había visto dicha técnica de cercas (esto se ve interesante podría recrear la técnica de la destrucción del clan Bael y Gremory, pero con mi propio estilo y siendo una de las casa del inframundo, entre más fuerte y un mayor número de técnicas más rápido podre relacionarme con las demás casa).

"Gracias por la información, primero iré a la aldea de la arena y hablare con su Kazekage" decía Ise a Naruto

"Espera si vas a ir te verán como una posible amenaza y como iras a las diferentes aldeas creo que tomara por lo menos 3 meses para visitar todas, toma esto es un pergamino que dice que vas de mi parte para que no te ataquen ya que soy visto por las cuatro aldeas como un héroe" decía Naruto mientras que le entregaba cuatro pergaminos a Ise "y dime como planeas ir"

"Así" mostrando sus sellos "estos me permiten teletrasportarme a algún lugar que dese" lo que no digo era que tenía que conocer el lugar

"Oye eso es igual que mi dios del trueno pero tus sellos son más complejos entonces estuviste en la aldea de la arena antes de venir aquí Ise"

"Dios del trueno que es eso es la primera vez que lo escucho, esta es una técnica que todo mi clan sabia y se trasmite de generación en generación y para responder tu pregunta no estuve en esa aldea, solo me tele-trasportare a un lugar a las a fueras de la capital del fuego y de ahí caminara para llegar a la aldea y así sucesivamente para cada aldea" decía Ise como si no fuera la gran cosa

 **Mientras tanto en la sala del concejo**

"Kakashi no podemos dejar pasar la oportunidad de que se alié con cualquiera de las aldeas" decía Tsunade muy seria y entonces paso algo que los sorprendió a todos, Ise contaba con una técnica paracida a la de su cuarto Hokage y no solo eso no necesitaba marcadores solo pensar el lugar, pero al no conocer el lugar a donde quería solo podía llegar a lugares conocidos por su usuarios y no solo eso la técnica se heredaba dentro del calan y si lo que pensaban era cierto entonces no importaban las cadenas de mando dentro del calan ya que siervos, nobles, ancianos, niños ya sabían esa técnica algo terrorífico para mente de algunos, aun recordaban las 2 técnicas devastadoras de Ise y kakashi maldigo porque no pudo copiar alguna ya que no necesitaban muestras de manos y menos chakra, si alguien como gay, lee y algunos de los civiles pudieran aprenderlas la aldea de la hoja sería la mejor y con sasuke de regreso en 7 semanas más nadie se opondría a ellos.

"Bien algunos de ustedes cuenta con hijas para que seduzca a este joven Ise y mostrarle que la aldea de la hoja es la mejor y que no necesita ir a alguna aldea de tercera como son las demás, espero una lista de candidatas mañana ahora mismo vamos todos a el bosque de la muerte, bueno al menos lo que queda del para convencerlo de que se quede algunos días antes de que parta a su viaje y con suerte ya no saldrá de aquí" decía kakashi que eras seguido por todos los ocupantes de la sala, para llegar a la entrada del bosque les tomaría 15 minutos que podía pasar en ese tiempo, sin que ellos lo supieran Ise estaba al tanto de lo que querían hacer con él, entonces su hechizo desapareció para que este se teletrasportar a la torre Hokage y el ya sabía donde guardaban el pergamino con el plan para matar a Naruto y adueñarse de las demás aldeas solo tenía que copiarlo con su magia y así hacer 4 copias para cada aldea.

 **Devuelta con Ise y Naruto**

Ise sintió que su hechizo desapareció y el ya sabía lo que iba pasar a continuación.

"Naruto esta pequeña pelea medio hambre voy a Ichiraku por un Uzumaki especial vuelvo en 5 minutos ok" antes de que Naruto pudiera decir nada Ise desapareció

"Maldición porque no se me ocurrió marcar con uno de mis sellos mi restaurant favorito así no tendía que caminar, bueno cuando regrese Ise le diré que voy a ir a ver a hinata y tal vez se la presente como mi novia seguro se muere de la envidia jajajajajajajajaja" decía Naruto irritado y después su cara cambiaba para darle paso a una gran sonrisa

 **Torre Hokage**

Ise encontró el pergamino y procedió a lanzar el hechizo para copiarlo.

"Bien aquí vamos el hechizo era "copying information" gracias a mi Rosse-chan por enseñarme este hechizo me ahorro mucho trabajo" al terminar de copiar el pergamino vio otro con la ubicación de la casa de los padres de Naruto y también lo copio así como el estado de cuenta de sus 2 cuentas bancarias que antes estaban cercanas cada una a los 600,000,000.00 millones de ryo y juntas daban un total de 1,200,000,000.00 millones de ryo y ahora estaban en ceros, porque la razón era sencilla todo este dinero fue para pagar las deudas de Tsunade, pagar la tecnología comprada al país de la primavera, la construcción de nuevas casa para los concejales tanto civiles como ninjas, la reconstrucción de el daño causado por el zorro de las nueve colas y por el ultimo el pago por el trauma del zorro de las nueve colas para cada persona en la aldea de la hoja, así que para dejara a Naruto vivir en ella hasta que ya no fuera de utilidad para ellos. Ise se teletrasporto a ichiraku ramen y pidió 2 tazones un Uzumaki especial y un Naruto especial y nueva mente se teletrasporto a donde Naruto estaba.

 **Devuelta a el bosque de la muerte**

Ise llego con dos tazones y le entrego uno a Naruto y se sentaron para comer al terminar de comer, kakashi y los demás miembros del concejo llegaron al lugar y entraron hasta que llegaron a la ubicación de estos dos **.**

"Naruto nos puedes decir porque provocaste tanta destrucción en el bosque de la muerte sabes que es sede para los exámenes chunnin cada 6 meses" preguntaba muy molesto kakashi

"Disculpe pero no fue solo Naruto yo también fui ya que lo rete a un pequeño combate pero se nos paso la mano y si quiere el lugar como estaba con gusto lo hare" decía Ise con una sonrisa forzada "ahora un paso para atrás" decía Ise y junto sus manos como si fuera una oración y grito "Reverse The Big Time" todos pudieron sentir como toda la energía de Ise irradiaba del pero al terminar pudieron ver el bosque de la muerte de vuelta a su antigua gloria.

Ise estaba un poco agitado esto tomo un 40 % de todo su poder pero aun podía pelear si lo querían capturar, nadie dijo nada solo veían a Ise con fascinación preguntándose que mas podía hacer.

"Disculpe joven pero usted quien es y cómo pudo pelear con Naruto y dejar en tanta destrucción a su paso y después repararlo como si nada" decía Tsunade con una sonrisa

"Antes de todo quienes son ustedes y es de mala educación preguntar el nombre de alguien sin que ustedes se presenten primero" respondió Ise

 **Mientras tanto en una habitación de hotel**

Dos ciertos integrantes del que era conocido como el equipo 8 se encontraban en una cama desnudos y sudorosos después de tener su cesión de amor de cada semana.

"Hinata eres increíble cuanto tiempo antes de que podamos casarnos" decía Kiba Inuzuka el primer integrante del equipo 8 con hinata aun encima del y aun conectados.

"En dos meses más amor y podremos estar juntos pero tendré que estar con Naruto antes de que lo declaren traidor y se asesinado y quedar embarazada del, a menos que termine embarazada pero no del sino del hombre que realmente amo y hacer pasar al niño como su hijo para así quedarnos con su dinero" decía Hinata Hyuuga el otro integrante del equipo 8.

Pero lo que ellos no sabía que alguien los había descubierto y planeaba exponerlos a Naruto y menos sabían que el dinero de los padres de Naruto ya no existía porque Tsunade y la aldea lo habían utilizado todo.

 **De regreso al bosque de la muerte**

Después de 1 minuto de silencio Tsunade hablo "como es grosero de mi parte mi nombre es Tsunade Senju la actual cabeza del clan Senju" se presento Tsunade al acabarse de presentarse todos Ise procedió a presentarse.

"Mi nombre es Issei Hyodou el último miembro de mi clan y viene a esta aldea para probar mis habilidades pero al ver a alguien de bajo nivel como Naruto puedo decir que entonces son realmente poderosos, ya que Naruto me dijo que el es gennin el más bajo rango de los 6 que hay, según lo que me dijo están clasificados en gennin, chunnin, jounin especial, jounin de elite, Anbu y por último el Hokage el líder de la aldea" decía yo como si no fuera nada

"entonces quien es el Hokage y quiero ver que tan poderoso es si Naruto siendo lo más bajo en la cadena de mando entones el Hokage debe ser por lo menos 10 veces más fuertes que él y quiero pelear con él y ver en qué nivel de poder estoy en comparación con él y después de saber el resultado iré a las demás aldeas para medir sus fuerzas y por ultimo regresare a mi casa y buscare con quien casarme" decía yo desatando el 50 % de mi verdadero poder, el cielo se oscureció, al tierra comenzó a temblar y los arboles se agrietaban con solo desatar mi poder.

"No hay necesidad de eso joven y yo soy el Hokage pero no puedo pelear con usted y lo siento por eso, una batallas con usted sería realmente genial" decía kakashi con una sonrisa en su cara, pero por dentro estaba sudando a mares al igual que todos los demás, mientras que cierta Inuzuka se encontraba muy excitada ya planeando como llevar a este joven y tener la noche de su vida, quizás podría arreglar que su hija Hana se uniera a la diversión y entre las dos marcarlo como su pareja, su ALFA que tanto soñaban las mujeres Inuzuka alguien capaz de domarlas y someterlas en la cama y por lo visto en batalla el joven contaba con una resistencia similar a la del chico demonio ya pensaba todas las noches de pasión sin dormir mientras que se encontraban en la cama, al ducha, la cocina y otros lugares para desfogar su lujuria contenida, de repente Ise sintió como si le vaciaran un balde de agua helada y miro a todos a su alrededor y miro a Tsume Inuzuka y ya imaginaba a que se debía su escalofrió de hace un momento.

"Y bien que quiere el Hokage de esta aldea conmigo si no es pelear y si quieren que pague por los daños lo siento pero ya todo está igual que cuando comenzamos nuestro combate y si me disculpan voy rumbo a la aldea de la aren haber si su Kazekage quiere enfrentarme" decía Ise antes de darse la vuelta para teletrasportarse a las afueras de la capital del fuego.

"Espera por favor queremos saber si quieres formar parte de la aldea, ya que es la aldea más poderosa entre las 5, ya lo pudiste comprobar con tu combate con Naruto" decía kakashi

"Eso no demuestra nada ya que usted que debe ser mas fuerte no quiere pelear así que adiós, Naruto volveré en 1 mes para pelear nuevamente" decía Ise y desapareció en un destello rojo, dejando a todos muy indignados por su rechazo a formar parte de la aldea más poderosa, como se atrevía se supone que el debería estar rogándoles formar parte de la aldea pero bueno ya tendían una segunda oportunidad ya que al parecer volvería en 1 mes les daba tiempo para convencerlo y son 3 semanas antes de poner en marcha el plan y 1 semana después llamar a una cumbre de los 5 pueblos.

Mientras tanto Tsume ya planeaba como secuestrar a su semental al llegar a la aldea en 1 más tarde y tratar de convencer a Hana para hacer un trió con el ya que ella sola no podía soportar tal resistencia de tal ejemplar.

 **Fuera de la frontera de la capital de fuego**

"Me pregunto cómo debo llegar" se preguntaba Ise muy serio

Opciones

1: desafiar a cuanto ninja de la aldea de la arenas se topara hasta estar enfrente del Kazekage

2: teletrasportarse directamente a la torre y vestir al Kazekage de un gran pollo

3: secuestrar a su asistente que también es su novia secreta

4: robarle el labial a su hermano de género cuestionable

"bien ya estando ahí lo pensare" se decía así mismo Ise

 **Mientras tanto en el inframundo castillo del dragón**

"Hay mi cabeza tuve uno de los sueños más locos que me pueda imaginar, conocer a un chico lindo de nombre Ise y que me propusiera junto a la general Esdeath una segunda oportunidad de vivir, después llegar a un logar muy bonito y ver a un gran dragón rojo que puede hablar me pregunto qué cene para soñar eso" decía Kurome algo desorientada

"Hola veo que finalmente despiertas y no fue un sueño el conocer a Ise, solo falta que tu amiga despierte para podre explicarles todo ok" decía Griselda

"Está bien" decía Kurome con una pequeña sonrisa casi imposible de ver al recordad a Ise

5 minutos después

"Mi cabeza debí a ver tomado demasiado anoche nota mental: nunca tomar más de lo que puedas controlar. Bien ahora donde estoy" decía Esdeath

Veo que finalmente despierta general Esdeath" decía Kurome

"Si y que hacemos aquí Kurome espera ahora recuerdo y donde esta mi esposo" decía Esdeath, las chicas que lograron escucharla como Saya, Gabriel, Penemue y extrañamente Valeri desprendían una aura de muerte dirigida a Esdeath, mientras que Rosseweise tenía una sonrisa muy pero muy dulce y terrorífica esperando una explicación por lo dicho de la peli-azul.

"Nos puedes repetir eso como que tu esposo si yo soy la novia de Ise" decía Rosseweise

"Solo la más fuerte merece tener un hombre como Ise y desde mi punto de vista yo lo soy ustedes son muy débiles para ser la mujer de Ise" decía Esdeath de una manera altanera a todas las chicas que por instinto dejaron salir sus auras, dando como resultado que Esdeath y Kurome cayeran de rodillas frente a ellas.

"Mira niña se que fuiste reencarnada por Máster pero eso no quiere decir que seas la más fuerte entre nosotras y menos entre los demás grupos de los demonios, porque si te dijo Máster que había gente más poderosa que el verdad como por ejemplo Saya-sama la reina de Máster" decía muy seria Neru.

La nombrada solo pudo dar una pequeña sonrisa dirigida al caballero.

"Bien como pueden ser tan poderosas si yo al ser reencarnada por Ise mi poder se duplico y puedo usar el hielo a un nuevo nivel y no solo eso creo que puedo usar el octavo infierno helado por lo menos 4 veces al día y que el tiempo dure detenido por lo menos 30 minutos cada vez que lo haga, antes solamente lo podía utilizar una vez por día y me costaba una gran cantidad de energía y tu dime como puedes ser más poderosa que Ise, si él nos conto que regreso a la vida por los dos dioses dragón de su mundo". Pregunto Esdeath

"Bien para responderá tu pregunta Ise te conto que él no puede usar ese poder al 100 % por que al hacerlo el moriría, el no cuenta con el cuerpo completamente desarrollado para soportar dicho poder a comparación con los dioses dragón de nuestro mundo Ise es un bebe pero según mis cálculos en 3 años entrenando como lo ha estado haciendo podrá darles pelea de igual a igual a los dioses dragón" decía Saya a Esdeath, pero todas las personas que escucharon la declaración de esta estaban pensando en muchas cosas, por ejemplo esto pondría a Ise como el tercer dios dragón un ser primordial y por ende inmortal realmente y no como los fénix que se decía que eran inmortales.

Segundo si esto afectaba a sus piezas ellas también estarían cercanas a la inmortalidad y como sus compañeras imaginaban la gran cantidad de niños corriendo por el castillo mientras ellas estaban en la habitación con su rey/esposo procreando nuevos hermanitos/as para ellos. Al pensarlo todas se sonrojaron pero no se arrepentían de pensarlo.

"Bien posiblemente Ise regrese mañana y ustedes como se llaman si ya son miembros de nuestro grupo" preguntaba Rosseweise a las dos antes dormidas

"Mi nombre es Kurome sin apellido" respondió Kurome bajando la mirada con tristeza

"Mi nombre es Esdeath Partas un clan ya casi-extinto" Esdeath respondió también algo triste por lo de su clan.

"Lo sentimos si te hicimos recordar algo doloroso Esdeath y en el grupo del dragón tendrás una nueva familia" decía Rosseweise con algo de culpa, Kurome al enterarse que lo dicho por Ise era verdad ya que contaría con una familia que siempre estaría junto a ella.

 **De Regreso A Las Naciones Elementales**

Ise se encontraba en el centro de la aldea de la arena rodeado de ninjas de diferentes niveles, la razón destruyo la oficina del Kazekage al aterrizar.

 **Medio Hora Antes**

"Ya sé que hacer draig, ya sé cómo hacer mi aparición" decía Ise a draig con una gran sonrisa en la cara la cual le daba una muy mala espina al dragón sellado dentro del boosted gear.

Ise se activo su armadura y voló hacia el cielo y descendió rápidamente en picada destrozando la torre del Kazekage en donde solamente estaba Gaara, el cual no fue lastimado por el ataque enemigo porque su defensa absoluta una vez más se hizo presente.

Garra estaba preparado para la batalla contra este nuevo enemigo, antes de que garra atacara a dicho individuo llegaron shinobis de todos niveles para ayudar a su Kazekage.

 **Presente**

(Creo que no fue una buena idea verdad draig) decía mentalmente Ise a draig

(Claro que no idiota a quien se le ocurriría presentarse mediante la destrucción del edificio más importante de la aldea y donde se encuentra su líder, haz algo antes de que te ataquen) decía un enojado draig a Ise

"Lo siento por lo de la torre es que aun no controlo aterrizar correctamente y mi nombre es Issei Hyodou y vine a la aldea de la arena para hablar con su Kazekage y también traje un pergamino de mi amigo Naruto conmigo" decía Ise tratando de aligerar un poco las cosas "ah ya se espera un momento por favor "Reverse The Big Time"" decía Ise y para sorpresa de todos y cada uno de ellos la torre se comenzó a levantar al terminar de levantarse por completo esta volvió a su estado original como si nunca hubiera sido derribada.

"Bien ahora que esta arreglada Kazekage necesito hablar a solas contigo ya que tengo algo de información útil para ustedes y las otras 3 aldeas es referente a Naruto" decía Ise cambiando a un semblante más serio algo que sorprendió a Gaara y procedió a llevarlo a su oficina, al llegar a la oficina Ise le conto todo lo que planeaba la aldea de la hoja y Gaara no creía nada de lo dicho por Ise y pidió alguna prueba donde Ise saco 2 pergaminos uno era del plan para matar a Naruto y hacerse con el control de los bijuus y las aldeas y el segundo rollo eran de las cuentas del clan Uzumaki y Namikaze al ver el total de dinero Gaara se alegro después de todo si Naruto decidiera retirarse de la vida shinobi, tendía una vida muy cómoda y no tendía necesidad de trabajar pero al desenvolverlo por completo pudo ver como todo el dinero fue gastado por Tsunade y el concejo shinobi y civil dejando sin ningún centavo a Naruto, al ver las pruebas Gaara estaba a punto de decirle a Ise que estaba bien que él le creía y que plan tendía en mente para salvar a Naruto de los traidores de la aldea de la hoja.

Y si aun no me crees" decía Ise mientras que con una mano controlaba la arena de la calabaza del Kazekage, algo que sorprendió en gran medida a Gaara ya que solo alguien que llevara una buena relación con el Shukaku podría hacer esto y Gaara sintió una pequeña parte del chakra de Shukaku en el cuerpo de Ise así como también una pequeña parte de los demás bijuus excepto el Kyubi.

"Bien te creo pero cuál es tu plan para salvar a mi amigo" decía Gaara a Ise

"Bueno lo primero es decirles a las otras 3 aldeas del plan de la aldea de la hoja y después planeo sellar todos lo bijuus en Naruto para que nadie los pueda usar como armas y por ultimo sellar el poder de sasuke Uchiha que dichos ojos son un peligro para todas las aldeas" decía Ise mientras que Gaara escribía un pergamino para cada una de las aldeas restantes.

Después de esto Ise emprendió su camino hacia la niebla donde tuvo algunos problemas con la Mizukage ya que ella quería que Ise se casara con ella algo que él no podía, después de este incidente llegaron al tema principal el plan de la aldea de la hoja para adueñarse del continente shinobi.

Al salir de la aldea de la niebla emprendió el camino a la aldea de la roca donde hablo con el viejo Tuchikage, que al enterarse que no le darían el puesto de Hokage a Naruto y se lo darían al traidor y no solo eso planeaban controlar al Kyubi para hacerse con el control de los demás bijuus que eran libres y atacarían a su aldea al igual que la niebla, la nube y la arena.

"Bien joven y que planea para salvar al joven Naruto y a los bijuus de la aldea de la hoja" decía el viejo Tuchikage a Ise

Ise le conto cuáles eran sus planes y el viejo Tuchikage estuvo de acuerdo, al terminar Ise emprendió camino hacia su último destino para después llegar a la aldea de la nube y hablar con su Raikage que al saber lo planeado estaba furioso por la traición de la hoja a un shinobi excepcional como lo era Naruto y le creyó a Ise cuando este le entrego una de las copias de el plan de la aldea de la hoja.

Bien joven Ise quiero una pelea cuerpo a cuerpo contra ti ya que puedo ver eres muy fuerte y desde la guerra no he tenido un buen ejercicio que dices" decía a Ise el cual asintió por lo dicho por el Raikage y después de media hora en un estadio se encontraba lleno de shinobis de nivel gennin hasta Anbu que querían saber quién era el demente que retaba a su Raikage en una batalla de taijutsu, en una de las puertas el Raikage hacia acto de aparición y en la otra Ise que había cambiado su vestimenta para el combate llevaba una gabardina negra, con zapato de vestir, pantalón negro que se veía muy resistente y por ultimo una playera blanca que abrazaba su cuerpo muy bien, dando una vista a las jóvenes mujeres del bien trabajado que tenía su cuerpo y no era exagerado como su Raikage.

El combate termino con la victoria de Ise ya que había peleado contra Sairaorg y los métodos de batalla eran similares pero Sairaorg era un poco más rápido que el Raikage. Al terminar el combate Ise pidió al Raikage que si podía llamar a su hermano Killer Bee para que lo entrenara en la isla tortuga ya que él sentía algo que estaba dentro del que estaba tratando de tomar el control del desde dentro.

Al llegar Killer Bee emprendieron su camino a la isla tortuga donde Ise se entrenaría en la cascada de la verdad, para que derrotara a su odio.

Dentro de la cascada de la verdad Ise se encontraba sentado en forma de loto cuando abrió los ojos de la cascada iba saliendo alguien similar a el, pero este tenía su pelo negro con ojos rojos como la sangre y los colmillos algo más largo de lo que normal mente eran.

"Así que el rey finalmente vino a ver a su contra parte es un gusto Ise yo soy la representación de tu odio, ah antes de que digas que no guardas rencor contra rias y las demás si lo guardas y con la fracción de poder que te dio Trihexa yo he crecido más fuerte y tardaría unos años para llegar a este estado pero gracias a esos bijuu mi desarrollo se acelero más de lo esperado así que me dices pelearemos para saber quien se quedara a cargo del cuerpo rey" decía Dark Ise

No te dejare tener el control de mi cuerpo las demás chicas me esperan y no planeo desaparecer de sus vidas así como así, y si planeas algo te detendré y saldré victorioso y regresare al lugar al que pertenezco así que prepárate" decía Ise lanzándose contra su contraparte.

Dando inicio a un combate de mayor escala posible donde la contraparte de Ise conocía cada técnica de Ise, pero Ise no conocía que Dark Ise contara con técnicas que él no sabía.

"Recibe esto Ise polvo de diamantes" gritaba Dark Ise mientas que un aire helado congelaba todo a su paso "sorprendido rey conozco mas técnicas que tu y he llegado a completarlas así como esta ejecución de aurora" desataba una nueva técnica Dark Ise, Ise al verse acorralado por dicha técnica puso su mano y lanzo su propia técnica.

"Recibe el rugido del león Lightning Plasma" decía Ise desatando una de sus mayores técnicas de destrucción masiva, el combate no iba a favor de Ise cuando en un descuido este recibió el impacto de la técnica de Dark.

"Recibe esto Ise súper nova titán" decía Dark, Ise al recibir la técnica pudo sentir dos cosas:

1: la técnica era a una mayor escala ala había esperado y le causo un gran daño dando como resultado que todo su cuerpo se llenaba de heridas mortalmente peligrosas para cualquier persona

2: al recibir la técnica iba cayendo poco a poco inconsciente, antes de que el cayera oyó la voz de su novia pidiendo regresar sano y salvo a su lado

Ise al oírla sintió que una nueva fuerza brotaba del y soporto el ataque de Dark, Dark estaba sorprendido ya que Ise resistió su técnica más poderosa y se encontraba parado frente a él aunque en muy mal estado.

"Porque no caes de una vez rey que no ves que mientras sigas siendo así de suave siempre nos causaran daño abre los ojos cambia esa manera de pensar no hay nadie que nos ame entiende eso solo nos quieren utilizar para su beneficio, nada más y nada menos" gritaba Dark a Ise

"Ya entiendo con que a esto se refería Killer Bee al decirme derrotar mi odio" decía de forma muy baja ya que comprendió el porqué nació Dark "oye Dark tengo una pequeña propuesta cambiare mi manera de pensar en algunos caso y matare a aquellos que se lo merezcan y solo salvare a aquellos que quieran realmente cambiar y una última cosa te acepto en mi vida" decía Ise con una pequeña sonrisa al mirar a Dark.

Dark se acerco a Ise y dijo lo siguiente "Ise acepto ser nuevamente uno contigo y mi poder es tu poder al desaparecer aprenderás automáticamente mis técnicas y gracias por aceptarme tal cual soy mi otro yo" decía con una sonrisa Dark comenzando a convertirse en pequeñas esferas de color negro, que se iban introduciendo en el cuerpo de Ise.

Al terminar el enfrentamiento de Dark e Ise

Killer Bee vio los cambios que Ise sufrió se volvió un poco más alto y su cabello creció un poco mas y cambio de color de castaño a negro azabache, esto sin lugar a dudas lo sorprendió porque sabía que Ise era fuerte pero que su poder aumentara al aceptar a su odio.

Ise abría lentamente sus ojos y lo que miro Killer Bee lo sorprendió a un mas los ojos de Ise ya no eran de color amarillento a hora eran color rojo sangre, y para algunas mujeres si antes era atractivo a hora si era posible se había vuelto mucho más atractivo para cualquier hembra que cruzara su camino.

"Que miras Killer Bee" decía algo extrañado por la forma que lo miraba Killer Bee y se dio cuenta de que su voz cambio bastante algo que sorprendió a Ise.

"Mira tú reflejo en el agua" decía sin ningún tipo de rima Killer Bee, Ise hizo lo que le pidieron y se acerco al lago y miro pero no era él era otro chico un poco más alto que él y con un color bastante inusual de ojos y su cabellera era negra al mover la mano izquierda y que el reflejo en el agua hizo lo mismo entonces supo que se trataba del.

Killer Bee necesito que me digas donde hay un lugar desolado por aquí cercas tengo algo que comprobar" decía Ise mientras miraba sus manos

Killer Bee lo obedeció y lo llevo a un paramo desolado donde desato su primera técnica

"Polvo de diamantes" Disparo una pequeña brisa helada hacia el cielo y después hacia el frente dando como resultado que todo en un radio de 600 metros estuviera congelado, esto en gran medida sorprendió a Killer Bee, porque las únicas personas capases de crear hielo eran los miembros del Clan Yuki de la aldea de la niebla, el cual estaba extinto por las manos del 3 Mizukage de la aldea de la niebla.

Ise desato du segunda técnica juntando sus manos sobre la cabeza y se posicionó en una posición algo extraña para Killer Bee que al ver el ataque solo pudo decir una cosa "oh mierda" la razón de ello

"Ejecución de aurora" la segunda técnica lanzada por Ise congelo todo a su paso tanto la tierra, como la vegetación que se encontraba a 2 kilómetros del lugar la técnica era devastadora de eso no quedaba duda y Killer Bee dudaba que hubiera alguien capaz de coincidir en ataque contra Ise.

"Bien ahora la técnica final y mas desastrosa" este comentario por parte de Ise asusto al ex-portador de Hachibi ya que las otras técnicas eran desastrosa pero que hubiera un mas desastrosa que las dos anteriores era algo imposible de lograr miro a donde estaba Ise el cual se acerco a unas montañas y elevo sus dos manos por separado sobre la cabeza y llamo a su ataque "súper nova titán" decía Ise mientras que las montañas desaparecían de el lugar donde se encontraban ahora solo quedaban escombros.

Killer Bee se desmallo por la impresión ya que lograr esto sin una bestia de colas era imposible para una persona, Ise respiraba algo entre cortado estas técnicas tomaron el 80 % de todo su poder y esto era mucho decir ya que en términos de poder estaba la par con un dragón celestial sin usar el poder de draig aunque aun no lo controlaba del todo bien.

Así paso 6 semanas y faltaba una para que sasuke regresara matara a Naruto y declararlo un traidor por intento de asesinato por e Hokage de la aldea de la hoja y después convocar a una cumbre kage para hacerles saber el hecho de esto.

Ise llegaba a la aldea de la hoja y buscaba a Naruto al encontrarlo en el puesto de ramen procedió a sentarse y comer junto a él, al terminar Ise le digo que tenían que hablar en privado y que lo llevaría a la casa de sus padres Naruto no entendía lo que había dicho Tsunade y kakashi es que la casa de sus padres fue destruida durante el ataque de Kurama a la aldea.

Al llegar se encontraban en la parte superior de la montaña de los hokages.

Que hacemos aquí Ise, aquí no hay ninguna casa" decía Naruto a Ise

Fíjate bien Naruto enfoca tu chakra y libera el Genjutsu" decía Ise a Naruto el cual hizo lo dicho por Ise al ver como una puerta apareció Naruto estaba confundido "vierte un poco de tu sangre en el sello y parte de tu chakra ya que tus papas lo configuraron de esa manera para que nadie pudiera tomar lo que te pertenece por ley, una cosa más dentro hay pergaminos de tus padres y la fortuna de uzo no kuni la nación a la que pertenecía tu madre antes de venir a la aldea de la hoja y toma este pergamino lo necesitaras y espero verte en unas 3 horas ok estaré en el dojo" decía Ise mientras dejaba atrás a Naruto para que este buscara un lugar para leer el pergamino.

Naruto al abrir el pergamino lo primero que vio fue como el 3 Hokage junto a sus compañeros de equipo y orochimaru conspiraron para la destrucción de la aldea del remolino, después el cómo planearon usarla como maquina de cría mientras que fingían que fue secuestrara por la aldea de la nube lo cual fue un fracaso, todo porque un huérfano que se enamoro de Kushina la rescato el nombre del huérfano era Minato Namikaze, el cómo vendieron la ubicación de Kushina cuando estaba dando a luz a Naruto, el plan para que fuera una arma fiel a las ordenes del 3 Hokage, las mentiras que mandaban a Jiraya al decirle que Naruto fue adoptado por una familia y el cómo era feliz para que Jiraya siguiera siendo el maestro espía de la aldea de la hoja y por ultimo como planeaban matarlo así como la orden que le dieron a hinata para que fingiera estar enamorada del para que no se convirtiera en un ninja renegado que se pudiera unir a alguna otra aldea.

Naruto estaba llorando todo lo que concia era una mentira y siguió leyendo solo había 5 nombres que no estaban en la lista de traidores los cuales eran:

Áyame ichiraku

Teuchi ichiraku

Jiraya del Sannin

Iruka umino

Konohamaru Sarutobi

Eran las pocas personas que realmente lo apreciaban. Después de terminar de leer fue a el dojo y vio a Ise meditando "que tienes planeado para evitar mi muerte Ise" decía Naruto cabizbajo por la verdad por fin revelada.

"Antes de eso necesito que me sigas y suprimas todo tu chakra Naruto porque lo que veras no son mentiras aunque ya debes de saberlo me imagino". Decía Ise a Naruto, al sitio que llegaron fueron las afueras de un hotel del amor en la aldea de la hoja y vieron entrar a Kiba Inuzuka y hinata Hyuuga en una habitación y procedieron a hacer el amor como dos bestias.

"Naruto te tengo una propuesta quiero sellar a todos los bijuu en ti para que nadie los pueda seguir usando como armas de destrucción y los 4 Kages están de acuerdo y que crees un sello para que selles el Sharingan de sasuke y lo último es que quiero que seas parte de mi grupo he visto tu vida y te aseguro que en mi grupo habrá personas que te aprecien y puedo asegurar que encontraras el amor en mi mundo que te parece" decía Ise a Naruto el cual procedió a pensar en todo y estuvo de acuerdo con el plan de Ise

Bien Ise pero de sasuke me encargo yo y quiero que aceptes un regalo una vez que te lo entregue estás de acuerdo" decía Naruto a Ise el cual estaba algo extrañado por lo dicho por Naruto

"Está bien por mí no hay problema Naruto" decía Ise a Naruto ¿Qué sería el regalo que daría Naruto a Ise?

Así paso la última semana donde por fin sasuke regreso a la aldea y el plan se ponía en marcha contra Naruto lo primeros seria llamarlos a él y sasuke a la oficina de kakashi y decirles que los pobladores habían elegido a uno de ellos para el puesto de Hokage y al final le dirían que por votos el Uzumaki perdió, donde este ira a ver a hinata y al verla ella estaría teniendo un momento romántico con Kiba y ahí ella le diría que no lo amaba y que terminaban, al fin de la escena un grupo de Anbus lo seguirían sin que este se diera cuenta ya que se encontraría muy triste y bajaría la guardia mientras que uno de ellos llamaría a sasuke para tratara de consola a Naruto y este al darle la espalda a sasuke activaría el rinne-sharingan de su ojo izquierdo y absorbería el chakra de Naruto mientras que con su mano derecha perforaba el corazón del chico y al final de la muerte de Naruto pondría al Kyubi bajo un Genjutsu, en el cual el Kyubi diría lo que ellos quisieran y este al ser el más cercano a Naruto todas las demás aldeas crearían que por despecho al no ser nombrado próximo Hokage ataco a Tsunade y kakashi.

Desconocido para ellos Naruto estaba al tanto de la situación e Ise activo su hechizo 11 eyes para guardar la espalda de Naruto en caso de que algo saliera mal.

Todo iba de acuerdo al plan y sasuke empezó a absorber el chakra de Naruto y lo perforo con el Chidori directamente en el corazón, pero en vez de que Naruto muriera este desapareció en humo blanco, dando entender que era un clon y de repente sasuke se sintió incapaz de moverse la razón de esto un sello que tenía en su espalda.

 **Flashback**

Naruto actualmente se encontraba en su casa después de sellar todo lo que era del y mando varios pergaminos explicando la traición de la aldea de la hoja hacia la aldea del remolino así como la información falsa que Hiruzen mando a la roca, niebla y la nube para los atacara y dando fin al clan Uzumaki no sin antes tener ellos a un Uzumaki para transferirle el Kyubi una vez que mito Uzumaki muriera, este Uzumaki o esta Uzumaki no era otra que Kushina la princesa del clan del remolino de Uzu No Kuni y heredera del clan. Al tenerla en su poder mandaron la información a diferentes aldeas por los agentes de raíz que Danzo controlaba en varios de estos pueblos y dando así la caída de la aldea del remolino.

Naruto le pidió a los señores feudales y princesas que había salvado que una vez que el desapareciera rompieran todo lazo con la aldea de la hoja.

Naruto ya tenía planeado que hacer gracias a Kurama ya que este sugirió que creara un clon con un valor de 2 colas de chakra para que sasuke no sospechara nada al comenzar a drenar el chakra de Naruto y entonces mientras que este se encargaba de empalar a Naruto con su jutsu firma el Chidori bajaría la guardia donde Naruto le pondría un sello de restricción el cual no le permitía moverse a menos que el usuario o creador muriera algo casi imposible de lograr tratándose de Naruto ya que después de todo no era afamado como el ninja más impredecible del mundo shinobi.

Así creo el sello más complejo y más difícil de descifrar y romper ya que se necesitaría la sangre y los tres tipos de chakra en el sello para poder romperlo y ya que Ise había borrado todo lo que tuviera que ver con Naruto en la aldea de la hoja no encontrarían su sangre, ni tampoco el chakra de Naruto, el Kyubi y el modo rikudou ya que cada uno era diferente al otro.

Para que era el sello era para sellar por siempre el Sharingan de los Uchiha y así ninguno de su descendencia podría despertarlo bajo ninguna circunstancia, ya que para despertarlo tendías que estar en una situación cercana a la muerte para despertarlo.

 **Presente**

"Parece ser que la persona que creía mi amigo decidió también traicionarme no es así sasuke" decía Naruto detrás de sasuke.

"Naruto libérame no sabes con quien te metes estas tratando con el séptimo Hokage de la aldea de la hoja y te exijo que me liberes" decía arrogante mente sasuke a Naruto

Como si pudieras darme ordenes sasuke y sabes que te quitare lo que te dio el viejo rikudou ya que tu lo vas a usar para someter a sus hijos nuevamente y acabar con las demás aldeas" decía Naruto mientras que iba al frente de sasuke y que gracias al tener el Senjutsu de rikudou sennin los genjutsus no le afectaban a él.

Eres un idiota Naruto nunca debes mirar aun Uchiha a los ojos así que ahora Sharingan" decía sasuke pero no pasaba nada de nada "que pasa porque no estás bajo mi Genjutsu" decía ahora un poco asustado sasuke ya que Naruto se acercaba lentamente a sus ojos mientras que en una mano tenía un frasco con un extraño liquido en ellos.

Simple sasuke al tener el chakra sennin me hace invulnerable a los Genjutsus por más poderosos que estos sean ahora a quitarte lo que tanto aprecias" decía Naruto mientras retiraba los ojos de sasuke de su cuenca y utilizaba su chakra sennin para que volviera a ver y mirara que tenía sus ojos en el recipiente "ahora sasuke para que tu y ninguno de tus descendientes pueda volver a causar más problemas para el mundo shinobi" decía Naruto mientras que hacia una larga secuencia de sellos de manos y al final gritando "fuin kekei genkai no blood"(sello de línea de sangre), "con este sello tú y tus hijos y los hijos de tus hijos gamas volverán a poder utilizar el Sharingan" decía Naruto mientras que se retiraba del lugar.

Después de una hora por fin sasuke se podía mover y fue a la torre del Hokage para hacerles saber que Naruto le quito sus ojos y que sello su línea de sangre con un extraño sello.

"Maldita sea llama a shikamaru necesitamos prepare un plan contra Naruto y que se comunique con su noviecita en la aldea de la arena para que nos avise si Naruto va para haya y tráiganme 4 halcones mensajeros para mandarlos a nuestros aliados hay que poner a Naruto en el libro bingo con un estado triple SSS con orden de matar a la vista por traidor a la aldea de la hoja la recompensa 100, 000,000.00 de yens la más alta recompensa que cual cualquier ninja renegado ha tenido hasta el momento". Decía Tsunade a Kakashi el cual asentía por la ex-Hokage

 **Una semana después**

Cumbre kage en el país de hierro, cada uno de los 5 kages había llegado a la reunión pedida por el Rokudaime Hokage de la ladea de la hoja el motivo el ninja renegado de la aldea de la hoja Naruto Uzumaki, el cual actualmente se encontraba desaparecido.

"Y bien Hokage-sama díganos por que el héroe de la cuarta guerra shinobi es actualmente un ninja renegado de su aldea" decía el Raikage a Kakashi

"Bien Raikage-sama, Mizukage-sama, Kazekage-sama y Tuchikage-sama la verdad detrás de esto es que se hicieron las votaciones para el puesto de Séptimo Hokage dando como resultado a Sasuke Uchiha como Nuevo Séptimo Hokage de la aldea de la hoja, al enterarse Naruto Uzumaki de la decisión decidió atacarnos a Tsunade-sama y a mi persona cuando estábamos discutiendo, que rango le daríamos a Naruto ya que no puede seguir siendo gennin y-" no pudo terminar de hablar Kakashi cuando el Raikage se paro molesto y con su único brazo corto la mesa en dos por el tremendo impactó del golpe.

"Me estás diciendo que el héroe de la cuarta guerra shinobi sigue siendo gennin después de derrotar a Madara Uchiha y sellar a Kaguya con algo de ayuda de Sasuke Uchiha es eso Hokage responde Hokage" decía un molesto A desatando su armadura de rayo.

"Como decía antes de que me interrumpiera Raikage, le íbamos a dar el rango de chunnin después de la guerra, pero es muy inmaduro para este puesto así que decidimos dejarlo como gennin hasta que estuviera listo para una responsabilidad mayor" decía Kakashi a los 4 Kages esperando que compraran su comentario.

" Hokage está consciente de que las nuevas generaciones de gennin que no tienen ni siquiera un año de salir de la academia y que no pasaron por la guerra ya son chunnin y cuántos de ellos son los de la aldea de la hoja, a ver déjeme ver aquí tengo el documento" decía la Mizukage al encontrar la información procedió a con su argumento "40 gennin han sido ascendidos a chunnin y de los cuales 20 subieron de puesto por estar relacionados con los miembros del concejo de su aldea y no por merito propio así que dígame porque Naruto Uzumaki no ha ascendido de puesto" decía una molesta Mei Terumi.

"Yo puedo responder a su pregunta Mizukage-sama" respondió una nueva voz en la sala los 5 kages sabían de quien se trataba se trataba de Ise Hyodou los kages de la niebla, arena, nube y roca actuaron como si nunca lo hubieran visto.

"Y usted que sabe joven" decía el Tuchikage Onoki

"Donde están mis modales mi nombre es Issei Hyodou ultimo mimbro de mi clan" decía ise haciendo una reverencia frente a los 5 Kages "como decía anteriormente yo tengo todas las respuestas el porqué el Hokage de la aldea de la hoja nombro a Naruto Uzumaki un ninja renegado de su pueblo, la respuesta está en este pequeño pergamino que encontré por ahí" decía Ise mientras sacaba un pergamino muy conocido para kakashi y Tsunade, antes de que Ise pudiera hablar nuevamente tenía a un sasuke apuntándole con su espada con electricidad en su cuello.

Como séptimo Hokage de la aldea de la hoja te exijo que me des ese pergamino y no lo abras" decía de manera mortal sasuke a Ise.

"Nos puede decir que contiene el pergamino para qué actué así su séptimo Hokage contra este joven" decía Gaara siguiéndole la corriente a los demás Kages.

Tiene secretos del pueblo de la hoja así como jutsus de rango S y rango SS los cuales no pueden ser vistos por personas ajenos a la aldea" decía Tsunade a los demás Kages, "y dime Ise como conseguiste este pergamino que contiene muchos secretos de mi pueblo" decía Tsunade a Ise que solo esbozo una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

"Ya basta de juegos aldea de la hoja los cuatro Kages así como los señores feudales y las princesas que Naruto ha salvado saben de su traición hacia el Clan Uzumaki y hacia el héroe de la cuarta guerra shinobi y el cómo planeaban matarlo y hacerlo que dar como un villano al final y aprovechando que su novia rompería su corazón este bajaría su guardia y sasuke lo mataría y controlaría a Kurama con el Sharingan y como planeaban hacerse con todos los bijuus con ayuda del rinne-sharingan y después de ganar el control de los bijuus, les declararían la guerra a sus aliados que no esperarían dicho golpe por párate de ustedes" decía Ise a kakashi, Tsunade y sasuke que estaban más que furiosos por dentro pero estaban muy relajados por fuera.

Es obviamente una mentira para desacreditarnos y es imposible de copiar un rollo de la oficina de un kage así como su sello personal joven, usted es parte del ninja renegado de la aldea de la hoja Naruto Uzumaki y por lo tanto te sentenciamos a muerte" decía Tsunade esperando la ayuda de los demás Kages, los cuales se levantaron de sus asientos viendo a Ise, Tsunade al ver esto pensó que lo tenían acorralado y entonces el Raikage hablo.

Muy bien quinta Hokage de la aldea de la hoja es cierto que es imposible de replicar su sello verdad" a lo cual Tsunade asintió ya que para ella no se podía copiar el pergamino sin alteraciones o que este detonara y matara a la persona que quisiera copiarlo "entonces este es su sello así como el de sexto Hokage" decía el Raikage a Tsunade y kakashi, estos al ver los seños preguntaron por error " como lograste copiarlo era imposible de lograr sin que detonaran" al darse cuenta de su error ya no queda más que aceptar la verdad "bien es verdad planeamos adueñarnos del continente shinobi ya que la aldea de la hoja es la mayor aldea escondida entre las aldeas" decía Tsunade ya que tenían un plan de contingencia en caso que Naruto apareciera en la reunión.

Este plan consistía en traer más de 8000 shinobis de la aldea de la hoja los cuales eran 5000 jounin de elite, 2000 Anbu y por ultimo 1000 chunnin para capturar o matar a Naruto, pero para su mala suerte Tsunade al hacer el sello de manos para que llegarán sus shinobis y mataran a los Kages, solo apareció una persona la cual era Naruto Uzumaki quien contaba con una nueva imagen, su cabello se volvió plata-blanquecino y las marcas de sus mejillas desaparecieron, sus ojos se volvieron un azul más profundo y era más alto que antes que media 170 cm ahora su altura era 185 cm, esta nueva apariencia daba un toque algo exótico por sus ojos y color de cabello.

"Que te paso perdedor porque cambiaste tanto y porque tu chakra es mayor" preguntaba sasuke a Naruto

"Nada que te importe sasuke solo que selle a todos lo bijuus en mi interior y planeo hacer que nadie los use como armas para iniciar una nueva guerra y los demás aldeas están de acuerdo con mi idea así que vine para decir adiós amigo" decía Naruto, pero lo ultimo lo dijo con un gran sarcasmo en su voz para después ver a Ise "estoy listo cuando nos vamos" decía Naruto a Ise

Ahora mismo Naruto sujeta mi hombro" terminando de decir esta frase ambos desaparecieron del lugar y aparecieron en un bosque lejos de todos "bien Naruto recuerdas que te dije que te tenía que reencarnar como uno de mis piezas en mi nobleza para que puedas venir con migo a mi mundo y no seas tratado como una plaga por los que considerabas amigos" decía Ise y Naruto solo asentía.

Así que tendrás que matarme para ser reencarnado por ti" decía Naruto algo asustado ya que varias veces estuvo a punto de morir pero que te matar no era divertido en absoluto.

No solo toma esta pieza" decía Ise mientras que le entregaba una pieza de ajedrez la cual era un peón a Naruto "por el nombre de Issei Hyodou volverás a caminar en el mundo de los vivos y serás parte de mi familia para apoyarme y ayudarme" terminaba de recitar Ise y la pieza entro en Naruto que pudo ver que su poder aumento en gran medida.

"Ahora es tiempo de tu regalo por ayudarme y evitar que muera Ise" decía Naruto con una pequeña sonrisa "bien acuéstate en el suelo solo tardare un momento y disculpa si esto duele" decía Naruto y de forma repentina saco los dos ojos de Ise que sintió dolor por lo hecho por Naruto y estaba a punto de parase para ataca a Naruto pero de repente sintió que algo era colocado en donde estaba sus antiguos ojos y sintió un calor que venía de la mano de Naruto.

"Que hiciste Naruto porque me arrancaste los ojos y que me pusiste en donde solían estar y porque siento algo caliente viniendo de tu mano hacia mis ojos" preguntaba Ise mientras se sentaba y era ayudado por Naruto

"Bien la verdad creo que mereces eso ojos más que sasuke que solo los usara para causar destrucción y dolor en las personas, y en cuanto a lo caliente que sentiste se llama jutsus médicos que ayudan a recuperarse de manera más rápida a un ninja de sus lesiones" decía Naruto un poco apenado por lo que hizo sin avisar a su amigo.

Ise poco a poco abrió sus ojos y grito "Que demonios veo todo raro"

"No es raro con esos ojos puedes ver el flujo de la vida de las personas y la naturaleza en su forma más pura" decía Naruto mientras que activaba su Rinnengan.

"Y como los regreso a la normalidad" decía Ise ya que sentía que consumían una gran cantidad de poder por tenerlos activos.

Solo corta el flujo de poder que envías a tus ojos y así regresaran a la normalidad" decía Naruto a Ise el cual sigue el consejo de Naruto y dejo corto el poder que enviaba a los ojos inconscientemente.

"Mucho mejor es ver normal mente y dime porque me diste este poder, ya que si se estos ojos controlan la misma vida y muerte entre otras cosas dándoles poderes casi divinos a sus portadores" decía Ise a Naruto

Porque eres mi verdadero amigo y me salvaste de las personas que me odiaban y antes de irnos a tu mundo toma mi mano, tengo que transferirte el poder de Kurama para que tengas él una fracción del chakra de los nueve bijuus" decía Naruto dándole la mano a Ise el cual aceptó y sintió como su poder volvía a incrementar lo que solo significaba una cosa más entrenamiento por hacer para dominar sus nuevas capacidades "y antes de que se me olvide te entrenare en el manejo de chakra, la creación de jutsus y el manejo de tus nuevos ojos ahora si podemos irnos" decía Naruto esperando la respuesta de Ise.

"Bien vayámonos ya quiero ver a mi novia" decía Ise mientras que se abría una grita dimensional.

 **Grieta dimensional**

"Bien venido de regreso Ise pero antes de llegar a tu casa te tengo que mandar a un nuevo mundo para que salves a dos hermanos de un destino cruel al hermano lo puedes convertir en parte de tu nobleza y a su hermana para que soporte la presión de la brecha dimensional tendrás que marcarla como tu pareja pero tranquilo, al marca solo estará completa si se llega a tener relaciones con la hembra" decía de manera casual Gran Rojo a Ise que solo podía suspirar por lo dicho por el gran dragón.

 **Disculpen que no haya actualizado antes es que estoy ocupado con el trabajo y adopte otra historia y consume algo de mi tiempo pero no se preocupen el capitulo 5 si dios me ayuda lo tendré listo para el 15 o 19 de noviembre**


End file.
